


When the Universe Aligns

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drama, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, POV Byun Baekhyun, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Triggers, Virgin Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 112,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: Omega crown prince Baekhyun thought it would be easy. He thought he would find an alpha, get married and start a family. But who could have thought that even with the most fertile alpha by his side, the road to parenthood would be so difficult?At the age of 21, Baekhyun is expected to start providing an heir to the throne. But how do you fall in love when you are forced to? Especially when the person your heart desires, doesn’t want to be with you.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 194
Kudos: 669
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	1. Part I - Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> Code: self prompt  
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier : Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy : Pre/During Pregnancy  
> Babies : More than one  
> \--- 
> 
> Welcome, to this wild ass ride. It’s long and heavy, but it’s also cheeky and hot and everything you could wish for in a slow burn fic.  
> Before you start, please look at the trigger warnings carefully (unless you aren’t triggered by anything and want to be surprised). If these trigger warnings put you off, know you can still read this work. You can skip scenes 23-25 (parts of chapter 5&6), which is where all the explicit pieces are.  
> I just really hope you will give this work a shot despite the trigger warnings, as it is so so much more than that.  
> I’ve put my heart and soul into this story and I hope you can feel that when you read it. Now without further ado, let’s read… how the universe aligns.

_They slipped_

_briskly_

_into an intimacy_

_from which they_

_never recovered_

_\- f. scott fitzgerald_

Part I - Attraction

# Scene 1: 8 weeks and two days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


“His Royal Highness, the king!” 

Once his father’s arrival was announced to the room, Baekhyun hastily fixed his posture, his spine straightening and feet aligning perfectly in the way he had been taught early on in life. 

He folded his arms together, sleeves overlapping, and then politely bowed his head for the man. The king may be his father, but that didn’t mean Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to show his respect for the position he held. 

And so the prince’s elbows were level with his shoulders, palms turned inwards and eyes cast down to his feet in the proper greeting for a king. 

Behind him, the crown prince’s entourage lowered themselves to the ground before doing the same, knowing they were beneath either royal and needed to properly demonstrate it.

Not even a second after they had taken their positions, the king walked in in all his glory, dressed to perfection and with a following even bigger than Baekhyun’s. 

The man instantly commanded the room, pushing everyone else into a role of submission from the moment he entered. His dominance was especially suffocating to his son, the omega crown prince, who recognized the authority of a powerful alpha even more than any of the beta servants in the room around him. 

Their king was the most fertile alpha there had ever been on the throne in all of history, and his achievements were undeniably impressive. Everyone knew the power he had, having produced twenty-four sons and eighteen daughters, most of which were alphas. 

But not Baekhyun, though. Not his first born. 

Baekhyun had been the alpha’s very first child, a son born from the King’s destined mate. But although the love between his father and mother had been real, it hadn’t brought the king an alpha crown prince. Instead he was stuck with a weak, vulnerable male omega to prepare for ruling. 

Often the prince thought about whether he’d one day be able to own a room the way his father could, or if he could be as iron-fisted as him. As an omega, it would definitely be much harder for him to get the upper hand in a conversation than it would ever be for the man sitting down on the throne right now. 

The king fixed his robes once he sat, taking his time to feel comfortable while everyone present remained frozen in posture. Then, finally the royal spoke, “sit down,” after which everyone moved at once. 

The ones not considered a guest, or who were not necessary to tend to their needs during the meeting, left them alone. The ones that stayed behind took their places in the back, slinking away from view. 

The meeting was held outside, in one of the garden pavilions, surrounded by beautiful greenery and the sounds of birds chirping. The sun stood high in the sky and hit Baekhyun’s back as he sat down on the king’s right hand side, while someone that looked a lot like a physician sat down across from the prince. 

They were the only two guests today, which didn’t surprise Baekhyun at all. He knew this day had been coming; the day they would talk about a mate. In fact, he had been looking forward to it for months, growing impatient after nearly 21 years of waiting. 

Still, he appreciated the fact that there weren’t any suitors present just yet. 

“Baekhyun, my son,” the king began, his hand finding his filled cup so he could lift it up to drink. Immediately, Baekhyun and the physician mimicked his move, but they waited for the king to speak again and drink first before they joined, “to you.”

Their cups were emptied in silence, almost mindlessly as it was more of a custom than an actual need to drink. But as he downed the liquid, the prince was struck with a sudden burst of nervosity. 

Baekhyun knew he was about to hear the predicament of what his future would look like, of what his father had in mind for him, and suddenly he felt a little nauseous. 

What if the decisions his father would make wouldn’t make him happy? Or, what if he ended up with his destined mate only to find he wasn’t as fertile as his father had expected him to be?

Worried about many things at once, Baekhyun beckoned one of the maids over to refill his cup, right as his father started his appeal. 

“Crown prince, in two months time you will be turning 21, which is the very age where your most fertile years will begin. It is time for you to find an alpha to continue the bloodline with,” the man spoke freely, not making a secret of how he thought children were more important than love. Something which showed in the amount of partners he had pursued next to his destined mate.

“I am not forcing you to marry, nor to be claimed, but we do need you pregnant as soon as possible,” his father went on, again losing any touch with emotion as he spoke about Baekhyun’s ability to carry children, “which is why we have come up with a plan for how to go about things. The physician will explain better.” 

The king waved his hand at the man across from Baekhyun to show him he could speak, and when he took over, the king focused on drinking more instead of properly listening along.

“Your highness, my name is Kim Minseok and I will be your grace’s physician for as long as you will have me. I am specialized in male omega pregnancies, but am a beta myself, and everything I will do for you will be done discreetly and with your permission only,” the man introduced himself, immediately showing his respect to the omega, which was very much appreciated.

Baekhyun gave a polite nod of his head, after which he welcomed the man the way he was supposed to, “thank you for offering your time and knowledge to help my family.” 

“The honour is mine, your highness,” Minseok continued, returning the same nod before he went on with the plan they had decided on, “now, after thorough discussion with your father, His Royal Highness, we have decided to test every unmated alpha between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five, noble and common alike, on their fertility rate. We need someone whose sperm will be as powerful as your father’s to ensure the most ideal conditions.” 

Minseok averted his eyes as he spoke about the more unsure, about the fact that the prince was an omega and there were dangers for him, “we need everything to be perfect to protect your highness, so that he will not die in childbirth and instead will live prosperously, bearing many children throughout life. That is our main goal.”

The prince pursed his lips, understanding the decisions made and why they had been made. He also knew that whether he agreed or not, he was to consent to anything arranged for him. And yet, although he knew that, he couldn’t help but ask if he actually had a choice, “do I have any say in this matter at all, kind sir?”

The physician turned his head to the king then, as if silently asking a question. Maybe they had discussed this point before, and now Minseok was leaving the final say to the crown prince’s father. 

The king sighed from behind his drink and turned his eyes to Baekhyun, answering to him, “I would not dare force you to be with someone you do not want to be with, but we do not have many options, son. The five best suitors will be presented to you, so you will have a choice, but if none of them are your destined mate then I am sorry.”

Understanding how important it was for him to have the right alpha by his side, he nodded in agreement. Getting to choose from five alphas was better than not getting to choose at all, and he just hoped there would be someone among the best five that would make his heart race just a little.

He didn’t have to fall in love with the alpha that would bless him with children, but he needed to feel attracted enough for them to have intercourse. He’d be sharing his bed with this person for the years to come, and so the least he could ask for was a pretty face and an attractive looking body. 

But knowing his father, he wouldn’t end up disappointed. He would truly be offered the best of the best, because his father would do anything to keep his heir safe, at whatever cost. 

  
  
  


# Scene 2: 7 weeks and two days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
It took a full week for all available alphas to be tested, and by the end of it the crown prince was called to the throne room to meet with the five most fertile ones. 

When the request came, on the morning of the seventh day, he was bathed and dressed in fine white silks, his shoulder-length hair done up in a bun and his face powdered to make him appear more delicate. 

He was made presentable as an omega, showing the softness and purity of a virgin and the richness of a royal. It was a bit ridiculous, because all of it suggested that he would actually have to put in effort to get a mate, which was something he knew not to be true. 

This wasn’t a game of seduction as much as it was a business arrangement. The chosen alphas should know as well as him that there was no turning down the request of a king, and so there would be no choice for them. The one that Baekhyun would set his heart on would have to accept the proposal, whether they truthfully desired to or not. 

Still, he allowed his maids to fuss about, trying their best to make him look as wonderful as they could in order to impress his suitors. 

Honestly, he savored the time it presented him with. As there was no need to speak, he let his thoughts roam freely, dreaming up a beautiful image of who he’d find in the line up later. His wish? Finding his destined mate amongst them. 

_Maybe there will be another royal present. Maybe someone from a family we are close to, or even a prince or princess from another kingdom._

One of the maids cinched him into the corset a little too tightly, and Baekhyun puffed out a breath of air in disapproval as it brought him out of his thoughts.

She uttered a quick apology and loosened the tie enough for the prince to properly breathe again, and when the omega inhaled deeply, he closed his eyes once more.

_What if I fall for a commoner? Will father judge my choice if I pick an ordinary person to create royal babies with? Maybe they were selective in their picking and kept in mind that I’m the crown prince… But would that be fair? What if a farmer is the most fertile, shouldn’t I pick him then?_

He was so lost in these thoughts that he didn’t realise they had started guiding him out of his chambers until he was already outside, making his way through the courtyard. 

Snapping out of it, he quickly fixed his posture and walked with his head held a little higher, his shoulders straightened. He was the crown prince, and although in this moment he was an anxious omega more than anything, he couldn’t let it show. 

His hairpiece made a soft trickling sound as the beads chimed together on every other step, and his maids walked so quietly that he could only hear his own feet against the ground.

Were any of them nervous for him? Did any of them care about who he’d end up with? Or were they as passive in their caring for him as they were in their serving him? Baekhyun wished he had someone to confide in, but the only person he could talk to lived over six hours away. 

His mother would know what to do in this situation. She’d tell Baekhyun to follow his heart, that even though she was no longer with the king she had never felt regret in being with her destined mate and that he should feel the same. 

But she wasn’t here to tell him all of that, and so Baekhyun would have to go through this alone.

Walking up the steps to the throne room, his heart reverberated in his throat. He was sure he was emitting pheromones like crazy, something his beta entourage wouldn’t be able to pick up on, but the alphas would without a doubt. They’d know he was nervous from the second he walked in. 

“His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince,” was called the moment they opened the doors for him, and simultaneously six people turned to him in greeting. 

The first person Baekhyun saw was his father on his throne, followed closely by his physician, Kim Minseok. Behind him there were five others, but the prince did not acknowledge the alphas just yet. He had to greet his father first.

“My king,” Baekhyun finally spoke as he reached the center of the room, bowing with his hands folded and feet pressed together, and he waited for his father to greet him in return and give him permission to proceed. 

“My son,” the king gave him that approval, after which Baekhyun dropped his arms and turned to Minseok to greet him properly as well. 

When he was done, he finally let his gaze settle on the alphas accompanying the physician there today. There was no doubt they were all alphas, Baekhyun could smell them from where he stood, but they were all very different in appearance and background and that was a first relief. 

Four male alphas and one female alpha all stood lined up, hands folded in front of them in greeting and eyes cast down as they were supposed to, which gave the crown prince some time to properly look at them without being stared at in return.

It was clear from their clothing that two of the five alphas came from noble families with a rather proportionate wealth. Baekhyun was even able to tell which families just from the colours of their garments, and he was certain his father would love for him to pick either man because of their status. 

The other three looked like they were less well-off, although none of them looked like they had nothing to their names at all. 

One of them, however, stood out more than the others. 

The third man was dressed entirely in black, which wasn’t very common to begin with, but especially not for a visit to the palace. Black was the colour of mourning, while the king should bring light and life, not death. 

The alpha’s haircut was anything but ordinary either. The black strands were short on top and long at the neck, but none of it reached below the shoulder. It was a complete contrast to Baekhyun’s own hair, which was long and silky, a proper length for a royal.

What caught Baekhyun’s eye most, however, was how beautifully golden his skin was and how big eyes were the most prominent feature of his face. There was something mysterious about him, something rebellious in the way he was glancing at Baekhyun from underneath his lashes, and the prince liked it. 

He wanted to linger and see what would happen once the man would realise the prince had caught him glancing at him, but time was running out and he wanted to check out the other two alphas as well.

He didn’t get very long to take them in, but what he saw reminded him of the ordinary village people he’d see on his occasional trips outside the castle and that made him glad. Not solely royalty, but a mix of different alphas had come here to greet him. 

“I welcome you all,” the king spoke then, demanding back their attention, and while he did Baekhyun took his spot on the other side of the room. Always across from their guests, always on his father’s right hand side. 

“Today I will hear each of you, as will my son. If I deem you worthy enough of the crown prince, he might invite you for tea, so he can decide on who he considers the most suitable partner to tend to his needs,” the king explained, after which Minseok began leading the first alpha up to their emperor. 

The man, a noble man from the Lee family, talked about his everyday life and how important his mother was. “I work for my father, dealing with his trading connections, and I love reading and occasionally write, too,” he babbled on, unaware of how he was supposed to wait for more questions from the king before speaking again. 

Baekhyun wasn’t feeling any attraction towards the alpha, for although the man had a beautiful face, it appeared he was an absolute bore in any other way. 

Now, he was hoping for a bit more personality from the second upper-class alpha, or else he might have to disappoint his father by not picking either of them.

The man walked up to the front, began a passionate speech about the importance of family, and although personality was indeed what Baekhyun got, this alpha too missed the mark completely. 

The way he spoke about his servants and the role of omegas in a household almost got Baekhyun fuming, which apparently didn’t go unnoticed, for the alpha dressed in black chuckled quietly under his breath.

The king either hadn’t heard it or was ignoring it, but Baekhyun had picked up on it. The prince pursed his lips, trying not to smile while he slowly tilted his head so he could look at the mystical alpha. 

The man’s eyes were trained on the king, but the corner of his mouth was raised in a half grin. As if he knew Baekhyun was watching him and he was purposely making himself look stupidly attractive because of it. 

Flustered at the sight, Baekhyun quickly looked away again, finding the floor more interesting than the overly arrogant alpha and his incredibly handsome looks. 

“Thank you, I’ve heard enough,” the king eventually interrupted the disrespectful alpha, his hand lifted to stop him from speaking, and the man stepped back with hunched shoulders as if he knew he had not done well.

Then, as the third alpha stepped up to the centre of the room, Baekhyun’s heart finally responded for the first time. It kicked into gear, speeding up slowly, as his eyes feasted on the alpha’s physique. 

As the man bent in greeting, his broad shoulders were outlined through his shirt. He wasn’t wearing as many layers as someone in a wealthy family would, which gave Baekhyun a clearer view of how well-shaped his body was, and he smiled even before the man had said anything at all. 

“My king, my name is Park Chanyeol, I am the son of a blacksmith and live a modest life working in my father’s shop. The fact that I am here at all is making me feel incredibly humble, thank you for having me,” the man introduced himself before he stood back up, awaiting the king’s questions. 

“A blacksmith you say? Then, are you not a whore’s son?” the king asked, which almost got Baekhyun to gasp. The question was scandalous and of a whole other level than the questions the nobles had been asked. Yet Chanyeol stayed calm and collected as he answered.

“I am not, your highness. My father and mother were destined mates and have not laid with anyone other than each other,” the blacksmith explained. The hands he had clasped behind his back showed he was having difficulty keeping his frustration at bay, which made Baekhyun smile even brighter. This alpha had a will of his own.

“Do you think my son could be your destined mate?” the king requested next, a definite hostility in the royal’s voice, but again the alpha remained calm in his reply. 

“Your highness, I have no way of knowing. We have not properly met,” Chanyeol pointed out, “but I can assure you, I do not desire a mate. If the prince were to choose me I would dutifully take my place by his side, but I would not claim him as my own.” 

Whereas the first thing Baekhyun felt was disappointment, the king seemed pleased with this. His tone of questioning wasn’t as harsh once he had found the blacksmith had no ambitions of becoming a royal himself, and although that was good for Chanyeol, it hurt for Baekhyun.

This alpha was apparently the first alpha he’d meet that wouldn’t want to be with him fully. If given the chance, any alpha would love to pierce the prince’s skin with their teeth and leave behind their mark, but not Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t want a mate.

However, the disappointment he felt soon turned into determination. Because for the first time in his life, it gave Baekhyun something to fight for instead of having everything handed to him on a silver platter. Too long he had been passive, but this alpha made him want to put in the effort. 

Park Chanyeol was complicated, he was interesting. Baekhyun wanted to find out how he ticked, what else could make him angry or what could make him cry. Moreover, he wanted the man to slam him against the nearest wall and go rough on him, using the strength of those biceps to hold him up. 

The amount of pheromones he was giving off at the idea of it had to be noticeable, because the king soon ended their conversation and let his eyes flicker to his son to check on him. His excitement had not gone unnoticed. 

Baekhyun gave a small nod to show he was okay and for them to continue, which the king then did, welcoming the only female alpha to the centre of the room. 

She worked as a teacher, and although she seemed nice and was very pretty, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Park Chanyeol. 

Had he purposely said those things? To challenge the omega and stand out from the rest? Or did he really not want a mate, indirectly meaning that he didn’t want to be picked? Baekhyun wasn’t sure, but he needed to find out. 

He missed the entire talk the final alpha had with the king, and he stopped caring, too. His heart was already set on an alpha, and once it had, there was no going back until he had explored this option. Only time would tell whether his heart had made the right choice or not. 

  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 3: 7 weeks to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

Baekhyun loved dressing down in commoner’s clothes. They were much lighter and breathable and didn’t draw in as much attention as his royal attire would, which made it easier to sneak around. 

Today, he was wearing informal clothes, because he would be travelling to Chanyeol’s shop, which was located in the capital. After the king’s approval, he had decided to head over straight away, getting changed and taking his horse all within the next hour. 

Although not everyone knew what the crown prince looked like, especially not out of the beautiful clothing he usually wore, they still tried to be as discreet as possible. Which was exactly why they had left the horses with a servant some way away from the city, and his party had split up once they had reached the outer boroughs. 

Two guards were still following him closely, but it was as much independence as the prince was going to get, and it all made him walk with a slight skip to his step knowing he was as free as he would ever be. 

He had sat down with his father earlier that day, discussing his options one by one, and as expected the king had preferred for him to pick one of the men from noteworthy families. However, Baekhyun had politely declined and told his father about the man his heart desired. 

He had explained how he needed to deal with his attraction to the blacksmith’s son first, before he could even look at any other options again, and his father had understood. He wasn’t foreign to the power of attraction, but he had warned Baekhyun that sometimes first impressions were misleading. 

Maybe after another, more personal meeting with the alpha, that mysterious aura that Chanyeol had been exuding would be gone. Maybe it had been imagined in the moment, but the prince wouldn’t know unless he confronted it, and the king had understood this. 

And so he had put his other four options on hold, putting all his eggs in one basket with the blacksmith’s son, and had made his way over to the capital. 

The village was brewing with life, merchants left and right selling their produce and kids running around the streets playing tag. Baekhyun loved the livelihood he felt hanging in the air, and he wished he would be allowed out more often. However, the world was a dangerous place for unmated omegas, let alone an unmated omega prince. 

This was why, whenever he looked over his shoulder, he could see the two palace guards with their hands on their swords as they walked. They were dressed just as discreetly as him, and they’d never take their eyes off him, not even for a second, which felt reassuring enough. 

It made it Baekhyun didn’t have to pay too much attention to the world around him as he strolled around. He could simply walk, greeting people whenever he passed them, and he could pretend that he was living a life just like theirs. 

What would he be had he not been a prince? A farmer? A servant perhaps? Or maybe even a prostitute? Male omegas were known to fall into that business, as they were rare and therefore desirable. Should he count himself lucky to have been born a royal?

Shaking the thoughts off, Baekhyun checked his little map for which route to follow and noticed they were almost at their destination already. Just two more turns and they’d be there. 

They took a right into a small alley which led into a more secluded part of town, and when he took another left after that, he could hear the sound of steel being forged in the far distance. 

The omega slowed down his steps then, a stupid sense of insecurity hitting him much like the first time he had seen Chanyeol. He was reminded of how the alpha didn’t want to find a mate and how his answers to the king had been anything but traditional. 

It made him nervous about what he’d find once he’d enter the shop. Did Chanyeol even want him there? Or was he hoping the prince would pick an alpha with a title, the same way his father did? Would his heart really get crushed like that?

The sound of a hammer hitting metal became louder with every step he took, thundering as loudly as his heart in his chest, and when he reached the shop Baekhyun paused at the entrance to glance inside. 

From where he stood, half of his face peeking around the door frame, he could look right at the man at work. Unsurprisingly, it was Park Chanyeol, who stood near the fires with his back turned to the crown prince.

Baekhyun took him in from his hiding spot, starting at the crown of his head and letting his eyes roam all the way down his body.

Chanyeol’s hair was raven black and had a beautiful, naturally wavy texture to it. It grew out in the back, where it stuck to the skin of his neck from the heat of the fire. The top part was matted down much the same way, and it made the alpha’s pointed ears that more noticeable. Baekhyun kind of wanted to touch them, trace their shape, but there was more to admire than that. 

Like the way the alpha’s arm raised high up in the air, muscles tensing and veins protruding as he brought up the hammer far above his head before slamming it back down, colliding with red, scorching-hot steel.

The blacksmith was wearing a grey tank top with a black leather apron over it, which accentuated his upper arms and biceps, and it strained against his back every time the hammer came down to meet the metal with incredible force. 

Chanyeol’s golden skin was glistening with sweat, making it look like he was shimmering like the sun, and Baekhyun lost his breath as he stared at undoubtedly the most dauntless man he had ever met in his life. 

Everything about him screamed how he was different, from his unusual hairstyle to his revealing clothes, which were both rather inappropriate, to the way he called the prince out on his staring.

“May I help you, your grace?” Chanyeol’s deep voice wondered, hammer clattering loudly as he dropped it on the worktable without a care in the world. 

Off came his gloves while he turned around to look directly at the spot where Baekhyun was hiding, and their eyes locked as Chanyeol wiped the sweat off his brow. More hair was stuck to his forehead, and the omega’s throat went dry at the sight of it. 

Having been caught, he stepped inside the shop with faked confidence, acting like it wasn’t embarrassing to have been noticed like that. But when he closed the distance between them, he got to see Chanyeol’s face even closer and that just made things worse.

The man had beautiful almond eyes and perfectly shaped lips that looked as soft as silk, which made them exceptionally kissable. He had a jawline that made Baekhyun go weak in the knees and collarbones that were begging to be nuzzled. The prince was absolutely dazed.

“Good day, Sir,” the omega greeted the blacksmith, who had yet to curtsey for him, and he tried to keep his pheromones in check as his mind kept going over all the alpha’s greatest features, “how did you know it was me?”

Finally, Chanyeol took a knee, showing his respect to the crown prince, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like it was wrong. The alpha clearly didn’t like being this formal, and the prince would tell him he didn’t have to mind, except they didn’t know each other well enough to decide on that yet. 

“I could smell you even before you reached my shop, my prince,” the man uttered before he stood back up and immediately went on, as if those words didn’t mean anything, “tell me, your grace, what can I do for you? I doubt you are here for a friendly chat or because you need a new sword.”

The prince cleared his throat while he thought of an answer, trying his very best to put the idea of the alpha being able to smell him aside. It was hard to come up with anything, because Chanyeol had picked up an old rag and was wiping his sweat-beaded forehead with it, showing off his chest and armpits while he did so. It wasn’t fair to tease an omega like that. 

“You’re right, I’m not here for that,” he admitted easily, averting his eyes so he could divert his attention on something that wasn’t the hot, sexy alpha in front of him, “but who knows? Maybe I’ll take _something_ home with me.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose, the corner of one mouth lifting as if he wanted to say something inappropriate but remembered just in time that he was dealing with the crown prince here. Baekhyun liked that, how he was having a hard time holding back his true self.

“But, back to your question… I came to invite you to the palace for tea. I’d like to get to know you a little bit better,” the omega admitted, forcing himself to keep eye contact as he spoke. Omega or not, he would not be pushed into submission. 

They both knew the implications of the question the prince had asked was much bigger than tea itself, and that was why the alpha’s answer would be so important. It was probably why it took so long for him to reply, too. 

After some time, Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully, hip cocked to the side as he leaned against the countertop, “I’m honoured, my prince. Am I the only one invited to this, or will the other alphas be there too?” 

The way the man was speaking to him was rather informal still, and Baekhyun wondered if it was because he had never been taught how to speak to royalty, or if Chanyeol simply didn’t care. Either way, the nonchalant way in which he approached the prince was refreshing more than it was annoying.

“If it suits thee, it will be merely the two of us,” Baekhyun replied, choosing to be way too formal in his own wording to tease the man in front of him. It got the alpha to grin again, which just showed he knew exactly what he was doing.

“I see,” the alpha went on, arms now crossed in front of his chest, muscles straining once more, “of course, your grace. I will be there whenever you request me. But is that what you came here for yourself? You could have sent a letter for that.”

Baekhyun loved how Chanyeol was smart enough to pick up on it, pointing out how he didn’t believe that was all the omega had intended to do. 

“You are smart, alpha,” the prince told him, “there is indeed more. I’d like to meet your family before we sit down for tea together, which is why I decided to visit.” 

This made the carefree smile on the man’s face slowly die down. Even in the darkness of the shop, Baekhyun could see the change in the alpha’s eyes, the way his excitement was suddenly not as effortless as it used to be. 

“My family? Really?” he asked, as if he was trying to make Baekhyun change his mind, but his words held no real strength. He knew it was futile to argue with a prince. 

“Yes, you told the king your mother and father are destined mates. I’d love to meet them and hear their story,” Baekhyun reasoned, eyes already scanning the shop to find the doorway that would undoubtedly lead to their living quarters. 

“I’m sorry, my prince, but unfortunately that is not possible,” Chanyeol’s voice had lowered, and his eyes were now cast to the ground, “it is only my father and I here. My sister, she moved away when she got married. And my mother, she died.” 

Instantly, Baekhyun felt stupid for having assumed Chanyeol still had both his parents around. Because he knew not every family was as lucky as his, getting plenty of food and having all the care they needed right at their fingertips. Not everyone lived a long and happy life, and to have assumed it made him feel guilty.

“Oh, my apologies. I should not have spoken so carelessly, please forgive me,” he begged the alpha, bowing his head lightly to show how honestly sorry he felt about it. And as expected, he was easily forgiven. Even though he wasn’t sure how genuine it was.

“No need to apologise, your grace,” Chanyeol said, sounding a little tired. As if Baekhyun had reminded him of a sadness he had hidden away in the back of his heart and now it was seeping out again bit by bit. “But as you wish, I shall let you meet the only family I have left. Let me bring you to my father.” 

Chanyeol turned away, and before Baekhyun went ahead and followed him, he turned to his guards and held up his hand to show them there was no need to follow him in. He was about to enter someone’s home, he did not want to come across as intrusive. Especially not if he was serious about picking Chanyeol.

He climbed the stairs after the alpha, thinking how small the space was even for him, let alone the taller man he was following. The house itself wasn’t much bigger, and it only reminded Baekhyun of how not everyone was living in a palace like he was. 

“Dad?” Chanyeol called out as he took off his shoes in the small hallway that the stairs had led to. Baekhyun followed his example right as an, “in here son!” sounded from the door on their left. 

The alpha waited for Baekhyun to finish taking off his shoes, which he had done even though as a royal he wasn’t obliged to, and once ready, Chanyeol let the crown prince enter the living area first. 

There wasn’t much furniture in the room, as it wouldn’t fit, and it was a sad comparison to the palace and the life Chanyeol would end up living if Baekhyun were to choose him. 

What stood out most in the entire room was the kitchen table, which was large and stood close to the only window in the room. On one of the chairs sat a middle aged man, his build similar to his son’s but much less muscular, as expected. He was working on some papers, piles of coins in front of him, and Baekhyun smiled softly at the sight.

“Father, we have company,” Chanyeol cleared his throat, and finally the man looked up to greet their visitor. He was smiling the first two seconds or so, until he realised who was standing in his living room, and then his face hardened and he got up from his chair with a sudden burst of life.

“Your highness,” he noted while he got down on one knee, head bent to show his respect, and Baekhyun waved his hands in front of him in an attempt to make him stop his curtsey. 

“Please, kind sir, get up. There’s no need to be this formal with me, especially not in your own home. We might become family soon, and so I wish to be regarded as an equal,” the prince spoke, telling the elder what he hadn’t been able to tell Chanyeol. 

The man got up to his feet again, but still kept his head lowered, “thank you, your highness.” Then he looked up at his son, an unreadable expression in his eyes, and in response to it Chanyeol sighed and walked off. 

“My son will get us something to drink,” the man explained while he turned around, guiding the prince towards the table he had been sat at, “please take a seat, your grace.”

Baekhyun wasn’t very thirsty, but he knew it would be rude to refuse their kindness and so he took a seat on the wobbly chair next to Chanyeol’s father and smiled reassuringly in the hopes of looking approachable and kind. 

The man was focused on getting all of his papers out of the way, creating space on the tabletop for them to place their drinks on, and Baekhyun spent this time simply watching him at work. 

There were definitely similarities in characteristics between him and his son, but Chanyeol’s face had much softer facial features and his eyes were bigger and rounder, his mouth different too. He must have taken after his mother. 

“I am sorry for intruding so unexpectedly,” Baekhyun spoke, hoping it would make mister Park feel a little less frantic about cleaning up. However, the man only continued, waving his hand as if to say it was okay.

If his guards had been there, they probably would have stepped in because the man wasn’t showing the prince respect, but Baekhyun pushed that thought away and reminded himself of how not everything was about the rules. 

He had wanted to be treated like family, and that meant his title was meaningless here. This was how Chanyeol was around his father, and that meant it was how he would be around the Park family, too.

Baekhyun had always known that the life of commoners was very different from his own, and just because he was used to better didn’t mean he shouldn’t lower himself when he was amongst others. 

“I was hoping to meet with you to see what your family lives like, and to share my intentions,” Baekhyun continued when Chanyeol’s father remained quiet while he worked. 

Finally content with his arrangements on the table, the man sat down again, and right as he looked up at the crown prince, his son returned to the table too. Chanyeol put down a cup for the crown prince first, as expected for the royal, and he filled it with tea before he did the same for his father and then himself.

The cups were clearly of a much lower quality than the ones used at the palace, and for a second Baekhyun considered not drinking from it, but then the alpha sat down and stared at him expectantly. 

It was almost as if he was daring Baekhyun to decline, as if it was what he expected the royal to do. To cry like the spoiled prince he was and refuse to drink, showing the alpha he was exactly the kind of man he seemed. Baekhyun didn’t want to be that way.

Slowly, he raised the cup to his lips and blew some air into it, forcing the liquid inside of it to cool down, and while he did, Chanyeol’s father finally answered him.

“When you say that, you mean your intentions with my son, do you not?” he asked the crown prince, to which Baekhyun nodded. 

“Yes, sir. The case is that my father does not want to force me into an arranged marriage. Instead, he has found the most suitable partners for me, as I am the future king, and as you may know your son was one of the suggested alphas,” the prince tried to show how big of a compliment it was to have been given that honour, yet Chanyeol’s father didn’t seem impressed by it.

His mouth pulled at the mention of the king, which brought a feeling of discomfort to the prince, but Baekhyun worried he might just be seeing things that weren’t really there and so he continued.

“Your son, he caught my attention at the meeting, and I came to invite him to the palace for tea so I could-” Baekhyun stopped mid-sentence as the loud sound of a cup slamming down on the table interrupted his words. 

It wasn’t Chanyeol, but his father who had been the cause of the disruption, and suddenly everything was a mess. Tea had slushed over the rim, onto his hand, but the man didn’t even appear to be feeling the heat of the water. He was too focused on his thoughts as he howled loudly, “the palace?!” 

The tone of his voice was ominous, as though hearing about the place had brought back nightmarish memories that had triggered this kind of response. As if they were talking about a ghost forest instead of the most beautiful place in the entire country. 

Baekhyun felt flustered, neck and cheeks heating up as he finally realised how the man had sounded like he had meant to offend the royal residence.

His home, it had been spoken about in such a heedless manner, but before he could show his anger in any way, Chanyeol had gotten up from his chair.

He rounded the table, successfully getting in between his dad and the crown prince, and got down on one knee as he apologized in the name of his elder, “forgive my father’s reaction, your grace. He doesn’t have especially fond memories of the palace, it is not related to you in any way.” 

It was admirable to see the alpha taking a stand for his parent, and although it didn’t take away all of the restlessness the man’s outburst had caused, it did make Baekhyun feel a little more at ease. 

Maybe it was because he could smell Chanyeol from this close, and the scent was calming him down, or maybe he was just forgiving enough that day not to cause a big scene. 

“Your apology has been accepted,” the prince proclaimed, after which Chanyeol got up and returned to his seat without another word. 

In between them, the alpha’s father remained frozen, his gaze far off and jaw set as if he was still thinking about whatever sadness the memories of the palace had brought him. Baekhyun decided one day he would find out why he felt that way.

“It’s alright, father. If your grace wants me there, I will be there,” Chanyeol directed his words at his dad, but he said them aloud so Baekhyun would know he agreed to it. 

When the man didn’t say anything in answer, Chanyeol sighed quietly under his breath and turned his stare at Baekhyun instead, “when do you request for my presence, my prince?” 

The omega felt heat travel up to his face again as they stared into each other’s eyes so easily. He felt bashful under Chanyeol’s gaze, and so he looked away before opening his mouth to stutter the words, “two days from now, if it would suit you?”

Chanyeol nodded, his finger circling the rim of his cup mindlessly, “of course. I could never disobey what my future king wishes for.” 

There was a certain bitterness to his words, and although Baekhyun hated the stabbing feeling it left him with, it also brought him this determination. He needed to know why this family seemed to be against the king, and with that, possibly against him as well.

Up until now, the omega had felt as if he and Chanyeol had shared a moment or two, yet whenever he thought it was going well, something would steer everything into an entirely different direction. It was all part of the mystery that was Park Chanyeol, and Baekhyun was curious enough to want to find out all his secrets even now. 

So what, the alpha had to warm up to him some more? Baekhyun was nothing if not persuasive. He was alluring, he was seductive, and whichever guard he had tried to tempt before, he had been able to get them wrapped around his little finger soon enough. 

Park Chanyeol would fall for it eventually. He just hadn’t seen all there was to Byun Baekhyun yet. 

  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 4: 6 weeks and five days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

The day of Chanyeol’s visit, Baekhyun demanded to be woken up earlier than usual so he could take the necessary steps to prepare for his date. 

The first thing he did when the maids awoke him, was request for a bath to be drawn and for the right clothes to be arranged for him. It was incredibly important for everything to be absolutely perfect for this visit, and that started with his own appearance.

Baekhyun picked out the most lavish body wash and used even more flower petals than usual when he slipped into the tub filled with warm water. Then, once his body had been washed thoroughly, he sat in the bath for much too long, until his skin was soft and wrinkled and smelled like roses.

While he bathed, with his own hands running down his skin to his most intimate of places, the omega thought of all the things he wanted to ask Chanyeol once they’d sit down together. Of where they could best be having their conversation and which foods should be prepared. 

Then, as he let the maids dress him in the garments he had approved of, he told them of his decisions and left the needed arrangements to his court lady. All he had to worry about from now on was getting himself ready and keeping his heart in check, which was a harder task than one could imagine.

The prince tried to sit still while his hair was being done, as the maid let the omega’s bangs frame his face while the rest of his hair was tied up in the back with a long, black ribbon. To it they attached a silver metal accessory in the shape of a flower, which stood out against the darkness of his hair and matched his clothes. 

Once they had finished decorating him, a different maid stepped up to do his makeup, as had been requested by the prince himself. 

It wasn’t uncommon for men to wear some light makeup to hide any imperfections, but Baekhyun wanted more than that. He wished for his eyes to speak louder through some added colour and dark lines, more like the makeup most females would wear. He had a man to seduce, after all.

The maid did as asked, subtly adding more definition to his face and bringing out the shape of his eyes even more. She had touched his eyelids with a hint of white, which brought an even clearer, more satisfying, contrast, and had coloured his lips a soft pink. 

When he was completely done, the prince was led to the mirror so he could look at himself and decide if he wanted to make any changes. But he looked perfect, absolutely perfect.

His dress was a mix of whites and baby blues, the sleeves crisp and stainless while the piece of fabric across his chest was scattered in blue outlines of delicate flowers, identical to the one of the silver pin in his hair. 

The hems were blue too, making him appear soft and sweet like any omega ought to look, especially when still unmated. He would be a feast to the eyes of many, and Chanyeol couldn’t be strong enough to resist the omega when he looked like this. There was no possible way he could. 

The prince felt confident as he stared at his own reflection, and filled with excitement too. He couldn’t wait for the moment he’d walk up to greet the alpha, because if Chanyeol wouldn’t gasp in awe when he saw this vision walking up to him, he couldn’t truly be an alpha. 

Baekhyun smiled while he imagined how it could all unfold, long before the moment was actually there. He envisioned the way Chanyeol would turn to him, take in his beauty, and realise how stupid he had been to hold back from this exquisite omega that desired him. 

The alpha’s pupils would turn into little hearts, and his smile would be bright and genuine and loving. Then, Baekhyun would walk up to him, ready to greet him properly, only to be pulled into the most dazzling kiss of his life without any formalities at all. That was the dream. 

The reality was him waiting rather impatiently for the alpha’s arrival, dreaming of things he knew wouldn’t be happening on the first date. 

Before their meeting, Baekhyun still needed to go about his day, which included practicing his writing and a lesson on the history of their nation. And although the prince had always been diligent in his education, today he just couldn’t focus. Who could expect him to? 

He kept writing Chanyeol’s name alongside his over and over, rather than copying the tale that had been put in front of him. It was a little stupid, perhaps, but was this what love was like? This excitement to see someone, to talk to them and impress them, did it mean anything? or was it just that: excitement?

Baekhyun had read many works about love and destined mates, but they all described meeting theirs as such a euphoric event that it was hard to grasp what exactly it felt like. They said it couldn’t be put into words, but also that it took time. Was Chanyeol someone that could bring him that feeling?

Shaking off the thoughts of destined mates, Baekhyun finally noticed the maid that had come up to him to interrupt him in his work. She stood with her head bowed, arms together, and brought the crown prince the most ecstatic news of the day, “your guest has arrived.”

Immediately, upon hearing the announcement, Baekhyun’s heartbeat accelerated. He smiled, pushed the pen and paper aside, and he ordered the maid to bring in his entourage so he could leave. 

After another nod, she left and made place for the maids that accompanied Baekhyun wherever he went. He was barely patient enough to wait for them all to take their places, but he did because he needed to ask them, “do I look presentable, still?” 

He mainly asked his head lady, and she eyed him carefully before answering. “Yes, your highness, you look wonderful,” she confirmed, and Baekhyun felt his smile grow at the compliment. He hoped Chanyeol would have one for him, too.

He led his party outside, following the maid that had brought the news of Chanyeol’s arrival to the place where she had kept the alpha waiting. She didn’t have to guide him for long, because after a mere minute, Baekhyun could spot the blacksmith’s son himself.

The man was standing near the pond, arms crossed behind his back as he peered out over the water at the ducks swimming around, the birds dipping in for a bath or some fresh water. 

Chanyeol was dressed in an outfit similar to the one he had worn to his meeting with the king, but this time there was a grey headband to match the outfit. He looked as handsome as ever, and instead of this moment being about Baekhyun wooing him, it was the alpha who took his breath away instead. 

Instantly, Baekhyun stopped walking, his stare so intense that he couldn’t do anything but look and give himself a moment longer to take in this glorious sight. Of the alpha lost in thought, of his heavenly proportions which had created this stunning view.

His heart was still pounding like a drum inside his chest, and the thrill he felt made it hard to hold back from walking over and touching the alpha’s skin. Surely he was oozing a ton of pheromones now, his scent making very clear just how attracted he was to Chanyeol, and maybe that was what made the alpha turn his head to meet the prince’s gaze. 

And again, just like the first time, the world stopped around the omega as he tried to read the look in those dark orbs that met his own. 

There wasn’t much he got from them in the few seconds he allowed himself to remain frozen, only that Chanyeol was still as closed off as ever, and apart from a quick glance down Baekhyun’s body, none of his dream scenarios came true. Absolutely none.

No smile, no sign that told the prince he looked desirable, and especially no dazzling kiss. It was as if the alpha hadn’t even truly noticed who had joined him there, as if he had only glanced at a passerby, and although it made Baekhyun feel frustrated, he walked up to the alpha regardless of those feelings. 

“Chanyeol, it’s nice to see you again,” he greeted the alpha informally, hoping to maybe get on his nerves enough to spark a reaction of any kind, but the blacksmith only curtseyed the way he was ought to.

“Thank you for having me, your grace,” there was more politeness in his voice than with which he had spoken to the king before, and Baekhyun wondered if it was all part of this game of push and pull. 

Had he really misunderstood every flirtatious comment made before? Had he been fooled by his heart’s desire into thinking there was something between them? Or was there more and was the alpha just very, very good at keeping things interesting?

“The pleasure is mine,” the prince replied with a smile just as sweet and just as inexplicable as Chanyeol’s behaviour so far. He wanted to get to the bottom of this all, but he couldn’t just yet. They had to be alone for that. “now, let’s get to tea, shall we?”

Somehow, as they began their walk to the prince’s chambers, Baekhyun felt an eerie feeling creep up on him. Something told him that things would not be going the way he wanted them to, that he should be letting go of all of the expectations he had built up so far, and it made his heart feel heavy in his chest.

The previous excitement that had been there, which had made it leap in happiness, suddenly turned sour and left behind nothing but this bitter worry that Chanyeol really didn’t want to be there with him. 

Considering the way the man’s father had been so against Chanyeol’s visit to the palace, it would make a lot of sense if that was actually true. But even then, even if he did not like the royals or the palace, how could he deny Baekhyun’s beauty? How could he ignore what nature said was right?

Would Park Chanyeol be the first alpha to turn down the opportunity to be with a royal? With the future king? 

“Please, have a seat,” Baekhyun ordered once he had taken his own, following the stupid customs of the palace. Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything unless he was given permission, which was polite and absolutely necessary to keep his respect, but Baekhyun wished it were easier.

A maid stepped in to fill their cups, real porcelain instead of the clay ones Chanyeol’s father had used, and while she did, the two sat in silence. Again. It was eating away all of Baekhyun’s confidence really quickly.

When the maid stepped away from the table, Baekhyun finally cleared his throat and forced out some words, needing the tension around them to subside at least somewhat, “did you get here alright? You didn’t walk here all the way, did you?” 

He tried to keep it light with a smile to his words, but apparently it was the wrong thing to ask a commoner, because now he sounded as pretentious as people thought him to be.

“Actually, I did,” Chanyeol replied, still no smile on his face to match Baekhyun’s, “there’s no other way for me to travel. I left early today so I could be here in time for you.” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun felt deflated even more, guilt heavy in his gut as he averted his eyes in embarrassment, “well, next time I’ll send someone out for you, then.” 

If there would be a next time… If he wouldn’t be turned down today. 

“That’s okay,” the alpha replied, his large hand easily grabbing the cup that stood in front of him. He didn’t look at Baekhyun as he raised it, and he didn’t say any more, which only made the omega more upset. 

There had to be a reason why Chanyeol wasn’t interested in him at all, beyond not being attracted to him, but so far it just didn’t make sense to the prince.

At first he had thought the alpha had just meant to come across as mysterious, to stand out from the other alphas, which had worked well. But then meeting Chanyeol’s father had made him think maybe it was because they weren’t fond of the royal family. Which again, was something he could change.

But what if it was something else? Something that would be harder to move on from than any disagreements with the king? 

What if Chanyeol was this cold because he had already found love and Baekhyun was trying to tear him away from that? Could it be that Chanyeol had found his destined mate and that was why, even though he had been flirty around the omega, he wanted nothing to do with the crown prince? 

The thought of it made his heart clench painfully, and before Chanyeol could pick up on how anxious he felt, he had blurted out the question without realising there had been words coming from his mouth, “alpha, are you perhaps seeing anyone?” 

Feeling worse about asking, because he could be about to get his heart trampled on, the prince shut himself up before he could do any more damage. With pursed lips he waited for the moment of truth, silently begging for a little mercy. 

Chanyeol’s cup hit the table as he put it back down, which startled the crown prince and made him think of how two days earlier the alpha’s father had done the same when he had been reminded of the palace. Was it a bad sign again this time? 

His heart jumped from his rib cage in anticipation, and it hid itself behind Baekhyun’s back for protection as he waited for more. The omega’s eyes never strayed far enough to look at the alpha, though, remaining on the table to prevent himself from getting hurt. 

“Your grace,” came the answer, nothing about the words betraying what was about to follow, which only built up more tension.

Chanyeol’s answer, however, was both the answer he had been looking for, as well as an answer he hadn’t expected, “my heart is vacant, but it hasn’t been occupied by anyone in a long time, my prince. I’m not easy to love. It’s why I’ve never tried to find a mate.”

Baekhyun swallowed as relief spread through him on the next inhale he took. Knowing he wasn’t keeping Chanyeol from anyone felt good, even if the problem hadn’t been fixed. There was still a reason the alpha wasn’t showing any interest in him. 

However, knowing it had to be something other than a mate that was standing between the two of them, gave the prince the confidence to be a little more straightforward in his asking. 

Maybe it had to do with the fact that his heart was still somewhere outside of his body, meaning he was thinking with his head instead of acting based on emotions, but he poured it out as if it was the easiest thing in the world to be mentioning. 

“If it is up for taking, then why do you seem so against my trying to court you, alpha?” 

Baekhyun still feared the answer, afraid it would be something he truly couldn’t help, but he had tried to let it unfold by itself and that hadn’t worked. He had given Chanyeol time to make his own intentions clear, but so far he hadn’t and it was time they were honest with each other. After all, Baekhyun only had a handful of days left to decide on a partner. 

Once the question had been asked, the alpha appeared to be struggling with his answer. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down whenever he swallowed, and his eyebrows furrowed as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. 

He didn’t immediately jump at the accusation the prince had made, didn’t scramble to make apologies and assure the omega he was wrong, which meant Baekhyun was right to state Chanyeol was keeping himself closed off. He was just curious to find out his reason why.

“My prince, I am not saying I am against being courted by you. I am only making the request that if you are considering any of the other alphas as your partner, please consider them harder,” the alpha finally came clean, basically stating how he didn’t want Baekhyun to pick him.

True, the rejection was wrapped in a softness that was supposed to make it easier, but it really didn’t. Nothing could have prepared the omega for that ugly feeling of utter worthlessness that came with the idea of not being wanted.

It hurt, more than he had expected it to. It hurt because he knew how easily he could move on and get with one of the other alphas that actually wanted him, but they would not be the one _he_ desired. 

That natural attraction he felt with the alpha across from him simply hadn’t been there. Only with Chanyeol he had found that connection, and now Chanyeol was telling him that he didn’t want to be chosen. He wanted to remain free.

“I see,” the omega whispered achingly, voice much softer now that it was close to breaking. He felt stupid for having tried so hard to impress someone that didn’t want him. For having taken a bath, for sitting there wearing makeup only to be stamped a fool. 

It was so obvious from his efforts how much he wanted Chanyeol to like him, which would have been fine if the alpha had desired him in return, but he didn’t. The embarrassment the omega felt was enough to almost bring him to tears. 

Instead, the crown prince took his tea with trembling fingers, using support from his other hand to bring it up to his mouth and drink. Any distraction was welcome at this point, even the burning of his tongue, but only silence ruled as the prince tried to gather his thoughts. 

Although he knew now how the alpha didn’t wish to be his partner, he had yet to find out why he was so against the idea, and so he carefully thought about the questions he wanted to ask.

Maybe at least the right answers would soothe his aching heart. And so the next question he asked was based on pure emotion and the need to understand. “Did I ask you here against your own will, Chanyeol? Am I that horrible, forcing you to have tea with me?” 

The alpha immediately shook his head in answer, catching on how Baekhyun was blaming himself for things, and the alpha bent his head a little lower to show his respect while he answered the prince, “not at all, your grace. I did not make my request because of who you are.”“Then why? Why should I not pick you?” Baekhyun demanded, his voice now a little louder and more fit for a prince that could in fact demand _anything_. In seeped the pain of rejection, and although the omega didn’t want to sound weak, he wanted answers more than that. 

“My prince, I was not made for a royal life. L ok at me, I could never fit in with you. But more than that, it is my father. He needs me, he can’t run the shop on his own as he’s growing old, and he’s all alone. He has no one else but me… please, keep that in mind when you make a choice,” Chanyeol was begging, actually begging, and it awoke a sadness in Baekhyun’s heart to hear him speak like that.

The alpha was asking him to keep him from living life as a royal, the life Baekhyun led. He didn’t want the title, the luxuries, and the reason why was so he could stay with his father. The man who had raised him, who loved him and who needed him. Baekhyun felt saddened, because he could in no way relate to him.

The king had been too busy to raise the crown prince by himself, and it was Baekhyun who needed his father, not the other way around. If he’d die, the next in line would simply become the new crown prince and he would be forgotten. The king had plenty of children to replace him with. 

He had never had a choice, and so to hear Chanyeol ask for the right to make his own, it felt strange and unfair. The alpha had been able to make choices all of his life, while Baekhyun only had this one. Why could he not be selfish just this once? 

“I didn’t get to pick this life either, you know?” the omega almost spat it out, sounding more upset than mad right now, and Chanyeol raised his eyes so he could look at the prince with pity. 

“I know, my prince, which is why I am asking you to consider if you really want to take that choice from someone who still has it,” the alpha pointed out, after which Baekhyun didn’t know what else to say.

He beckoned for more tea, swallowing the lump in his throat back down so he wouldn’t actually start crying. No matter how he felt, he would not show anyone his tears. He had sworn off showing any weakness long ago, and he wouldn’t break now only because of some blossoming feelings that were being stomped on. 

“Right, well, you came all this way... Please, tell me a bit about your life,” Baekhyun pleaded, trying to move on as if nothing had happened. Maybe, if he pretended, he could still get through this conversation without falling apart. 

And hopefully, now the truth was out, Chanyeol would be able to loosen up a little more and actually partake in their talk without looking so stern and uncomfortable. 

They could ignore Baekhyun’s heart, which lay a few feet away, bleeding and tattered and barely alive, even though both of them knew it was there. They could pretend this wasn’t a loss of face for the prince, and maybe that way they’d make it through.

  
  
  


# Scene 5: 6 weeks to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

To be fair, Baekhyun truly tried. 

Chanyeol’s words had struck a nerve in him with his request to consider the other alphas over him. It had left him thinking about the fact that if he picked the man, he would be forcing someone to be with him. 

Most would love to take that spot in a heartbeat, but if Chanyeol did not, then why would the prince be selfish enough to force him? He couldn’t do such a narcissistic thing. 

So he really tried. He talked to the two other alphas that he still considered an option, even invited them for tea the same way he had done with Chanyeol, but no matter how hard he hoped for his heart to give any kind of reaction, it never did. 

It was only Chanyeol who made him feel anything at all, who had gotten him excited about becoming pregnant, and it had left the omega to deal with sleepless nights and an extremely difficult choice to make. 

He eventually concluded that it was a choice he wasn’t able to make on his own. Which was exactly why he ended up at his mother’s house, only a day before his father would demand an answer from him. 

The trip to her residence took over six hours by horse, but it was worth it the moment she opened the door for him and her initial surprise made place for the biggest smile and a pair of delicate arms to welcome him in.

None of the guards that had travelled with him followed the prince inside the house. They knew this was his mother and he would not need to be protected from her, and as he stepped across the threshold it felt as if every burden he had been carrying was lifted off his shoulders all at once. 

His mother’s house, which had once been his own home too, had always been a safe haven for him. More than anything, it was a place where he got to forget his title and live like a normal person for some time, and today wasn’t any different. 

Even though his visits nowadays were few and far between, seeing his mother always felt like coming home. She never blamed him for taking so long to return and neither did she get upset when he would come over unannounced, like today. 

All she would do was smile at him and welcome him in with the warmest smile and kindest hugs, and she’d scrap all her plans for the day just to be with him.

“My Baekhyunnie, I didn’t expect you here,” she spoke informally with him, the way she always did and the way a mother ought to. 

The prince loved it, because when he was with her, he didn’t feel like a royal, he felt like a son. It was a feeling his father would never be able to give him, and so he cherished these moments where his mom would call him by his actual name.

“I know, momma,” the omega replied while he took off his travelling cloak and put it away by himself, “but I desperately wanted to see you. I’ve missed you, and I need advice.” 

Mama Byun had already walked off towards the kitchen, which would always be the first thing she’d do upon his arrival. She knew how much he loved tea, and his mother’s tea was somehow always the most perfect. 

“Do you now, my baby?”

Baekhyun could hear her putting down some cups on the table and then moving about in order to get things ready. Kitchen cupboards opening and slamming shut, the soft humming she always did when she was lost in thought. 

It’s what Baekhyun loved about her the most: how independent she was. She chose to do everything by herself, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. Any help she would refuse, even from her son. 

The king had offered her a lifetime of happiness away from the palace once things had ended between them, but even though they had been destined mates and she would have had any right to take whatever had been on offer, his mother hadn’t accepted anything apart from the house. 

She had lived there with Baekhyun for years, raising her son entirely on her own, and every time he came back there, he thought of how big of a fool his father had been to let her go so easily.

He knew the king had only moved on to more fertile partners once his destined mate had refused to bear any more children, and that he was doing it for the future of their nation, but Baekhyun would never understand his decision. 

He couldn’t fathom how his father could just give up on the love of his life, and neither could he make sense of the fact that his mother had never blamed her mate for leaving. The way she didn’t have any regrets at all, it felt wrong. 

‘His happiness is his happiness, and my happiness is mine. Destined or not, I will always choose my own heart first’, she’d say whenever Baekhyun would ask about it. And although he was glad she wasn’t upset, to him it was strange. 

In a different world, where his father wouldn’t have been king, they would have spent their lifetime together. But as a royal, nothing was ordinary and sacrifices had to be made. Including the sacrifice of love. 

“Baby?” Mama Byun called out, finally dragging her son from his thoughts, and as Baekhyun shook his head he tried to recall what they had been talking about. Needing advice, and… right, his reason for coming there.

“Sorry, and yes I do,” Baekhyun finally joined his mother in the kitchen, watching her walk around the room, “but it is a long story and we have time, so let’s sit down first.” 

She continued to hum as she moved between the stove and the table, clearly content now that she got to take care of her baby, and Baekhyun sat down on a chair and simply observed her.

He always felt like he was back to being ten years old whenever he was around his mother, as if he could forget the pressure of what his future would bring and instead could be a child again. 

She wouldn’t judge him for how he sat, or if he laughed at the wrong times, or if he didn’t bow as deeply as he should. It was so much easier being himself when he was around her. The shelter from life as the crown prince, a safe place to be Baekhyun. 

The omega hoped that soon, once he’d become a parent himself, he would get to raise his child the same way his mother had raised him. With love and compassion, with a strong sense of self, and with room to be less stiff than what his father demanded. 

Maybe, if she wanted to, Baekhyun could ask her to move back to the palace once his reign would start. So she could be close to her grandchildren, and to him, so he could feel this joy every day of his life. 

“How was the trip? Long, I take it? Does your father know you are here? Last time you just upped and left he was mad for weeks because I kept you here for too long,” mama Byun asked question after question while she continued to work, which was very typical omega mother behaviour. 

“I sent out a letter to let him know I went here, but I don’t mean to stay long. I need to return to the palace tomorrow night at the latest,” Baekhyun answered, kicking his feet back and forth like the kid he felt like. 

“So you’ll be staying overnight? Wonderful, I will get to make you your favourite breakfast again then,” his mother laughed brightly, sounding not at all bothered by his being there, and Baekhyun felt warmth spreading throughout his chest at the sound. 

At least there was someone out there that loved him unconditionally. She may be the only one, but she was also the most important one. To Baekhyun at least.

“I will be, yes, if you don’t mind it,” he still said it, even though she had already made clear how she loved the fact that her son was there. She had raised him to always be polite, after all. 

“Of course I don’t mind! You’re my baby, even though you’re about to come of age a few weeks from now, that will never change,” she spoke about it as if it was supposed to be a happy event, and although Baekhyun had felt the same way for a long time, right now he didn’t feel like it would be nice at all. 

When he remained silent, unsure of what to say now, she picked up on the rapid change in mood. Pausing in her preparations, she turned to look at her son and really take him in, the way only a mother could.

“Oh, your visit has to do with that, doesn’t it?”

Baekhyun only gave a soft nod, his head barely moving at all, but he tried not to fall back into that anxious feeling he had had all the way up here. He wanted to hold on to the warmth of seeing his mother again. Like he had said, they had time to discuss everything.

Soon enough, though, the water was ready and their tea was put on the same tray as the cups. Mama Byun picked it up and carried it with her, all while she instructed her son, “come, let’s sit out in the garden. It’s already such beautiful weather for late March.”

And as requested, Baekhyun followed her like a little pup, opening doors for her and then stepping behind her again. Out of all the people that he knew, the omega respected his mother the most. Above even the king. 

She hummed the entire way to her little seating arrangement, which stood underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It would start blooming soon, bringing a downpour of pink petals, and Baekhyun would always think of his mother whenever he watched the trees at the palace blossom, too. 

He had lived with his mother until the age of fourteen, which was when he had moved to the palace to prepare for his future role of king. If his father were to die young, he would have to step up at an early age, which meant he had needed to be readied by the age of sixteen. 

But he had missed his mother from the moment he had left. 

“You’re just a few days early, or else you would have seen the tree in full bloom,” mama Byun pulled Baekhyun out of his dreams about his childhood and back into the future, making him think of how time was running out for him, too.

“I wish it could have waited until then, but it can’t. It’s very important and I need to make a decision within the next twenty-four hours,” Baekhyun explained tiredly while he took a seat, waiting for his mother to have sat down before him. 

When they had both taken their places, she handed him his cup, which he gladly took, and while she settled he stared at the tea leaves floating around in the water. 

“Does it have to do with your birthday? With you officially coming of age?” she asked him then, glancing at him with curious eyes and a willingness to listen, “I remember your father was always very adamant about you starting a family at an early age.”

Baekhyun swallowed and looked away, back down at his cup, as he cleared his throat, “he- uh, he wants me to produce an heir. As soon as possible.” 

His mother didn’t seem surprised by this, and Baekhyun guessed that was fair. She had been roughly his age herself when she had given birth to him, and seen as he was a male omega he needed a whole lot more luck than a female omega. It only made sense for him to start this young.

“Yes, and now you’re here because you’re struggling with the idea of that? Is that it?” mama Byun tried to guess, but Baekhyun shook his head at it.

“No, no it’s not the idea of getting pregnant and becoming a parent, although that is a frightening aspect too,” the omega chuckled as he realised how strange it was that his biggest worry wasn’t actually raising the child, “no, it’s me making a choice that’s difficult.”

His mother hummed, but she clearly didn’t understand exactly what her son had been put through, because she asked, “please elaborate, Baekhyunnie. I’m so out of everything and if you want helpful advice, I need to know more.”

Baekhyun put down his cup, wanting to fold his hands together so he could start explaining everything without having to worry about spilling boiling water on himself.

“Father tested every available alpha of my age on their fertility and presented me with the five best suitors. He’s left the final choice up to me, wanting me to be happy with my mate, but the problem is… I only like one of the five alphas, and he doesn’t like me.”

Mama Byun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her lips turning into somewhat of a pout that Baekhyun recognised from himself, “doesn’t like you? Who wouldn’t like my Baekhyunnie?!” She sounded incredulous, like it had been a personal insult, and the omega smiled at her. 

“I know, there’s actually an alpha out there who doesn’t want to be my mate. Who’d refuse the crown prince!?” he joked, even though it wasn’t really a joking matter. But it beat crying over being unwanted and so he laughed. 

His mother understood how he felt regardless of him not having said it, and she put down her own tea and reached out to grab one of Baekhyun’s hands. Her thumb ran across the boy’s knuckles, and she smiled warmly as she told him, “I wouldn’t. He’s lovely.” 

It was reassuring to hear her say those words, but she was his mother. He would have been absolutely disappointed if she hadn’t said anything sweet in this moment. 

He swallowed away the discomfort that talking about it brought, and instead of telling her about Chanyeol, he asked her a question he had been thinking about plenty over the past few days. “Mom, how do you know you’ve found your destined mate?”

She was still holding his hand, and she squeezed it in her hold as she sighed melancholically, thinking back to a time where she was young and in love, “well, in contrast to what most people claim, it takes time to realise you have found your destined mate. It’s not a love at first sight thing, although attraction is very important.” 

“But it’s like any relationship in the very beginning. It’s not until things get more intimate that you start noticing things shifting in your core. As if your being is aligning with the other, and once you become one it just clicks. Your father left his mark the moment he realised, when we first made love…”

She trailed off, obviously back in that moment and recalling what it had felt like to be so in love. Baekhyun knew she had never really lost that feeling for her mate, that even though distance made it easier to forget about him, she still suffered from it. 

The prince himself took that moment to think about Chanyeol, about whether he could even be his destined mate if he didn’t want to be with the prince to begin with. His mother seemed to be having the same thoughts. 

“Do you think this one alpha may be yours?” she asked, questioning what had been on her son’s mind, and the prince shrugged in honesty.

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t want me, so why would he be? It wouldn’t make sense,” he slowly shook his head, his long hair tickling his neck as he did, “besides, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” his mother argued, turning in her seat so she could look at her son better, “because you can’t look into someone’s heart and see whether their words are true or not. Has he explained why he doesn’t want you? He doesn’t even know you, but you’re beautiful so it can’t be that he doesn’t find you attractive. Which begs the question what then?”

Baekhyun choked up at his mother’s kindness, and his next words came out in a high-pitched voice, him being close to tears, “I don’t know. But he said he doesn’t want to live like a royal. His father, he’s alone, and he needs him at the shop. And if I pick him then I will take away his happiness and ruin his father’s life but- but...” 

He couldn’t finish, big fat tears spilling down his cheeks as he finally broke. He had been so strong holding it in for days, fighting his own heart, but now it all came pouring out. The pain that he had held in since his conversation with Chanyeol at the palace. 

“I don’t want anyone other than him. If not him, then I don’t want to become pregnant. I don’t know what to do, mom, I just don’t know what to do,” he sobbed, and his mother soothed him while he cried it out.

Her thumb continued to stroke his hand, while her other hand found his hair as if on instinct. She brushed it through the strands in a similar way she used to do when he had been a little boy, and it calmed him down to the point where his tears stopped blurring his view.

“Oh, honey, I see why this is upsetting,” she eventually told him when he had quieted down, which didn’t really help, but he was certain that she’d find the right things to say next. Maybe she could even come up with a solution that would stop Baekhyun from feeling like the world was ending. 

“I wish I could change it. I wish I had the power to make you wait a little more, to consider other options too, but I know your father has a will of his own and there is no fighting that,” his mother continued, which was yet again not what Baekhyun wanted to hear. 

He knew he couldn’t stop it, knew he had to choose between his own happiness and that of Chanyeol, and although as a royal he could simply be selfish, he didn’t want to be. 

He liked the alpha too much to mindlessly make this decision, which would tell the alpha that the crown prince’s life was more valuable than his. He hated the idea, because surely Chanyeol would dislike him even more than he did now.

But to give up everything and choose a passionless relationship with someone he didn’t feel any attraction to? He couldn’t do that either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he needed to decide which one would bring the least pain upon everyone involved. 

“However,” mama Byun then said, bringing back her son’s focus, “there are still ways to fulfill your father’s wish on your own terms. I’d say asking for more time is out of the question considering he wants this to be a public affair, a celebration of your coming of age, but there is no contract for how things should be between you and your partner, right?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, showing his mother she was right, “no, father said he doesn’t care whether I marry or not, all he cares about is getting me pregnant.” 

His mother nodded with conviction, as if she had figured out exactly what to do, but as she told Baekhyun her idea, she still looked torn. Understandably so, because there was no perfect solution here, no magic potion that would make Chanyeol fall in love, but mama Byun had thought of perhaps the best possible arrangement.

“I don’t want to see you unhappy, son. You’ve sacrificed so much already since birth, all due to the title to your name, so I want you to be happy in this at least. You said this alpha, Chanyeol, doesn’t want to be with you because of his father? He needs his son at the shop and so the alpha wants to be there, correct?” 

Baekhyun nodded to both questions. 

“Well, what if you play around with that? If moving into the royal living quarters is too much for him, then find middle ground. He gets to keep parts of his life as he knew it and you get a partner that you desire. Let him go into town to work as he wishes, but he _has_ to be by your side during heats, no exceptions there,” she concluded. 

The prince blinked, the idea shaping in his head and creating a mental image of what that would be like. It would make him feel like a prostitute, only good for sex, but then again, did he have any other choice? 

If he were to pick any other alpha he’d surely feel like a whore, but then he wouldn’t even be able to enjoy himself. He’d have to face them every day and have passionless sex every three months. This would still be better than the alternative.

“And if you do that, who says things won’t change over time? Maybe while being with you, your alpha will realise things aren’t as bad as he expected them to be? He could make up his mind once you’ve laid together a few times,” there was a hopeful tilt to his mother’s voice, and Baekhyun felt that same hope in his chest.

She had done it, she had taken away that feeling of desperation and had replaced it with an idea that was bearable. Something he could work with, that would allow him to both take and give without feeling this enormous guilt dragging him down.

He would heavily alter Chanyeol’s life with this decision, but he would also remain respectful by allowing him his own normality. If the alpha wouldn’t be able to understand or appreciate that, then there wasn’t much he could do. This was the only real option he had right now.

“I’m scared,” he admitted to his mother, finally properly looking her way again, “scared that I’ll pick him and fall in love with him, but he won’t fall for me and it will hurt. That I’ll give birth and he won’t care for the child.” 

Mama Byun hummed at that, and she smiled reassuringly, “son, you don’t know the wonder of becoming a parent. I know it’s hard to believe, with the way your father is today, but he was so in love with you when you were a baby. No matter how you feel about your partner, your child will have an innocence that demands love, regardless of anything else.” 

“Besides, if that happens, there’s nothing you can do. It happened to me and look at me, I’m still happy and even more so because I have you by my side,” she pushed his hair behind his ear and showed him a smile that expressed how proud she was, “it’s not the end of the world.”

Baekhyun stared at her some more, at this genuinely wonderful woman who deserved so much more than to spend her life by herself in some hidden-away cabin in the woods. She deserved to be a queen, was worthy of the title, but his father had taken it all away. 

“Father was a fool to let you go,” he told her, needing to have said it, and although he was speaking badly of the king now, he knew his mother wouldn’t tell on him for it.

She chuckled brightly, her laughter filling the garden as she shook her head, and it took away from the heavy conversation they had just had. 

While she reached out for her cup, tea probably having gone cold already, she mumbled the funniest thing Baekhyun had ever heard her say, “I don’t need a man or a throne to be a queen, my son.”

After that, while they laughed it off, things slowly simmered down. 

Baekhyun talked about Chanyeol some more, about how handsome he was and how he had felt upon first laying eyes on the alpha. His mother instantly gushed about wanting to meet him to approve of him, but even though she would be coming to the palace for his birthday, the approving or disapproving would be too late by then.

They reminisced about how rowdy a young Baekhyun had been, and they dreamt up a vision of what his future son or daughter would be like. If they’d whine the same way as the prince, or giggle the same way, or if they’d run away whenever they disobeyed the rules. 

It felt so calming to be there, to forget his life at the palace and just sit with his mother talking about things he couldn’t share with anyone else. He didn’t have friends, only had maids, and none of them understood just how much of a struggle his life was. 

His mother did, she had been there through everything with him, and he was grateful to still have her at his side. Seeing her happy made him happy, and although his visits were rare he never left with a feeling of sadness. This time was no exception.

When he took off the morning after, she hugged him until it was no longer physically possible for him to pout. When he sniffed, tears threatening to spill, she whispered more reassurances into his ear about how they’d meet again soon and how he could always write to her. Then, when it was really time to go, she smiled and waved until they were completely out of sight. 

Although Baekhyun instantly missed her brightness, he had a job to do: to go home and tell his father he had made up his mind.   
  
  
  
  


# Scene 6: 5 weeks and six days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

The entire way home, Baekhyun thought of what to say to his father. Trying to decide whether he should explain himself or instead just make a demand. Because would it require an explanation at all, or would his father not even bat an eye at the conditions his son would set? 

Judging by the way he hadn’t asked for Baekhyun to get married, it shouldn’t be too big of an issue if the prince asked for things to be done on his terms, but with the king he could never be certain. He’d still have to bring up the subject with care. 

By the time he arrived at the palace, he hadn’t made up his mind at all, but time was running out and he knew how being late wouldn’t play in his favor whatsoever. 

And so, once he was helped down from his horse, he ordered his entourage to prepare a fresh set of clothes for him, immediately. He could not go to his father wearing the same garments he had worn to meet with his mother, although a bath would have to wait until later. 

While the maids readied his outfit, he ate the stew they had prepared for his return. He vaguely acknowledged the taste on his tongue before he swallowed it down, but his mind was too distracted to properly register that he was eating at all. 

He stopped halfway through, feeling nauseous all of a sudden, and as he waved at the maid to take away his bowl, he got to his feet. He sounded just as impatient as he was feeling when he asked her, “is my dress ready yet? I need to see my father.” 

Luckily, the maids were all but done preparing when he entered his dressing room, and they only paused in their final modifications to bow to him in greeting. 

Even though he urged them to rush, everything felt too slow. From his dressing to his hair, everything seemed to be taking an eternity to get done, and Baekhyun realised how restless he felt from the way his foot was tapping against the floor in annoyance. 

The need to get his father’s approval was dire, and the longer things took the more nerve wracking it would be to speak up the way he wanted to. His maids picked up on this, and he could tell he was making them feel nervous too, but in that moment he didn’t feel bad about it. 

The second they deemed him ready, he walked out of the room with large strides and a clear purpose. He didn’t even wait for them to properly finish putting their things away before he left, meaning they had to scramble after him immediately. 

He walked with determined steps, taking the shortest route to the king’s living quarters, where he knew his father would be waiting for his answer. He only stopped when he was brought to a halt by the guards in front of his father’s room. 

“Announce my arrival,” Baekhyun demanded, and after a bow of their heads, one went inside to ask for the crown prince’s permission to enter. 

When he received it, both doors opened up for him. A grand entrance for the future king. 

“Your highness, the crown prince,” he was introduced upon entering, as if his own father wouldn’t recognise him, and only once he had stepped inside did the guards clear out completely.

Baekhyun was left alone with his father, something which didn’t happen too often, and even now they were by themselves, he was expected to get down on his knees for the man. He would always be king first, father second. 

The prince walked up to his ruler and slowly dropped to his knees, bowing in respect and hoping that his obedience would make his father merciful in his decision, “my king, father, I am here to give you my answer.”

When he sat up again, still on his knees, the king was looking at him with an indescribable expression. For a second Baekhyun didn’t understand why it was there, but then the man spoke and it explained the emotion visible on his face, “you went to see your mother for advice.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and so the prince replied with a nod. He remained seated while he did, as he hadn’t been excused yet. 

“Yes, I did.”

The king inhaled sharply and then picked up a piece of paper that lay on his desk, “she wrote me a letter. Said you came to discuss your future and that she believes you have made a calculated decision. She’s asked me to give my consent no matter if I fully agree or not.”

Baekhyun couldn’t read whether the king felt offended by the fact that his destined mate had asked for such a thing, when she had nothing to do with the future of the kingdom whatsoever, and so he remained quiet and waited for his father to say more.

“Tell me, son, what have you decided upon?” the king finally asked, his hands folded in front of him and his eyes boring into the omega with extreme interest. 

The prince didn’t know what to do with it, and so he swallowed and averted his eyes back down as he tried to gather up the same courage his mother had shown through her letter. 

“I have picked an alpha.” 

He paused, knowing that the news of him having picked someone wasn’t what his father wanted to hear, but considering how difficult this was for Baekhyun to say, he was glad he had even gotten this far. 

Because there was a lump in his throat now, making it hard to speak as he was about to change someone’s entire life by making this decision. He could only beg that things would play out the way his mother had predicted him they would, that this wouldn’t end up being nothing but a big mistake that he’d regret years from now. 

“I- I’ve picked, but before I tell you the name, I have a request to make. This is what mother wrote about,” he finally continued with difficulty, still not looking his father in the eye. 

“As you may understand, it is impossible for a relationship to establish overnight. But, considering I cannot ask for more time, I am asking for the right to develop this relationship on my own terms.”

“Be clear, my son. What does that mean?” the king demanded, sounding a little bit impatient now Baekhyun kept being so vague about it. Or maybe it was the fact that he was asking for things when he should only be simply obeying.

“It means I want to make every other arrangement that has nothing to do with an heir to the throne. I will bear children for you, but anything else will be up to me. Living arrangements, claiming and marriage, they are up to me to decide on. If not, then this relationship will never work. Please, father, don’t send me into a loveless marriage,” Baekhyun’s order turned into a plea instead, and he ended up begging for the man to understand.

He even went as far as to lock eyes with the king so he could show how desperately he wanted for his father to sympathize. But could he? As someone who could easily mate with an omega he did not love, his father had a completely different stance on relationships. Had his love for Baekhyun’s mother been enough to sway him in this?

“Please, my king, I will never ask for anything else again,” Baekhyun continued, close to heaving a sob in desperation. He hated looking weak, but if it would get him this then he would even allow the tears to run. 

The king’s jaw unclenched as he looked at his son, and he must have seen the absolute anguish in his face, because he sighed and warned the prince, “if ever I feel the crown is in danger based on any of your decisions, I will revoke this right. Up until that moment, if it ever comes, you will have my permission to do as you please.”

The relief Baekhyun felt upon hearing those words actually moved him to tears. He fell to the floor again, hands on the wooden planks as he bowed as deeply as he could, “thank you, your highness, I will be forever grateful.” 

His father allowed him to have this moment, and he didn’t speak until his son had straightened himself again. When Baekhyun looked up then, he could see a hint of a smile flash on his father’s face, which disappeared so quickly that the omega wasn’t sure it had really been there.

“Good. Now, my son, tell me,” the man eventually asked, the only real question Baekhyun had come to answer, “who did you choose?”

And although he knew this would still change everything, Baekhyun felt much lighter. He had found a happy medium, a compromise for the both of them, and so he didn’t feel an enormous guilt burdening him as he answered.

“I’ve chosen Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.”


	2. Part II - Complicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be here just waiting and hoping  
> for every long dream of you   
> to come true
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

Part II - Complicacy

#  Scene 7: 5 weeks and three days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  
  


Instantly, after Baekhyun had given his father his answer, arrangements were made for his alpha to be brought to the palace.

A room was prepared across the hallway, one door away from Baekhyun’s, which would keep him close to the omega but would be giving the alpha his own personal space until at least the crown prince’s birthday. 

It was filled with the best of the best, nothing less than appropriate for a royal’s chamber, and hopefully it would be enough to make Chanyeol’s stay there comfortable. 

But apart from preparing a bedroom, there was much more to be arranged. Baekhyun picked out a horse for his alpha, choosing the fastest of the bunch so Chanyeol would be able to travel as quickly as possible to and from the palace every day he’d go to work. 

He had a new set of blacksmith’s equipment made, with the alpha’s initials carved into the sturdy wooden handles to brand them as his own. It was a present for his mate, to remind him of how Baekhyun cared about the things that made him Chanyeol and how he wouldn’t demand for him to change in any way. 

Finally, the omega selected a wardrobe fit for a royal, but matching the alpha’s current style. Nothing too formal like the crown prince’s own clothing, but not as informal as the man’s garments as of now. Black and grey were the main colours, even though he chose some blues and whites too. 

As promised, Baekhyun had a say in everything, and although he dreaded seeing Chanyeol again, there was only so much he could do to push that moment back. With everything having been finished within two days of hard work, the prince was told that the alpha was invited to the palace on the third day. 

The king would address them both and then welcome the alpha into the family, effectively letting him know that he had been the one chosen by the crown prince. 

Baekhyun knew how that moment would be very important, as it would make everything official. However, what would be even more important would be the time they’d get to spend together after that. 

Because that was when Baekhyun would be able to clear up how he had tried his hardest to make things work for them both. Without him explaining all the freedoms the alpha would still have, they’d undoubtedly start off their relationship on the wrong foot. It was every bit necessary that he’d get them alone as soon as possible. 

It would be a day where Baekhyun had to think very carefully about every little detail to ensure he did not make any mistakes, or else all his hard work would have been for nothing. And so, even though he knew the alpha didn’t truly want him, he still dressed up extra prettily to welcome Chanyeol into his new home. 

Wearing soft pinks to match his permanent blush and to make him appear softer and more omega-like, the crown prince made his way to the throne room when he had been summoned there, right after lunch. 

He walked slowly, his heart a loud drum inside his ears, as if he was about to face inevitable doom. It felt that way because the omega knew this wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted, and he expected a quarrel between the two of them the moment they would be left alone.

He was afraid of facing more hurtful comments, perhaps even a furious alpha, yet he had had no other choice but to go through with it.

Honestly though, it would be alright if Chanyeol would end up being mad at him. He’d still take an angry alpha over one of the disgustingly engrossed alphas that would instantly throw themselves at the prince, unwantedly. 

With Chanyeol, things would take time. Baekhyun knew that, and he was willing to put in that time and the needed effort to make things work between them. The question remained whether his alpha would allow for it. 

Whether he would or not, the uncertainty of things didn’t make facing Chanyeol any easier. 

Baekhyun knew that he had to start from the bottom and work his way up to the top. After all, he was pretty certain that things couldn’t possibly get worse than they would be once the alpha would hear he’d become the crown prince’s mate. Getting it out of the way was probably the best option. It meant he’d get to building up their relationship all the sooner. 

Reaching the stairs leading up to the throne room, his heart was beating the exact same way it had done every time he had met with Chanyeol before, overwhelmingly loud inside his chest. 

Baekhyun breathed through it, taking a final moment to gather his thoughts and forget all of his worries so he could focus on presenting himself in the best way possible.

He didn’t want to come across as innocent, or like he didn’t care for the way he was going against Chanyeol’s wishes, and so he allowed the uncertainty he felt deep inside to show in his posture the moment he finally entered the room. 

Walking in, the first thing he saw was his alpha’s back. It was a sight he was already so familiar with, and it made his stomach flip excitedly as his brain reminded him of how that body would belong to him. 

But he held back his smile and simply took his place on Chanyeol’s left, eyes cast to the front. More than anything he wanted to look sideways, stare at his alpha’s face to see how he was feeling, but he was too afraid it would hurt to see the emotion on display. Too scared that he’d find pure hatred in those eyes and a question of why Baekhyun hadn’t listened to him. 

The throne was still empty, the king not having joined them yet, and Baekhyun tried to breathe so he wouldn’t pass out from the sheer nervousness that was by now making him feel extremely lightheaded. 

If his father would take too long, he’d have to look at Chanyeol, and he wasn’t ready. 

He needed the words to be out before he would look at his mate, if he’d see him upset before then he might just change his mind and he couldn’t do that. Baekhyun had thought about this so carefully, and no, his solution wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t the worst either. 

“Your Royal Highness, the king,” thankfully his father appeared soon enough, wearing a celebratory gown and headpiece. If Chanyeol hadn’t realised before why he had been called to the palace, he had to know now. Still, Baekhyun didn’t look sideways even then.

They both greeted the king, Chanyeol by getting on his knees and Baekhyun by lowering his head as he curtseyed. His hands trembled as he brought them up in front of him, and he was grateful that next to him his alpha had lowered his eyes to the floor. 

“My son,” the king acknowledged him first, as expected, before he addressed Chanyeol with a formal, “alpha Park.” It was strange to hear the king name him like that, but no one else bat an eye at it.

Once they had been granted permission to stand again, Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from letting his gaze roam to his alpha, looking at him from the corner of his eyes to sneak a tiny peek at him. 

The alpha stood with straight shoulders, his head held high and jaw set as he waited to hear the king’s announcement. He was staring straight ahead, at his ruler, and there was no spark of excitement, no soft smile on his lips because of what he was about to hear.

Baekhyun hadn’t expected to see it, but he felt disappointed regardless. It would have been nice to be proven wrong somehow, that those few friendly moments they had shared were enough to make the alpha shrug off how his plea for freedom had been ignored. 

“Park Chanyeol, you are here today because my son has decided his heart will belong to you from this moment on,” the king spoke, not wasting any time in getting to the point, “I, the king, am giving you my blessing. May your love shine brightly and bring our kingdom the wondrous miracle of new life.” 

The alpha did as he had to, he bowed in gratitude, head lowered as far as it could, and he spoke without any warmth in his voice, “thank you for your kindness, your grace. I will not disappoint you or our kingdom as it is my duty as a loyal citizen to do as you wish for the greater good.” 

From his words it was clear how Chanyeol didn’t want this, how he only saw it as his duty to agree. He knew that refusing this would cost him his head, something that ultimately Baekhyun would have prevented from happening even if he had refused. 

But even though it hurt to take in, it wasn’t unexpected at all. 

The omega knew he would have to fight for this, had made his decision with that in mind, and now he would have to hold back from defending himself until they were alone. 

“I ask you, take good care of your omega. If you fail to please him I will not hesitate to get you replaced,” the king warned, as if he too had picked up on the tone of Chanyeol’s words, “you will be mating with the future ruler of this kingdom, and omega or not, he deserves respect above all else.” 

“Of course, my king,” Chanyeol was quick to agree, “he deserves much better than me, and to know he chose me is the biggest honour of my life.”

Baekhyun wanted to huff and call him a liar, because it was not even close to being in line with what he had said before. To assure the king such a thing when it was nothing but an absurd lie, it should have been called out.

But the prince knew that if he would say such a thing, his father could easily make up his mind. If he knew that Chanyeol did not really want him, he’d end it immediately and would force the prince to be with someone who would appreciate him. And Chanyeol, well, he’d likely end up dead. 

“Good,” the king replied, his gaze finally switching to the crown prince, “my son will take you to your chamber. He’s been given permission to make any decisions by himself, so this is where my job ends. Welcome to the family, Park Chanyeol. Your name will go down in history alongside ours, remember that with every decision you make from now on.”

With those final words, Baekhyun’s father waved his hand, making clear how they were dismissed. The prince moved first, knowing he had to lead, and when he turned around he finally looked at the alpha’s face. Just for a second.

He really wished he hadn’t. 

Wished he could have waited until after his explanation, because Chanyeol looked absolutely defeated. The alpha looked like he had lost a battle and now all that was left was sadness, which made the omega’s heart constrict in his chest. 

But he walked, knowing that soon he’d be able to take at least some of that sadness away by showing the alpha all the ways in which he had been considerate of his request. He’d show him all his thoughtful choices, and that should change things considerably.

Baekhyun walked with his hands folded in front of him, his dress floating behind him as he moved. He held himself with poise and pushed aside the worry that was slowly filling his body like a tub that would soon be overflowing. They needed to get to his chambers as quickly as possible before that happened. 

Luckily, as the crown prince, he got to set the pace of their walk, and no one whined as he strode a little faster than usual, hands now picking up the hem of his dress so he wouldn’t trip in his haste. 

His hair bounced on his shoulders as he hurried, some strands being blown into his face by the wind, but he never paused to fix it. He had only one thing on his mind

His chambers were closest to the throne room, yet it still felt like an eternity before they became visible, let alone before they reached the entrance and stepped inside the hallway. 

They passed the deck where they had sat drinking tea the first time Chanyeol had visited, and made their way towards the crown prince’s sleeping chamber.

When they reached the doors to it, Baekhyun turned and faced the opposite end, where another set of doors was opened by some of his maids. It revealed the room he had prepared for the alpha, with luscious bedding and beautiful decorations all put into place.

“Welcome to your own personal chamber,” Baekhyun spoke for the first time, directing his words at his alpha, who went inside as he was given permission by the prince. 

Chanyeol carefully stepped through the doors and instantly let his gaze roam, taking in every piece of luxurious furniture and expensive decoration that had been put in the room. 

Baekhyun followed him inside, ordering for the doors to be closed behind them as he wanted to speak to his alpha in private. But before he could open his mouth, his mate had beat him to it. 

“My prince,” the humble blacksmith said as he turned to face the omega, an indescribable look now having replaced the sadness, “I did not expect this. I thought I would have had to share a bed with you.” 

At the words and those beautiful eyes on him, Baekhyun felt a fresh blush creep up on his cheeks. He wanted to look down in shyness, but he was still the crown prince and he could not be weak in this moment.

“As the king confirmed, I have been given permission to make my own decisions. We do not know each other well enough to immediately share our space, and I do not want you to feel uncomfortable. Therefore you will reside here until at least my birthday,” Baekhyun began explaining, feeling this was finally his moment to reassure his alpha. 

“I am not foolish, alpha,” he went on, “neither am I vile. I did not choose you to spite you, I did it because I simply had no other choice. But rather than demanding you to love me, I have decided to find middle ground.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised at this, a look of surprise and intrigue replacing the stoic image he had been before. However, the alpha didn’t ask for an explanation, already knowing the prince was going to give it.

“In the stables you will find your own horse,” Baekhyun started, “it will bring you to and from the city much faster. You will need it, because I am allowing you to continue your work at the shop with your father. You will return to me every night, and during my heats you will remain at the palace fully, but in between you are free to live the life you had.” 

He swallowed, watching something bright flash across the alpha’s eyes, even though his facial expression didn’t change much. He seemed to be understanding how much thinking had gone into all of this. Perhaps he was thinking how the prince wasn’t as selfish as he had made him out to be. 

“I am not asking you to marry me, nor to claim me. All I require is a lover through my heats and a companion in life. A parent to my child or perhaps even children,” Baekhyun assured him, but there was a begging tone to his voice that pleaded for Chanyeol to believe him. 

“It is as much as I could do for you without sacrificing my own happiness. My heart did not beat for any of the others the way it did for you, and although I know things are different for you, I will be the one carrying this baby and I deserve to feel joyous about it.”

Chanyeol gave a short nod of his head in understanding, and although he indeed didn’t look as gutted anymore, he still didn’t look happy about it. Not that the omega had expected him to, but he had hoped for it. 

“I think it is only proper for me to thank you, my prince,” the alpha spoke, his voice having gone much softer than the harsh tone it had been before, and a second later he slid to the floor in formal greeting.

It flustered the omega, even though there wasn’t much to actually get flustered about, and more heat rushed to his face as if that was the only place where it could leave his body. 

“Alpha,” the prince concluded, needing to make himself very clear on this point, “from now on you will always be honest with me. I do not wish for flattery if it is nothing but a lie. Either speak truthfully or say nothing at all.”

Both of them knew the prince was referring to the lie the alpha had told the king earlier, and Chanyeol didn’t deny and claim the omega had misunderstood. He simply nodded again, agreeing to the prince’s demand.

“Good, then I will leave you to settle in. We will have dinner together before I will allow you to return to the city. Tomorrow, when you return from work, bring the possessions you’d like to keep here. You’re allowed to make the room your own,” the crown prince felt much lighter as he ordered this, confident the worst had passed. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were no longer sending daggers of anger nor sadness, which left the omega with the ability to breathe again. Hopefully all of the arrangements he had made would help the alpha to feel more relaxed. 

Baekhyun had good hope that they’d find a way to live peacefully together, possibly as friends that would help each other through every rut and heat that would come, and that would end up as parents eventually, sharing the burdens and pride of raising a child.

All of that was far away from where they were now, but they were possibilities. The gratefulness in Chanyeol’s eyes were what made the omega believe in them, and when he left the alpha behind to give him the space he needed, he walked away with a smile. 

  
  


#  Scene 8: 4 weeks and five days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

Baekhyun sighed softly while he fidgeted with his robes, his feet folded underneath himself as he sat cross-legged on top of a barrel of hay. It was an unusual position for a prince to be in, but one that made the omega feel more like himself and frankly, it made waiting a loss less tiring as well. 

Although some of the straws were pricking him painfully and his legs were numb from having been in the same position for over an hour, he didn’t move. It was the only comfortable place in the stables, and the crown prince would remain there while he waited for his mate to return to the palace. 

The sun had long since set, the sky having been dusted with the shy twinkling of stars, and the omega had spent most of his time waiting there staring up at them with hopeful eyes and a jittery heart. 

“Oh dear moon, will he come home to me soon?” the prince suddenly blurted, having been alone for so long that he was losing it a little, but he only laughed at himself for the way he was talking to the sky and rhyming his words. 

Of course he didn’t get an answer, although it was likely his guards were paying attention to him now that he had spoken up. However, even if they had heard him, no one answered. The prince was by himself, for how far that was possible. 

“I’ve been waiting here for almost two hours without any luck, so I must be insane, right?” Baekhyun went on, somehow finding it relieving to be saying these things out loud, to air his thoughts this way without finding an answer. 

“Especially because he will probably tell me goodnight the moment he arrives. It’s been the same story every day, so why would today be different? I know I’m a fool for trying, but what else can I do, oh dear moon?” 

Receiving no reply was actually better than having someone tell him the only proper answer to that question. Because there was only one other thing he could do, and that was to give up, and he wasn’t going to. 

Although it had been almost a week since Chanyeol had moved in, nothing much had happened between them at all. Every morning they’d have breakfast and the alpha would greet him and make some small talk about the weather or his work day ahead, and then he’d leave.

He’d be off on his horse, riding into town to help his father at the shop and do whatever else Baekhyun had no knowledge of. He’d always be back late at night, claiming he had already had dinner with his dad in between work, and he’d go to bed straight after. 

The crown prince woke up hopeful every day, hoping that there’d be a change, no matter how minor, but each day was the same. All he wanted was to make his alpha smile, to receive an ounce of warmth in return for how much effort he was trying to put into their bond. But it was nonexistent. 

Even now, he knew that he was an idiot to waste his time sitting at the stables, waiting for his mate to return to the palace, but he still did it. Because the moment he’d stop attempting to make it work, it would all fall apart. 

“I just wish he would put in the tiniest bit of work,” Baekhyun sighed at the clouds, hoping they’d understand his sorrow, “it’s supposed to be the alpha courting his omega, not the other way around. I’m really not that good at it. I’ve never had to woo a single soul in my life.” 

A cloud moved, bringing back the moon that he had watched grow brighter over time, and as it shone down on him, Baekhyun felt a sudden rush of frustration course through his veins that brought him close to tears. 

“Or is this meant to be torture? Falling for a man who doesn’t want me, is it my punishment for having been born an omega? Is this the product of the curse placed on me after birth? As if the royal name wasn’t curse enough…”

Baekhyun exhaled quietly and dropped his head between his shoulders, eyes back on his fidgeting hands. Overcome by sadness, he was close to giving in and getting up so he could retreat to his own chamber before his alpha would find him there waiting for him. 

Except right then a voice added to the conversation he had been having with himself, soft enough not to startle him too much, “my prince, why are you here all by yourself?” 

When the omega jumped up from the barrel of hay and turned around to where the voice had come from, he saw Chanyeol was only a few steps away from him, still on his horse. 

Baekhyun had to look up to see his face, and what he saw in it was clear surprise. It was masked seconds later, as the alpha dismounted his horse with a gracefulness that left the omega in awe. 

The blacksmith still looked beautiful after a long day at work and the ride back on his horse. He had barely broken a sweat, only a slight sheen of perspiration on his forehead, but he looked stunning even without that glisten to his skin. 

One of the stable boys rushed their way to take over the horse from the alpha’s hold, guiding it away from them so the couple could have their privacy. 

The omega continued to stare as Chanyeol slowly began taking off his fingerless gloves, worn to protect his palms from the reigns, and instead of looking at the man’s face now, the prince took in the length of his fingers. 

Damn his foolish heart for skipping a beat at the sight. 

“I-” he stuttered, realising he had been asked a question and that staring was rude, “I was hoping maybe we could go for a quick late night stroll before you go to bed? Just, you know, so you can tell me about your day?” 

Baekhyun hated how he expected to be turned down, how he was already anticipating the ‘I’m sorry, your highness, but…’ that had to be coming. It had become a habit, expecting to be let down, which was sad considering this should be the happiest time of his life. 

“Don’t you want to take a rest, your grace?” Chanyeol asked instead, wrapping his refusal in a question that Baekhyun himself was supposed to answer. He was asking the prince to make up his mind without the alpha having to say no. 

It was probably best to say he did want to rest, to let this be before he’d end up even more disappointed, but the omega really didn’t want to go to sleep yet. And so he shrugged, “No. I’d rather talk to you.” 

Chanyeol blinked at him, not really surprised by this answer, and he remained stoic as he stuffed away his gloves and said, “okay, let’s walk then. Will you lead, your highness?”

Baekhyun gave a nod before he allowed his smile to break through and then he turned, hands folded together neatly as he began their stroll. He could hear Chanyeol joining him, a safe distance behind him, and even further behind them his entourage followed as well. 

“How was work? You’re quite late,” the prince first asked, sounding a bit like a skeptical omega that didn’t trust his mate, “I can’t imagine what it’s like to work as a blacksmith so… enlighten me?” 

Behind him, Chanyeol chuckled in amusement, and it was the first positive sound the omega had heard from him in days.

“Well, your grace, we were working on a large order of new tools for a few of the farmers that buy from us. They had to be finished today as harvesting season starts soon,” the alpha explained, “and considering dad isn’t as strong anymore, he needs me to do all the heavy work.” 

Baekhyun hummed, looking sideways so he could glance at his mate, “it’s very admirable how much you do for him. It’s something I wish I could understand but never will.” 

Chanyeol eyed him back, a curiosity in his gaze as he dared to ask about the prince’s statement, “you don’t feel like you serve your father, your grace?”

It was only a question, but somehow it got Baekhyun to feel on the fence. He instantly jumped to defending the king, even if there wasn’t anything worthy of defending, “not the way you do. I don’t work with my father, I only work for him, but he is a busy man and many people require his help. I can’t ask for more.” 

The alpha didn’t have to say he didn’t believe Baekhyun, it was visible in his face, and of course this wouldn’t be Chanyeol if he didn’t play with the omega’s feelings just a little. “Will you be the same to our children one day, my prince?” 

At the mere suggestion, Baekhyun’s ears burnt with heat and his tongue went numb, leaving him unable to speak. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly he could be turned into a blushing mess. Chanyeol may not flirt a lot, but when he did it was extremely effective. 

The alpha had planted the idea of their children into the crown prince’s head, making him flustered and unfocused, and when the man realised just how easily he had done so, he laughed. 

His grin was bright and attractive, and quite frankly it was enough to feed the hunger in Baekhyun’s heart for the next week. It was a step, a tiny little step, but progress nonetheless. Chanyeol was talking to him, making jokes with him, and whatever it was that had put him in such a good mood, the prince was grateful for it. 

“I- you-” the omega stuttered as he finally tried to come up with an answer, but he failed miserably at appearing composed, “I bet you’re used to getting all the omegas in your neighbourhood this flustered, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun tried to keep his chin held high as he said it, showing he knew Chanyeol was only playing games with him, and as expected the alpha hummed in agreement.

“Your grace, I’m bad at love, not at being a flirt. It’s like second nature to me, I can’t even help it,” the blacksmith spoke, sounding definitely too cocky for his own good, and god did Baekhyun want to smack him into a wall and kiss that stupid grin off his face. 

“Lucky you then, because although I get flustered easily, it takes more to impress a prince,” the omega returned, managing to sound like he wasn’t impressed at all. 

It got the alpha to shut up, no other bragging words filling the air between them, and although it killed the mood a little it also brought them back to a more serious place. A place where Baekhyun felt comfortable enough to ask more personal questions.

He had been thinking about his birthday quite a bit, especially about the heat that would be following soon after. He’d lose his virginity soon and to the man by his side right now, yet he doubted the alpha had abstained from sex the way the crown prince had. 

It made him curious about how skillful his mate would be, if as well as a flirt he was an experienced lover, too. And although it may be a bit sudden, there probably wouldn’t ever be the perfect moment to ask about it.

“Alpha, tell me, when was the last time you slept with someone?” the crown prince asked, not entirely off topic but definitely way off from where they had been going before. As a result, this time, it was the alpha who was left speechless.

It may have been a question Chanyeol would have refused to answer had it not been the crown prince that had asked him, but seen as it was, he knew there was no way around it. 

Still, he looked uncomfortable as he felt the omega’s gaze come to rest on him in anticipation of his reply. Baekhyun could tell from the way his hand reached up to play with his hair at the nape of his neck, a clear nervous tick, “uhh…”

The break between his stammering and the actual answer took so long that for a moment the crown prince wondered if he was going to hear it at all, but then finally the alpha confessed, and it made sense why he had taken so long to admit to it, “four days ago.” 

Four days ago. The day after the king had told Chanyeol he had become the crown prince’s mate. After Baekhyun had spent days trying to make everything perfect for the man’s arrival. Chanyeol had been with someone else since then. 

There was no point in pretending it didn’t hurt, his little gasp at the realisation had pretty much given it away, but the good thing was that before Baekhyun could say anything at all, the alpha was already explaining. 

“My prince, it was simply an ending to this casual thing that I had been in. I had to tell her we were done with, and when I did it just… happened,” Chanyeol told him, “but we haven’t seen each other since, which we used to do so pretty much every other day and-”

Baekhyun paused his mate by holding up a hand to show he had heard enough, and instantly the alpha fell silent. He had the audacity to actually look guilty for what he had done, when the prince knew he probably didn’t feel remorse at all. Because Chanyeol, he didn’t care about him. 

The omega stepped closer, right into the alpha’s space, and he held himself with more dignity than he ever expected himself to show in such a moment, as he very clearly spelled out for Chanyeol, “In case you didn’t know...I’m a virgin. I’ve kept my purity for my 21st birthday so I could give it to my mate. But I am in no way easy,  _ alpha _ .”

Chanyeol swallowed, eyes on Baekhyun as the smaller looked up at him and continued in the same dangerous tone of voice, “and as I am not easily impressed, I suggest you start trying a little harder. Because, you see, if you don’t impress me, I won’t allow you to breed me. And if I don’t allow you to breed me, the king will have your head for it, which doesn’t sound particularly nice now, does it?” 

The omega licked his lips, very aware of how his alpha’s eyes were trained on him in full focus. It was hot to be taking over like this, and Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol was in any way impressed himself right now. 

“So maybe, instead of me doing all the work here, you stop seducing every pretty omega that walks by and start directing your attention to the one that will actually be carrying your children.” 

Done with their whole conversation, the crown prince turned around and stalked off, no longer in the mood for a casual stroll. It was clear now that unless he stood up for himself, he’d be ending up gaining absolutely nothing, and maybe forcing the alpha wouldn’t help in any way, but right now he got nothing either. 

Whether he stormed off or not, it wouldn’t suddenly make Chanyeol want him, and it showed, because unsurprisingly, the alpha didn’t follow him. 

Baekhyun wondered if he had made a mistake picking him. Because he had done everything he could to make the man feel at home, and thus far nothing had changed. In fact, Chanyeol had been with someone else, proving that entire point.

The prince wanted to cry, but he was still too angry to do so, which was why instead of going back to his room to turn into a heap of sadness on his bed, he continued to walk.

He walked until the moon’s brightness was the only thing lighting his way, until his feet hurt and he had gone cold all over. Only then did he kneel under one of the large maple trees, hands around his knees as he held himself together, and allowed his tears to run.

  
  
  
  


#  Scene 9: 4 weeks and four days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


When Baekhyun woke up the morning after, he didn’t even bother getting ready the way he had done every morning before. He didn’t get fully dressed, didn’t ask for his hair to be done nor for his face to be powdered. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Chanyeol wouldn’t show up for breakfast at all today, but even if he did the omega didn’t care what he looked like. It wouldn’t change anything between them, he knew that now.

The prince was the first to sit down at the table, as per usual, and the maids instantly rushed over to serve him his food. It was Baekhyun’s favourite porridge, and he briefly paused and entertained the thought of his entourage having done this on purpose.

Perhaps they had picked up on how intense his talk with Chanyeol had been and had served him his favourite because they had wanted to cheer him up a little. It made him smile, even though he hid it quickly when the doors opened to welcome a second person into the room. 

The fact that everything went quiet suddenly was all the confirmation Baekhyun needed to know it was his alpha that had entered. It also showed exactly how well the maids were aware of the tension between them. 

Baekhyun didn’t look up, pretending to be too focused on his food to have heard him come in. However, the way Chanyeol sighed at his oblivious facade confirmed that the omega wasn’t very good at it. Still, he didn’t let his mate’s annoyance get to him. 

Dunking the ladle in his bowl, Baekhyun continued to keep his eyes on the table as the alpha finally sat down across from him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be the first to speak, and so they’d probably spend the next fifteen minutes in silence together, which was what they had been doing over the past week anyway.

For some time that was exactly how it went, with Baekhyun eating in silence and Chanyeol sitting opposite him, simply staring at him. He was clearly waiting for the omega to look up, as Baekhyun could feel the alpha’s eyes trained on him, but he gave all his attention to his food instead. 

“My prince,” the alpha finally spoke, leaving everyone in the room holding their breath in anticipation, including the prince himself, “there is something I want to say regarding our conversation last night. Will you allow me to speak?” 

Baekhyun put the ladle down next to his bowl and finally lifted his head so he could look at his mate. It was an absolute mistake doing so, because the way the man was pouting at him made him feel guilty instantly. 

The alpha didn’t seem to be doing it on purpose, but his lower lip was jutting out slightly and his eyes were as round and as sad as a puppy’s. He was waiting for the omega to give him permission to go on, and rather than use words, Baekhyun simply gave a nod to grant him that permission. 

Now that he was allowed to speak, Chanyeol’s eyes dropped back to the table, and the first thing he did was apologize, “I’m sorry, your grace, for upsetting you. I should have been more attentive to your feelings from the very beginning, but I wasn’t.” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply, both because he didn’t know what to say as well as he didn’t want to interrupt Chanyeol right now. This couldn’t be all there was to it.

“That being said… I understand you have expectations and that you’d wish for me to be a certain way,” the alpha continued, “and I’m not saying I can’t be the person you want me to be, but…” 

The ‘but’ got Baekhyun to stare at his mate with fearful eyes, heart in his throat as he worried about what would come next. Chanyeol however, didn’t notice how he was freaking the omega out with his words. He was lost in his entire speech.

“See, I could have kissed you last night to show you I can be a good mate, but I didn’t want to, because I want things to be genuine. I don’t want you to think I am doing it only because I have to. Besides, we have a few weeks to your birthday right? Give me some time to get used to these changes.”

The prince had to swallow down his heart in order to speak, and when he did his words were laced in an insecurity brought on by more than the alpha’s words, “okay, so you don’t want to, I get it. That says enough about how you feel about all of this.” 

Chanyeol sighed, as if he was getting annoyed by how the prince was only picking up on the negative part of his explanation, and when he spoke again some of that annoyance dripped into his voice, “it’s not fair of you to expect me to be in love with you after so little time. There’s parts to my life, to my story, that you don’t know and that are really hard to overcome and because you don’t know, you don’t realise how I’m actually trying already.”

“Not everyone’s life is easy, your highness, and the fact that you’re struggling now, well, to be honest, it gives you only a tiny insight in what has been my  _ entire  _ life. So excuse me for not falling at your feet, excuse me for needing space and time to overcome my issues, but I cannot change overnight.” 

The alpha was out of breath by the time he finished, and he had left Baekhyun at a loss for words. Because even though he still didn’t fully know what was holding Chanyeol back, he understood that there was more to it and that the alpha himself knew it too. 

Acknowledgement was definitely a step in the right direction. 

“Okay,” was the only thing the omega said in reply, which was perhaps a little underwhelming, but at least it was a recognition of his feelings and that was apparently. enough. 

Chanyeol’s shoulders finally relaxed when the prince didn’t yell at him for what he had said, and after taking another deep breath he dared to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. Was there really relief in his gaze or was the prince just imagining things?

Then, the alpha spoke to him directly, with the same intensity in his voice, “my prince, even with all I just said, you were right about one thing and that is that I haven’t been trying hard enough. I realise now that my way is not going to make changing any easier, which is why I feel the need to get to know you.” 

The way Chanyeol’s words suggested they would be spending more time together made Baekhyun’s stomach do a somersault. Chanyeol wanted to get to know him, and even though he didn’t want to feel excited, he couldn’t help the way his heart jumped in his chest at the idea, “you do? When- how do you plan on doing so?”

He was staring at the alpha with great interest now, mind wandering to what they could possibly do together. Maybe a picnic in the garden, or perhaps Baekhyun could teach Chanyeol a new skill. They could even play some board games if there was nothing else they could think of.

“I was hoping,” the alpha began, having both Baekhyun and his entire entourage leaning in to hear his suggestion, breaths held and eyes wide, “that your grace would be willing to join me at work today.” 

The room deflated at once, the alpha’s request bringing a sense of disappointment, but as he explained what exactly he had in mind for their day, Baekhyun actually didn’t feel as upset anymore.

“We could ride our horses into town together, sharing stories on the way. I could show you the ropes of being a blacksmith and give you a look into my life. You could even keep an eye on me so I won’t flirt with any other omegas that come by. I just think it would be nice, away from the palace and its rules.” 

When Baekhyun looked at his mate he saw how getting things off his chest had helped the alpha to become more relaxed, to appear more open too. Maybe the prince had indeed been asking for too much too soon. Maybe he wasn’t being fair. 

Either way, he didn’t have much of a choice. He had to give the alpha a second chance, or else he’d end up a rejected mate and all of this would have been for nothing. And so he took a breath and nodded in agreement, “alright, I will join you today. But I will get a day in return where I call the shots!” 

The alpha smiled, corners of his mouth curling up, and he bowed his head for his prince as he conceded, “absolutely, your highness.” 

With the deal having been made, both of them returned to their food almost shyly. When Baekhyun glanced at his mate from the corners of his eyes he could see that easy smile still in place and stupidly enough, it gave him butterflies and made him eager to be around the alpha. 

“Alright, if you’ll excuse me then I’ll be getting ready for the day,” the prince murmured eventually, his food not finished but long forgotten, and Chanyeol only nodded in understanding as the omega got up. 

It wasn’t until he had left the room, a handful of maids in tow, that he let a breath out of relief before a genuine smile spread on his face. 

Behind him two of the maids squealed at each other, obviously as giddy as the prince himself, and Baekhyun felt glad to have people around him that seemed as invested in this as he was. 

They knew this could definitely be considered a date, and so they picked out an outfit that was fit for the city and yet still made him stand out. There were riding pants and boots with an expensive-looking overcoat. 

His hair was done up in a knot, a strap of fancy fabric tied around his forehead in a makeshift headband, and one of the maids added a touch of colour to his lips without the prince even having asked. 

They dressed him up quickly, knowing that Chanyeol would have to leave soon, and Baekhyun gave them free play as he was too busy thinking of how to behave on their first official date together. 

The prince had never actually gone on a date, and the foreign concept made it that he didn’t know what to do. Should he be bold or shy? Probably the latter, seen as Chanyeol needed time to adjust, but still. Would he be annoying if he’d ask questions? Show off his riding skills? 

Long to think about it he didn’t have, because after a quick look at himself in the mirror he was whisked away by his maids, “your alpha has already left for the stables, your highness.” 

He led them there, their pace just as swift as they walked with the same excitement that Baekhyun felt in his gut. It was thrilling, knowing his mate was waiting for him, and although Chanyeol wasn’t easily impressed, he did eye the prince up and down when he walked up to him. 

The alpha was standing next to the prince’s horse, his own horse being held by the reins by one of the stable boys. He brushed a hand through the horse’s mane when Baekhyun came to a stop next to it, a hum leaving his mouth, “you have a beautiful horse, your grace.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replied, his eyes on his mate instead of his horse, and he smiled as he allowed his hand to join Chanyeol’s in brushing through its hair, “it used to be my mother’s before she moved away.” 

“Ah, I see,” the alpha faltered, as if he wasn’t sure whether to touch on this subject or to let it be. In the end he decided on the latter, as he turned sideways to look at the prince better, “shall I help you up, your grace?” 

Baekhyun didn’t need the help at all, not even a little bit. He was a skilled rider, had been taught when he was a child, but to know that Chanyeol would be assisting him, possibly putting his hands on him… 

“I’d be a fool to turn down such an offer,” the omega remarked, a new flush of red on his cheeks as he stepped closer to the horse and, uncoincidentally, also closer to his alpha. 

With his back now turned to the man, his entire focus shifted. With sight no longer being the main sense, the prince’s hearing sharpened. He could hear the alpha’s breathing, could smell the pheromones in the air, and it only made him shyer. 

When he got his foot in the stirrup, his back briefly touched Chanyeol’s chest, and instantly his heart rate tripled. As he faltered in surprise, the alpha’s hand steadied him at the waist, firm and safe, and Baekhyun took a moment to just breathe. 

“Careful, my prince,” was whispered into his ear from behind, sounding way more breathy than it probably was. Baekhyun knew he had to be imagining it, but even then, it was so wonderful that he closed his eyes and let himself float on the sound for a moment.

Thankfully, he had a steady grip on the reins already, because if he hadn’t had it then he would have surely fallen back into the alpha’s arms by now. Which for him wouldn’t be a problem, except it would be him moving a bit too fast again.

Baekhyun was very aware of how he had to let go more in order for Chanyeol to start taking some control, and so he remained still as he waited for instructions. 

“On three?” Chanyeol breathed again, a second hand now finding the prince’s waist so he could help push him up higher, and when the omega had uttered his agreement he went, “three, two, one…” 

Baekhyun pulled himself up the way he always would, but he purposely let his weight hang a little more so he’d need the little push his mate provided him with. 

From his waist down to his thighs, Chanyeol’s hands helped him up on the horse and left him unsteady for an entirely different reason than a loss of balance. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” the prince uttered as he looked down at the alpha, who was smiling like he knew exactly what was going on. 

It was almost a little strange to see how easily he had flicked a switch this morning. The Chanyeol he was seeing now reminded him so much of the man he had met in the throne room that first time, as well as the man he had seen at the shop when he had come for a visit. A man so different from the closed-off alpha that Chanyeol had been since his arrival at the palace. 

However, Baekhyun would be stupid to keep thinking about how strange it was to be switching back and forth so much. He should take every step forward. If he wouldn’t, there’d be no progress at all. 

And so he smiled as he shook it off, and he forced his horse to turn so he could watch Chanyeol mount his own horse. 

Whereas Baekhyun always moved with a gracefulness fit for a prince, Chanyeol was much wilder. He threw up his leg just as swiftly as Baekhyun could, but instead of being elegant like the prince, he moved like an untamed rider. For some reason, it was extremely sexy. 

“Ready, your highness?” the alpha asked from up on his stallion, interrupting the prince’s thoughts, and Baekhyun blinked himself awake and nodded at him. 

His mate took the lead then, heels kicking his horse into motion, and Baekhyun easily followed only a second later. They left behind a giddy entourage that had watched their every move, but the two were too fixated on each other to notice the way they were being stared at. 

“So, do you mind riding into town every day?” Baekhyun asked once they had left the palace behind them. They were side by side, horses walking together, and the air around them was effortless for now. 

Chanyeol didn’t look tense the same way he had done the night before, and he took Baekhyun’s attempt at conversation seriously this time, “not really, your grace. I like it because it gives me time to think about the day ahead or everything that happened at work. Or just anything else.” 

Baekhyun nodded and returned his gaze to the path in front of them, feeling a little unsure of what to say next and wondering if he should keep quiet instead. But, unexpectedly, it was Chanyeol who asked a question of his own. 

“How long have you been riding horses for, my prince?” the alpha questioned, sounding actually interested, even though it didn’t say much about what the prince was like. Still, conversation was conversation, and Baekhyun straightened his back a little more as he answered in clear detail.

“For as long as I can remember, actually. When I was a young boy, my mother used to ride with me, but when I moved to the palace I got lessons from a general. Riding wasn’t fun then, it was mostly about how to attack in war, but as an omega I will never be allowed to go to war anyway.” 

Baekhyun chuckled as he thought back to that time, to the old general that would yell at him for not being able to hold a weapon as well as have a tight grip of the reins. The amount of reprimands he had received back in those days had made him lose all interest in riding.

“But then, once I turned sixteen, I no longer had to go to those classes. I didn’t ride for over a year, until one day I got it in my head that I wanted to run away from the palace. I took one of the horses and rode through the forest for hours, forgetting everything that had made me want to leave. From that moment on I picked up riding again,” he concluded, smiling at the memory.

Chanyeol snickered at the image the omega painted, as if he found it funny, but he didn’t say much in reply. Maybe he wasn’t sure if it was okay to joke around with the prince, and Baekhyun didn’t want to force him. 

“What about you, my alpha? It’s not exactly ordinary for a commoner like yourself to be a good rider. How did you learn?” the prince asked in return, wanting to hear his mate talk about himself some more. 

It worked, got Chanyeol to smile in the mischievous way that Baekhyun found so attractive, “oh, my prince, I’m sure you will not approve of the story I am about to tell you, but I will share it with you.” 

He turned his head to Baekhyun while he talked, his smile sparkling the same way as his eyes, and the prince was sure that had there been low-hanging branches on his path then he would have gladly rode straight into them because it was worth not looking away for. 

“I… borrowed one from one of the noble families one day,” Chanyeol began to paint the picture of his story, “there’s this rich family that lives close by the shop and they are a bit vain, as to say. People below them in rank they spit on, no mercy shown to anyone.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows at this, wanting to find out more about the family, because in his kingdom he would not stand for such behaviour. People weren’t supposed to use their title for unacceptable behaviour and anyone doing so deserved to be punished. 

However, instead of interrupting the story for such a futile thing, he continued to listen to the beautiful sound that was Chanyeol’s voice. 

“So one day, father had an emergency order. One of the doctors desperately needed a certain tool for a procedure, and I had to deliver it. That’s why, when I passed the family’s house, I paused and decided to borrow one of their horses,” the alpha snorted, his entire face showing he was lost in thought.

“There were three horses and they were out in a field, roaming freely. I had to catch one and then ride it, without any experience and without a saddle or reins. It only had the headpiece, which was what I held on to,” Chanyeol touched the bridle of his horse, the part right behind its ears, and the animal didn’t even flinch. 

“I made it to the doctor’s, but not without a struggle. I fell off twice that first time and my shirt was ripped in such a way that I could do nothing but throw it away. But it was fun, and I made it in time for the procedure to be successful. I also returned the horse, but I don’t think they even noticed it was gone,” the alpha ended with a chuckle, his smile now being directed at the prince.

It was like staring at the sun, a sight so bright and warm that Baekhyun wished he could see it more. His eyes were drawn to the dimple in the alpha’s cheek, and he laughed along even though he couldn’t make sense of what exactly he was laughing about. 

But the moment was significant in a way. With both of them smiling at the same thing and not feeling insecure or angry, nor anything else negative. They had connected over something as simple as horse riding, and through that they were sharing about their lives. 

“That is indeed quite the story,” Baekhyun eventually said, their laughter having died out naturally, “in fact, I could have you arrested for that. Lock you up in a dungeon or feed you to the dogs.” 

He was joking, grin still playful, and Chanyeol easily joined in on it, “well, your grace, you can’t tell me you did not expect such a story from me. You could not have possibly picked me thinking I’m as innocent and pure as you are.”

Mentioning the crown prince’s innocence made him feel offended, because he actually wasn’t all that virtuous. He had his rebellious parts, and those parts of him had been what had drawn him to Chanyeol in the first place. 

“You really think I have never done any wrong in my life, don’t you, alpha?” Baekhyun huffed, showing just how insulted he felt, and besides him Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at the prince in surprise.

“You mean to say you have, your highness?” he asked, astonishment in his voice as he eyed the prince carelessly. Although he had used a formal title, it felt like they had finally moved beyond titles and were speaking on the same level. 

After a demure nod of the prince’s head, the alpha fake-gasped in shock, lips parted as a playful twinkle shone from his eyes, “you have? Do tell, my prince.” 

Baekhyun suddenly felt bashful, thinking his rebelliousness probably didn’t even come close to what his mate was used to doing himself, but for a prince it was defiant behaviour and it would not have been tolerated had he been caught.

“Well, for example,” he cleared his throat, eyes averted so he didn’t have to see Chanyeol’s reaction, “I used to sneak out at night to meet with one of the stable boys. We’d spend an hour kissing each other behind some barrels of hay. Then I would return to my room before anyone could find out I was missing.” 

“You snuck out… to fool around in the hay?” Chanyeol asked, sounding incredulous, as if it indeed wasn’t the kind of behaviour he had expected from the prince, “and you told me you were a virgin?” 

The way the alpha clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth had Baekhyun spluttering, “hey! I am. Things never went below the waist. I just… I really like being kissed. Stable boys, young palace guards, my teacher’s son…” 

“How scandalous,” Chanyeol replied, “the king kept suitors away to protect your purity, yet you went around getting kissed. Because you  _ like  _ being kissed.” 

When Baekhyun turned his head back to look at his mate, mouth already open and ready to fire back, he saw there was no malice in the alpha’s gaze. In fact, there was something akin to satisfaction in those eyes, as if he understood the prince better now, and so the omega went quiet. 

For a little while they remained silent, the only sounds being the hooves of their horses hitting the ground, but then Chanyeol mumbled something under his breath that was just loud enough to decipher. 

It made the omega’s ears heat up so quickly that he wanted to reach out and cover them before his mate would see, but instead he remained frozen, completely still apart from the rapidly-beating heart in his chest. 

“Good to know.”   


#  Scene 10: 3 weeks and six days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


Things were okay for a few days. 

Baekhyun would accompany his mate to at least the very edges of town every morning, either joining him at the shop to spend the day with his alpha or returning to the palace in order to get his tasks done.

They had settled into something comfortable, where speaking was easy and both put in effort to try and build a relationship. The prince was happy, hopeful that things were going in the right direction now, and Chanyeol didn’t appear as upset about being at the palace anymore. 

For a few days it was as if they had found peace like that, but unfortunately, it didn’t last very long. 

Two days earlier, Baekhyun had received a letter from his mother. The maids had delivered it to him while he was having dinner with Chanyeol, listening to the alpha talk about the delivery he had needed to make to a farmer, where a goat had ripped his pants when he hadn’t been looking. 

They had been smiling at each other one moment, laughing together as the alpha painted the picture of the goat chomping on a piece of fabric, and the next it was as if they had received news of someone’s death which had stolen all the warmth away. 

“My prince, a letter from your mother,” the maid had interrupted them, presenting Baekhyun with the large, white envelope, and even once she had stepped away Chanyeol had remained completely silent. 

His smile had faded, his lips having become a thin line as he watched the prince unfold the letter and read the message his mother had left him. And after that moment, the smile hadn’t returned. 

Baekhyun had thought maybe it had been hard on Chanyeol, because the alpha had lost his mother and her memory had plagued him. But, wouldn’t the memory of that pain have subsided again now, two days after he had been reminded of it? Why couldn’t the blacksmith let it go? And why was Baekhyun the victim of it?

He wanted to help his mate, had called out Chanyeol’s name multiple times to ask if he was okay, but he had been locked out again. They had taken a few steps forward, and now they had paused and taken one or more back.

Two days after the letter, the prince spent his afternoon tea worrying over what to do about it. 

He couldn’t do nothing, because that would only make things worse, but luckily the past week had made him feel confident enough to try and interfere. They had been so open with each other and it had left him feeling stronger. The last thing he wanted now was to let it be and waste that progress.

As he sipped his tea, Baekhyun tried to come up with a plan to reach out to his mate in a way that would be effective. Something that would be simple and not too personal, but where the prince could show how he cared about his mate and would be there for him if only the alpha would let him. 

Sighing, Baekhyun stared at the pink petals dancing in the air that made the cherry blossom trees lose their colour. In a few days it would all be gone, and stupidly enough the omega felt like things would be the same with his mate if he didn’t act now. Which was exactly why they were perfect for his plan. 

Straightening himself, the prince eyed the cherry blossom trees a bit more, thinking of how they could be found all across the palace gardens. It would be the perfect time for a walk to admire them, the perfect setting for a new couple like them, and the perfect analogy to how Baekhyun felt. 

A careful smile broke through then, replacing the frown that had been etched into the prince’s forehead, and he turned to his entourage with newfound determination, “how long until my mate will return?” 

Sure, Chanyeol was never back at the exact same time, but the maids would be able to make a fair estimate of how much time he would have. 

“Your grace, if he’ll return the same time as yesterday it will be a little over an hour before he will arrive,” one of them answered, their heads lowered respectfully. 

Baekhyun hummed in reply, considering his options at that moment. He could go back to his chambers and get changed, but he did not feel the need to. Because rather than making himself look beautiful for this, he wanted to make his alpha feel at ease. 

Which was why he stood up and began walking in a different direction, away from his chambers. His entourage followed immediately, only one or two maids staying behind to take away Baekhyun’s tea and his food, and none of them asked where he was going.

The prince walked slowly, his mind still going a mile a minute as he tried to come up with a solid plan. In his head, he was already preparing his talk with Chanyeol, but there were many other factors to consider before he’d get to that moment. Like dinner.

Baekhyun wasn’t a stranger in the kitchen, but it had been a while since he had last shown his face there, which was exactly why everyone he passed on his way bowed in surprise, barely noticing him until he had almost walked by already. 

The head chef, Kyungsoo, was yelling out commands to his people, and Baekhyun smiled as he approached the smaller from behind. Kyungsoo was an omega too, older than the prince and mated already, but he was the closest person Baekhyun had to a friend.

Even though he didn’t get to see Kyungsoo all that much, from time to time the prince would stop by the kitchen to help with dinner. Just because he missed cooking, or his mom, or a combination of both. Whenever he came, the chef would be there too. 

“Chef, do you have an extra apron today?” Baekhyun requested, having waited for Kyungsoo to have stopped his instructions before he interrupted him, and upon hearing him the smaller twirled around promptly. 

Those big doe-like eyes stared at him in shock, which quickly made place for delight. A bright smile welcomed him, and Kyungsoo even went as far as to touch the prince’s upper arm as he greeted him, “your highness, what a surprise.” 

Baekhyun chuckled, his hands coming to fold in front of him, and he gave a nod to show he knew it was, “I’m aware I may be a tad late, but if it is not too much trouble, I would like to prepare today’s dessert for my mate.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow raised, a hundred unspoken questions in the action, and the crown prince knew he did not have time to answer them all. Luckily, the chef didn’t actually ask for his reasons, he simply hummed and began guiding Baekhyun to a spot in the kitchen that was available.

“Most certainly, your grace. What would you like to make today? I have fresh berries we could use?” the chef suggested, having instantly gone into cooking mode again as he was presented with a challenge. A last-minute dessert change? No problem for head chef Doh Kyungsoo. 

“Anything that will remind a commoner of their mother?” Baekhyun requested, wondering if there was such a thing at all. He had no clue if all commoners ate the same food or if they were more versatile than the people in the palace. He knew so little of life outside the palace gates that he could only ask.

Again, the chef seemed to be wondering what the prince was on about, but he only raised one of his eyebrows once more as he hummed thoughtfully, “I think I might know something, my prince. Why not ask the mother in question, though?” 

Baekhyun worried on his lower lip, eyes cast down to the counter now that his friend had touched on the topic, and he muttered his words quietly, “I- I can’t. She’s dead. That’s the entire issue.” 

It shut Kyungsoo up for a moment, which was quite rare as the chef always knew what to say. But like Baekhyun, he wasn’t sure how to respond, and it helped to know the prince wasn’t the only one struggling with this knowledge.

“Well,” his friend eventually took a deep breath, trying to look at it from a positive perspective, “I guess we should pick something safe then, nothing that will stir up too many memories. We want to bring joy, right? Not sadness.” 

Baekhyun swallowed as he looked back up to a pondering Kyungsoo, “maybe a little bit of sadness, though? I mean… My mate, Chanyeol, he’s not very good at sharing how he feels. He’s closed himself off, and I want to take care of him so I’m trying to find a way that he’ll let me.” 

Kyungsoo tipped his head to the side in thought, and he stared at Baekhyun for a moment before he spoke in complete honesty, “my prince, not to judge your decision, but wouldn’t it be best to try and pull him out of his sadness rather than force him to share it? Speaking from experience, I would prefer a smile over a shoulder to cry on.” 

The words did not help make Baekhyun feel any more at ease. In fact, they snatched some of the confidence he had felt before. Because if this was the wrong way to go about it, then what should he do? Kyungsoo wasn’t even an adviser, but the prince valued his opinion just as much, so where to go from here?

“But I’m his mate,” he argued, wanting to share his vision to see if the chef would still disagree, “I should be there for him. Mates are supposed to share everything and lean on each other through tough times. I want to be that for him.” 

“Which is lovely, I must agree,” Kyungsoo replied, and Baekhyun could feel the ‘but’ that was coming even before it had been said out loud, “but don’t you think that if he wanted that, he would have come for it?” 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun admitted with a sigh, realising how he was losing ground in the discussion, “but maybe he feels too uncertain about whether he’s allowed to, or maybe he is waiting for someone to break down his walls. How can I ever know I’m doing the right thing?” 

Kyungsoo’s sudden smile was warm and understanding, like this was a question he had asked himself before too, and the chef placed a hand on his own chest as he assured the prince, “you will know it in here, in your heart. Test the waters, but don’t dive in when you can’t see clearly. Let’s make something sweet and thoughtful, not something that will bring grief.”

The prince wasn’t exactly sure about which direction to take things in right now, but maybe following Kyungsoo’s idea was indeed better. He could always try to reach Chanyeol through words instead if his attempts at being a good mate would be cast aside.

“Alright, tell me what to do, Soo,” he concluded as he began to roll up his sleeves, showing how he was ready to get to it. 

For Chanyeol.

His mate. 

\---

When Baekhyun sat down for dinner an hour later, he felt a new kind of proud. 

He had stayed to help prepare the food after he had made their entire dessert, which made him feel accomplished in a way he didn’t often get to feel. As an omega, he wanted to take care of his alpha, and making dinner was part of that. But, as a prince, Baekhyun would never get to live the same way most other omegas did. 

Everything he could ask for was brought to him by others, and whatever his alpha would need was dealt with much the same way. All of his ways to care for his mate were taken away like that, and it had left the omega so upset before that he had tried to find ways to get around it. 

It had been the reason he had asked his father for permission to occasionally visit the kitchens and help out there, simply so he could satisfy the hunger he felt as an omega to take care of the people around him. 

He had been doing it for over a year now, and as a fellow omega, Kyungsoo had easily taken him under his wing from the very first day. In a sea full of alphas and betas, he was one of the few people that Baekhyun felt truly understood him as a person. 

And still, even though they were friendly when they were together in that kitchen, there wasn’t any way for the prince to have Kyungsoo around him more than that. He wished he could, but the omega had an alpha outside the palace, and no matter how much he longed for a friend around, he could never keep the man away from love. 

“Your highness, your alpha has arrived at the stables. He will be joining you shortly,” his train of thought was interrupted by one of the stable boys, who was out of breath from having run all the way over there. 

Immediately, Baekhyun forgot all about the challenges of being an omega prince and focused on readying himself for his mate’s arrival. He dismissed the boy with a nod and then beckoned the maids to get their food set on the table. 

They all moved, all except for the guards at the door and the prince himself, and it made Baekhyun’s heart jump in his chest as he realised how near Chanyeol was. 

He felt nervous, thinking about how the alpha would respond to the omega’s attempts at caring for him. At the same time, he was still uncertain of how to approach the topic of the blacksmith’s mother, and it all led to the restlessness he felt inside. 

With careful fingers, Baekhyun straightened the fabric of his skirt and pulled it up higher at the waist to help him breathe easier. He felt around his head to check if his hair was still neat, and when he had ensured that it was, he lowered his hands and straightened his shoulders. 

Then, he waited.

With his eyes on the door in anticipation, his gaze never averted even though the maids returned and filled the table for him. But Baekhyun desperately wanted to catch the look on his alpha’s face as he walked in. Not to check his reaction to their dinner, but to see what his mood was like before he’d put on a mask and sit down to eat. 

It took a few minutes, although they felt like an hour, until the doors were opened and the guards announced Chanyeol’s presence. But when they did, Baekhyun’s eyes were on him immediately.

With unfocused eyes and a set jaw, clothes askew and a smear of something black on his cheek, Chanyeol appeared dishevelled and tired. Like his soul had been sucked out of him and all that was left now was an empty shell of the man he used to be.

The prince could instantly tell that nothing had changed since that morning, even if his alpha did offer a weak smile when he locked eyes with him. Yet it were those eyes that proved it, because eyes never lied, and Chanyeol’s were still filled with sorrow.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun uttered, sounding just as sad as his alpha looked, and he almost reached out to touch the man when he sat down across from the prince and bowed his head in respect.

He stopped himself just in time, not sure whether his touch would be welcomed or not, and instead he bit his lip and folded his hands in his lap as he waited for his mate to look back up.

“My prince, I’m sorry if I kept you waiting,” the alpha greeted him, voice void of emotion as his words were merely meant to be polite. Any warmth there had been days before had been extinguished, leaving behind the same shell Baekhyun had almost given up on before. 

Why had a letter from the prince’s mother changed so much between them? What had happened to Chanyeol’s mother that had left him this unsettled? Baekhyun would have to find out her story in order to fix things between them. 

“Not at all,” Baekhyun offered, worry still etched on his face, where it would stay until his mate would finally be happy again, “I’m just glad you’re back. I- I helped make dinner hoping it would help you feel better.” 

“Your grace,” Chanyeol replied as his head shot up, his gaze locking with his mate’s in surprise. As if he had not expected Baekhyun to have picked up on his mood, or at least not to mention it this openly, “I’m fine. There’s no need for you to do any such things.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, waiting a moment for his mate to have settled comfortably before he spoke in a much smaller voice, admitting from the heart, “but I wanted to. I did it because I wanted to.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a while, as if Chanyeol was trying to think of what it meant to hear the prince say those words. As if he didn’t know already that Baekhyun cared for him. 

Eventually, his mouth twisted and he released a small sigh, but he accepted what his mate had done for him, “of course, your grace. What have you made then?” 

Baekhyun began to explain what was in each dish, what he had made and what had been prepared for them, and while he did, he kept a careful eye on his alpha. 

Chanyeol’s expression barely changed throughout his explanation, not even when Baekhyun talked about the food he had made. Regardless, the prince filled his mate’s plate and set it down for him before he filled his own. 

His alpha waited, as per usual, but even when Baekhyun started eating he remained still. He kept his eyes on his plate, watching the steam rise from the meat while the prince eyed him with a heavy heart. 

Baekhyun wanted to say something as he mindlessly poked at his rice, but he refrained from doing so. He didn’t want to beg for the alpha to talk to him, at least not yet, and so he kept quiet for now.

They spent their dinner in silence, with neither of them truly eating a lot, which was an absolute shame considering how much effort Baekhyun had put into it. Not even his dessert could spark a response, and he was sure if Kyungsoo had been there he would have felt offended. 

The prince would have felt that way too, hadn’t he been too worried about his mate to think of anything else. However, he couldn’t stop that aching feeling in his chest that told him things were bad and wouldn’t easily be fixed. 

Baekhyun waited for the table to have been cleared before he decided to get up and move on to the next part of his plan. His fingernails dug into the skin of his palms as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth, scared this part would end up being just as big of a failure as the first, but he had to try.

“Follow me,” the prince told his mate once he had straightened himself, making it clear that he wasn’t leaving without the alpha, and as he fixed his stance the alpha began to get up, too. 

Chanyeol didn’t voice any agreement before he got to his feet and let the prince take the lead, even thoughhe was supposed to. He simply waited, still looking like his soul had been detached from his body, and although it hurt to wait, Baekhyun didn’t want to have their conversation right there, in the dining room.

He led their entire party outside, into the gardens, and he paused when they reached the path advancing towards the cherry blossom trees. It was there that he turned to look at Chanyeol again, only so he could properly address him. 

“Join me for a walk, alpha,” the prince spoke, and although it was meant as a question, his words left no room for discussion.

Chanyeol felt it too, and he agreed with a nod, remaining one step behind the prince at all times. It was another sign that told him just how much was wrong. 

Stupidly enough, it reminded Baekhyun of the first time he had invited the alpha over for tea. They had walked much the same, and only over time had Chanyeol grown comfortable enough to walk side by side with him. 

Now, without the alpha next to him, Baekhyun felt lonely. He had grown so used to his mate’s presence, and having him follow like he was some sort of servant wasn’t what Baekhyun wanted at all. 

The prince tried to falter in his step from time to time, hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t notice and they’d end up side by side, but the alpha wasn’t stupid enough not to notice. He knew what Baekhyun was trying to do, and he slowed down each time the omega did too. 

It was hard to enjoy their beautiful surroundings when all he could think about was how much his heart ached with the pain of not being able to do his job. He did not get to be the mate he wanted to be, as he was staring up at incredibly large walls without knowing how to climb them. 

He looked at the snowfall of pink petals down the path and could only think about how he missed his alpha even though he was right there with him. So close, yet so far away. And then he stopped. 

Baekhyun came to a standstill, in between two rows of cherry blossom trees and surrounded by a storm of petals. On his right there were more trees, but on his left was the lake, and he turned to face it. 

Their entourage took their distance as the prince spared them a look, knowing Baekhyun wanted to be as alone with his mate as he could be. But now that he was, he didn’t know where to start. 

He watched the ripples in the water as petals touched the surface before coming to rest alongside all the others that had already fallen. It would have been a beautiful sight on any other day, but tonight they felt like the tears he cried inside his heart. 

“Chanyeol,” he finally started, though he did not turn to look at him just yet, “for years I imagined myself walking through these gardens, holding my alpha’s hand as the blossoms fell. I couldn’t stop dreaming about it, because the idea was so romantic to me, and each year I’d sit here longingly waiting for that moment to come.” 

The prince folded his hands in front of him and swallowed when all he received was silence. There wasn’t anything the alpha did to show he had heard Baekhyun’s words at all, and so finally the omega turned to the side to look at him.

“Now, I have an alpha,” he claimed as his eyes locked with Chanyeol’s, “and I thought he was starting to warm up to me at least enough for us to take a walk here, even if it meant I’d have to sacrifice the handholding. Yet this can hardly be called a walk.” 

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to avert his gaze, but he didn’t give in. If there was anything about him that Baekhyun knew well, it was the pride with which the alpha carried himself. He would never look away when being challenged like this, not even from the prince. 

“I’ve been trying my best to be a good mate and show you that I’m here for you, through anything. I cooked for you, I’ve tried to get you to talk to me, and yet you always shut me out. Why do you do that? Why won’t you talk to me?” 

Baekhyun’s voice was stern, and in answer to it he saw the fire in his alpha’s eyes slowly grow again. That fire he knew was there, but had been dwindling for days, one question had brought some of it back. 

“Your grace, I never asked you to do any of those things for me. It is not fair to make me feel guilty for things I did not ask for,” Chanyeol countered, which was a stupid argument, because mates shouldn’t have to ask for what was right. 

“You did not, no, but you didn’t have to. Claim mark or not, I am your mate and you are mine, and soon that will become official once I carry your child. Besides, I may be a prince, but I am an omega too, and as an omega it hurts me to see you this way,” Baekhyun proclaimed, his heart aching again as he threw everything he was feeling out there. 

His words, however, only made Chanyeol look away. The alpha’s jaw clenched, hands balling into fists at his sides, and Baekhyun felt his heart drop to his feet even before the man had spoken. 

“My prince, I have told you there are parts of my story you don’t know about, and regarding this one I would like for it to remain that way,” the alpha repeated the same story he had given days before, reminding Baekhyun of what he had said that one breakfast. The omega knew. He knew, but he was tired.

“This is about your mother,” he pointed out, not even asking whether he was right or not. It was clear as day already, but the way Chanyeol shut up instantly was the only confirmation he needed to support his claim. 

For the first time in two days, Baekhyun saw a flicker of emotion on the alpha’s face, and so he fuelled it by continuing, “her death, it’s why you’re upset now. And you have every right to be. I don’t know her story, but I know how I’d feel if my mother would die, and that’s enough to feel empathy.” 

Chanyeol’s lower lip began to tremble, perhaps because he wanted to cry, or maybe even in anger at the prince mentioning her so recklessly without knowing her story. But he remained silent, lips pursed together tightly, and Baekhyun went on.

“My father sent her to live in a cabin six hours away from the palace, and I lived there with her until I was fourteen. She is the most important person in my life and yet I hardly ever see her. If I were to lose her, I’d-” 

“But you didn’t, and you won’t,” Chanyeol interrupted him, his voice hard and cold as he spit out the words with a venom that Baekhyun hadn’t heard in him before. It somehow reminded him of the blacksmith’s father, who had responded much the same to hearing Baekhyun had invited his son over for tea. 

The prince remained quiet, a heaviness dragging him down to a point where he couldn’t move nor speak. He could only listen as Chanyeol finally got everything he was feeling off his chest.

“You’re a prince. Your mother may be far away, but she will never, ever have to worry that if she gets ill, there won’t be any medicine for her. Neither does she have to worry that anyone will come to kill her. No one would dare touch the king’s destined mate,” Chanyeol spat out the words, his eyes wide and bloodshot as he snapped. 

“You will  _ never  _ know what it is like to be a commoner, so stop trying to understand. Your life and my life, they will never be the same. We will always be a mismatch, no matter how hard I try to look past your title and no matter how hard you work to be the perfect mate. It’s just not meant to be.”

Baekhyun tried to tell himself the words weren’t meant to hurt the way they did. Chanyeol was speaking from emotion, the emotion of grief, and of course that would make him act cruel. 

The prince had something his alpha could never have again, a mother, and that had to be why he was saying such heartless things. But the longer the silence lasted, the harder it became to breathe. 

Chanyeol wasn’t taking back his words, wasn’t apologizing for being so hard on him, and as those dark eyes continued to blaze with hatred, Baekhyun felt the ground beneath his feet slowly start to crumble.

It was as if he was falling, endlessly tumbling down through the air, limbs flailing while he moved at the speed of light. But there was no end, no collision, and he breathed through it all. 

To be told to give up, to hear he had failed in his attempts at becoming the only thing he truly wanted to succeed at, it was the worst possible feeling Chanyeol could have given him. The king, he had expected this from, but his alpha? The man he had desperately tried to get to love him? No.

And so, with his entire body having gone numb, Baekhyun decided to do as he had been told: to give up. He let the tears flow, running down his cheeks as his chest heaved on a sob, and in a final pursuit of getting his mate to understand, he spoke just as freely. 

“You speak like my life is better than yours,” he cried, tears slowly welling in his eyes the more he said, “like you’re the only one with a story, but you don’t know any of the things I’ve been through. You don’t know what it was like to be the first born to a king, what’s it like living knowing you are destined to rule one day. I was my father’s pride up until the moment I presented as an omega. The humiliation I felt being of the weaker gender, and the disappointment I could see in my father’s eyes, those never faded after that day.” 

He only paused to take a breath before he ranted on, not even able to see Chanyeol anymore as his vision was so blurry. But he couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to. 

“They said I was cursed, put me through abominable rituals where they prayed to the gods to change me. To make me an alpha worthy of the title and worthy of my father’s love. But no, he must have done wrong, the king, to have deserved someone like me as a son. He couldn’t do more than pay for his sins and train me to be the best at everything else, all to make up for the fact that I was an omega.” 

“Choosing you was the only selfish thing I have  _ ever  _ done in my life, and even then I- I wanted to please you more than myself. I only asked for you to try and love me, but I’m not good enough. I’m never good enough. Not for the king, not for you, not for anyone. I’m a waste of air, of good food and expensive clothing. Of taxpayers’ money. If I’m so undeserving to even be alive, why will no one put me out of my misery?” 

Baekhyun fell to his knees then, sobs wrecking him too hard to keep upright, and he cried louder as he leaned on his hands, head bent down as he kneeled to his alpha. 

“Do it, Chanyeol, leave,” he wailed, telling his mate to go, “I give you permission to go. I will set you free, I will let my father assign the throne to my brother. Because if I am unworthy of love, I am unworthy of the crown. I don’t want it anymore.” 

Baekhyun expected the alpha to walk away then. To take this opportunity and run the way he had wanted to from the very start. Away from the palace and away from the prince, back to the life he had known. 

Perhaps he had already done so, maybe the prince’s cries were too loud for him to have heard his retreating footsteps. It wouldn’t surprise him if that were true, and frankly it couldn’t hurt more than it already did. 

His heart was being ripped apart in his chest as Chanyeol’s words played themselves over and over again in his head, and there was nothing now that could make it worse. Not even being left alone. 

A faint sound reached Baekhyun’s ears, a dull thud not too far away, and he raised his head in answer to it right as fingers caressed his jaw and pulled it upwards. 

Through his tears he could see the outlines of Chanyeol’s face, and he blinked in rapid succession to get them to fade enough that he could actually look at him. Because the hope he felt blossoming in his chest, he didn’t want it to be there if all the alpha would leave with now were more painful words. 

Instead, as the world focused again, he saw streaks of wetness on the alpha’s cheeks as well, and the man’s nose was bright red with how he had been holding back emotions. 

But it were his eyes, those gorgeous brown eyes, that always spoke to the prince most. They were far more honest than anything that ever came out of Chanyeol’s mouth, and right now they held both empathy as well as a strength that Baekhyun couldn’t place. 

Chanyeol had gotten on his knees in front of him, and he was leaning into the omega’s space while still cupping his jaw with one hand. It got Baekhyun’s breathing to stock, and it was good he was holding it in, because if he hadn’t then the alpha would have surely taken it with what he did next. 

With their eyes still locked, Chanyeol pulled him in while he simultaneously moved closer, and a second later their lips met in an unexpected kiss. 

The alpha grazed his lips across the prince’s, soft and tentative but with a confidence that Baekhyun hadn’t expected to feel. The fingers on his jaw moved up to his ear, where they tickled the spot right behind it and brushed through some of his hair, and Baekhyun subconsciously closed his eyes and fell into the kiss deeper. 

Chanyeol didn’t break away, he kept their mouths moving together until the hole inside Baekhyun’s chest had filled itself to a point where he was no longer crying. The tears dried up between their lips, and with every press of their skin the prince’s heart flew back up a little higher, until it had found its rightful place again. 

When they finally broke apart, the alpha not straying too far, Baekhyun licked his lips and opened his eyes for him. 

His mate looked torn, as if this hadn’t entirely been what he had planned, and Baekhyun could comprehend why he felt like that. It wasn’t like he had seen it coming, either. He had expected the alpha to leave, not get down on his knees and kiss him breathless, but here he was.

“I’m sorry, my prince,” Chanyeol spoke softly, eyes immediately flaring as he realised his apology could be taken out of context, “for the fact that I took my pain out on you. It wasn’t fair or me and for that I apologize.” 

He was referring to the way he had shut down every attempt Baekhyun had made at consoling him and had pushed him away at every given opportunity. Somewhere in the midst of the omega’s breakdown he must have realised he had gone too far, but was that why he had stayed? It seemed highly unlikely.

The kiss, the alpha’s apology, neither made sense. Because although Baekhyun had seen the sincerity in his mate’s eyes, he still couldn’t figure out what could have possibly made him want to stay.

“Why didn’t you run?” the prince ended up asking, “I gave you my word, I gave you your way out, why…?” 

It didn’t make sense. All this time, the prince had thought that setting the alpha free was all that Chanyeol really wanted from him, but there he was, right in front of him still. 

The alpha sighed, finally retreating his hand from the prince’s face, and Baekhyun missed his touch instantly, “I- I can’t leave you thinking I didn’t see you for who you are. Watching you cry broke something in me, and it pained me to hear your story. I am your mate, and you are mine, and I will not let anyone treat you any less than you deserve to be.” 

Baekhyun found it hard to believe that Chanyeol thought he deserved more than he had gotten. Anyone would have done the same if they had found their crown prince to be an omega. But the last thing he wanted right now was to fight over such a thing. 

“You won’t… leave?” he asked, sounding disbelieving even to his own ears, and Chanyeol looked like he couldn’t believe himself either for making this decision. But then he shook his head and offered Baekhyun a hand to help him up. 

The prince slowly placed his palm on top of the alpha’s, letting it pull him to his feet, and once they were standing again he looked up at the taller with questioning eyes. ‘What now?’ they asked, and Chanyeol answered.

The taller took a deep breath before he offered the prince his arm, “it may not be hand holding, but we find our own ways, right? I will remind myself of how my grudges are not held against you if you will remind yourself how I am not fond of sharing stories.”

Baekhyun knew better than to turn down a peace offering if he saw one, and so he gave a courteous nod and let his hand find the inside of the alpha’s elbow. He stepped to his side, letting his mate lead the way, and they continued on their walk as if nothing had happened. 


	3. Part III - Sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually in love  
> but I felt a sort of  
> tender curiosity
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not entirely unexpected (from the title) but this part of the story will have M rated scenes for smut

Part III - Sensuality

#  Scene 11: 3 weeks and two days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday 

  
  
  


Things settled down considerably after their fight. 

Chanyeol went back to smiling more, giving Baekhyun room to care for him, while the prince focused on not asking too many questions. They found a good balance like that, which made being around each other way less tense than it had been, and got both of them to be happier. 

In some strange way, it was as if they had needed the argument. As if yelling at each other about the injustice that had been done to them had brought them closer. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel a little grateful for it, despite the fact that it had been painful. 

The torment had been worth it because since then, small changes in their behaviour had made everything so much better, and Baekhyun spent his time getting ready thinking about how they had grown. 

Instead of asking questions or trying to start a deep conversation about topics his alpha wasn’t ready to talk about, Baekhyun had started communicating with him through little notes. He would stick them inside the lunches packed for his mate or leave them on his pillow at night.

He kept his notes simple but sweet, leaving things like ‘your smile makes my heart skip a beat’ or ‘I admire your hard work! Bring me home a new hairpin?’ and he most certainly didn’t touch the subject of Chanyeol’s mother again. 

In return, the alpha touched him more. From simply placing his fingers on top of Baekhyun’s as they ate, to brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear after the wind had blown it out of place. 

They were signs of comfort, of a possible interest that Baekhyun was too scared to push, but he wouldn’t mind the bumpy road they travelled if it got him more of this down the line.

“Your grace, your alpha has let us know he will not be joining you for breakfast as he needs to go into town early,” one of the servants announced, pulling the prince from his thoughts rather abruptly. 

He frowned, ready to ask about why, when the servant added, “he has asked if your grace is willing to see him off as he knows you will be unavailable the rest of the day.” 

Chanyeol had asked for him? He wanted to see the prince before they’d part for the day? He had never asked for the prince before, and Baekhyun felt his heart do a little jump in his chest as he realised this. 

“Tell him I’ll be there in five minutes,” Baekhyun ordered, after which the servant bowed his head and disappeared. 

As if they knew, his maids rushed to get him ready quicker. The one that had been working on his hair altered her plans and simply swirled his locks into a knot, which was held together with one of his pins. Then the others stepped in to help him put on his royal attire.

He’d have a meeting with his father after breakfast, after which he’d surely be overwhelmed with tasks. It was why he couldn’t join his mate at work today, something which saddened him dearly, because now that they were finally getting closer, he was suddenly busy. 

The prince urged his maids on, not really caring how good the bow of his dress looked or if his belt was perfectly in place yet. He wanted to go see Chanyeol and steal as much of his time as he could. 

“Enough,” he spoke a minute later, patience having run thin, “we’ll finish this after breakfast.” 

His entourage stepped away and allowed the prince to walk off before they fell in line behind him. They followed him the entire way to the stables, keeping up with him even though he was almost running, and they practically bumped into him as he came to a sudden stop not too far away from where Chanyeol was waiting.

The alpha seemed to be talking to one of the stable boys, having taken over the boy’s brush so he could untangle his horse’s mane some more. He looked so at home there, as if he was actually a general used to being around horses and servants of the king, and Baekhyun took a moment to admire his mate.

There was something about Chanyeol post-argument that made him even more attractive. Maybe it was the fact that he actually looked less out of place, or maybe it was due to the effort he was putting into fitting in, but Baekhyun felt like they belonged now. 

Even though the alpha had yelled at him how their lives were vastly different and they would always be a mismatch, Baekhyun couldn’t help but disagree. It was their differences that made them work, bringing out sides in each other they hadn’t known before. 

The stable boy was the first to notice the staring prince, and he must have spilled the omega’s arrival to his mate, because only seconds later Chanyeol looked up to where he was standing. 

Unlike before, when the alpha would regard him with a neutral glance and an air of disinterest, this time he smiled. And as the omega began to walk up to him, he handed the stable boy his brush back and dismissed him. 

“Look at you, all dressed up, huh?” the alpha chuckled as Baekhyun reached him, stopping a few steps away from him. His eyes took in the extravagant garments that were Baekhyun’s royal robes, and one eyebrow cocked as he concluded, “black doesn’t suit you.” 

The prince looked down his own body, at the shimmery black silk, embroidered with golden patches on his shoulders and chest, a matching black-and-gold belt keeping it all in place, “it doesn’t? But it’s such a beautiful robe.”

Chanyeol snorted at the pout that could be heard in the prince’s voice, and he used his index finger to tip the omega’s chin back up so their eyes could lock, “I never said it isn’t beautiful, just that black doesn’t suit you. You’re too bright for such a dark colour.”

Baekhyun felt a surge of heat rush to his cheeks, a response which by now was so common that Chanyeol didn’t even tease him with it anymore. “Oh,” he uttered, at a loss for words at the alpha’s compliment.

“Hmm,” his mate agreed before he made a show of looking at the prince’s empty hands, “no cute little lunch pack today?” 

The prince’s eyes widened at the realisation that in his rush he had forgotten to bring the lunch that had been prepared for his mate. He’d always carry it himself after having put in a little note, but today he hadn’t been able to.

“Oh,” he said again, but this time for an entirely different reason, mood having dampened some, “I forgot it. But you shouldn’t have left so early then, alpha, it’s your own fault.” 

One corner of Chanyeol’s mouth rose up in a small smirk, and as it did his eyes turned into little crescent moons. He wasn’t seriously upset, Baekhyun could tell, but still the prince felt like a fool for having forgotten. As if bringing him lunch was necessary to keep the peace between them.

“I see,” the taller nodded, “I’ll just have to come up with a lovely little note all by myself then.” 

He turned his head to stare off into the distance, hand coming up to act as if he was writing on an invisible piece of paper, and he spoke in a dreamy voice that was meant to sound like Baekhyun’s, “dear alpha, I can’t wait to share a bed with you and not fall asleep ever again because of your snoring. See you at dinner.”

Right as he finished, Chanyeol broke out in laughter, finding his made-up message incredibly hilarious. Baekhyun, however, hit his palm against the alpha’s chest, letting out an incredulous huff as he argued, “I would never write such a thing, how dare you make fun of me like that!” 

Chanyeol laughed heartily, not even trying to get away from the prince’s attacks as the palm kept colliding with his chest. His head tilted back slightly, eyes closing as his boisterous laughter bounced around the trees. He was beautiful like that, and Baekhyun halted his movements with his hand still on the alpha’s body. 

When he didn’t drop it even once Chanyeol had stopped laughing, the taller looked down at him with curious eyes. Baekhyun knew he should be retrieving his hand, but the longer he waited the more difficult it became to do so. 

Maybe it was because he felt awkward, or maybe it was because he craved more intimacy, but either way he couldn’t move even though he tried. 

His mind was too occupied to notice the alpha’s wild heartbeat underneath his fingers, but he became suddenly aware of it when his mate placed his own hand on top of the prince’s. The omega’s palm was pressed to the blacksmith’s chest even tighter, and as he looked at their combined hands he felt the quick pitter-patter of a heartbeat under his fingertips. 

Neither spoke as they stared at each other, eyes locked and the world having stopped moving around them. It was just them there, as Chanyeol took in every inch of the prince’s face, while Baekhyun kept his solely on those almond-shaped beauties.

Lost in chocolate brown, he missed the way Chanyeol’s gaze settled on the pin in his hair, which held up a fairly messy bun. He didn’t notice until the knot had come loose with a single pull, allowing the prince’s hair to cascade down his shoulders.

It fell in front of his eyes too, and as Chanyeol pushed it out of his face, the hand on his chest moved as well. It didn’t let go of Baekhyun’s as he brought it down between their bodies, if anything he only clasped the omega’s hand tighter in his own.

“Wear your hair down for me tonight?” Chanyeol asked, his voice soft as if he wanted no one but Baekhyun to hear, “I think you’re most beautiful just like this.” 

The omega was having trouble getting his lungs to do their work, and speaking was even harder. His chest was filled with emotions he had so longed to feel, emotions Chanyeol was finally okay with bringing out, and they made him braver than he usually was. Because in answer to the alpha’s request, he didn’t speak, nor did he nod his head. 

Instead, he tipped up on his toes, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s in a single, sweet kiss. A simple press of mouths that had the butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach going absolutely wild. 

It was too short for the alpha to kiss him back, but even once it was done the prince didn’t move away far. He stayed in his mate’s space, awaiting his response with his breath held in his throat.

Chanyeol tipped his head forwards slightly, keeping their noses together, and he too waited as if he wanted to see what the omega would do next. 

It wasn’t what the prince had hoped for. He had expected Chanyeol to act all playful and let him know whether he had gone too far or not, but now he was waiting for Baekhyun to push himself even more and explain himself. Which the prince only did because the silence between them soon turned uncomfortable.

“Would you mind,” the prince whispered, suddenly nervous about what he was about to ask, but he wanted to. He wanted to know where he stood, what was okay and what wasn’t, and so he continued, “if I did that more often?” 

The alpha leaned back a little so he could stare him down for a moment with a gaze so dark and intense that Baekhyun felt his heart race even faster than it already was. It took him so long to give an answer that the prince was close to pulling free and turning away in embarrassment, but as if Chanyeol could feel it, he prevented the omega from doing so. 

His free arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s back, consequently pulling their lower bodies together, and the gasp that left the prince’s mouth was swallowed by the one meeting it. Chanyeol’s answer was a non-verbal one, and it was unmistakable. 

With eyes falling shut, Baekhyun revelled in how wonderful of a kisser his mate was and how incredibly soft his lips felt pressed against his own. Maybe it was because the prince hadn’t been kissed in a while, but he couldn’t remember ever having been kissed like this. 

Chanyeol’s lips were demanding, his tongue peeking out to brush against the omega’s lower lip, and when Baekhyun keened under it he turned his face away, as if that had broken the spell.

“I have to go, my prince,” the alpha said breathlessly, making Baekhyun open his eyes and look up at him. Chanyeol was definitely affected by this, his eyes gave it away, but he had pressed the stop button way too soon. 

The way he squeezed Baekhyun’s hand told him not to worry, and the single kiss he left as a goodbye confirmed as much. Still, even if his mate was only leaving because he had to, Baekhyun felt sad to see him go. 

If it were up to him he’d spend the entire day in Chanyeol’s arms, lips locked and hands entwined, but both had their own responsibilities to tend to. And so Baekhyun stepped away and let his alpha mount his horse, the distance between them growing with every second. 

Chanyeol took a moment to put on his fingerless gloves before he grabbed a good hold of the reins, and once ready to leave he looked back down at his mate with a warm smile, “I’ll see you at dinner, my prince. You can ask me again then, considering how I haven’t really given you my answer yet.”

He was back to being the playful man Baekhyun had first come to know him as, and the prince smiled as he gave a nod in agreement. It was all his mate needed before he gave a single wave of his hand and kicked his heels to get the horse to move.

Baekhyun watched him go like that, and realised only once the alpha was long out of sight that he had taken a part of the prince’s heart with him.

#  Scene 12: 3 weeks to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


Baekhyun was sitting alone in his room, reading a book before bed one night, when the arrival of a stable boy was announced to him. 

The prince looked up in surprise as he closed his book, wondering which of the boys it was and why they were there. Was it the one he had kissed last before he had met Chanyeol? Was he here because he wanted something? 

Or had something happened with Chanyeol? Had he perhaps taken his horse and left the palace, finally having seen his way out now that Baekhyun had lowered his guards for him? 

A handful of worst-case scenarios shot through his head all at once, each worse than the one before it, and so the prince granted him permission to enter before he’d freak himself out even more. 

The doors opened, revealing stable boy Sehun, and Baekhyun’s mouth went dry as the beta walked into his chamber with careful steps. It was unusual for stable boys to visit the prince, and yet he and Sehun weren’t strangers. 

His nightly adventures as a young, needy omega had mostly been spent with the beta. He was a phenomenal kisser, which had been exactly why the prince had come back to him so often. But as a taken omega, he had stopped visiting. Was Sehun here to ask about it?

Or was he here to make demands, threatening the prince as his former ‘lover’ to get more money or power? Baekhyun had never thought him to be the type, but he knew that as a royal you could never really trust anyone.

Sehun bowed to him before he sat down on the pillow across from Baekhyun’s table. He locked eyes with the omega, but his strong and beautiful features didn’t give anything away before he spoke, “your highness, I come bearing a letter.” 

A letter could be anything. From a simple message to a petition and Baekhyun wondered what on earth it could be that Sehun needed to deliver to him this late at night. 

“Sehun, I-” he began, just as the beta had pushed himself up from his seat again. Clearly he wasn’t planning on staying while Baekhyun read the letter, but he paused as he had been addressed by the prince. 

Clearly having misunderstood the boy’s intentions, Baekhyun felt guilt wash over him, and he was grateful he hadn’t blurted out anything stupid yet. 

“Thank you,” the omega ended up saying, taking this moment to voice his appreciation for how kind the boy had been to him throughout the years and how he had always been there for the prince whenever he had needed him, “for everything.” 

Sehun bowed again to show his thanks, but he didn’t use any words in goodbye before he retreated from the room, and the prince remained quiet for another minute as he very carefully closed off that chapter of his life. He had Chanyeol now, after all. 

His dear mate, who was asleep in the room across the hallway, and who he had kissed so many times over the past few days that he had lost track of just how often. 

At breakfast, at Chanyeol’s shop, before going to bed… whenever he could, he’d steal a kiss or two. Whether it be on the cheek or full on the lips, he’d take whatever chance he got, and his mate would always let him. 

Although the alpha wasn’t very good at initiating it himself, he would laugh or chuckle whenever Baekhyun would creep up in his space again, sending him pouty lips or taking him by surprise, and even thinking back to it got the prince to smile. 

But his thoughts about his mate would have to wait, as he had a more urgent matter to deal with: this letter. 

Judging from how Sehun hadn’t stayed in anticipation of him reading it, the boy wasn’t the one that had written the letter. He had only delivered it, which begged the question who at the stables had been the one to send it. 

As he unfolded the piece of paper, he found a handwriting he didn’t recognise. It was a little sloppy, as if the pen had rushed on the paper to write as quickly as it could. It lacked the refinement his own royal lettering had, and there were a few spelling mistakes in it, but it was easy to understand the message still.

‘I’m waiting for you to sneak away the way you always used to. Meet me on dry grass, where the horses neigh. - C’

Somewhere along the way, Baekhyun’s heart had stopped before it had fully picked up again, beating out of his chest as he realised with a sudden startle that this was a message that had been written by Chanyeol.

His mate had retreated to his room over an hour ago, and he hadn’t heard anything from him since then. Which could only mean one thing: the alpha had slipped out of his room the same way Baekhyun had done countless times before. 

The idea of going out to meet him, away from all the servants and the royal etiquette, it made the prince’s stomach flip excitedly. Especially because it had been the alpha’s request, not his own. 

“Let no one into my room at least for the next hour. I want to read without any interruptions,” Baekhyun ordered, knowing that the guards outside would hear him, and only once he had received their agreement did he first move. 

The prince got to his feet slowly, eyes flitting around the room as he looked for the two things he’d need; a dark cloak to cover himself with and a small candle to light the way. 

He undid the tie to his dress, hating how big and heavy it was and needing to get rid of it so no one would recognise him outside. Then, having dumped the thing in a corner, he pulled the pin from his hair to let it down, something he knew Chanyeol would love. 

Moving quietly, the prince got everything ready, and once it was, he opened his window and slowly climbed out. He made sure to close it almost completely so as not to raise any suspicion, and when he was certain no one had noticed him he finally took a deep breath. 

The rush of sneaking out was still as great, perhaps even better now because he knew it was his mate he was going to see, and once Baekhyun had placed his overcoat over his head to keep himself disguised, he began his way. 

Chanyeol’s note had been clear enough, but even if it hadn’t been, the fact that Sehun had delivered it had been another hint as to where he could find the alpha. 

For some funny reason, it felt as if the stables had become their spot. It was where they had first made a real connection, with Chanyeol helping him on his horse before riding into town together. And now, it was where his alpha wanted to meet him in secret. 

It was a little absurd, considering how the two of them had every right to see each other in any other place, including the prince’s bedroom, but still he had picked this place and time. It had to be the fact that there would be no one else around to watch them, to listen to them speak. 

Baekhyun found himself rushing, taking a flight of stairs two steps at a time and jogging his way down the hill to where the stables were. He could see a light much the size of his own from far away, and the closer he got to it, the easier it became to see the man sitting in its light. 

Chanyeol sat with his legs folded on top of the same barrel of hay that the prince had been on almost two weeks before as he had waited for his mate to come home. That had been right before their very first fight, where Baekhyun had told his mate that he wasn’t easily impressed. Oh, how easily impressed he was right in that very moment. 

He smiled as he walked closer, his overcoat still in place even though he wanted nothing more than to reveal himself already. He didn’t have to, Chanyeol’s eyes were on him long before the distance between them had disappeared. 

Stopping a few steps away from his alpha, Baekhyun spoke, his words playful as he said, “I thought you were fast asleep already, yet you were out here sending secret letters.”

Chanyeol chuckled as he unfolded his legs, pushing himself towards the edge of the barrel so he could look at Baekhyun a little better. 

“Letter. Singular,” he corrected the prince with a smile, which faded as the omega finally removed the overcoat and let it rest on his shoulders instead. 

Baekhyun felt coy under his mate’s gaze as the alpha stared at him, at his bare face and his wild hair, curly from having been done up all day. There was an intensity in his eyes that made the omega feel as if he were naked, and in his shyness he averted his look to the ground. 

“Of course, forgive me for-” before the prince could finish his sentence, however, he was being dragged away into the stables.

Chanyeol’s hand had snatched his wrist, and he tugged a stumbling Baekhyun along with him without waiting for his permission. The prince’s overcoat dropped as he lost his grip on it, but even when he whined about it the alpha did not let him go. 

“Where are we-” Baekhyun began again, trying to ask a question that he never got to finish, because his mate had hauled him into the first empty stall he had found and closed the door behind them. 

The alpha only stopped when he had the smaller pressed against one of the walls, his hands caging him in by holding onto the bars above Baekhyun’s head. 

Slightly out of breath from it all, the taller declared, “I talked to Sehun today.”

The prince blinked up at his mate, feeling just how close their bodies were, and at the words a wave of heavy pheromones hit the omega. They were overwhelming, a product of jealousy, and Baekhyun inhaled sharply before holding his breath in his chest. 

His hands found his alpha’s shirt for support, and he balled it in his hands as he wondered, “about what? What did he say?” 

Chanyeol dropped his nose to the prince’s head, and Baekhyun could tell his mate was breathing him in slowly before he answered, “I wanted to know more about your desire for being kissed.” 

The way his alpha growled quietly showed the prince how he had not particularly liked the answer Sehun had given him, and it made the smaller tighten his hold a little more as he mumbled, “and what did he tell you?”

Baekhyun would have laughed about the fact that Chanyeol sounded like he was jealous of a beta servant when he had been the one that had been picked as the prince’s mate, but he didn’t because to see him jealous in any way was more than he had ever hoped to get. 

“That you used to drag him into the stalls to kiss him. That you like getting your neck kissed - how dangerous and risky to let anyone near that, beta or not - and that you love being held tightly,” Chanyeol summed up, his lips against Baekhyun’s forehead.

The prince kept his own eyes closed as he linked his arms behind his alpha’s back, dragging him in a little closer that way, and he only hummed in answer to the accusations. If Chanyeol wanted to know if they were true, he’d have to find out for himself. 

The taller pulled his head back so he could look down at the omega, and only when his fingers beckoned the prince’s chin up did Baekhyun open his eyes again. He met those gorgeous brown orbs, and found the look in them to be inexplicable. 

He couldn’t tell if Chanyeol was upset, or if his talk with Sehun had only fuelled him to do better, but considering how lighthearted he had been when the prince had arrived at the stables, it was probably the latter. 

Baekhyun could tell he was going to be kissed way before Chanyeol actually leaned in and pressed their lips together, but instead of the sweet pecks they had shared before, this was a real kiss. 

Demanding and hot from the very beginning, his alpha kissed him as if he wanted to brand the name Sehun off his brain. His teeth tugged on Baekhyun’s lower lip, tongue soothing the spot right after, and the omega felt the heat rise from his chest to his face. 

The hand that had been on Baekhyun’s chin moved to cup the back of his neck, and as it did the prince angled his head to deepen the kiss. 

His heart was hammering in his chest with every little touch of the alpha’s fingertips against his skin, but he welcomed it with pleasure. Arms tightened around the man’s waist, demanding him closer, and when he hooked an ankle around his alpha’s leg as well, the taller broke their kiss and gasped for air. 

He looked down at his omega with blown pupils and bruised, parted lips, a hunger in his eyes that got him to act a little rougher. Baekhyun didn’t complain, he loved the way the alpha used his entire palm to grab his chin and turn his face to the side, putting his neck on display. 

The thrill of being kissed right where a mark could end up stamping him as claimed, it was exhilarating. Every kiss could end in teeth piercing his skin, and that kept him on his toes, made him hold his breath every time. 

Chanyeol was much softer with him once he reached his neck, kissing the skin below the omega’s ear so carefully that he could barely feel his lips on him, and as the smaller wailed in frustration, his mate retreated. 

He turned Baekhyun’s face so he could look at him, and when the omega panted wildly he huffed and the tiniest smirk appeared on his face, “look at you, so needy for it. Want me to be less careful? Really? I’m not your beta friend, you know.” 

The prince wanted to cry out how he didn’t care if Chanyeol would mark him or not, but he didn’t because he knew the alpha wouldn’t. From the very first day the blacksmith had made sure the king knew he did not want a mate. He wouldn’t claim Baekhyun even if the prince begged. 

Still he begged, not for a claim mark, but for more kisses, “please, give me more. Bruise me, alpha, do it.” 

He watched as his words affected his mate, until his head was turned away again and Chanyeol dove back in, nose at the prince’s collarbone before he kissed with more intent. 

His lips parted, tongue wetting the omega’s skin before he blew cold air at it, and Baekhyun started feeling weak in the knees, eyes rolling back as he breathed deeply. He was trying to keep himself upright as Chanyeol sucked the first bruise into his skin, and the only things holding him up were his alpha’s little groans. 

Shyness having been cast aside, the prince dared to push his hands underneath Chanyeol’s shirt, sliding them up until he could feel the alpha’s lower back under his fingertips. They pressed into the dimples he felt there, hard muscles a sharp contrast to the softness of his own body. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathed, his exhale shaky as the alpha licked his way up the omega’s neck all the way to his ear. It was sexy, showed off how well Chanyeol knew his way around an omega’s body, but the prince decided not to be bitter about that anymore.

“Yes, my prince?” the taller paused his advances to give his mate the room to clear his thoughts and speak, but Baekhyun hadn’t stopped him to make up his mind. In fact, he only wanted more. 

His hands pushed at the alpha’s chest, but he was too weak to do much of anything. Chanyeol only faltered a little, taking a small step back, and so Baekhyun had to use words to get across what he wanted, “my legs… they can’t hold anymore.” 

Chanyeol turned his head to look behind him, to the pile of hay in their stall, and he seemed to realise that Baekhyun had wanted to push him back down into it. 

He grabbed a hold of the omega’s hand, which had sadly fallen from his lower back, and used it to guide the smaller to the other corner. The alpha lowered himself first, leaning back in the hay before he tugged on Baekhyun’s hand to get him down too.

The prince let himself fall forward, one knee settling in the hay next to Chanyeol’s hips, and he swung the other over the alpha’s body so he could be on top of him, hips aligned through the layers of clothing that separated them. 

The blacksmith tried to hide his surprise, Baekhyun could tell, but he failed and so the omega laughed at him, “what? Didn’t expect me to like being on top? Did Sehun not tell you about that?” 

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to say something witty, but instead he only chuckled and shook his head. “My prince, you are full of surprises,” he uttered before he dragged the smaller in for another kiss. 

They stopped talking after that, losing themselves in each other’s touches without needing to speak. It felt natural, the way they moved together, and even once their lips became too sore to kiss any longer, they didn’t part.

Baekhyun fell asleep in his alpha’s arms, fingers in his hair and an arm around his waist, and for the first time since meeting Chanyeol, the prince felt like he was being cherished. It was a feeling he desperately hoped would stay, even as things moved on to another day. 

  
  
  
  
  


#  Scene 13 [M] : 2 weeks and four days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  
  


Baekhyun was sitting at a table in Chanyeol’s shop, reading a book on warfare while occasionally glancing at his mate, when he first felt something was off. 

It wasn’t much at first, just this annoying uneasiness in his gut that left him unable to properly focus on his reading. The words on the pages were dancing, which was how he ended up averting his gaze to his alpha instead, finding him a much more pleasant view anyway. 

Chanyeol stood on the other side of the shop, near the fire, where he was now busy sharpening the knives he had made from scratch earlier on. His shoulders moved on every small motion of the blade against the whetstone, which showed off his muscles from underneath his tank top.

He looked almost dangerous with the tool in hand, as if he was getting ready to kill someone, and Baekhyun found himself worrying over his mate cutting himself time and time again as the blacksmith so carelessly moved the sharp object in his hold. 

But Chanyeol knew what he was doing, and it showed in his entire posture and the ease with which he worked. The prince loved watching him for that reason, to see his mate truly content with what he was doing, and he realised that even once his birthday would pass, he did not want to take this away from him. 

They were alone today, Chanyeol’s father having gone out to make some deliveries and stock up on some materials, which gave the omega every excuse to stare at his mate without having to worry about his father-in-law entering at the wrong time. 

And so Baekhyun rested his chin on his palm as he took in the veins protruding in his alpha’s lower arm and the way his biceps tensed and relaxed on every other move. He looked absolutely stunning, and although it was usually a reason for butterflies to erupt in the prince’s stomach, right now he felt different. 

A cold sweat had settled on his forehead and at the back of his neck, and his gut twisted almost painfully. It was hard to stay still, which was why he kept shifting in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position but never finding it. 

His alpha picked up on the change in his behaviour quite quickly, perhaps because he knew Baekhyun’s scent by now and could smell something was off. In response to it, the blacksmith turned his head and took in his mate with a worried glance.

“My prince, is everything okay?” there was a similar concern in his voice as could be seen in his eyes, and Baekhyun found himself sweating even more over it. Because to hear his alpha ask him this, it made him stupidly skittish. 

It stretched beyond the sexual connection they had made and touched upon the part he so longed to work on: their emotional bond. Chanyeol had picked up on his distress and was asking about it as if he wanted to help if he could. It was an exciting development that the prince took in with clarity. 

“Yeah, I just…” Baekhyun paused, taking a deep breath as he suddenly felt a bit dizzy, “think I ate something that went bad. I’ll be fine.” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes speaking disbelief at what his mate had said, and he even dropped the knife then to make his way over to him. 

As the alpha’s pheromones hit him, the prince’s gut clenched even tighter and he felt his entire body tremble in submissiveness.

A hand touched the omega’s forehead then, without permission, and felt for his temperature. The prince wanted to object and state he was fine, but the touch felt so refreshing that he bit his own tongue to stop his words. 

Chanyeol stared at him with intense, thoughtful eyes, and as he tried to make sense of what was going on with his mate, his fingers dipped lower. They traced the prince’s jaw before settling in a spot behind his ear, where they rubbed a patch of skin that had the omega close to moaning. 

Baekhyun could only keen under the touch, hands resting on the table so he wouldn’t slide down his seat, and as he drowned in Chanyeol’s heavenly pheromones, he felt the first gush of slick leave his body. 

In embarrassment he closed his eyes, cheeks heating as he realised what had just happened, and when he did he could hear the sharp intake of breath his alpha took. He had smelled it. 

“Your highness?” Chanyeol asked, but nothing followed and so the question was an empty one. What did the alpha want? To hear the prince admit that he was producing slick as if he was a horny teenager getting his first heat? How shameful.

Baekhyun turned his head away, breaking the hold his alpha had on him, and dropped his head in his arms as he replied with a shiver, “I don’t know either, okay? It doesn’t- it shouldn’t- yet.”

Chanyeol bent down, coming face to face with the prince even though the omega was still hiding behind his arms. Baekhyun could feel how close his mate was to him, could smell him even better now, and as the alpha called out his name this time, the omega shivered again, “ _ Baekhyun _ .” 

He could feel more slick gushing out of him, and he wondered how wet the chair would be once he’d get up. God, fuck, he’d have to get up eventually. He couldn’t stay there forever. 

Upon realisation, he whined, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he tried to breathe through it. Maybe if he focused, he could stop his body from responding this way. There had to be a way to fight it, no matter how difficult.

He pushed his nose deeply into his robes, hoping to stifle the smell of his alpha and give him some air to think, but Chanyeol remained so close that it was impossible to hide from it. 

“Shit, uhm,” he could hear his mate curse, and finally, as he panicked about what to do, the alpha moved away from him. Baekhyun could hear him pace around the shop, as if that would help him come up with how to handle the situation. 

But before they could come to a solution, a foreign voice entered the omega’s ears, and the words that were said were absolutely scandalous. They made the prince lift his head in shock all at once, wanting to see who had dared to speak about him in such a careless manner. 

“Fuck, look what I found. Such a needy, leaking omega, I could smell him from down the street.”

An unknown man had entered the shop, his eyes wild and posture that of an alpha that wanted to claim. The scent of the prince’s slick had brought out the feral side of this unmated alpha, and to Baekhyun, the words were a clear threat. 

However, as the prince saw movement from the corner of his eyes it became clear it wasn’t just a threat to him, it was one to Chanyeol as well. 

His alpha had snatched up the knife he had been working on so fast that Baekhyun hadn’t even properly seen him grab it. He moved without hesitation, closing the distance between himself and the prince while slowly inching closer to the alpha as well.

“Back off, he’s not up for taking,” the blacksmith snarled, sounding so sexy and possessive that Baekhyun found himself trembling all over again. More slick was the last thing he needed, but he couldn’t stop his body from responding to his alpha’s behaviour. 

“Don’t make me laugh,” the man at the door chuckled, taking a step closer to them without any fear in his expression, “he doesn’t even bear a mark and he’s here, obviously in need, but you’re not taking care of him. I’d say he’s very much up for taking, and any alpha walking by will think the same.” 

Chanyeol growled deep in his throat, his upper body leaning forward as he took a more dominating stance. The knife was directed at the other alpha, who remained unfazed as the prince’s mate warned him, “I suggest you step outside and move along.” 

“Or what?” the alpha huffed, and Baekhyun couldn’t understand how the man had the guts to keep trying even though there was a knife pointed at him. He wanted to speak up, make known how he was the crown prince and he would not be treated this way, but his entire body had been urged into submission by his mate’s pheromones. 

“Or I will take whatever measures necessary to keep your dirty hands off my mate,” the blacksmith swore, and despite the fear that had a hold on the omega, the prince’s heart still jumped as he heard his alpha say those words. 

The other man took a step closer, which got the tension to rise even higher, and as Baekhyun shrunk in on himself, Chanyeol bent his knees in anticipation. He looked like a cat ready to strike, all he needed was that final push before he’d jump and attack, which came only a moment after. 

The intruder took a sprint, wanting to get around the table to where Baekhyun was seated, but before he could get that far, Chanyeol had snatched him by the collar and had put the knife against the alpha’s throat. 

Baekhyun shuddered, his heart having lodged in his throat in panic. His eyes were wide, body frozen and his breathing stocked as he waited for what would happen next. If Chanyeol wouldn’t win this battle, the prince could be taken against his own will, and the idea alone was enough to paralyze him. 

His mate, however, didn’t seem scared at all that he would lose. He had the blade pressed to the man’s skin, his mouth at his ear, and Baekhyun could hear him warn the alpha from where he sat, “I will not hesitate to slit your damn throat if you move.” 

Finally, the alpha remained quiet in surrender. The prince watched him swallow hard, Adam’s apple bobbing against the blade of the knife, and he put up his hands to show how he gave up. 

Still, Chanyeol did not let him go. 

“I’ll count down from three and then I’ll walk you backwards. When I let go you better run, because if not then, so help me God, I will kill you,” the blacksmith explained, voice still low and threatening, and this time he received an agreeing sound in answer. 

Baekhyun watched as his mate counted down from three to one and then began to walk both of them backwards. They moved slowly, going step by step, and Chanyeol kept the knife firmly against the man’s neck at all times until they reached the entrance to the shop.

Chanyeol turned them then, making sure his back was towards Baekhyun just in case the alpha would try anything again. But when he let go, taking a step back to give the man space, the alpha only ran. 

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, creating a cloud of dust behind him, but the sight quickly disappeared from view as Chanyeol hastily closed the door. 

He locked up the shop, making sure no one would be able to get in, and finally Baekhyun was able to breathe again. The muscles in his shoulders hurt from the way his body had tensed up, but with the threat now gone, the prince took a moment to let all of it seep out. 

His thighs felt sticky and wet with slick, his alpha’s possessiveness hadn’t helped calm him down, but he ignored it as he focused on breathing. He had never known what it was like for omegas outside the palace, but he could imagine now why omegas in heat were always locked away from the world. 

“My prince, are you okay?” Chanyeol’s voice rang in his ears, and a second later a hand found the prince’s back in a comforting touch. His alpha no longer sounded angry, instead there was concern clear in his words.

Baekhyun gasped at the feeling of his alpha’s palm on his body and his head dropped back in his arms in submission. He tried to squeeze his hole so he wouldn’t gush more, but it was futile. 

“Do-don’t touch me,” he begged, “it’ll only get- get worse.” 

Chanyeol’s hand disappeared at once, but his body remained close. Baekhyun could feel his presence better than anything, and in the minute that they were both quiet, their thoughts were clearly on what to do next. 

The prince didn’t understand why his body was behaving this way. His heat was still two weeks away, this should not be happening, and considering how he and Chanyeol hadn’t even engaged in anything beyond kissing, this was extremely unusual. 

He couldn’t understand what had triggered it, but to get it checked, he would need to return to the palace. Except, going to the palace meant going outside, back into the streets where possibly more hungry alphas would get to smell him. 

Chanyeol seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he stalked off with a newfound determination. Baekhyun heard him going up the stairs to their living quarters, and although the prince panicked for a moment, he wasn’t alone for long. 

Soon enough his alpha had returned, this time carrying a bunch of clothing that had to be his own, and Baekhyun looked up at him with questioning eyes as he tried to piece together his alpha’s plan. 

“Look, there’s only one thing we can do to get you out of here safely, my prince,” Chanyeol spoke, and he stared at the omega with the most serious expression on his face as he did, “you may not like what I am about to suggest, but I see no other way. There aren’t enough guards to protect us from a possible hoard of alphas.” 

Baekhyun felt confused, and Chanyeol saw it, which was why he began to explain, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that man went to get as many alphas as he could, hoping that by ganging up one of them will get to claim their prize. So we have to be quick.” 

“What are you suggesting, then?” the prince finally asked, wanting to agree to whatever it was that Chanyeol had planned so he could get out of there without ending with a random alpha’s mark on his body. 

His mate walked up to him and took both of the prince’s hands in his own, not caring about any of the rules he usually had to follow, and he squeezed them lightly as he explained, “you need to let me eat you out so we can get rid of the smell of your slick as much as possible. Then I will have to scent mark you and dress you in my clothes to, again, mask your own scent as much as possible.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened the more his mate said, and his cheeks were instantly hot. His mind was screaming how improper the suggestion was, while his body betrayed how much he liked the idea by releasing more slick. 

His alpha could evidently smell his arousal, as the look in his eyes darkened some more and he all but begged the omega, “please, my prince. Let me do this for you. I will not let some drunkard alpha take you.” 

Baekhyun wanted to refuse. He didn’t want that first moment between them to be ruined like this, but he didn’t really have a choice. There was too high a risk of things going wrong if he’d turn down the alpha’s offer, and so he’d just have to fight through the embarrassment.

“I- tell me what to do,” he said eventually, essentially agreeing with his alpha, and Chanyeol understood that he had been given permission. 

The alpha tugged him up by his hands, and before he did anything else or told Baekhyun what he wanted from him, he pulled the prince into his arms and kissed him. A kiss to reassure him, to calm him down and perhaps get him more into it, too.

Baekhyun closed his eyes to it, allowing his lips to move against the taller’s, and Chanyeol slowly turned the kiss more sensual as the prince responded to his advances. 

The alpha’s hands wandered to the front of the prince’s dress, and they easily undid the ribbon that held it together on one side. Baekhyun allowed it all, from the way Chanyeol kissed inside his mouth to the hands that pushed his dress down his shoulders. 

There were many layers to the omega’s outfit, yet Chanyeol stripped them all away in so little time. He left the prince in his undershirt but bared his legs, and only then did Baekhyun fully realise that the alpha would be having his face up in the most intimate area of his body. 

He gasped, breaking the kiss, and Chanyeol pecked his lips once more before he gathered all of Baekhyun’s clothing and lifted them in his arms. He turned away from the prince then, crossing the short distance to the fire, and Baekhyun watched, half naked, as the blacksmith threw all of it into the flames. 

His clothes burned while Chanyeol returned, hands finding Baekhyun’s waist and eyes demanding their gazes to meet as he wanted to check in with him, “still okay, my prince?”

Baekhyun looked at the alpha’s red lips, at how beautifully swollen they looked, and he could only nod in answer. It was surreal to be there, his chest covered but lower body barely hidden by his shirt, his thighs impossibly wet with slick. 

They slipped against each other as he tried to keep his legs shut, but as his alpha looked at him with such intensity, he forgot all about it. He gave in to the alluring smell of his mate and felt his cock slowly harden and his body ache even more. 

“Climb up for me,” Chanyeol ordered then, beating his palm against the workbench twice before he pushed Baekhyun’s books aside to create enough space. 

The omega swallowed, eyes roaming as he tried to figure out how to climb on top of the high table, and with a little help from his alpha he managed to step up on his seat and then get on his knees on top of the bench. 

Back was the embarrassment as he sat up there on his hands and knees, ass sticking out, and it only worsened when Chanyeol heedlessly pushed his shirt up his back to leave him on display. 

And yet, the prince could feel more slick running down the back of his thighs in response, his hole fluttering as the alpha’s hand stroked one cheek almost lovingly. 

He had never been laid out for anyone like this, only the physicians at the palace had seen him like this, but never while he was feeling this lewd and turned on.

Their gazes had never burnt on him the way Chanyeol’s did, their touches never sparked the same hunger as his alpha’s, and although he had expected for this to be torturous and humiliating, it was anything but. Because Baekhyun felt a desire he had never experienced before. 

He stuck his ass out more as Chanyeol moved behind him, both hands now on the prince’s hips, and only when the smaller whined in discomfort did his mate move at all. 

A thumb brushed down his spine, following the line of his ass until it pressed against the omega’s needy hole. Baekhyun tensed for a moment, but then relaxed, and as he did, Chanyeol’s thumb breached his walls.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath, followed by an overly affected sounding, “my prince, you are so incredibly wet,” that got all of the omega’s shame to settle in his cheeks. 

His alpha continued his way down, thumb caressing the smaller’s taint and then his balls. He didn’t touch the prince’s cock, maybe because he didn’t want to or because they weren’t in this with the goal of reaching an orgasm, but Baekhyun didn’t have time to be sad about it because the thumb returned to his hole. 

Chanyeol circled the rim before pushing his thumb back inside, and as he did, more slick gushed out. Baekhyun wondered if this was going to help at all, or if the alpha’s touches were just going to make him leak more and more, but above all he trusted his mate. 

He trusted him to protect him, even though their relationship was fragile as could be. He had shown just now that when his omega needed him, he’d step in without thinking twice about it and that was all that mattered.

The alpha kissed the prince’s lower back, alerting him of his presence, and Baekhyun held his breath the more his mate’s mouth dipped lower. He felt dirty for wanting this, for having lost all thoughts of shame as he arched his back to put himself on display better. 

Chanyeol’s hands kneaded his ass, fingers digging into the omega’s skin, and Baekhyun was trembling with lust by the time his mate’s tongue lapped at his pussy, clearing the first of his slick. 

For a moment Baekhyun felt the fresh air against his damp skin, but then he was leaking again, the sensation of his mate’s tongue against his taint making him even more delirious than he already was. 

Chanyeol did it again, tongue flattening as he tried to gather as much slick as he could before his upper lip created enough of a vacuum for the alpha to suck on the omega’s rim. It made the smaller moan quietly, his entire body hot with desire as he arched his back even more. 

“A-alpha,” Baekhyun brought out weakly, completely powerless under the man’s touch. He wanted to say more, but his brain was nothing but goo as Chanyeol licked around his thighs, cleaning him up without reluctance. 

His mate paused then, hands still on Baekhyun’s body but lips having left his skin, and even though the omega hadn’t finished his train of thought, it was as if his alpha understood what he wanted to hear. 

“Your grace, you taste phenomenal,” Chanyeol complimented him while both of his thumbs rubbed at the omega’s rim, urging more slick to leak out, and Baekhyun dropped his head on his forearms and closed his eyes.

“Will you allow me to use my fingers, your grace?” 

His brain was too foggy to fully comprehend what Chanyeol was asking for, but Baekhyun would allow him to do anything right now, including mounting him and knotting him, which was why he nodded against his arms and uttered a breathless sounding, “yes, yes please.”

Chanyeol hummed, his lips back on the omega’s skin, which he licked clean once again before he stopped using his mouth. The way in which he paused, as if to tease the omega or prepare himself, was agonizing, but when the alpha’s touch returned the prince finally understood what he had asked for.

Baekhyun could feel those long, thick fingers he had admired before now at the top of his cleft, slowly sliding down to where his pussy was clenching around nothing, and they teased him for a moment, until the omega whined impatiently. 

Chanyeol’s fingers circled his rim, catching some of the natural lubricant that would make it so easy to fuck into him right now, and then he did. He thrust into the omega’s pussy with two fingers at once, and they disappeared inside the smaller’s body without any difficulty. 

Baekhyun cried out quietly at the roughness of his alpha’s fingers as he curled those two digits inside of him, urging the slick out while he pleased him. His tongue was right there to catch the liquid as it ran down the omega’s taint, and the mixed combination of Chanyeol’s fingers and his tongue were absolutely heavenly. 

The prince moaned again, the sound broken as it spilled from his lips, and he dropped on his arms lower as he felt more of his strength leave his body. His thighs trembled from the sheer effort he put in keeping them up, but he strained them because he didn’t want to lose his mate’s touch. 

Chanyeol twisted his wrist, fingers digging in deeper and at a different angle and brushing across the spot that had Baekhyun absolutely writhing in pleasure. It was a spot that no one had touched like this before, with a different intent than checking up on his health, and it felt so vastly different. 

His mate caressed it as if it were a prized possession, needing to be treated with the utmost care, and as he continued to graze his fingers across it he told the prince, “I want to make you come, your grace. Do you want to?” 

Baekhyun felt like his answer should already be clear from the obscene sounds dripping from his throat, but his mate still asked. He even paused his advances in wait for an answer, which got the omega to push his ass back even more, and all he got in reply was a chuckle. 

“Please, Chanyeol, just- please,” the omega rambled deliriously, head lolling as he tried to lift it when he spoke. He should feel embarrassed about being so damn affected by this all, after nothing but a bit of slick and his mate’s tongue on him, but he couldn’t help it. 

His alpha didn’t seem to care, though, and the prince’s pleading was enough to urge him on again. Back were the fingertips against his prostate, massaging it softly until there was too much slick to keep touching him like that. 

Chanyeol switched between fingering the prince and then eating him out again, and it wasn’t until he added a third finger that Baekhyun felt the urge to come. His gut drew taut as that third finger was pushed past the second knuckle, stretching him so beautifully that he felt perfectly full. 

His eyes fluttered shut, and the omega pressed his mouth against his own lower arm to stop himself from growing even louder than he already was. He was drooling on his own skin, body begging for more in the most indecent ways, but Chanyeol never made fun of him for it. 

He gave whatever Baekhyun begged for wordlessly, sucked on the prince’s taint whenever he’d push in his fingers, and it didn’t take long for the omega to turn into a quivering mess.

Crying out loudly as his mate abused his prostate, shaking his entire lower body with how rapidly he was fucking his fingers in, Baekhyun found himself coming apart. His legs gave in as he rode the waves of the first orgasm he got at the hands of someone else, and he would have collapsed on the table had it not been for the alpha’s hold on him. 

Baekhyun experienced his first dry orgasm, nothing but a few drops of cum leaking from his tiny, hard cock, and although it wasn’t uncommon for male omegas to come dry, he still felt embarrassed at how little he spilled. 

Chanyeol didn’t seem to even notice, too busy getting all of his mate’s slick to pass, and he used soft, slow licks now as not to overstimulate the omega. 

For a little while, Baekhyun felt like he was floating on air, as if he was boneless and breathing wasn’t a necessity. The aftermath of his orgasm kept him motionless, head still spinning as his eyes remained closed. Until Chanyeol forced him to move. 

Curling an arm around the omega’s chest, the alpha tugged him up on his knees and then helped him turn so they were facing each other. Baekhyun’s legs dangled off the table and they spread on their own right as his mate tried to force them to part. 

The prince stared at his alpha with glazed over eyes, his entire being having been shaken up by this all, and Chanyeol stared back with eyes much darker. It wasn’t until the alpha kissed his lips, hard and hungry, trembling all over, that the omega realised that he was touching himself. 

Chanyeol had one hand down his pants and he used the other to rub Baekhyun’s skin, up and down a thigh it went, slipping underneath the prince’s shirt every time he went higher. It took another second to realise this was Chanyeol scent marking him. 

The kiss broke soon after, as the alpha’s lips chased his mate’s jawline, nuzzling the skin of his neck as well as he could. Baekhyun tipped his head to the side to allow him more space, and his arms curled around his mate’s shoulders to hold on to him tighter.

He could feel Chanyeol’s hand move as he pressed their bodies together, and while the alpha left his scent on the skin of the prince’s neck, the omega kissed him whenever his lips would reach. 

He let his hands roam down his mate’s back, wanting to help him lose it too, and so he added breathless little gasps every time he could feel the alpha’s hardness against him. It made Chanyeol grunt, hips bucking into his own fist, and Baekhyun didn’t understand how he knew, but he could tell his mate was close. 

“Chanyeol,” the prince purred as he rubbed his cheek against his alpha’s, begging for another kiss. As expected, he got to claim the alpha’s lips again, this time being the one to lead as Chanyeol was too close to orgarsm to be in control.

The prince kissed into the alpha’s mouth with short little kitten licks of his tongue, and as he purred in appreciation, Chanyeol bit at his mouth. Baekhyun allowed him, and he scratched behind his alpha’s ear lovingly. 

It got his mate’s breathing to get louder, and with one final moan into the prince’s mouth he finally let go. Baekhyun felt it as his mate tugged down his pants enough to release, his cock out so his seed could paint the omega’s thighs, and as the prince felt it hit his skin he whined into the taller’s mouth. 

They kissed through the alpha’s orgasm, until Baekhyun’s thighs were wet with semen and Chanyeol had to break away, panting too much to keep their mouths locked.

He didn’t spare the smaller a chance to glance down between their bodies and take in his cock, had covered himself up again before he allowed some space between them, but even though it wasn’t the alpha’s cock he saw, the view he had when he looked down was still as lewd.

The prince’s skin glistened with his alpha’s cum, the glowing reflection of the fire casting orange flames on his thighs. It dripped down to the sides, both on his outer thighs as well as his inner thighs and it was so erotic that Baekhyun felt himself growing wet again.

Even though he felt his mouth go dry with desire, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been before his orgasm. 

Chanyeol was still breathing heavily when he placed his hands on the prince’s knees, and he waited for Baekhyun to look up at him before he asked the omega, “lift your shirt.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, knowing that if he did, his alpha would get to see his body even better than before, but somehow there wasn’t any shyness left in him now. He didn’t feel scared, instead felt a thrill at baring himself, and so with slow movements he brought up the hem of his shirt and exposed himself to his mate. 

His alpha took him in shamelessly, eyes dropping to the omega’s soft stomach and small cock, down to his coated thighs. That was where they lingered as Chanyeol inched his fingers up, smearing them in his own seed, and then he began to paint. 

Baekhyun held his breath as his mate pushed his release up, to the omega’s hips, and he made sure to glaze as much of the prince’s skin with his cum as he could. He spread it out as if it were an ointment, and the smaller knew it was so he’d smell of his alpha more than anything else. 

The heady scent was hard to ignore, and it made him want to kiss Chanyeol more, to present himself again in the hopes that this time it would be his hole that would be painted. But no matter how overpowering his alpha’s pheromones were, he was sure that it wouldn’t fully mask the scent of his slick, and that worried him. 

With his skin sticky and cold, Baekhyun shivered as his mate stepped away. He didn’t stray far, only reached out to grab the first thing from the pile of clothes that he had gone to fetch before, and he began to dress the prince all over again. 

With each layer he smelled of Chanyeol more, and Baekhyun wanted to burrow his nose into the shirt and breathe nothing else but him. However, he had to help by moving his limbs, and eventually when Chanyeol helped him down the table, he had to walk. 

He didn’t make any decisions of his own, however. He waited for his mate to lead him every step of the way, and so when the alpha took his hand and finally dragged him to the front of the shop so they could leave, he didn’t feel as anxious as he had done before.

Chanyeol would protect him at any cost, and with the way he had scented his omega now, no one would question his claim. Mark or not, he smelled like he was owned, and unless the alpha from before would return, no one should bother them. 

“Here, my prince,” Chanyeol tugged him to his horse as the omega tried to go for his own, and he realised that the alpha didn’t want to let him ride by himself. 

Baekhyun blushed, but he allowed his mate to help him up on the horse first before he joined, settling in comfortably behind his omega before he kicked his heels and got the horse to move. 

Baekhyun was seated with both legs to one side and his upper body twisted so he could hold on to his alpha, which he did with all his might.

His arms were wrapped around his mate’s waist so tightly that his knuckles had gone white, but it felt right, like it was exactly where he was supposed to be, and he cherished that moment because he knew it would come to an end the moment they’d arrive at the palace.

From the moment they reached the place where the guards were waiting for them, things went very fast. Baekhyun could see the sudden realisation that something was wrong on his men’s faces as Chanyeol yelled at them to follow. It was the last thing he said before he forced his horse to gallop. 

They didn’t speak, and for a while the only sounds Baekhyun could hear were of the horse’s hooves against the ground and the occasional grunts that left his mate’s mouth as he urged it to go faster. 

No one stopped them on their way, which was both relieving as well as a bit disappointing, but Chanyeol stayed on guard until the palace doors had closed behind them and the stables had appeared in front of them.

Instantly, staff rushed over to them, confused as to why Baekhyun wasn’t on his own horse and why they weren’t walking casually the way they usually were. Their early arrival was alarming, and soon enough word would spread as to what had happened. 

Chanyeol was the first to dismount the horse, carefully having untangled the prince from his body, and as he did the stable boys kept their distance, awaiting their order. 

“Tell the maids to run him a bath. Now,” he spoke with a certainty fit for a royal, and Baekhyun looked down at his mate and wondered why Chanyeol was so sure he didn’t fit in this life. The omega was sure he would be a great leader if he wanted to be. 

One of the stable boys ran off to deliver the message while the others stayed around to take over the horse once Baekhyun would dismount it, too. He didn’t do so by himself, though, he waited for Chanyeol to help him.

His alpha asked him to jump, which got Baekhyun to bite his lip in uncertainty, but when his mate gave a nod and raised his arms a little higher the omega decided to take a leap of faith.

He let himself slide down, and as promised Chanyeol caught him by his waist as he did. Baekhyun yelped as he experienced the sensation of falling even once he had been caught, but it had only been Chanyeol who had got his arm around the omega’s legs and lifted him up in his arms. 

The prince didn’t have to be carried, he could walk by himself, but instead of saying so he turned his face against his mate’s shoulder and held on to him. 

The maids cleared the way for him, rushing down the path to make sure no one would be able to cause a hold up, but Chanyeol didn’t look like he was struggling carrying the prince at all.

Those big upper arms that the omega had admired before held him up all the way to the prince’s chambers, where his mate paused only to be granted access to Baekhyun’s private room. 

The guards in front of it looked at their prince for permission, which he gave them through nodding his head, and then they stepped aside and allowed the two inside. 

It was the first time Chanyeol had come inside the prince’s actual bedroom, but he didn’t stop to admire the luscious fabrics and expensive furniture that were spread around the room. Instead he quickly glanced around to where he’d find the adjoined room where the omega always bathed, and once he found it he advanced towards it. 

Inside the room, two maids were already preparing his bath, adding more water as well as flower petals and the likes. Upon the prince’s arrival, they jumped back and bowed in respect, which was something Chanyeol clearly didn’t like at that moment. 

“What are you waiting for? Come help him,” he ordered, after which one of the maids rushed over to help Chanyeol put Baekhyun down. “He needs to be bathed first, then dried and put to bed. Someone needs to call for his physician to check up on him as well, he’s showing signs of going into heat.”

The prince instantly missed his mate’s touch once it disappeared, but the alpha had done what was needed: he had returned him to the palace safely. Still, his heart ached as he watched his alpha turn around and leave. 

The loss of touch left his body cold and disoriented, but he couldn’t do anything to stop Chanyeol from running out of the room. Where he was going, Baekhyun didn’t know.

In his distraught, the prince almost missed how his maids had continued their preparations, one going back to the tub while the other had gathered all of Chanyeol’s clothes in her arms. 

“No,” he told her as she wanted to carry away the laundry, making her pause in confusion, but instead of explaining, Baekhyun simply snatched the shirt from the top of the pile. 

No one had to know he wanted to keep Chanyeol’s smell around him and that he desperately longed to feel the way he had done today, every day for the rest of his life. 

  
  


\---

Minseok arrived the same night, finding the crown prince under a bunch of blankets and dressed in nothing but Chanyeol’s shirt. 

The physician took a good look at him before he bowed in greeting, hands folded together and head lowered, “your highness, you summoned me?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun hummed, waiting for the man to straighten himself again, and only then did he begin to explain, “we are dealing with… an issue. Yeah, we can call it an issue.” 

Minseok didn’t move, only waited for the prince to explain more so he could try to come up with reasons for why his body had acted so weirdly. 

“so what happened is…” Baekhyun began, speaking animatedly as he recalled the events of the day, “I joined Chanyeol at his shop, where I suddenly felt hot for no reason. I produced a lot of slick and my body kept responding as if I were about to go into heat, but now it has faded again.” 

As he talked, the physician went up the steps to the prince’s bed, wanting to take a better look while he listened to the omega’s story. He hummed in reply, the look on his face a serious one, as he asked, “and you’ve been taking your medication regularly like always?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun confirmed, “which was why it was so strange. I’m supposed to get my next heat a few days after my birthday, so I don’t understand why my body was behaving this way so early. We weren’t even- I mean, I was just sitting there reading a book.”

Minseok didn’t say anything as he placed his hand against the prince’s forehead, feeling for his temperature, and the look on the man’s face betrayed his confusion. He wasn’t sure of the cause yet. 

He turned around to open his case, and as he rummaged through the contents, he asked one of the maids to get him some warm water. The servant bounced off immediately, going to fetch a bowl, and Minseok turned back to the prince. 

“I think it is best if I do some check ups, my prince, but as far as I can tell right now, nothing seems out of the ordinary,” the physician said, sounding absolutely puzzled as to how the prince could be fine if he had gone through this rush of pre-heat only hours before. 

Baekhyun felt his stomach twist in worry, afraid what it could mean if they wouldn’t find out why exactly his body had behaved this way, but he tried not to freak out too soon. Minseok still had some tests to do.

Not liking the feeling of uncertainty, the prince pushed his nose into Chanyeol’s shirt and breathed him in, eyes closed and fingers on his tummy. He wished his alpha’s scent wasn’t so comforting, but it was, and he would be stupid not to make use of it.

The fact that he didn’t know where Chanyeol had gone after he had rushed out of the prince’s chamber left him with more than one thing to worry about, but Baekhyun forced himself to think that as long as he could smell his mate, he’d be okay.

“Sir, the water,” Baekhyun heard the maid say, and seconds later the sound of a bowl being put down next to his bed got him to finally open his eyes again. 

Minseok was already dipping his hands in, washing them briefly before he sat back and dried them on a towel, “your highness, I am going to need you to get on your knees for me. I know it may not be the most pleasant, but I will need to feel inside.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t fazed by this, he knew that in order to draw any conclusions, the physician would have to check if things were as normal, or if his prostate was enlarged and his birth canal had widened. Both of those would suggest an oncoming heat. 

Yet, even though he was used to this, he felt strange getting on his hands and knees, as it had been the same position he had been in when Chanyeol had brought him to orgasm hours before. It wasn’t the same, but with the alpha’s scent still so tightly clung to him, the muscles in his gut tensed regardless. 

He pulled up his shirt for Minseok without being asked for it, and like every physician before him, he warned the prince of his presence by placing a hand on his lower back, “alright, your grace, I will be careful, okay?” 

Baekhyun only hummed in answer, showing he was fine and to just get it on with, and moments after he felt the uncomfortable stickiness of the salve that physicians used for examinations. 

Minseok used only one finger at first, trying to see if one would be enough, but he quickly added a second. Baekhyun sighed against his arm, missing the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers and surprisingly, he found himself not even growing the tiniest bit hard at the physician’s touch. 

“My prince, you’re loose,” Minseok concluded, possibly from the fact that if he wanted to, he could add in a third finger without any difficulty. There wasn’t anything in his voice that showed that the physician knew just why the omega was so easy to penetrate, and so Baekhyun provided him with the needed information. 

“That may be because my mate pleasured me with his fingers in an attempt to get the slick to stop,” the prince spoke casually, the soft blush on his face not translating to his voice at all. 

Minseok didn’t appear to be bothered by this little fact. His fingers didn’t falter and even his voice was steady and understanding as he replied with a clinical, “okay so that explains that… as well as the slightly swollen prostate.”

Right as he said it, Minseok’s fingers touched said spot, and Baekhyun took a sharp breath as it sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. He couldn’t help the way his body pushed into it, but in his chest it felt wrong. Wrong, because that spot was Chanyeol’s now. 

It was hard to breathe, as if his heart was being squeezed tightly, causing his lungs to seize up too. Luckily, the physician didn’t linger at his prostate. 

He moved his fingers back along the omega’s wall to the entrance to his birth canal. This was always uncomfortable in moments where he wasn’t in heat, when it was almost fully closed, and Baekhyun winced in discomfort this time as well. 

“This feels fine,” Minseok assured him, “you’re not going into heat. You must just be experiencing symptoms that are linked to your heat due to the fact that there’s always a possible mate around you now.” 

The physician retreated his fingers and patted Baekhyun’s lower back to show him he was done, after which the omega gratefully turned back around and crawled under the covers again.

“But I’ve been around Chanyeol for weeks already, why didn’t it happen before?” the prince questioned, turning his gaze on Minseok as the man cleaned his hands before turning to the omega. 

“I’m not sure. I have two possible explanations for it,” he said, instantly awakening the prince’s curiosity, “the first being that it simply didn’t happen sooner because you were not as intimate as you are now.”

Baekhyun wanted to object, stating how he hadn’t been intimate with Chanyeol at all, but as if Minseok could feel it coming he spoke before the prince could, “don’t lie to me, your grace. I’ve heard the whispers of the staff. They’ve seen you kiss plenty of times. Kisses are intimacy too.”

This shut the prince up, and he looked down at his hands on top of his sheets, finding he had nothing else to say to it. Except, “what is the second explanation?” 

At this, Minseok sighed, and he turned to look at the prince with a small smile, “I don’t want to give you too much hope with this one, but early heat symptoms are commonly seen in destined mates.”

Destined mates, the physician had actually mentioned destined mates. It got the omega’s heart rate to triple, nerves swirling in his stomach as he allowed himself to consider the possibility that…

“The problem with this explanation is that it’s not just early heat symptoms that are supposed to happen. Like you, Chanyeol would have to be showing signs of early rut, too,” Minseok explained, easily helping the prince out of his dreams.

Because as far as he knew, the alpha hadn’t been showing any signs of going into rut. He had been very clear-headed earlier, much more so than the wild alpha that had almost tried to claim the prince. If he had been feeling any symptoms of his rut, he would have simply mounted the omega then and there. 

Minseok seemed to notice his disappointment, and he cleared his throat and tried to act casual as he put away his things, “anything is possible, your grace. I wouldn’t stress it too much. No matter what it ends up being, you already have a mate by your side, which means there is no need to worry.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled in reply, but his hands had squeezed his blanket in his fists as he felt dejected and alone. 

His mate, who loved to kiss him but didn’t want to bond with him emotionally. Who would eat him out and protect him in need, only to leave him once he had been brought to safety. Why wasn’t Chanyeol there with him right now, when all he wanted was for his alpha to hold him?

“Thank you, Minseok,” the prince ended up mumbling, dismissing the physician as he turned on his side and pulled the blanket all the way up to his face. 

The man stared at him with a pitiful glance before he bowed again, showing his respect even after having had his fingers up the prince’s ass, and then he left Baekhyun alone. 

All alone. 

#  Scene 14: 2 weeks and three days to Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


When Baekhyun woke up the next morning, Chanyeol was seated at the foot of his bed. He sat staring at the prince, his gaze dark and intense, and it didn’t move away from him even once the omega sat up. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun brought out, both surprised and relieved to see his alpha, even though he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t in his own room, “where have you been?” 

His alpha eyed him, taking in the fact that the prince was still wearing his shirt, and in a sudden realisation Baekhyun lifted his sheets up a little higher to cover himself up more. 

“Went back into town to make sure that alpha knew his place,” Chanyeol explained, voice deep and heavy, filled with anger. It was there in his face too, making his nose scrunch up in what looked like a snarl, “bastard had gone and told his friends about you.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, feeling a strange sense of pride at the idea that his mate had gone over to make sure the message he had tried to make earlier had been clear. The fact that even though they were far from in love, Chanyeol had gone to take a stand for him, that meant something to him. 

“I don’t think it’s wise for you to come to the shop now, at least not until you’re pregnant,” the alpha went on, bringing up a hand to brush through his messy hair, and that was when Baekhyun noticed just how dishevelled his mate looked. 

His knuckles were bloody and bruised, and there was a gash on his cheek which had been covered by his hair before. They were products of violence, of fighting, and Baekhyun instantly worried as he thought of all the possible other injuries his mate might be having. 

“Your hand,” he uttered, having pushed the blankets aside so he could crawl over to his alpha. He forgot all about the shirt, about his naked thighs, and clambered over to where Chanyeol was seated, “why did you fight?” 

The alpha growled as Baekhyun grabbed his palm and touched the bruises, not liking the painful press of small fingers, but the omega wouldn’t allow him to pull it away. 

Chanyeol was breathing loudly now, clearly angry again, as if he was back there, at the fight. His jaw was set, eyes trained on the ground, and Baekhyun almost worried he wouldn’t get an answer to his question.

“They called you-” he fumed before he had even finished speaking, and the prince would have backed off had this not been his mate that was upset, “they said you were a prostitute and I- I snapped.”

Baekhyun felt the pang in his chest, the instant pain of having been degraded like that, but for it to have pushed the alpha into a fight? That wasn’t what he had wanted. 

“It’s okay, they can call me whatever they want, it doesn’t matter. They don’t matter,” he told Chanyeol, carefully lifting the alpha’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his sore knuckles. 

“But it does,” the man threw back instantly, his gaze now turning to Baekhyun, and he stared at the omega with fierce eyes, “because you’re not a whore. You’re a prince, how dare they disrespect you like that.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the way he leaned in, his fingers tickling the alpha’s jaw up to his ear, where he dug them in and massaged the spot below his scent glands, “it’s okay. As long as you don’t speak of me like that, I’m fine. I’ve been called worse things in my life.” 

Chanyeol sat up straighter, leaning into the prince’s space, and his eyes were big and serious as they stared straight into Baekhyun’s, “never again. No one will ever call you anything bad ever again. I will not stand for it.” 

The omega went quiet, words trapped in his throat as he felt a surge of hope spread throughout his entire body. The weight that the alpha’s words held, they overwhelmed him, because they meant that Chanyeol saw himself staying by Baekhyun’s side till the very end. 

Even with all their past bickering and disagreements, with Chanyeol’s reluctance to open up to the prince, he still decided to stay. He’d stayed when Baekhyun had given him the chance to run, and he would stay through anything. 

Baekhyun realised in that moment how similar they were. It felt as if they had found each other through the troubles both of them had encountered in life, and it was what was keeping them together even now. 

Both had experienced misfortune, both had their own scars to show for it, but in a world where there had been no room for their pain before, they had found that space in each other.

Space to show emotion, to show anger and frustration, and to slowly have it build up to what Baekhyun hoped would be a loving relationship one day. One that went beyond the sweetness of a kiss, one that would touch his heart. 

“Get me a tub of cold water and some towels,” the prince finally told one of the maids, who scurried off to get it. 

He settled near his desk, which would be where the tub of water would be placed, and he beckoned Chanyeol to come closer once he had sat up on his knees more properly.

The alpha inched closer, allowing the omega’s touch as if it wasn’t weird for him to be so near to him. Maybe it no longer was, not after how close they had been the day before. 

Baekhyun began to undo the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt, wanting to see more of him to make sure he didn’t need to be checked up by a doctor. 

“Promise me, though,” he asked the alpha as he got rid of the first layer of clothing, “you’ll never physically fight anyone over me again.” 

He paused his movements to make sure Chanyeol could tell how much he meant it, and the alpha did, yet he shook his head in answer, “I can’t promise you that, my prince. If someone will dare touch you, I will fight them in order to protect you. You can’t expect me not to. I’m an alpha.” 

Baekhyun wanted to argue, say he wasn’t worth getting scars and bruises for, but he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t agree and so he didn’t. Instead, he turned to the maid to help her put down the tub of water.

When it had been put down the omega turned back to his mate, lips pursed as he began on the final layer of Chanyeol’s outfit, which was a simple white shirt much like the one the omega himself was wearing now. 

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt, okay?” was all he mumbled to end their discussion, his eyes on his hands as he worked, and luckily Chanyeol didn’t press it any further either. 

They stayed silent for some time, until Baekhyun opened his alpha’s shirt and ran his fingers down hard muscles. There was another bruise on his chest, likely from a fist that had collided there, and the omega felt the pain behind his own rib cage as Chanyeol hissed at the touch.

“Sorry, I-” Baekhyun apologized, turning away so he could get one of the towels and soak it in cold water. It would definitely help more than his curious fingers. 

He lightly squeezed out the water, making sure it remained cold and damp, and then he folded it over a few times so it would be easier to press to the alpha’s skin. 

“Don’t punch me for this, okay?” 

Slowly he put the wet towel on Chanyeol’s chest, cooling the bruise, and although the alpha clenched his jaw, he didn’t shy away from it. 

He continued to look at the prince intently, as if he was trying to find something there on the omega’s face, and Baekhyun felt himself squirm a little as he tried not to look back. 

Chanyeol’s pheromones hit his nose now he was this close, and they got stronger and more demanding the more Baekhyun touched him. It made the omega dizzy, submission lurking at his fingertips until it was too overpowering to ignore.

“Chanyeol?” the omega faltered, towel dropping from his hand as he pulled back, but the alpha only snatched his wrist and held him close. 

His mate dropped his nose to Baekhyun’s hair, breathing him in, and the omega stayed frozen with his head lowered for him. 

He’d never smelled Chanyeol this strongly before, hadn’t felt him be this rough, not even when he had licked him out the day before. It was as if something had changed in him, as if the fight and his aggression had left him on edge. 

Almost as if he was nearing his rut. 

The hand on his wrist tugged, bringing it behind the alpha’s body which caused the omega to stumble and fall right into his chest. It made Baekhyun look up, trying to find Chanyeol’s eyes so he could see the look in them, but before he could the alpha was kissing him. 

With his mouth against the omega’s, the strength of his pheromones was even more overwhelming, and they made Baekhyun’s entire body go numb. He couldn’t do anything but kiss back, to take what he was given, and even though he loved the feeling, there were so many questions on his mind. 

Was Chanyeol only being driven by his fury or did he want to kiss Baekhyun like this? Why was he acting as if the omega was the only thing he needed to be okay, when clearly things weren’t so easy? Were this truly symptoms of rut? And if yes, why hadn’t Chanyeol told him he was nearing it? Unless, it had come as a surprise. 

“What did your physician say?” Chanyeol asked as he left the dazed omega to gasp for air, his mouth moving to the smaller’s temple, behind his ear, keeping him near as they spoke. 

Baekhyun was struggling to find his words, but his alpha had asked and so he answered, “that everything was fine. He said it could be because- because we’re getting more intimate.” 

Chanyeol hummed against the omega’s skin, understanding, “that’s good. Could he tell what we had done, my prince?” 

Baekhyun swallowed the saliva that had gathered in the corners of his mouth, all a result of how his head was reeling with his alpha’s scent, and his voice was hardly audible as he breathed out a, “yeah.” 

The alpha kissed him again then, as if that thought excited him, and as he did he let his hands roam across the omega’s body. They came around his back, sliding down to his ass, which was when he broke the kiss. 

“I want to do it again,” Chanyeol whispered to him, “want to taste you on my tongue, have you crumble and fall apart under my touch. Whenever you want me to, I’ll get on my knees for you.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth went dry, his eyes falling shut as his gut twisted with lust. Chanyeol was painting such a pretty picture, one that had him squeeze his legs together painfully hard. But he knew he shouldn’t give in, knew he’d have to stay a virgin till his birthday and if the alpha would continue to talk to him like that…

“Feel,” Chanyeol had grabbed the smaller’s hand in his and had guided it between their bodies, to where he could feel the alpha’s cock through his trousers, “this is how hard I get just thinking about it. You’ve made me lose my mind, my prince.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, not having expected to wake up to anything quite like this, and now he had, he was at a loss for words. 

His palm turned, cupping Chanyeol properly, and he held his breath as he finally got to feel what he hadn’t been allowed to the day before. The alpha’s cock, hot and heavy even through fabric. 

Baekhyun tried to hook his thumb into the waistband of the alpha’s trousers, just to get a look, or maybe to even feel him without any clothing in the way. But he was too excited, too eager to please, and Chanyeol caught on quickly with what was going through the omega’s head.

“No,” he pulled the omega’s hand away while he shook his head adamantly, as if he could think much clearer than the prince, even if he was the one who was hard. 

“Not until your birthday, my prince,” he told Baekhyun, “I don’t want to risk it.” 

The prince pouted, feeling how it was unfair how he was being teased like this, and he argued, “how can you offer to take care of me but won’t let me touch you in return? But fine, I won’t. I’m not a baby, I can hold back another two weeks.” 

Chanyeol chuckled at that, and he cupped the omega’s jaw in his hand. His smile was sweet, as if he found Baekhyun’s pouting endearing, but his words were serious, “I never said I think you won’t be able to hold back. I wasn’t talking about  _ your  _ amount of restraint.” 

“Oh,” the prince murmured, realising what his alpha meant. 

“Your grace, you’ve never slept with anyone, but I have,” Chanyeol kissed the corner of the omega’s mouth, “and I’m afraid that if I’d allow you and your innocent eyes, your inexperienced touches, to come any closer, I won’t be able to hold back. There’s only so much an alpha can take.” 

Baekhyun was left startled by this, as he had never quite heard his mate admit so easily how he felt at least a physical attraction towards his omega. 

Maybe it had been him holding back all this time. Maybe it was only now that they were slowly opening up to each other, sharing kisses and secret touches, after Chanyeol had got his first taste of him, that he dared to openly admit to it. 

“Forgive me, your grace, I didn’t mean to disappoint you,” the alpha apologized when Baekhyun remained silent, lost in his thought, and although he didn’t feel any disappointment, he decided to use it to his advantage. 

“It’s okay, my alpha,” he said, his eyes averted before he blinked his lashes at his mate, “will you at least lie here with me and kiss me some more, though?” 

For a second he worried his mate would make an issue of how he wasn’t supposed to share the bed with Baekhyun yet, but then he gave in and nodded in answer to his request. 

Baekhyun felt a kaleidoscope of butterflies explode in his stomach again as Chanyeol dragged him down with him, pulling him in against his chest. The omega’s head against his naked chest, his bare thighs warm against the alpha’s legs. 

Chanyeol kissed him softly then, with less intent and more sweetness, and the prince closed his eyes and wished for time to slow down, so they could stay there forever more without either having to get up for anything at all.

He knew life wouldn’t be that generous, but he still hoped for it, just like he hoped for the happiness he felt in that moment to last until the end of time. 

  
  


#  Scene 15 [M] : Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

Time passed quickly after that, and before they knew it, the day had come where the crown prince would come of age. The day where they would be fully considered mates, bound together to get the prince pregnant as quickly as possible.

And to celebrate this joyous event, the palace was bustling with life. 

Noble men from around the country had come to wish the crown prince a happy birthday and to pray for his fertility. They all carried extravagant presents, things that Baekhyun would never ever use, but he still thanked them politely the way he was supposed to, before they left him alone again.

Staff ran around carrying food and wine, tending to what was the largest banquet the land had held since Baekhyun’s birth. It was an event that would last the entire day, with people coming in every hour, and although it was boring as hell, Baekhyun didn’t mind sitting there. 

Because next to him, dressed in royal robes, sat his mate.

Chanyeol looked out of place in everything he did, but he tried very hard to keep up with all the rules Baekhyun was supposed to follow. He bowed when the prince did, shook hands when he was introduced to anyone and most importantly, he smiled at all times. 

Baekhyun felt eternally grateful to have him there, and whenever there was a lull between visitors, he’d turn to his alpha and tell him how well he was doing, or how glad he was to not be doing this all by himself. 

Chanyeol would always smile, even though it was clear he wasn’t enjoying himself whatsoever, and more often than not they’d end up with their hands locked in either one's lap to share a moment with just the two of them.

“I can’t believe today is my birthday. The past two months have flown by like they were nothing,” Baekhyun eventually sighed as he looked out over the group of people who would one day call him their king. Years from now, after he would have overcome a million other challenges. 

“I know,” Chanyeol replied, his thumb absentmindedly stroking across Baekhyun’s knuckles, “and it’s only just about to start, too. Soon you’ll be pregnant, that will change things way more than a simple birthday.” 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks go hot at how casually Chanyeol spoke about it, as if by now he had accepted that he’d be the one to get the prince pregnant. That this was his life. 

They hadn’t actually been in any fights since the day a strange alpha had wanted to claim Baekhyun, a good two weeks ago now, and the omega was thankful because in that time they had grown so much more comfortable around each other. Comfortable enough for Baekhyun to feel excited about giving up his virginity to his alpha. 

“Yeah, although we have some time before that happens,” Baekhyun chuckled, “it’s another week till my heat, then if I do end up pregnant it’ll be nine months of waiting, still.” 

Chanyeol huffed at him and squeezed his hand tightly, “you make it sound as if you’re not certain I will get you pregnant on the first try. I’m offended.” 

The omega bit on his smile, trying not to let it split his face, but it was hard. He shrugged, trying not to flatter the alpha too much, “well, I have yet to see your talents in the bedroom, my alpha. You may have been able to please other omegas, but no one said you can please a prince.” 

The alpha clicked his tongue, sounding incredulous and looking it, too, and he shook his head as he averted his eyes, “I’ve been pleasing said prince for a while now. I don’t doubt myself, so just you wait.”

Butterflies erupted in Baekhyun’s stomach, and he hid his shy little smile against his shoulder so Chanyeol wouldn’t get to see it. 

Unfortunately, they were interrupted then, as a new family had arrived to greet him, and Baekhyun reluctantly let go of Chanyeol’s hand so he could get up to welcome them. But his alpha followed, always right by his side, as he had been for a while now.

\---

After the banquet had come to an end, the prince was taken away to his room in order to prepare for the night he had been looking forward to since he had been young. 

From an early age, around the time where he had first started experiencing sexual feelings, he had dreamt of the night of his birthday. He imagined it would be romantic, a little sensual, and very emotional, especially for a new couple like them. 

It was a common practice among highborn omegas that had been freshly mated, almost as if it was supposed to be a part of a wedding ceremony: a fertility rite. 

The special ceremony would ensure their firstborn child would soon be conceived and would end up being a healthy little alpha, like everyone always wished for. 

The rite was a sacred event where only the omega and his alpha were allowed, as well as the people needed to perform the ceremony: the omega’s mother and a member of the royal congregation. 

The couple would partake in the ritual together, after which they would retreat to the prince’s chambers to spend their first night together. Alone.

The preparations for the rite took over an hour, as the prince had to look like absolute perfection. This day was more important than any other day in his life had been so far, and so any unnecessary hair was plucked, his hair was braided tightly and done up in a bun, and then he was dressed in what felt like a million layers of robes.

His outfit was entirely white, meant to represent his purity, and underneath it he was stark naked. Like a newborn baby, skin soft and unblemished, waiting to be unveiled to his lover. 

They prepared him with the idea that tonight he’d be losing his virginity, which Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure would happen, but he hoped that for once they would be right. It was just that, considering he was not in heat yet, he couldn’t imagine why they would sleep together.

It wasn’t as if they had fallen in love over the span of two weeks. Their relationship was still delicate and uncertain, and Baekhyun would not be pushing his alpha just to get sex. He had been waiting his entire life, he could wait another week if he had to. 

“Your grace, you look wonderful,” his head lady told him, a proud smile on her face. She was never one for sentiment, but clearly the prince coming of age had her as emotional as any other. Baekhyun appreciated it, because it showed that the people around him, the ones that took care of him, they cared  _ for  _ him too. 

“Thank you,” he answered her words with a bow of his head, which was more than he had to give her, but he did it because he was grateful, “for this, and for everything you have done for me up until now.” 

She didn’t tell him anything more, knew that there was an alpha waiting for him, and with a final smile she turned and began leading the omega to where the rite would be taking place. 

They walked towards the temple that had been built after Baekhyun had presented as an omega, especially made for this day. Finally, after six long years, he’d be allowed to enter it.

When he arrived at the stairs leading up to the building, he saw everyone else was present already. A man in sacred robes stood near the doors, his hands folded and head bowed, while Baekhyun’s mother had turned to her son with the biggest smile she could muster. 

Considering how he hadn’t seen her much today, Baekhyun couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, and he ran up the stairs like a child would, all so he could greet her with a hug. 

“Mom,” he whispered as she held him, hands softly rubbing down his back as she was careful not to ruin any of the maids’ hard work on his face and hair. 

“Hello, my boy,” she replied with a soft chuckle, keeping her next words soft and only for Baekhyun to hear, “you look wonderful. So wonderful that your alpha has been fidgeting with his robes and staring at you from the moment you appeared.”

The omega felt his cheeks go hot, and he pulled away from his mother’s embrace so he could look at Chanyeol. 

Indeed, the alpha’s eyes were on him, and his gaze was unusually dark and demanding. But it wasn’t what he had hoped to see in his mate’s eyes. It didn’t fit his mother’s description, because his alpha didn’t look like he was in love. 

Chanyeol still looked composed, a little uncaring, like he wasn’t looking at anything special at all. Even the little sparkle of brightness that had been in his eyes the better part of the day was now gone.

For a second Baekhyun worried, his body frozen as he wondered if this was the moment where the alpha would panic and run, but then he smelled his mate’s pheromones. There was a longing, mixed with pain, and suddenly it clicked.

Baekhyun stepped away from his mother as if he had been burnt by her touch, and he cleared his throat as he walked up to Chanyeol. He sent his alpha a smile as he reached for the taller’s hand, and once he held it he squeezed it softly. 

Mothers. They would always be a sore point, and Baekhyun wanted to do nothing more than to tell his mate that things would be okay, but he knew it would be wiser to not say anything about it at all. 

“You look so handsome,” the prince said instead, going for a lighter mood, “if I weren’t holding onto you right now, I’m sure I’d faint.” 

Chanyeol tried not to let the prince’s tacky flirting get to him, Baekhyun could tell from the way the corner of his mouth was trembling as he forced the chuckle back. But it was there, underneath the surface, and even though it wasn’t fully what he wanted, it was better than the tension that had been there before. 

“Come on, let’s do this,” Baekhyun ended their talk with, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand again before he turned to look at the officiant that would be leading the ceremony. The man raised his head as he felt the prince’s eyes on him, and when their gazes met the officiant spoke.

“The omega and his alpha shall enter first.” 

Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, to check in with him with nothing but his eyes, and his mate offered him a small and agreeing nod that told him he’d follow. 

They opened the doors together, after which the prince went in first, followed shortly by his mate and then the others. 

The hallway they walked through was dimly lit, as was the room they ended up in, and the only things inside of it were a large, but shallow pool and a golden shrine at the very front. 

The darkness of it all gave it an intimate feeling, one that had Baekhyun’s stomach erupt in a flurry of butterflies, and he was enraptured by the way the water shimmered in the light of the candles. 

Soon they’d be in it, together, praying for a child to be blessed upon them. 

“Please stand at the edge of the bath, facing each other, hands held,” the officiant ordered, and he waited for the two young men to do as he asked before he went around them towards the shrine. 

Baekhyun’s mother, she stood at the omega’s side, and the prince knew that her job was to send them off with her blessing. An omega’s blessing was said to bring more children, and honestly, Baekhyun was grateful it was her and not the king that was there with them. 

“Please be aware of the fact that this rite asks for your ultimate trust in your partner,” the officiant spoke to them, his voice bouncing around the walls, “as an alpha, your job is to lead your omega, to care for them and ensure they are always safe no matter the requirements.”

Chanyeol stared at a point above Baekhyun’s head, his jaw set and eyes a battlefield of emotions, all trying to overpower him. The omega could tell he was struggling in that moment, and he tried to soothe the taller by rubbing his thumbs across his knuckles. 

“As an omega, your job is to trust your alpha’s judgement, to allow them to care for you and to love in return. One can not exist without the other, as alphas and omegas need one another to become whole.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, hoping and praying that they’d find each other through the darkness that always seemed to surround them. That the path they had taken together, it wouldn’t lead to a dead end the way he was so scared it would. 

“Alpha,” the officiant then beckoned, and Chanyeol turned his head to look at the man, “you will now hold your omega in your arms and carry him into the water. Hold him close, protect him from any harm that could be done to him.” 

Baekhyun desperately tried to find the taller’s eyes as he leaned in to pick the prince up, but Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him. His mind was somewhere else, closed off again, and although the omega understood why, he wished it could have waited. 

“Hold me,” he whispered to the taller as Chanyeol curled his arms under his knees, his own arms coming up around his alpha’s neck, “please, hold me.” 

The alpha’s eyes slipped shut, as if it was too much to hear the prince beg for him to fully be there with him, and Baekhyun hated how even now things felt wrong. They weren’t supposed to be like this, this rite was supposed to be a beautiful memory, not one that made him want to cry. 

“You will now be blessed by the omega’s mother,” the officiant spoke then, after which mama Byun stepped closer to the two to fulfill her part. 

She put a hand on both of their shoulders, and when she looked at her son, he could tell that she knew how he was feeling. Baekhyun had told her how Chanyeol had never wanted this, and now she was using her words to beg him to change his mind.

“Alpha, I know this omega cares about you a lot. Please see him for who he is and take good care of his heart, as I’m sure it will bring both of you the happiness you deserve. You have my blessing, now and forevermore.” 

When Baekhyun averted his gaze from his mother to Chanyeol, he found his alpha had opened his eyes and the mood had shifted considerably. Instead of an underlying anger, he found only sadness and fear. 

It was clear as day how Chanyeol was trying to swallow the tears back down, but they were pooling at his lower lash line, revealing the pain that Baekhyun knew resided deep inside his alpha’s heart. 

The omega played with the hair at the nape of his mate’s neck, making him look at the smaller, and as they stared at each other he made a promise that would hopefully bring the taller some comfort, “I’m here. I’ll always be. You’ll always have me.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, chest rising and falling in between their bodies, and before he could say anything in return, the officiant spoke again, “you may now enter the water.” 

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, before the alpha averted his gaze to the steps leading into the pool. He made sure his foot was on stable ground before he took another step, and his arms were strong and secure around Baekhyun’s body as they slowly but surely made their way into the water. 

Chanyeol walked until half of their chests had disappeared, and then he stopped and waited for the officiant to speak again. For the rite to officially begin. 

This was the part where they’d have to rely on trust, and although Baekhyun did trust Chanyeol, he was still scared that with his alpha so emotional, things could go wrong. 

“Alpha, you shall now douse your partner in the water and hold them under until you feel they can no longer stay there. The longer he stays under, the higher your chances of growing a large family,” the man told Chanyeol, who gave a nod in understanding.

Then the man turned to Baekhyun, “omega, don’t take too deep of a breath before going under, stay calm when you are, and don’t forget to wish for a healthy, alpha child.”

They were the only directions the omega got, but it was okay. He had been prepared for this moment years ago, and so he knew exactly what was expected from him. He had gone over the process a thousand times. 

_ Take a breath, close your eyes and go under. Feel how the water makes you weightless, how the arms around you hold you near, and imagine your belly is growing bigger and bigger with the weight of your unborn child.  _

Chanyeol bent his knees a little as he submerged Baekhyun into the water, bringing him under and holding him so tightly that the omega could feel the way his mate’s fingers dug into his skin. 

The prince turned his head, cheek coming to rest against his alpha’s chest, and he stopped thinking about the need for air and focused on what mattered.

_ Caress your belly through your mind. Think of all the wonderful things you wish for your baby to be. Healthy, happy, an alpha. Dream it into existence. _

Except Baekhyun didn’t wish for a healthy, happy, alpha baby. He couldn’t when there was one thing he wanted more than that. One thing he wished for more than a pregnancy. 

Love.

While his lungs began to strain, needing oxygen, Baekhyun prayed to the gods to give him love. He’d do whatever it would take, as long as he’d be loved. As long as Chanyeol would stay with him. 

He kept repeating it in his head like a mantra, the words rambled faster and faster the more difficult it became to stay under without air. But Chanyeol hadn’t pulled him up yet, and Baekhyun was beginning to panic. 

Was his alpha going to let him drown? Would he keep him under until the prince would pass out? Baekhyun felt his body kick out in panic, so scared of being forgotten about.

But then he was lifted, lungs instantly gasping for air as he came up, and as Chanyeol lost his grip on the omega’s legs, the smaller let them fall before wrapping himself around his alpha completely. 

Arms around his neck and legs around his hips, Baekhyun cried loudly as the fear he had felt finally caught up with him. It washed over him like a flood, and he allowed it to all come out, as frightening as it was. 

Chanyeol held him through it, his arms wrapped around the prince’s back, and even though the hug was meant to be soothing, it made Baekhyun feel constricted. Because how genuine was it? How worried had his alpha been when he had kept the smaller under for so long?

But even though he was shaking like a leaf at first, Chanyeol’s hold helped him calm down. He held the back of Baekhyun’s neck, caging him in protectively, and apart from the day where his protection had been needed, the alpha had never held him like that. 

Baekhyun knew better than to think it meant anything, but a part of him hoped his wish had been heard, and that this was the very start of a new era for them. One with happier times, where they’d communicate and where finally, the omega could give all of himself fully. 

“Are you okay?” was uttered in his ear, emotion still heavy in Chanyeol’s voice as he asked the question. 

Baekhyun’s breathing hadn’t fully gone back to normal yet, but he felt calm enough to speak, and so he blinked the water from his eyes and pressed the word to Chanyeol’s neck, “yeah.” 

“I’m sorry. I- I froze,” the alpha apologized, his nose digging deep into the fabric of Baekhyun’s wet robes, “I didn’t mean to scare you like that, I swear.” 

The prince didn’t speak. Instead, he slowly untangled himself from his alpha so he could stand in the water. It was the moment the officiant concluded their ceremony, too. 

“Congratulations, you have now completed the fertility rite. May you be blessed now and forever,” the man said, a smile on his face as he rang a bell to announce the happy news to the outside world. 

It was strange, walking out of the water and out of the temple with Chanyeol’s hand in his, their wet clothes dripping water with every step they took. Yet, they wouldn’t get to change out of them, not until they’d reach Baekhyun’s room. 

Tonight they’d sleep in the same bed. Tonight, they’d be completely alone, and the omega’s heart climbed higher in his throat with every step they took that led them closer to his chambers. 

They didn’t speak as they walked, only held on to each other, Chanyeol’s hand warm and soft around the smaller’s. It held on tightly, as if his mate was just as tense as he was, or maybe it was actually Baekhyun that was squeezing so hard. 

With the sun having set, it was much colder outside, and the prince shivered as the wind found its way under his robes, pricking at his wet skin. But Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice as he stared at the ground the entire time. 

Baekhyun wanted to talk to his alpha while they walked, but he didn’t because he felt that right now wasn’t the time to start a discussion. 

However, he could only hold it for so long, and so the moment his guards closed the door to his chamber behind them, leaving them alone, he caved. 

Kissing his alpha roughly, he cornered him against the door, something which was very out of character for an omega to do. It instantly snapped his mate out of his thoughts, made him suck Baekhyun’s lower lip in his mouth and take back control almost naturally. And for a while that’s what it felt like.

Natural. 

Until the prince broke their kiss, getting some space between them, and he looked up at Chanyeol as the alpha finally looked down at him. 

With a hand on the taller’s chest, Baekhyun took a deep breath and told his alpha, “I know you’re emotional. I know this isn’t the life you dreamt of and I know seeing me with my mom was hard. I know that I cannot make any of that better, but can you please, please not shut me out when I need you?” 

Chanyeol stared at him, but his eyes were too guarded for Baekhyun to make out how he felt, which was why the prince asked for clarity. With the alpha, it was directness that was needed.

“I thought we were okay?” the prince went on when he received no reply. 

“We’ve kissed and you’ve touched me in ways no one ever has. And- and I know you don’t love me, but was I so wrong to think we were getting somewhere? Because just now...” he didn’t finish his sentence, voice leaking desperation and the need to understand. 

As Chanyeol placed a hand on top of Baekhyun’s on his chest, the omega was reminded of the way he had done the same thing weeks ago, when he had gone to see his mate off before work. 

It had been back in the days when he had first felt the flicker of hope that their relationship wasn’t as doomed as he had thought it to be. 

It had been after their first kiss, and he remembered clearly how Chanyeol had laughed as he had made up an imaginary note written by Baekhyun. The omega had hit him for it, and his hand had been covered the same way it was now.

_ Dear alpha, I can’t wait to share a bed with you and not fall asleep ever again because of your snoring. See you at dinner. _

Here they were, on the day where they would first be spending the night together, and Baekhyun still felt as unsure as he had done back when Chanyeol had said those words. Going back and forth between being lovers and feeling like strangers. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologized, voice soft and eyes finally showing some regret, “I can’t help the way things hit me sometimes. I just get paralyzed, like I’m not even really in my body, and in those moments everything feels so wrong that all I want to do is run.” 

He made sure to press Baekhyun’s hand to his chest hard enough that he couldn’t escape, which showed how he already knew the prince well enough to realise he’d try to break free in that moment.

“But you’re not wrong,” he promised, putting emphasis on each word, “this was never about you. You’re wonderful, my prince. You are lovely… Baekhyun.” 

The prince swallowed, feeling a shaky exhale leave him at the words. His alpha’s confession brought tears to his eyes. But actions spoke louder than words, and he made sure that message was clear. 

“You make me feel special one moment, only to look at me like I’m nothing the next. I can’t take it, Chanyeol. Pick a side so I know where I stand, please,” he cried, voice high-pitched and small. 

His alpha was clearly distraught by his tears, as he pulled the omega into his arms and held him close to his chest. 

The taller’s lips were pressed to his forehead as he spoke, trying to calm the prince down while being as honest as he could be.

“I’m trying,” he swore, “I’m really trying. We’re doing better, right? That’s all because you gave me time. You didn’t push me, you gave me space, and each day it gets easier. So what is it you want, my prince? What do you wish?” 

He was asking about what he should be changing for him, Baekhyun knew that, and yet his answer wasn’t a proper answer to that question. It was a more complicated, but easy sounding, “you. I just want you.” 

And Chanyeol’s answer sounded just as easy, but was just as difficult as well, “I’m here, your grace, I’m right here.” 

But Baekhyun took it as an invitation, an opening to tilt his head back and kiss his alpha so he could feel his presence, and this time he let his mate lead from the start.

They kissed for a little while, nothing too rough and intense, but soft and sentimental, as if through their lips they were reconnecting with one another. It was all Baekhyun needed to shed the layers of insecurity that had wrapped around his heart, to open himself to his mate again.

A shiver ran through him as Chanyeol sucked on his upper lip, and although it was partly because of the electric currents running through his abdomen, it was also because he was cold.

It was only then that the omega remembered how they were drenched, and when he did, he pulled back from their kiss so he could begin to undress himself. He stayed close while he began to work on his robes with nimble fingers, and Chanyeol stared at him as he did. 

It was something he hadn’t often done, undoing the strings of his own dress and letting it all fall away by himself, but he realised there was something sexy about it while doing it in front of his alpha.

Chanyeol kept his eyes on the prince’s face as the omega dropped clothing item after clothing item, until eventually the last layer was peeled off his skin, revealing every inch of pale skin that was his body.

Even though the alpha had touched him before, he had never seen the prince fully naked, and even now he was allowed to look, he was having trouble moving his gaze away from the omega’s face. 

After minutes of silence, of kisses and undressing, Baekhyun finally spoke again.

“So you’re saying,” words slow and calculated as his hand came up to start ridding the alpha of his clothes as well, “that I can have you?”

Chanyeol was wearing conveniently less clothing than the prince had done, and Baekhyun was grateful for it, because he was starting to grow impatient with how long things were taking. 

“If that’s what you want, my prince,” the alpha replied just as Baekhyun pushed the man’s final robe off his shoulders, leaving him just as naked as the omega already was. 

They stood in front of each other like that, bared and shivering with cold, and Baekhyun took a second to allow the gravity of that moment to register. The fact that there was nothing between them, how he was about to see and touch his mate for the first time. 

Emotions were still running high, his chest swirling with them, but Chanyeol didn’t say any more and neither did he. They stared at one another, until Baekhyun’s body trembled so badly that he finally snapped out of it.

His eyes roamed then, down broad shoulders and a toned chest, to the v-line of narrow hips and strong upper thighs, and the weight that was his alpha’s cock. 

Baekhyun’s lips parted, gaze lingering as he took in the first alpha cock he had seen in his life. It was big, so much bigger than his own, and he knew it would grow even more once he’d get hard. 

The omega’s tongue darted out subconsciously, wetting his lips, and his fingers hovered in the air for a second before they reached out and touched his mate’s stomach. 

Chanyeol inhaled as Baekhyun’s fingers came into contact with his skin, but he didn’t push him away or tense in any way. He simply watched as the omega got accustomed to his body. 

The prince let the pads of his fingers trail down the muscles of his alpha’s stomach, to his loins and back up. Something made him hold back from being bold enough to touch any lower, and the heat in his cheeks told him it was his innocence. 

He kept his hand on Chanyeol’s hip as he looked up at him, wanting to check in to see how the alpha was feeling, and what he found was a fixed stare filled with lust that bore straight into him. 

It made the omega’s breath catch in his throat, and he felt so rooted to the spot that he didn’t even move when Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him, rough and needy, like an alpha that wanted to do nothing more than push his omega down on the ground and take him. 

As he pulled Baekhyun into his body, the prince gasped into the taller’s mouth, the sensations of skin touching skin and the press of the alpha’s cock against his thigh making his mind foggy with desire. 

His body responded all the same, his hole throbbing as Chanyeol’s tongue licked at his teeth, overwhelming him with all this physical contact. 

It was getting harder to breathe with each passing second, and honestly, the omega was glad when Chanyeol held on to him and steered them towards the bed.

“God, I’d so love to breed you now, my prince,” Chanyeol groaned while he touched his omega’s cheek, his eyes still dark and compelling, “you look like sin. Your perfect, lithe body, eyes wide with curiosity and innocence. It would be so satisfying to see you cry out on my cock, belly full of me.” 

Chanyeol had never spoken to him like this before, and Baekhyun found himself actually struggling to inhale as every part of his brain was working on making the rest of his body respond in different ways. 

He was certain his pheromones had to be crushing the taller, and his hole clenched at the thought of being taken the way his alpha had described so duskily. 

He was trembling again, not from cold this time, but from yearning. 

“Please, alpha,” he begged, body going slack against Chanyeol’s as he surrendered to him in every way he could, “I’m ready. I’ll take it.” 

His mate sat down on the steps leading up to the prince’s bed, and he tugged down the omega on top of him, seating him on one knee. 

He ran his hand down Baekhyun’s thigh like that, turning down the heat some, and his voice was soft and sweet as he hummed, “I know you would.”

A soft kiss pressed to his cheek, which was such a huge contrast to how hot and fast things had been before, and it brought down the prince’s heartbeat considerably. 

Why did it sound like he was being rejected?

“But I want to be able to knot you when I do,” the alpha admitted, after which he lightly bit down on Baekhyun’s earlobe, “want to not worry about breaking you in, your grace. It’s only a few more days till your heat, I can tell. Let’s wait till then.” 

The prince wanted to argue, wanted to state how it didn’t matter that he wasn’t in heat, but the final part of the alpha’s sentence caught his attention, “you… can tell?” 

In reply, the alpha leaned back slightly, lips no longer skating across the omega’s skin, and he smiled as he summed it up for the prince, “yes. You’ve gained some weight on your tummy and thighs, your nipples are a slightly more rosy shade, and well, I’ve had my fingers in you, my prince. Your birth canal has been widening the past few days.” 

Baekhyun swallowed in embarrassment, hand instantly coming to cover up his soft tummy, but Chanyeol wouldn’t have any of it. He pulled the hand away and linked their fingers so the omega couldn’t escape from his grip.

“Why are you hiding yourself, my prince?” he asked, a soft chuckle to his voice, “don’t you get how alluring you look to any alpha right now? All it tells us is how often we can breed you before you pass out from overexhaustion, how long you can go without food.” 

The prince hadn’t realised, and as his alpha explained it to him, he felt his cheeks flush bright red again. Was Chanyeol looking at him like that as well?

“So?” he asked a little demurely, gaze averted, “do you think I- that you can breed me often?” 

He could actually feel the alpha’s cock twitch against his hip at his question, and Chanyeol’s laugh was low and incredulous. 

Instead of answering, though, he pulled in the omega for another kiss, one that should have been all the answer he needed. But when it broke, the alpha still replied, “honestly? I think we won’t be leaving the bed for a full three days.” 

The idea of having his mate beside him for so long, alpha cock inside of him whenever he needed to be satiated, it made him throb for it again.

The wave of passion he felt was strong enough for him to push his mate back down, climb on top of him and finally, after weeks of longing for this touch, let his fingers curl around the alpha’s length. 

And Chanyeol allowed him. 

He didn’t move when the omega pounced on him, simply leaned back as much as he could to accommodate the smaller body on top of his thighs. He got to watch Baekhyun like that, take him in as he first felt up a cock that wasn’t his own. 

The prince appeared intrigued by how big it was, as his delicate fingers couldn’t even fully wrap around him. His lips were parted in concentration, a sight to behold, and Chanyeol sighed contentedly. 

Slowly, but with newfound courage, the omega moved his hand up, then back down, watching as the skin moved along with his touch. This wasn’t unfamiliar to him, he had done this to his own body, and yet it was so very different that it took a moment for the prince to find his footing.

A second hand joined the first, gentle fingertips caressing his alpha’s balls while the other hand picked up speed. The way he faltered at times showed his inexperience, but the sight of an uncertain omega biting his lip as he squeezed the hand around him only made Chanyeol harden faster. 

It didn’t take long for his cock to curve up against his belly, the skin of his balls drawn taut as Baekhyun fondled them innocently, and the omega’s breathing turned laboured as the desire to ride it became more apparent. 

The alpha groaned then, the touch of Baekhyun’s hands too dry on his cock, and he grabbed the omega’s wrist to halt his movements.

The prince was startled, scared for a mere moment that he had done something wrong, but then Chanyeol lifted his arm, turned his wrist and arched up so he could spit in the omega’s palm. 

Baekhyun understood then, and when his mate allowed his hand back down he instantly wrapped it around his cock again, coating as much of his length with the alpha’s saliva as he could. 

With the slide now much easier, the omega picked up the pace, loving the way it felt and sounded to touch his mate like that. But he didn’t stop at just his hand.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the middle of his mate’s chest, soft and lingering, and he inhaled in the scent of lust that Chanyeol was emitting to him so clearly. 

“My prince,” the alpha breathed, his hand finding the back of the Baekhyun’s neck where he dug his fingers in the spot behind the omega’s ear, sending a shock of pleasure down the smaller’s spine.

Baekhyun only hummed against his mate’s skin as his lips travelled to a nipple, which he kissed before he bit down on it lightly. His face was hot, his heart beating loudly, but he loved hearing how his alpha responded every time he pushed himself farther. 

There was a brief lull in which Chanyeol forgot his words as Baekhyun kissed his way down the man’s stomach as far as he could. But then, when the prince settled in between the alpha’s legs, going down two of the steps to rest his knees on the floor, the alpha sat up instantly. 

“You don’t have to,” the alpha used both of his hands to grab the prince’s face in his hands, to stop him from doing what the omega had wanted to do, which was lean in and take him into his mouth, “your grace.”

“You can come up here and I’ll pleasure you with my tongue, my fingers, whatever you wish for,” Chanyeol told him, eyes concerned as they stared down at him, as if he doubted how much Baekhyun craved him, “you don’t have to please me.”

But the omega whined, chin twisting in the hold Chanyeol had on him. He cried softly, feeling so overcome by desperation that he clawed at his alpha’s thighs, “don’t you get that I want to? Please, Chanyeol, please let me. I’ve waited so long.”

The alpha stared at him, clearly torn, until he watched actual tears spring in the omega’s eyes. That was when he let go, seeing how needy the prince was for it, and he retreated his hands to give him space. 

Baekhyun swallowed once, keeping eye contact with his mate as he slowly lowered his face, with permission now. And like that, he got to taste cock for the first time, with his lips wet and parted as he took in the crown.

The stretch was already big, the cockhead heavy and leaking on Baekhyun’s tongue, and he instantly noticed the bitter, slightly salty taste that had his mind going haywire. 

The way Chanyeol groaned at the feeling of his omega’s tongue on him made the smaller feel obscene, more eager too, and he took him in deeper with too much enthusiasm. His gag reflex was triggered, and he felt his stomach heave as he choked. 

With teary eyes he backed off, a trail of spit between his mouth and Chanyeol’s cock, and his mate touched his jaw to bring up his attention, giving him some encouraging words, “calm down, don’t go too fast.” 

Baekhyun was suddenly reminded of how his mate had been with other people before him, how he had probably had other omegas on his knees for him, and the jealousy he felt made him impatient and stubborn. 

Even though Chanyeol had meant no harm in his advice, the prince still ignored it as he took him into his mouth again. He flattened his tongue this time and forced his throat to relax while he breathed through his nose, fighting every urge he felt to gag. Thankfully, he managed to stay on this time. 

Soon enough, as Chanyeol realised he was doing okay, his alpha tangled a hand in his hair. He was guiding the omega in a way that helped immensely, and with every moan that left the taller’s mouth, Baekhyun grew more confident. 

He hollowed his cheeks as he felt the heavy cock hit the back of his throat another time, and just like that it slipped in deeper, until Baekhyun’s windpipe was cut off and his nose had reached Chanyeol’s pubes. 

The instant surge of Chanyeol’s scent got him dizzy, and after he had bobbed his head for air, he did it again just so he could breathe him in deeper. 

Adding a hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t take in, Baekhyun heard his alpha go even wilder. Each groan told him how Chanyeol was holding back, either from fucking into his mouth or flipping him over and breeding his pussy, either was possible. But Baekhyun wanted to please, he wanted his alpha to cum on his tongue, and so he kept bobbing his head. 

It was a lot messy, with saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and sloppy sounds filling the room each time he slipped out from between Baekhyun’s lips. 

His alpha definitely had better stamina than the prince did, because by the time the omega’s jaw was beginning to really ache, he wasn’t even close to coming yet. The last thing the prince wanted to do was to pause, but he couldn’t breathe and he needed a moment to fill his lungs with air, to give his jaw a break. 

When he did, Chanyeol smiled at him with such warmth that Baekhyun instantly felt shy again. Worse than that, however, was that the alpha was beginning to scoot back, moving away from the omega’s touch.

But before Baekhyun could complain and demand an explanation, Chanyeol had reached out for the omega’s hand and told him, “come on, I’ve got an idea.”

When he followed the alpha’s instructions, he realised how his mate had only moved back so he could lie down on the prince’s bed, and once he was down he pulled Baekhyun on top of him the same way he had been before. 

Hands on his hips guided the smaller up until he was seated on the alpha’s lower stomach, the man’s cock curving up against his back, and for a second Baekhyun thought maybe he was finally going to lose his virginity. 

However, Chanyeol pulled him down so the omega was lying atop his chest, and as he repositioned them some more, the alpha’s cock aligned with the prince’s cleft, where it stayed. 

With one hand clasped across Baekhyun’s ass, his cock trapped in between, Chanyeol began to move his hips. He snapped them up, letting his length rub past the omega’s behind so erotically that it had the smaller hot from the very start. 

The prince closed his eyes and released a shaky exhale against his alpha’s neck, loving the feeling of having him near like this. In a way this was better, even though he no longer got to taste his alpha, he got to feel him all around. 

On every breath he took he could smell Chanyeol’s arousal, and with his mouth no longer occupied taking in cock, he got to kiss his mate some more. From his neck up to his jaw, he peppered the alpha’s skin with kisses.

It was so much easier to hear the stutter in his mate’s breathing up this close, and Baekhyun rolled his hips in the hopes of adding to the alpha’s pleasure. 

“Chanyeol,” he uttered, his face fully pressed to his mate’s neck, and he felt his alpha shiver at the mention of his name, “you feel so big. Like you’ll rip me apart once you’ll breed me.” 

He turned his head so his lips were at Chanyeol’s ear, and as his alpha responded with a groan to his words, the prince continued, “and yet I can’t wait for you to do so. Want to feel sore all over, spent and with a womb full of cum. Have you ever filled anyone like that?” 

The growl that ripped from Chanyeol’s chest was a sign of how much this was affecting him, and Baekhyun felt how he reached around the smaller with a second hand, trying to spread him open as well as he could. 

“No, never,” his mate grunted as his cockhead slipped past Baekhyun’s hole, catching some of the slick that had dripped from his pussy. 

The prince’s head was spinning, swimming with desire, and to know that at least that would be a first for Chanyeol made his chest swell with pride, “you’ll please me so well, I know you will.” 

His mate whined, hips snapping faster, and Baekhyun choked as he felt the head of the alpha’s cock catch on his rim. It was almost enough to have him slip inside, the omega’s pussy so wet and needy that it would have been easy, but Chanyeol cursed and shifted his hips before he could give in and thrust inside. 

Still, that brief moment where he had felt his rim stretch, the crown of his mate’s cock pressed to it, it was enough to unhinge him. He came with a shudder, unexpectedly and without leaking even a drop of cum, and above him his alpha cursed. 

Chanyeol jerked himself off, his hand colliding with Baekhyun’s skin from time to time, while the omega lay against him bonelessly as he waited for his mate to reach his orgasm. 

It didn’t take much longer, hips stuttering as he called out the prince’s name, and before Baekhyun could even move, he felt how his back got hit with a first spurt of cum. 

His lips parted, pressed to Chanyeol’s neck, and he held his breath as he felt ribbon after ribbon of alpha seed cover his back, pooling in his dimples or leaking down his sides. 

There was so much of it that Baekhyun felt his pussy clench at the thought of how full he’d be now if Chanyeol would have released inside of him instead. But not yet, he’d have to wait just a little bit longer. 

His mate reached for one of the wet pieces of clothing they had shed before, and he draped it across Baekhyun’s back to stop the mess from spreading. Then, content with it, his arms circled the omega’s lower back and his head tilted down to kiss the spent prince’s forehead. 

Baekhyun felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, his mind fuzzy with emotions of love, and although they had been in another small fight, it had ended with their bodies pressed together. 

At least there was that. 


	4. Part IV - Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls are sometimes created together  
> and in love before they're even born
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, lots of smut ahead!!!

Part IV - Passion

#  Scene 16 [M]: 4 days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


It didn’t take long for Baekhyun’s heat to hit. 

The days after his birthday all he did was work and then fall asleep with his alpha, growing more used to his mate’s body each night that they spent together. But he was ready for more, ready for his heat, and so he sighed in relief when it finally arrived.

Chanyeol had gone into town the day that it happened, while the prince had remained in his chambers, reading some of the petitions the people had sent in. It was a task his father had left to him, one he'd usually do in the throne room, but with his heat so near he had to stay back in his chambers.

He was grateful he had, because what started out as some uncomfortable warmth in his cheeks and down his neck, had quickly turned into a fever. A fever that had his skin burning painfully, any kind of touch becoming unbearable if it was not his alpha’s.

And so, as his body began to respond more and more, he called for him. 

“Tell stable boy Oh Sehun to go get my alpha for me. Let him know it’s urgent,” he ordered as he pushed aside all of the scrolls of paper that had been in front of him, “now!” 

One of the maids rushed out, and the others followed soon after, all with their own orders. A bucket of water, silk pajamas, towels and more. Anything he could be needing the next however long, until the worst of his heat would have passed. 

All his servants knew what it was like when the prince would reach this point of the cycle, how Baekhyun would get during the next few days, and they all threaded around him lightly and were even quicker to follow up on his orders than usual. 

As he waited for the girls to return, Baekhyun cleared the room, making sure nothing had to be put away anymore once Chanyeol would come to him, and he moved aside any objects that could harm them in the heat of the moment.

By the time the maids returned, he had already begun undressing himself, and although they had often seen him naked, they had never witnessed him this frantically ripping at his clothes. 

Baekhyun snatched the silk pajamas from the maid’s hold and tossed the top and bottoms aside, only sliding the night robe over his shoulders. 

It was a champagne-coloured, sheer lace robe with silk lining. The hems reached his ankles and large, batwing sleeves swallowed his entire arms. 

Although it could barely be called modest, with how visible his body was through the lace, it was the only touch he could take. The fabric was light and airy, soft against his skin, and he sighed in relief as he tied the ribbon at the waist to keep it shut. 

“Thank you,” he told his servants as some of the discomfort faded, and then he took in the towels they had put near the bed, next to the tub of water. 

On a shelf stood caraves filled with water, all to ensure the prince would stay hydrated, and they had even lit some scented candles around the room in the hopes they would calm the omega down some.

They knew exactly what he needed, having gone through many heats with the prince that this could almost be called normal, except this time he wouldn’t be crying his way through it. This time he would be taken care of the way an omega was supposed to. 

His entire body craved to be near to Chanyeol, even without a claim mark to remind him of it, and as he excused his staff he walked towards their bed to crawl in under the blankets. They smelled of his alpha, and he wrapped them tightly around himself to ease the ache in his body. 

It didn’t help for long, because sooner rather than later, his body had progressed with the symptoms of heat. 

He could feel how he was leaking already, even without any kind of stimulation and without his alpha’s pheromones near, and the blankets suffocated him by keeping in the warmth of his body. 

Baekhyun threw them off, breathing in deeply as he pushed aside the robe enough to expose his crotch and upper thighs. The cool air was alleviating, but what was better was the feeling of his fingers spreading his slick across his skin and playing with his rim.

If this had been any other heat, he would have used a leather toy to pleasure himself with, hoping to bring down the worst burn by making himself climax as often as possible, but he wouldn’t resort to that while he waited for his mate.

His fingers were enough to take off the edge of things, regulating his breathing some and tricking his body into thinking his pussy was being filled by alpha cock. 

He blushed then, realising how soon Chanyeol would actually be breeding him. This heat he’d finally feel a body pressed to his, he’d feel hot cum filling him up and a knot keeping everything inside. 

The idea alone made him moan loudly, head tipped back and fingers thrusting into himself fervently. He thought of his mate while he fucked into himself, wondering if Sehun had reached the city yet, how Chanyeol would react once he’d hear he had gone into heat.

Would he rush over in excitement? Would he urge his horse into gallop the way he had done when Baekhyun had been in danger? What would happen once he’d enter this room, finding the prince delirious with want?

How wild would he be with the omega? How often would he be able to come before he’d pass out in his alpha’s arms? 

Those were all the things that went through Baekhyun’s head as he waited, as his body slowly but surely caught up with the fact that it was being fooled. That there was no alpha cock, no nearing orgasm and certainly no knot to fill him. 

It was torturous, how long it took for Chanyeol to arrive, and by the time the doors finally swung open the omega was already crying, soft whimpering sounds leaving his body as he badly searched for reprieve. 

Chanyeol stepped inside with large strides, his face red and sweaty and his chest heaving as he caught his breath from having run his way to their chamber. His eyes were wide as they searched the room and found the prince on his back, touching himself. 

“Baekhyun,” he heaved, pausing only for a moment before he strode over to the bed. 

When he came closer, the omega hurled himself off the blankets, falling to his knees right in front of his mate, and he grabbed a hold of his alpha’s shirt with needy hands. Pressing his face against the man’s stomach, breathing him in and finally experiencing some relief from it was the first signal to his brain that told him things would get better now. 

“You came,” he blurted, as if he hadn’t been sure Chanyeol would come to him, and the breathless laugh that left his mouth was a byproduct of the relief he felt. It cleared his mind of the heavy fog, and the discomfort made place for a severe hunger for the man’s cock. 

Instead of answering him, Chanyeol hoisted the omega up on his feet, his hold on the prince’s arm a little too rough and demanding. The smaller looked up at him instantly, eyes filled with questions, and the alpha answered them all by pressing their mouths together. 

The kiss was obscene from the very start, as Chanyeol wasted no time licking into the omega’s mouth, tugging his body closer. 

A hand snuck into the prince’s dressing gown, finding his ass, and after a harsh squeeze the taller let his palm strike against the skin.

Baekhyun jolted in his alpha’s arms, but the pained whine that was wrenched from his mouth twisted into a loud moan as rough fingers pressed at his rim, sudden and shameless. 

As the prince tipped back his head, letting it lull to the side, Chanyeol dipped down to kiss his neck, up to his ear, where he sucked on the lobe right as he pushed in two fingers past the first knuckle, all at once. 

The omega had gone lax in his hold, and he hung in his mate’s arms like a rag doll that didn’t know how to move its limbs. All his body wanted to do was surrender, to fall to his knees and wait for the alpha to mount him. 

“God, you’re already so far gone, your grace,” Chanyeol muttered, his voice somewhere near Baekhyun’s ear as his fingers continued to slide in and out of the omega’s pussy. The wet sloshing sound could be heard loud and clear, and if the prince had had a clear mind he would have felt embarrassed about it. 

Right now, though, it was only more of a turn on. 

“Please,” he begged, knowing he didn’t have to voice what he wanted. Chanyeol knew what he needed, what his body craved more than anything. 

“We’ll get there, baby. We have all the time in the world,” his alpha promised, a swift kiss pressed to the corner of the prince’s mouth. 

The alpha let him go then, leaving Baekhyun on shaky legs that almost had him collapse, but the one thing keeping him standing was the fact that Chanyeol started undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

He stared at the omega while he undressed, taking in his dainty figure through the sheer fabric of his robe, and it was clear as day that he liked what he was seeing. 

“My prince,” Chanyeol spoke, his voice much lower than when he had first entered the room, “you smell divine. If any other alpha would be near right now, I’d have to fight them to death to earn the right to breed you.” 

Baekhyun whined, cheeks heating up again, and he pushed his legs together to stop his slick from leaking down his thighs, “I’m all yours, alpha.”

It wrung a growl from Chanyeol’s chest, one that pushed the omega right into submission, and his alpha’s eyes had darkened by the time he shrugged off his shirt. 

“And hell, will you know it after today,” the alpha swore before he pulled Baekhyun into his body again, kissing him hard and needy, his free hand finding the tie of the omega’s robe. 

The prince arched his back into the touch, loving how electric currents shot through him as his mate opened his nightgown and let it fall away, revealing his body to him. 

The gown barely stayed on his shoulders as Chanyeol admired the soft skin on display, as if he was committing the sight of the prince’s virgin body to memory, and once he had done so, the robe was pushed off completely. 

It fell to the floor, like a flag that was dropped to announce the start of a race, and as it hit the ground all restrictions left between them disappeared along with it. 

Chanyeol turned him around and pushed at his body, guiding him up the steps to the bed, and Baekhyun loved how his feet carried him without him being aware of it. 

Another nudge and he had fallen to his knees, soft sheets breaking his fall, and straight after he felt a body kneel down behind him, too. 

Chanyeol’s hand was on his back, and it pressed between his shoulder blades to get him down further, lying face down on the sheets with a warm, heavy body on top of him. 

“Gonna knot you so prettily there’s not a chance in hell you won’t be pregnant,” the alpha whispered in his ear, body blanketing Baekhyun’s so wonderfully, “and then I’ll do it again, and again, and again, until you can’t physically take it no more.” 

The prince whimpered at the words, ready to beg for it, but then Chanyeol reached between their bodies and tugged his pants down. His cock was already rock hard, Baekhyun could feel it pulse against his skin, and a sticky drop of precum fell on his lower back. 

He held his breath then, waiting for what would come next, and even though his pussy was throbbing with want, it wasn’t his hole that Chanyeol guided his cock to. 

Instead he slipped his length between the omega’s thighs, fucking them as Baekhyun weeped below him, face turned sideways as he tried to breathe. 

The alpha rolled his hips slowly, making the prince feel every inch of him against his glossy thighs, the slide so smooth, but so in the wrong place. 

“Please, please, Chanyeol,” the omega begged finally, his words turning into a slur as he subconsciously tilted his hips, hoping that due to all the slick, his alpha would finally slide home, “I’ve waited so long, please.” 

His plea made Chanyeol stop all at once, moving away so he could sit up, and Baekhyun wished he hadn’t asked because the distance between them instantly made him want to sob. 

But his mate had only moved to get rid of his pants, which ripped at the seams with how hard he pulled on them. 

Baekhyun turned his head right in time to watch those tensed biceps, veins protruding, and he felt himself salivate at the sight. 

Wanting to get nearer, the omega crawled up on hands and knees, but before he could flip over, Chanyeol was back behind him. His cock pressed against one of the prince’s ass cheeks, one hand strongly gripping his hip while the other caressed his pussy.

Fingers trailed from his rim down his taint, tracing the sensitive area for a moment as the alpha spoke, “it’s almost sad how I only get to take your virginity once, your grace. I can’t wait to hear you moan at the feeling, so foreign but so good. To feel your innocence seep away with every thrust until you’re pushing back to meet them.” 

Baekhyun shivered all over, and then he cried out, Chanyeol’s fingers breaching his walls. They dove in deeper this time, and the omega felt them probe right at the opening to his birth canal. 

He had felt it too, when he had fingered himself earlier, but he hadn’t expected it to be such a turn on for his alpha. 

“You’re gaping, my prince,” the taller gasped, his touch repeatedly finding the same spot, “it’ll be so easy to fill your womb like this.”

“D- do it,” the omega exhaled shakily, the feeling of his mate’s fingers enough to make his legs tremble under him. 

Chanyeol cursed under his breath again, and the hand on Baekhyun’s hip moved up his spine, to the back of his neck, where he stroked the prince’s braided hair and pulled out the pin. 

Long locks fell down his shoulders, framing his face and making it harder to look at his surroundings. But Baekhyun didn’t care, he didn’t need to see, he only had to feel. Feel his alpha’s length against his hole, using the spilled slick to wet himself. 

Feel the way a hand curled around his neck, keeping him down, as Chanyeol aligned his cockhead with Baekhyun’s pussy. Ready to breed him, to break him in and take his purity. 

“Are you ready, your grace?” Chanyeol dared to ask him, and it made the prince groan into his pillow as he pushed back his hips.

“How often do I have to b-” but the last word was lost on his tongue as the alpha finally pushed in, cock breaching his walls beyond anything he had ever taken before, and although he felt like he was being split open, his body could only shudder in satisfaction.

He felt so incredibly full, and with every small roll of the alpha’s hips he got to feel him deeper. The insane amount of slick he was producing made everything effortless, and Chanyeol fucked into him with an ease and skill that had the omega’s jaw slack. 

The room filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, of moans dripping from both of their throats, and Baekhyun wanted to cry because of how long he had gone without feeling this perfect. 

It was as if in all his twenty-one years of life he had never been able to breathe so easily, had never felt such clarity and such pleasure as he did in that moment. All of that with his alpha’s hand pressing down on his throat. 

Chanyeol snapped his hips, balls heavy against Baekhyun’s taint each time he bottomed out, and on every thrust he seemed to be hitting every right spot. 

Baekhyun heard himself mumbling the most unintelligible things, begging for his alpha to go deeper, faster, harder, anything. His entire body shook on every wild thrust of Chanyeol’s hips as the man fucked him with intent, and that intent was to knock him up. 

The hand on his neck moved to his hair, and the prince felt how the strands were pulled together messily before a swift tug got Baekhyun’s back to arch. 

He crawled back on hands and knees, making it easier to inhale as Chanyeol held onto his hair while fucking into him, and the added pricks of pain from his scalp were right what he needed to lose it even more. 

“Alpha, ah, you’re so big,” he cried out, loving the way the man slammed his hips into him harder at the praise, “want your knot. Please give me your knot.” 

Nails dug into the omega’s skin, and the alpha’s thrusts stuttered while he pulled out to reposition. Baekhyun whined in disapproval that second Chanyeol left him empty, but then when he bucked back in his cock slipped right into the omega’s birthing canal, and that was even better.

The fit was tighter, making the prince cry out in surprise, and just as quickly as he had gotten up, he slid back down on the bed again, arms having given in.

Chanyeol’s hand was no longer in his hair, instead it gripped the omega’s other hip just as tightly as he rocked back and forth, cock being swallowed deeper by Baekhyun’s clenching pussy. 

A strange sensation was building in the omega’s stomach, a feeling he had never felt before, and as he felt it surge closer faster and faster, he tensed and wailed, warning, “Chanyeol- I- I-”

The alpha seemed to know what was happening, as he fucked into Baekhyun with short, deep thrusts that had that pressure build even more, until suddenly he pulled out completely. 

The prince was about to whine about being left empty, but then he felt the rush of an orgasm joined by an abrupt spurt of slick gushing out of his hole. He quivered as another wave of it followed, his climax still going strong, and all the way through it Chanyeol fucked him with his fingers. 

The sensation was less intense than having his cock inside of him, and although it felt perfect in that moment, it soon faded along with his orgasm and left him hungry for that same feeling again. 

“Your cock,” he pleaded, tears of bliss spilling onto his cheeks as he arched his back and stuck out his ass, “need your cock. Take me again, alpha.”

Chanyeol didn’t tease. With one smooth slide he had fucked back into the omega’s pussy, and as Baekhyun sighed in relief, the alpha growled and angled his hips. 

The next thrusts were slow and deliberately deep, with Chanyeol’s body moving each time to slide in at just a different angle. It took Baekhyun a while to realise he was trying to find something, in fact it took him so long that he only understood once his mate had found it. 

The head of his alpha’s cock hit something soft inside of him, something that shook him up unexpectedly. He mewled at how sensitive it was, how even the softest nudge of cock got him to tremble with pleasure. 

Chanyeol was being tender with him, leaving kisses on the omega’s back, but it wasn’t because he didn’t feel the need to absolutely ruin the prince. No, he was trying to coax Baekhyun’s womb to open. 

“I never expected,” the taller breathed out as his fingers skated across the prince’s back, “for it to feel this soft, this velvety. It’s so hard to hold back, your grace, so hard.”

Baekhyun wanted to say many things. That he didn’t have to, that it was hard for him too, that he loved him… but nothing made it out of his mouth. 

He could tell the way his body went pliant, how especially his alpha’s voice along his touches were what made his womb open up, and with every push, more of his cock could be felt slipping inside. 

When Chanyeol noticed it as well, his hips faltered for a moment, but then back was the rapid snapping as the alpha pounded into him. 

As his entire body shifted on the sheets, the omega moaning his head off, he briefly felt his heart surge in his chest at the idea that this was only the first of many times he’d get to feel Chanyeol’s cock inside of him like this. 

The list of possible places where they could fuck, as well as the list of positions they could try, it was endless, and he briefly let his mind go there as the alpha abused his hole. 

When Chanyeol growled this time, Baekhyun noticed how he was being stretched even wider. He felt his rim strain, his breathing catching in his throat, and his mate’s nails digging into his skin even deeper. 

The alpha’s thrusts turned more shallow, and it was all because Baekhyun’s pussy wouldn’t give way to his mate’s growing knot. It made him panic, worried that it wouldn’t fit and he’d spill all the alpha’s cum, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Even though it must have been incredibly hard to hold back from ramming his cock inside the omega at full force, he managed to slow down until he was hardly moving. 

One hand moved from Baekhyun’s hip to his hole, where his mate used an added finger to help stretch him some more, “you’re so tight, my prince. Tell me if it hurts too much. I won’t knot you if it’s painful.” 

But the omega grit his teeth and squeezed his pussy around Chanyeol’s length to let him know that was definitely not an option, “do it, alpha. Make it fit.”

His mate grunted, hips tensing as they wanted to give in and use all the force needed to get that knot inside of the omega. But each time Chanyeol tried to be gentle, using his fingers to help spread the prince wider, Baekhyun’s body wriggled away from the touch. 

He didn’t mean to do it, the movements unintentional, and it was impossible to stop, too. Which was why instead of crying, he heaved a sigh of relief when his mate pressed a hand down the back of his neck again and kept him still.

“You’re asking me to knot you, yet you keep moving,” Chanyeol huffed, pausing with his cock almost fully out of the omega’s pussy, “are you sure you can take it, baby boy?” 

The use of a nickname made Baekhyun’s eyes roll back into his head, his body humming in compliance, and his words were drawled as he replied, “I’m sure, my alpha, so sure.”

If he had to, he’d beg again. He’d plead for Chanyeol to take him, to ruin him even if it would tear his pussy apart, but his alpha didn’t need that much urging on. 

Chanyeol’s thrusts turned so violent that Baekhyun’s entire body moved with it, sheets chafing his skin in the process, and so the first few tries he was too tense to even properly be fucked, let alone allow his alpha’s knot to breach him. 

But along the fourth or fifth thrust, it caught on the rim, and it could either slip back out, or go in. 

That was when Chanyeol’s hand on his neck tightened, keeping him still, and with another hard roll of his hips, the knot finally disappeared inside of him. 

Breathing was difficult, not just because of the hand on his windpipe, but because it hurt. Taking a knot was painful, at least at first, as the stretch was beyond anything Baekhyun had ever taken. 

He couldn’t believe how it actually fit, how Chanyeol wasn’t coming that second because of how tight he must feel, and for a moment he floated on air as his mind fully disconnected with his body. 

But then back were the nudges at his womb, now so much more intent, and as Chanyeol began to rock his hips as well as he could, the pain slowly became more bearable. 

The alpha got more vocal as he neared his orgasm, little grunts and moans leaving his lips, and it had Baekhyun absolutely delirious with want. As if his insides were begging for his mate’s release, needing it more than an orgasm of his own. 

His nipples grazed the sheets under him on every little move, and he tried to chase the feeling as Chanyeol wrecked him more and more, making sure there was no way in hell anything of him was left unspoiled. 

“Gonna fill you with my seed, tummy so big and beautiful,” the alpha growled, “we’ll put your father and his 42 children to shame.” 

The words were fuel, made Baekhyun’s abdomen swirl with an emotion so primal he cried out in desperation. How much he wanted whatever his mate had to offer, his pussy agreeing by drawing Chanyeol’s cock in deeper, womb opening far enough for the head to fit. 

“You like that, your grace?” his mate cursed as he roughened his thrusts, every touch so deliciously electrifying, “like it when I talk about impregnating you?” 

Baekhyun whimpered, so incredibly lost in pleasure that he couldn’t even find the words to speak. He twisted his head in the sheets, body turning as he needed more, just more of anything. 

“You’ll look so pretty carrying my babies,” Chanyeol went on, fingers tangling in the prince’s hair, “tits full of milk, body even plumper than it is now... God, I can’t wait.” 

With a lewd moan, Baekhyun came, fast and unexpected. His walls contracted, squeezing around Chanyeol’s length as he continued to fuck into him, and with a matching growl his alpha finally reached his climax, too. 

Head right against the entrance to the omega’s womb, he spilled inside of it, filling the prince with spurt after spurt of warm cum. It gushed against his walls, the knot preventing it from leaking out, and with the alpha’s cock still inside as well, it felt as if there wasn’t enough room for it all.

Chanyeol stopped rutting his hips once he’d emptied his seed, and as he leaned over Baekhyun’s body to press a kiss to his upper back, a hand snuck around his body to feel. 

A palm splayed out across his belly, caressing the swelling that had been caused by the amount of semen in his womb, and although Baekhyun had zoned out in pure bliss, his alpha’s words still reached him.

“So beautiful, and all mine,” Chanyeol kissed at his skin again, slowly bringing the omega back down to earth as he carefully moved them to lie down. 

He got them on their sides, Baekhyun being the small spoon with Chanyeol behind him, knot still big and hard inside his pussy. The warmth of his alpha’s body against his was welcomed, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply as he finally regained his senses.

His hand came to cover Chanyeol’s, feeling just how much he had bloated. It was an extreme turn on, and in response to it his hole throbbed with want again. 

The alpha chuckled at that, his lips behind Baekhyun’s ear, and he hummed in amusement, “already want more, huh? Have to wait for my knot to die first, my prince.” 

Sighing quietly, the omega moved his hand down further so he could rub himself between his legs, longing for some kind of touch still, “I can’t help what my body craves. You’ve treated it so well, it doesn’t want to wait.” 

“We have time, your grace,” his alpha murmured, thumb moving between the prince’s tummy and his groin, touch delightfully ticklish, “I’m not going anywhere.”

With Chanyeol’s lips at his neck, the omega let his eyes fall shut. To know he’d stay, that he wanted Baekhyun the way the prince wanted him in return, it made him feel tranquil. 

After all the ups and downs they’d had as a couple, in that moment he felt absolutely zero regret. His heart was overjoyed with the choice it had made, and Baekhyun wanted to soak in it for as long as he could. 

# 

#  Scene 17 [M]: 7 days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


After two full days of tending to his heat, Baekhyun’s body broke down. 

He slept for over half a day, nothing at all able to wake him from his slumber as his body took the needed rest to make up for all it had been put through. 

Chanyeol stayed with him through it, checking up on his temperature, trying to get him to drink from time to time, but most of all it was his presence that helped the prince get through it without waking up. He felt safe, at home. 

When he woke up on the fourth day of his cycle, he felt refreshed and like nothing much was wrong. Baekhyun knew better than to assume his heat had passed, as it would always take a week at least, but he’d often have better days in between, where he’d be somewhat productive. 

That day, he felt good enough to do some work. To feel a bit like a normal person again. 

His father had left for a few days, visiting one of his wives a few towns over, and Baekhyun had been left in charge even though physically he was in no position to rule. If anyone was out to ruin the royal family, now would be the time to do it. 

Luckily enough, the tasks that had been left for him were ones he knew how to do, and they could be called off at any time if his heat were to return. He’d merely have to sit on the throne and listen to his father’s council as they’d inform him on current affairs and ask him to decide on what to do about certain circumstances. 

It was an easy enough task to do on his own, but as his mate, Chanyeol still joined him there. 

“You don’t think I’m actually leaving you alone now, do you? Your grace, you need me near, as I do you,” the alpha had said when he had suggested going alone so his mate could rest up more. 

After all, Baekhyun’s heat had triggered the alpha’s rut, and they had both been out of it for a long time, Chanyeol even longer than him. 

But no, he had refused to let the prince go alone, and that’s how he found himself sitting on his father’s throne, Chanyeol taking the seat that he would usually occupy if the king was on his throne himself. 

The council eyed his mate as if they were unsure how to feel about his presence, but Baekhyun was quick to stop their curious stares as he stated, “my alpha has accompanied me here solely so there won’t be a painful distance between us, and he will be joining us whenever I please. He is not involved in any of the politics of this country nor will he ever be. Now, proceed.” 

There was silence just a moment longer, and then the prime minister stepped forward, beginning the meeting by summing up all the events taking place in the kingdom. From weddings between important people to the news of a flood that had hit the people in the mountains. 

Baekhyun answered all as well as he could, the way he had been taught to and with his own judgement a huge part of it. He knew his father probably would have done things differently, but considering he didn’t anger any of the council members, he felt like things were going well.

If it hadn’t been for the sweat on his forehead, he would have said that he was doing just fine, but the room was starting to get hot and humid. He tried to blink it away, but it had become decidedly more difficult to concentrate over the past few minutes. 

His brain would go fuzzy every so often, bringing everything out of focus, and he had asked the council for clarification a handful of times already.

On his left hand side, he saw Chanyeol go tense, picking up on the change in the omega’s breathing and the pheromones he was giving off. He was able to tell things were wrong before the council even noticed anything was up. 

“Your grace, we need to discuss the moving of our troops to the borders of the country. There is a possible threat incoming from…” the prime minister began yet another story, but Baekhyun didn’t hear anything past that moment.

He saw the man’s lips moving on word after word, but his head was empty. Completely empty.

The prince tugged on his collar, hoping to feel some cool air hit his skin, but nothing helped. He felt the world shrinking, his breathing becoming sporadic, and his hands clenched on the pillows under his arms. 

“Prime minister, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Chanyeol’s voice broke through it, bringing back Baekhyun’s attention, and when he looked over he saw the alpha on his knees bowing to the man that had been speaking still. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I can tell my mate is struggling. I’m afraid he won’t be able to finish this sitting,” the alpha explained, which left the council absolutely shocked. 

Baekhyun could see multiple men with their jaws dropped, looking at Chanyeol as if they wondered how he dared to speak for the prince. But his mate was right. He wouldn’t be able to finish this meeting like this.

“Gentlemen,” he spoke, drawing the attention to himself, and as he spoke Chanyeol didn’t move even an inch, he remained on his knees on the floor, “my alpha is right. I’m unable to focus the way I should. We should be ending our gathering here.” 

“Your grace, with all due respect, we don’t have time to push this any further. We have already been waiting for four days for you to make this decision, when it comes to war we need to act swiftly,” the prime minister argued.

Baekhyun felt his neck go hotter, and he was growing more irritable too now without his alpha’s touch on him, “yes, but more importantly, we need to act with clarity. Right now I am not able to think clearly, and so you will be dismissed until I call you back. Do we have a deal?” 

It was better than nothing, postponing things instead of calling them off, and the council members looked at each other for a moment before they all bowed in agreement. 

The room slowly began to file out, the men murmuring under their breaths as they left, but Baekhyun didn’t care what they thought of him. They’d have to deal with an omega on the throne sooner or later, and as an omega there were times where he wasn’t well enough to rule. 

“My prince,” Chanyeol was there with him, kneeling in front of him with a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. His eyes were questioning, checking in with the omega to see how far out he was, and when the prince looked back at him, he saw his alpha’s gaze harden. 

The hand on his knee was burning a hole through the fabric, and when he reached out his own fingers to touch it, they were trembling, “need you, alpha. Really need you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t waste any time getting up so he could lean in and kiss the prince. His lips were persistent against the omega’s, and the smaller sat there on the throne with his eyes closed and pussy throbbing with desire. 

“What do you want me to do, your grace?” his mate whispered eventually, their mouths parting for air. There was a certain urgency to it all, as if waiting too long would make Baekhyun go absolutely feral again, and well, maybe it would. 

The prince tipped his head back against the back of the throne, his back arched as the seat was so spacious. Like it was made for what Baekhyun was thinking of, what made him whimper like a needy slut. 

“Want you to knot me again,” the omega breathed out, hands grabbing a hold of the alpha’s shirt as he hung over him, “please, Chanyeol, it’s the only thing that will soothe it. Knot me.” 

His alpha took a shaky breath, his forehead pressed to the prince’s as he begged for cock the way he had done for days. But they weren’t in their chambers, they were in the throne room. Sacred ground. 

“Here?” he asked, as if he wasn’t sure that was what the prince had meant, but the whine that he received in return was all the confirmation he needed. 

Baekhyun let go of his mate’s shirt and began to hoist up his dress, showing bare thighs that were covered in different splotches of blue, all due to how rough they had been since the beginning of his cycle. 

He was naked underneath, almost like he had expected this to happen, and when he saw Chanyeol stare he explained, “please, as if I wouldn’t have gotten naked again the second we’d arrive back to the room.” 

The alpha ran his hand up those soft legs, putting enough force on them to spread them wider, and Baekhyun’s breath stocked in his throat as the air hit his hole like that. 

Chanyeol ran his hand down a hipbone, fingers passing the omega’s cock and dipping lower until he could feel the slick pooling on the wood underneath him.

The alpha retreated his hand, wet with the omega’s juices, and he brought up his fingers to his mate’s lips and nudged them. Baekhyun opened up for him willingly, sucking his alpha’s fingers into his mouth to lick them clean, and Chanyeol’s cock throbbed at the sight. 

“My prince, if your father could see you now…” he clicked his tongue, free hand sneaking down to tug his pants to his knees, “so filthy, asking for cock while sitting on his throne.” 

Baekhyun whimpered around the alpha’s fingers, and his hips lifted as his hands clenched onto the sides with a strong grip. He held himself up like that, presenting himself like he was dessert ready to be served. 

It made Chanyeol step closer, knees against the hard edge of the throne, but he didn’t care about the pain, because soon it’d be forgotten. 

His fingers remained in the omega’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue, as he guided his cock towards the prince’s entrance. 

Once he had found it, he sunk in easily, driving himself home in one hard thrust that instantly had the omega crying out, teeth against the fingers in his mouth, but he didn’t bite down on them. 

Rather than that, Baekhyun sucked on them again as Chanyeol began to fuck him in earnest, the position good if not a little slow. 

The prince’s head lolled to the side, drool dribbling down his chin as he tried to hold in the alpha’s thick digits, but eventually the taller pulled them out so he could put his hand to use elsewhere. 

Right away, Baekhyun was gasping on every inhale, filling his lungs with as much air as he could only to exhale on a moan. The sound was addictive, made Chanyeol want to go faster, and too soon he pulled out completely and ordered the omega, “turn around.”

The prince was wobbly on his feet, but his determination got him on his knees on the throne, hands holding on to one of the golden ornaments that decorated the backrest. 

He arched his body, perfectly placed for Chanyeol to take him hard and deep, and the alpha left him empty not a moment longer. 

As he slid back in, Baekhyun sighed in relief, head thrown back so far that Chanyeol could almost see his side profile as he fucked into the omega. Hips snapping like a wild rabbit, needing to breed his mate like it was the first time he’d get to. 

He knew the prince liked being touched, liked getting his nipples played with, or his thighs to be stroked, but there wasn’t enough room to make it work. Besides, the desperation that was leaking from the omega’s throat told Chanyeol that coming wouldn’t be an issue even without it. 

“How often have you begged for my knot now, your grace?” Chanyeol groaned, his chest hot with exertion and his stomach beginning to tighten, “I’d say you like it more than you like me.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, body shivering as the alpha’s cock thrust in faster, and he moaned a string of words that could hardly be made out, “toooftenyetnotenough. Oh god Chanyeol, likethatgoharder.” 

The alpha was already going as hard as he could, but Baekhyun would always cry for more, always.

There was only one way that would make him go any deeper, and to get it, Chanyeol wrapped one arm around the prince’s chest and used his other hand to pry his fingers from the throne.

He turned them over, Chanyeol now seated in the throne with Baekhyun on top of him, facing the room in front of them. 

The prince’s legs were on either side of him, shins on top of the alpha’s thighs and his back against his mate’s chest. As he sunk down on his cock again, Baekhyun’s head tipped back against a shoulder, too. 

“Ah, ah,” the omega hissed, hips rolling rapidly, stuttering each time the head of his alpha’s cock would touch his womb. It was driving Chanyeol nuts, and soon he could feel his knot beginning to swell. 

Baekhyun could feel it too, the alpha could tell from the way he gasped so prettily, but the prince never stopped slamming his hips down and fucking himself on the alpha’s cock, not even when his knot had swollen so much that it was hard to get it in. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warned, finding it difficult to stay still at this point, but the omega simply allowed him to do what he was trying to alert him of. 

He held himself up, hovering above the alpha with only the head of his cock still inside, and he turned his head as far as he could as he told his mate, “do it, alpha. Make me come.” 

Chanyeol groaned, hands coming up around the prince’s waist to hold him and move him along on every thrust of his hips. His thighs strained with the force he put in them, but he knew it wouldn’t take long before the omega would be squirting on him, crying out in pleasure. 

And sure enough, after only a handful of thrusts, his knot struggling to get out again once it was in, Baekhyun was coming, wetting his alpha’s crotch and the throne with all his slick. 

His body went limp, which was exactly why Chanyeol was holding him to begin with, but he didn’t shy away as the alpha drove his cock back in, forcing his knot past the rim, and released inside his spent little hole. 

Chanyeol coming inside of him was always their favourite part, they had both admitted so, and their breathing mixed as they enjoyed the feeling of it as long as it lasted. 

Baekhyun’s body was slumped against his alpha’s, the man’s arms around his waist and lips at his neck. Both their thighs were wet with slick, faces covered in a sheen of sweat, but it was glorious. Just like it had been each time before. 

The alpha kissed behind his mate’s ear, slowly bringing down the mum boy with soft touches of his lips, his fingers. Coaxing him out of that state of tranquility and back into the present. 

Baekhyun would often go completely silent once he’d been knotted, as if he wanted nothing more than to just feel it, but today he couldn’t stay like that for too long. 

“My prince,” Chanyeol whispered, “we should be calling them in soon to finish the meeting. Who knows how soon your body will want more. You’ve been insatiable from day one, I don’t expect it to be long.”

There was an amusing tone to his voice, but Baekhyun didn’t laugh, too zoned out to fully think of much. 

“But your knot,” he argued, looking down their bodies and feeling where they were connected. 

It could take up to an hour for it to die down enough that he could slip out, but waiting an hour to resume their meeting would be too much. 

“I’ll act like I’m not even here. You can stay seated like this,” Chanyeol reasoned, and to show how, he worked the prince’s balled-up dress down his body again.

There were wrinkles in the expensive silk that wouldn’t come out just by straightening it, but it would do its job of shielding their bodies from view. No one would be able to see how he had the omega on his knot, even though surely they’d know once they’d see them there together. 

He could feel the doubt in Baekhyun’s posture, and to show how he didn’t care what the omega would decide, he hugged him a little tighter, “it’s up to you, your grace. I’ll be here no matter what you choose.” 

Baekhyun remained silent for a moment longer, and then he fixed his dress a little better before he cleared his throat and called for the guards, “get the council back together.” 

Slowly but surely the room began to fill again, and all eyes were on the couple on the throne as they took their places. The smell of sex probably still hung in the air, but there was no disgust in the men’s faces as they settled. 

Yet, even though no one asked, Baekhyun felt the need to explain himself, “I apologize for the hold up. As you may be able to tell, I am currently unable to move as I have been knotted by my alpha. However, I see no reason as to why not continue, especially considering my state may worsen again soon. So please, continue.” 

The way he held himself through the rest of that meeting, even though he was an omega sitting on an alpha’s knot, was impressive. Chanyeol couldn’t help but leave some kisses of admiration wherever the council wouldn’t be able to see, and the prince wished he could see his mate’s face each time he did. 

Baekhyun was clear-headed enough to discuss strategy, and to everyone’s surprise, they had come up with a plan even before Chanyeol’s knot had fully shrunk again. 

The council bowed to the prince before they left, surely not having expected their day to end like that, but somehow they had all made it through. 

It wasn’t until the prime minister had departed, leaving them completely alone, that Baekhyun moved a hand around his head to dig his fingers into the alpha’s hair, “thank you. You’ve truly become my rock.” 

Chanyeol leaned into the touch with a smile, before he patted the prince’s thigh under his dress, “my prince, you can get up now.”

A little sigh left the omega’s mouth, and as he turned his upper body and showed the alpha a half smile, he admitted, “I kind of don’t want to.” 

Still he got up on wobbly knees, the alpha’s softened cock sliding out of his gaping hole, and he stepped down so he could get his dress back down fully. 

Then he turned to face his mate again, hand outstretched, “I guess we better make it back to bed, before you will end up breeding me out in the courtyard.” 

His smile was wicked, and Chanyeol found himself grinning back at a prince who was most definitely no longer the innocent little virgin he had been days ago. 

Tucking himself back in, he complied with the order, even though he wouldn’t actually mind getting it on out in the yard, “yes, your grace.” 

With their hands locked, they ran all the way back to the prince’s chambers, laughing like a giddy young couple in the bloom of their lives.

  
  
  
  
  
  


#  Scene 18: 3 weeks after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


After ten long and tiring days of heat, things finally returned somewhat back to normal.

Baekhyun had lost all the weight he had gained before it had hit, even a bit more than that, but with the exception of getting too close to dehydration on the third day, everything had gone as expected. 

He had been knotted too many times to count, and some days had passed by without him even realising. Time had ceased to exist while they had made love, as he had needed nothing apart from Chanyeol and his cock, and that was exactly how he had spent those long days.

His mate had taken such good care of him, never complaining when Baekhyun would get on his knees to suck him off, or when he’d wake up the alpha by sheathing himself on his cock. All he’d do was give in to his needs and knot the omega again. 

It didn’t change much once Baekhyun’s heat was over, either. Chanyeol would always kiss him in the morning, he’d allow the prince to curl up with him as they’d fall asleep, and he never refused when the omega asked to be fucked. 

They settled into a more domestic lifestyle than before his heat, and Baekhyun felt so much lighter. To him it didn’t even matter if they had managed to get him pregnant or not, because even if he wasn’t, he’d still have Chanyeol. 

The man who’d feed him, hating to see how skinny he’d gotten. The man who’d take him on walks to make sure he’d get fresh air and give his body time to rest. The one he’d always come home to after a day at work.

But Minseok had been positive on his first check up of the omega, that he’d end up carrying. 

The physician had first come over right after his heat had ended, checking to feel whether his birth canal had closed already, and when he confirmed it had, he had hummed and said, “judging by how hard it was to get a finger in, I take it the egg was fertilized.” 

All they had needed was time. Time for his body to calm down, for the egg to attach itself to the lining of his womb, and only then they’d be able to tell. And for that he had to be patient.

Chanyeol soon found that patience wasn’t Baekhyun’s strongest point, as the prince kept stroking his stomach and sighing dreamily each night before they’d go to sleep. 

“You really want to have this baby, don’t you?” he had asked the night before, turned on his side so he could face Baekhyun with an amused smile. 

The omega had pouted at him, hands covering more of his belly almost to protect it from Chanyeol’s ridiculous words, “of course I do. I’m an omega, I’ve wanted this since forever.” 

His mate had hummed and pushed some of his hair out of his face, his smile sweet and warm, “then I hope we get some good news, because this happiness looks good on you.” 

Now, the morning after, Baekhyun hoped to be getting the confirmation that he was indeed pregnant. 

Minseok was scheduled to come over, and Chanyeol had stayed home to be there for him, whatever the news. It was nice to have him there, to not have to go through this alone, because either way the prince would be too emotional to deal with this all by himself.

It was ridiculous how even though Chanyeol knew his body better than anyone, Baekhyun still felt a little shy getting on his hands and knees for Minseok when his alpha was right there, watching him. 

He made sure to keep his head down between his shoulders, eyes on his hands as the physician touched him. If he had looked to the side he would have seen the jealousy in his alpha’s face, but he didn’t, he only felt it palpable in the air. 

Through the entire physical he held his breath, eyes closed as he repeated a little prayer in his head. ‘please let me be pregnant, please let me be pregnant, please let me be-’ 

“Judging from the discoloration of your taint, as well as how rough the entrance to your birth canal feels,” Minseok eventually spoke as he sat back, done examining the prince, “you are indeed with child, your grace.”

Baekhyun turned around, sitting back with his knees crossed in front of himself protectively, “I am? Are you sure? Minseok, don’t give me false hope now...” 

Minseok chuckled and then smiled, shaking his head to show he wasn’t, “my prince, I am as sure as I can be. I’ve been doing this for nearly a decade, and I’ve only been wrong twice. But I don’t doubt it this time, as I know how healthy both of you are.” 

The omega turned to look at Chanyeol then, who was staring at him with wide eyes filled with shock. As if he couldn’t quite fathom the prince was actually pregnant with his child, and well, Baekhyun understood. 

He couldn’t quite believe it himself either, that even though he couldn’t actually feel it yet, their baby was already growing inside of him. But the delight that filled him all the way from his toes to the tips of his fingers, that was real. 

A light huff left the prince’s mouth, and then he crawled off the bed and flung himself at his alpha in pure joy. Arms around his neck and cheek pressed to cheek, Baekhyun hugged him tightly.

“We’re pregnant,” Baekhyun laughed, his sudden tears wetting the alpha’s face, and before he could say more a hiccup left his throat that had both of them smiling. 

Chanyeol squeezed him as his lips kissed his mate’s shoulder, and although he didn’t speak, the omega could sense the man’s own emotions just as clearly. 

They were overwhelmed, understandably so, but if there was one thing Baekhyun knew, it was that he had never felt such happiness in his life ever before. Never.

And this love, it would only grow bigger every day. It would grow along with his belly, filling his heart with pride, and he knew that through it all, he’d have Chanyeol by his side. 


	5. Part V - Wavering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was within and without  
> simultaneously enchanted and  
> repelled by the inexhaustible  
> variety of life
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder! There is a trigger warning for blood at the final scene of this chapter. You can skip it if this makes you uncomfortable.

Part V - Wavering

# Scene 19: 6 weeks and two days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


Three weeks after the formal announcement of Baekhyun’s pregnancy, things had finally calmed down. 

The entire country seemed to be celebrating, finding a way to bring some excitement to the people, and the prince had never in his life felt so loved as he did in that first month. 

His father had been over the moon to hear his son was carrying, that the royal name would live on even after Baekhyun, and he had made sure his son wouldn’t be missing anything whatsoever as he got through the pregnancy.

He got fed a lot more food now that he was eating for two, was given an entire new wardrobe that would accentuate his belly, and the preparations for a nursery had started too. 

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, like things had finally fallen into place and his life had taken off the way he had hoped it would for so long.

Except, things would never be perfect for Baekhyun. 

The more changes were made in their lives, the more real it all felt, and the more Chanyeol began to withdraw back into his shell. 

Baekhyun noticed how each day his mate would grow more quiet, adding a few more stones to the wall that the prince had worked so hard to break down, and he couldn’t understand why it was happening. Why now of all times.

The first sign had been there when Baekhyun’s mom had visited, which had been such an obviously bad day that the prince hadn’t even been surprised by his mate’s sudden silence. In fact, he had expected it, and he had given the alpha time to recover from it.

For a while, he thought that had been all there was to it, because Chanyeol had gone back to smiling at him. He’d returned to kissing the prince when he got home from work, and everything appeared to have gone back to normal.

But he hadn’t yet noticed just how often the blacksmith would work overtime, staying away just a bit longer each day. He hadn’t realised how most mornings he woke up alone, the bed still warm but already vacant. Not until much later, at least.

Eventually, what made Baekhyun open his eyes to just how bad things were, was the fact that his mate behaved incredibly weirdly when they had first got to see their baby’s room. 

Considering how he had only been about a month into his pregnancy, it was a bit early to have it done, he could agree to that, but that was no reason to freak out the way it had made Chanyeol freak out. 

The alpha had barely moved once they had entered the nursery. He had stayed near the door and stared at the baby’s crib as if something could jump out and hurt him. It had almost been as if he was scared of the idea that Baekhyun was pregnant, and the omega had stopped and stared at the alpha as that thought had hit him. 

“Chanyeol?” he remembered asking, having hated the restless feeling that had settled inside his tummy, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine, my prince,” his mate had replied, but his tone of voice had been wrong, not matching the message whatsoever. Neither had his posture, the tense shoulders and wide eyes. He hadn’t been fine. 

“It’s okay if this makes you nervous, you know,” Baekhyun had tried to reassure him, his fingers dancing across the soft silk of the baby’s blanket, “it’s only natural. Becoming a parent is a huge deal.” 

“I said I’m fine,” Chanyeol had snapped in answer, making the prince go quiet instantly, and the mood had been killed just like that. 

Baekhyun hadn’t asked anymore after then, hadn’t made another attempt at getting the alpha to open up, and although it felt incredibly bad to ignore the elephant in the room that was Chanyeol’s odd behaviour, he still did it. 

It was easier not to pry, better because he didn’t want to get in yet another conflict with his mate. 

But maybe he should have started a fight back then, maybe he should have demanded an answer. It could have brought them closer together, exactly like it had done each time they had fought before. Because staying silent, it had only made everything so much worse. 

Chanyeol pretty much stopped touching him after that moment. Kisses were rare, and when his hand would find the omega’s body, it would never come close to the baby. 

There was no cuddling, no nesting, nothing that would suggest how happy his alpha was to know his mate was carrying, and that wasn’t normal. 

Whenever Minseok would come over, he’d glance at them worriedly, as if he could tell there was a distance between the two that hadn’t been there before, but he never asked or said anything about it. 

Baekhyun had to deal with it on his own, which was so much harder than he had expected it to be. 

He was scared to ask Chanyeol for anything, feeling like everything was too much of a burden for his mate, and that didn’t help with their situation either. 

He let things get to the point where Chanyeol was back to occasionally sleeping in his own room instead of in Baekhyun’s, always waving it off with such lame excuses that didn’t make any sense. 

‘I came in late, half asleep, it must have been by habit.’ ‘I didn’t want to wake you up, you need your sleep.’

But eventually, he had had enough of it. His patience had run thin. 

He was supposed to go to his classes that afternoon, but he cancelled them all and made his way to the stables, where he asked stable boy Oh Sehun to join him on a trip to town. 

The beta stared at him with an open mouth, not having expected the crown prince to show up, let alone ask him to accompany him on a ride, but of course he was quick to agree. Scrambling off to get ready, he left the impatient omega behind.

The boy got the prince’s horse ready first before he went and fetched another to ride himself. It was all a little chaotic, but that was exactly how Baekhyun felt, and so he didn’t blame Sehun for running around. 

Eventually, though, the stable boy was ready, having helped Baekhyun up on his horse before he mounted his own with ease. He looked at the prince, eyes questioning, and without speaking Baekhyun kicked his heels.

Sehun followed, falling right into step with him, and together they walked their horses towards the palace walls. 

Considering the prince was pregnant, they took it slow and steady even once they left the palace behind them, letting the horses walk peacefully while they took in the lush green forest they travelled through.

Baekhyun remained quiet, his mind waging a war he couldn’t release, his thoughts keeping him prisoner as he kept envisioning the same thing: confronting Chanyeol.

But it soon became awkward, the silence around them, and the thoughts grew louder and more persistent. It reminded Baekhyun of his mate too much, and so he cleared his throat as he forced himself to snap out of it, looking at the stable boy next to him, “tell me, Sehun, how have you been?” 

The boy blinked at him, as if he had been asked a ridiculous question, and Baekhyun smiled as he realised that even now, after how many kisses they’d shared, the beta was still a little enamored by him. 

“My prince, I’ve been good, but there’s hardly anything worth mentioning about me,” he answered, his head bent in respect, and Baekhyun wished for someone to just treat him like a normal person for once. Like Chanyeol had done, back when things had been easier. 

“Sehun, I thought our relationship had moved past the formalities,” he sighed, gripping the reins a little tighter, “don’t invalidate yourself just because I’m a prince.”

The beta took a deep breath before he gave a nod, and then his eyes trailed up to meet Baekhyun’s, “I know, your grace, but you have a mate now. I shouldn’t do anything you might find improper, such as act too carelessly around you.”

This made the omega chuckle, a joyless smile finding its way to his face, “right... I have a mate. You’d think so, right? Yet I’m on my way to yell at him, isn’t that stupid?” 

Sehun doubted himself for a moment, wondering if it would be appropriate to continue, but then he dared to ask, “why do you need to yell at him, my prince?” 

“Because he is a fool,” Baekhyun instantly threw back, his head tipped up slightly as he looked at the sky, “and as much as he deserves his own space, there’s only so much a pregnant omega can take.” 

Sehun hummed and remained quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about it, and then he admitted carefully, “he should be by your side through this. His mate is pregnant, how could he not be over the moon?” 

The prince felt a new wave of sadness wash over him as the stable boy questioned this. It was the exact same thing he wondered himself, but to know it was so visible to others too, that was upsetting. 

“Good question,” Baekhyun agreed, “that’s what I’m trying to figure out, too.” 

They reached the edge of the town not too long after, and as usual, the horses were left with one of the guards, who had followed them there. They continued on foot, the route so clearly branded into his brain by now that he didn’t have to look it up anymore. 

The tension rose the closer he got, and though Sehun was a beta, even he picked up on how nervous Baekhyun was. It showed in the way he kept rubbing his belly, how he had sucked his lower lip into his mouth and was biting on it absentmindedly.

Sehun clearly looked worried, eyebrows furrowed, and Baekhyun could tell he wanted to do something to help but he didn’t know how. The prince wouldn’t know either, because nothing could truly prepare him for what he was about to do. 

He hated confrontation, absolutely despised fighting the ones he loved, but sometimes it was the only way out. Baekhyun knew that once he would be king, he’d have to make decisions that weren’t easy, which made this entire situation so insignificant in comparison. 

Challenging his mate, however much it feared him, was nothing compared to ruling a country, and knowing how he’d be able to do that, it made facing Chanyeol a whole lot less complicated.

Finally stepping inside the blacksmith’s shop, he saw his mate there at a table, putting wooden handles on a fresh batch of knives.

He looked gorgeous like always, his hair a mess and skin glistening as if it was being kissed by the fire. His arms were on display, and on any other day it would have driven Baekhyun crazy, but not today. Today it made him sad.

Because Chanyeol sat there looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. As if he hadn’t left behind his pregnant mate that morning without as much as a kiss, having the omega go insane with misery on his own. He hated it. 

Baekhyun remained in the doorway until the alpha noticed him, the knives being put down before he looked up and met the prince’s gaze. 

If he was surprised to see him there, he didn’t show it. Instead he waited, as if to see what Baekhyun had come for, and that annoyed the omega to no end. 

“Nice to see you, too,” he quipped, leaving Sehun to wait outside as he walked further into the shop. 

Chanyeol followed him with his eyes, but he didn’t get up to greet his mate in any way as he replied with an utterly calm, “your grace, did something happen? What brings you here?” 

Baekhyun could feel his nose flare with anger, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest as even now, as he came to a stop right next to the alpha, there was no smile, no kiss or little touch to reassure him. 

He felt as much of a stranger as he had been the first time he had walked into the shop, but back then Chanyeol had at least been more flirty, more relaxed in everything. That had been before he had been chosen as the prince’s mate. 

But it didn’t make sense for them to be back to that. Not after the prince’s heat, which they had spent in each other's arms. Not after having made love so many times that they had lost track of it. 

Months ago, this had been acceptable. Right now, not at all.

“Nothing has happened, which is exactly the problem,” he spoke, keeping his voice calm and collected. He didn’t want to burst into tears yet, or start yelling without reason, even though his emotions were high enough for it. 

“Nothing has happened?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun was almost certain the confusion in his eyes was fake. He couldn’t _not_ know what he had been doing to the omega, it had to be impossible.

“Yes, I just wanted to finally see my mate and spend some time with him, is that too much to ask?” the prince kept his composure while making the remark, but it was evident that the message reached his alpha loud and clear.

Chanyeol’s jaw set, even though it was soon replaced by a bright smile that was yet again anything but genuine, “of course not, my prince. It’s just that I’m very busy, that’s why I left so early, remember?” 

Baekhyun felt himself go quiet in that moment, feeling his heart drop all the way to his shoes. His mate was looking for excuses to get him gone, his gaze already averted again, and it drove the omega to such desperation that he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on top of the table. 

The sound caught his alpha’s attention, drew his eyes back up to the prince, and this time there was surprise visible in his gaze as he took in just how furious Baekhyun was. 

“I’m tired, Chanyeol,” he declared, “tired of you playing with me like I’m some kind of toy. First I’m not good enough, then you kiss me, you make me yours time and time again and act like I’m worthy of your attention only to toss me aside once you’re done with me.” 

His chest was heaving with fury, and a trembling hand was protectively placed against his belly, as if his anger could hurt what he cherished most in this world. 

Chanyeol’s silence was deafening, and it told Baekhyun the alpha was very much aware of his own behaviour, yet he didn’t have an excuse for it. There had to be a reason, though. There had to be an explanation.

“Are you seeing someone else? Is that why you’re back here so often? Because now that I’m pregnant it’s no longer satisfying to touch me?” Baekhyun began to look around for traces of another lover, trying to smell a different set of pheromones on his mate. 

“My prince, you’re being paranoid for no reason,” Chanyeol retorted, getting up now as if that would stop Baekhyun from roaming around in search of something, anything. 

“Am I?” The omega laughed tiredly, no joy in the sound, “well, it’s hard not to when your mate doesn’t tell you shit. What am I supposed to think when you shut me out and there’s no way for me to get to you? Of course I’ll think the worst.” 

“I haven’t shut you-” Chanyeol started, but Baekhyun cut him off instantly, his voice booming, “don’t you dare lie to me!” 

They paused, both staring at each other while they held their breaths, awaiting. Chanyeol looked forlorn, while Baekhyun looked like a deer caught in headlights. They were on entirely different pages, and it only showed how right the omega was. 

Eventually, it was the blacksmith that moved first. He placed his hands on the table, his posture softening as he took another breath, and then he stared intently at his mate as he promised, “there’s no one else. I’m not like that. I’d never hurt you like that.” 

“Oh, but you’d hurt me in different ways? Like you’re doing right now?” Baekhyun’s reply was instantaneous, and it was as sharp as the knives at Chanyeol’s fingers. 

“My prince, we’ve gone over this. There are reasons why I’m not always… as present as you’d like me to be. It’s not your fault,” the alpha began the same story he had fed Baekhyun countless times by now. And although before he had swallowed it, right now he couldn’t. 

“So even now, after all we went through together, you still can’t trust me enough to share your emotions,” the prince concluded, a slight huff leaving him, “you’d rather hurt me than open up to me, but no, it’s not my fault I’m not enough for you.” 

“Baekhyun,” his alpha’s voice was stern, “this has nothing to do with you. You’re more than enough. Just give me a bit of space.” 

This would have all been different had he not been pregnant. It would have been fine if Chanyeol’s weird behaviour didn’t in any way link to their baby, but it did, and Baekhyun couldn’t let that slide. 

“Stop fucking lying,” he cried, frustration reaching a peak, “it has everything to do with me. The panic in your eyes when you saw the nursery for the first time, the fact that you’ve never really touched my belly since we heard the news. It’s me, and it’s this baby, those were the triggers.” 

There was no answer this time, no words to contradict what the omega had stated, and it was the silent confirmation he had hoped to never get. 

Baekhyun flopped down on one of the chairs, both hands going to where his baby was, still so small and unaware of how cruel the world would be. 

“I don’t understand,” the prince begged, “I’ve done everything I could. I’ve given you space, but it’s been weeks and nothing has changed. Do you expect me to sit back and take whatever? Just because you’re an alpha, doesn’t mean you can treat your mate like they’re worthless.” 

And that was where things finally snapped. Where Chanyeol lost his temper and broke Baekhyun’s heart as he sneered, “we’re not actually mated, though. You don’t bear my mark, my prince. And I’ve done my job, haven’t I? I’ve assisted you during your heat and got you pregnant. I’ve done all that was asked of me.” 

The room turned icy after that remark, as the words seeped into the omega’s skin, spreading from his heart to every limb like a lethal poison. It numbed him, every thought painful and unwanted, and angry tears made it to his cheeks without his permission. 

“So that’s it then? That’s all it was? You fulfilled your task, did the things I picked you for? That’s all it meant to you?” Baekhyun asked, voice void of emotion and warmth, only asking very explicitly for an answer. 

Chanyeol watched him as if he couldn’t quite believe his own words, as if he hadn’t expected it all to come out like that, but it didn’t change the fact that it had, and that it sounded like his words had come from the heart. 

The alpha’s lips parted, but no sound came out. Baekhyun didn’t need it, though, because the man’s eyes always told a story of their own, and it wasn’t a fairy tale he saw in them. 

“I see,” the prince heaved, his entire body feeling too heavy as he pushed himself up from his chair. Those were all the words he spoke before he turned away and ran, out of the shop and straight past the stable boy that had been waiting for him there, into the forest. 

He ran until his lungs began to ache, straining for air, and then he collapsed against a tree, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as an immense feeling of hopelessness washed over him. 

How stupid of him, to have fallen in love with a man so cold and unattainable. How foolish of him to have thought that sharing his body had changed anything, how a life made from the two of them could bring him the love he had so hoped for. 

Baekhyun cried, his body heaving on every sob, until Sehun found him and pulled him into a warm and comforting hug without any hesitation. He didn’t ask what had happened, didn’t offer any advice, he was just there for him while the prince fell apart. 

The prince hung on to the stable boy’s shirt, hiding his face in the crook of the beta’s neck, and it reminded him so much of the old days. Of simpler times, where not getting caught by the guards as they fooled around in the hay was the only thing he had needed to worry about. 

He wondered where it had gone wrong, why finding a mate had been so much harder than he had expected it to be, but most of all, he questioned his own sanity. Because he had sworn that they had changed, that Chanyeol had grown to love him in some way. 

Had he really been that blind? Had the alpha been that great of an actor that he had been able to play his role so smoothly? Or had those stabbing words been yet another lie coming from the man’s mouth? 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to think anymore, and he didn’t want to either. He wanted to forget, wanted to be someone else entirely. 

Someone who was not a prince. Someone who’d come home to an alpha that would wrap him in his arms and kiss him, would get on his knees to kiss his barely-there bump right after. Someone who’d tell him ‘I love you’, without a doubt in the world. 

The fact that that dream was so far away from reality, that he was carrying a baby that wasn’t as loved as it deserved to be, it was the most excruciating thing to live with. 

The thought of facing Chanyeol again was too hard, and so he begged Sehun, truly pleading, “please, don’t take me back to the palace. Take me anywhere but there, please.” 

The stable boy tensed, obviously thinking about how not returning the prince to the palace could get him in trouble with the king. Even if it was the crown prince that was asking him, there was always someone higher than him to answer to. 

“Sehun, I’m begging you,” Baekhyun urged, “I can’t go back to that room. It’ll suffocate me. Please.” 

The prince could tell it the moment the uncertainty in the boy’s eyes had turned into a fixed gaze. He had made up his mind.

Sehun helped him to his feet, both hands holding on to the prince’s wrists, and after a quick glance around he tugged on Baekhyun’s arm, “come on then. Follow me, your grace.” 

They made their way back to the streets, taking the most far-off route they could, and even then the crying omega got plenty of looks thrown his way. Curious eyes that took in the two men running, one of them in tears and the other looking apologetic as he bowed to every passerby. 

Sehun led him to a small house, the courtyard not much bigger than Baekhyun’s room at the palace. There was a woman sitting on the foundation, peeling corn as she hummed a song, and she paused once Sehun appeared in her sight. 

“Mom,” the stable boy called out, and immediately the woman put away the food she had been holding and got up from the stones, bowing to Baekhyun as if she knew exactly who he was. 

“My prince,” she welcomed him as she bowed, confirming how she indeed knew Baekhyun’s identity, “how can I help you?” 

Sehun spoke for him, trying to explain without using too many words, “your grace has had a tough day and he does not wish to return to the palace yet. Can he stay here with us? I don’t want him to sleep outside in the forest.” 

His mother seemed startled by this, as if she couldn’t understand why Baekhyun wouldn’t want to go back to the palace, but she gave a quick nod and stepped aside, “of course. Your grace, make yourself at home.”

Baekhyun bowed in return to show her his gratitude, and then he let Sehun lead him inside, finally shielding him from the outside world. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 20: 6 weeks and four days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  
  


Baekhyun stayed with the Oh’s for two days.

He had sent out a message to his father the first night, reassuring him that he was alright and simply needed a short break, but he hadn’t told anyone where he was and no one had come to find him.

The omega had spent his time at the Oh’s mostly looking out at the streets, staring at the people walking by and dreaming up an image of what their lives could look like. It relaxed him, thinking about others instead of himself, and so he spent quite a few hours sitting there.

When he wasn’t out on the foundation, he would sit inside, talking to Sehun’s mother as she worked on her food. It was her little business, red bean paste soup her speciality, and Baekhyun found himself getting stuffed with more food every other hour. 

It had become clear from their first talk why she had so easily recognized the prince when her son had dragged him home. Sehun’s mother had shared how she had worked at the palace as well, years back. 

She had been one of his mother’s servants, before she had been sent away, and had watched a small Baekhyun grow up. Apparently his face was still the exact same as it had been back then, so when Sehun had dragged him home she had instantly known it was him. 

“Your mother, she is truly some woman. So feisty for an omega and always looking out for herself and her son,” mama Oh had laughed as she shared stories of Baekhyun’s mother, making the prince feel warm inside. 

“When the king sent her away, that’s the one time I’ve truly seen her in tears. She loved him so much, wanted to give him everything, but she knew her mate had changed and that it would be best for you to get away from the palace until you’d be a little older. She wanted you to grow up to become a more loving ruler.” 

Baekhyun wondered then if he would end up making her proud, or if he’d fail her as well. He couldn’t even make his mate fall for him, let alone the entire country. But he shook it off. Every thought of Chanyeol he banished from his mind. 

It was refreshing to be among people who would treat him as a part of the family. The Oh’s didn’t ask him to, but he helped prepare dinner, setting the table and clearing it too, and for a little while he managed to forget all about his title.

Until the second day, when Sehun returned from work out of breath and looking scared, bringing the news that, “your father is planning a search. He’s been interrogating everyone. From the guards to your maids, even Chanyeol.” 

The name made him cringe, an unwanted discomfort settling in his gut, but he knew that even though he didn’t want to go back yet, he’d have to. He couldn’t let others be punished for his decision to take some time off, not even Chanyeol.

He turned to mama Oh and bowed to her as deeply as he could, announcing that he was leaving, “thank you misses Oh, for everything.” 

She smiled at him, not saying a word, and Baekhyun turned to Sehun to show him he was ready to return to the palace, “will you accompany me back, even though you are done for the day?” 

Sehun nodded, not even having to think about it, “of course, my prince. I won’t let you go by yourself, even if they will kill me for it.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed the stable boy’s arm, squeezing it lightly, “don’t speak such nonsense. Who said I will allow for such a thing to happen? I could not do that to your poor mother.” 

A fist stopped in front of the prince’s arm, right before impact, as if Sehun had remembered how he was dealing with royalty right before he could have punched it. But Baekhyun only laughed, bumping his shoulder against the boy’s in answer. 

They left then, picking a route where they wouldn’t be drawing any attention to themselves yet again, and Baekhyun was grateful. The last thing he wanted was to be found out too soon and have Sehun get into trouble. 

For some time they walked in silence, both of their minds occupied in their own ways, until Sehun looked at him sideways and asked, “are you nervous? About seeing your mate again?” 

Baekhyun’s heart ached instantly, the knowledge he’d be seeing Chanyeol again soon making his stomach twist badly enough that he wanted to turn back around and disappear again. But running was what a coward would do. 

His mother had been so strong when she had realised her mate no longer wanted her, that he had fallen out of love with her, and if she could do it, he could do it too. 

“Yes,” he answered, “I am, but I know I can do it. I won’t let him break me.” 

He looked at his feet as he walked, trying to have the words fill him with courage, and as Sehun hummed next to him and brushed their hands together, he felt how full his heart was.

To know that even now, this simple stable boy would risk everything for him and his happiness, it made him feel stronger. He had a friend, someone he could call whenever he was in need, and Baekhyun’s throat went dry at it. 

One day, he hoped he’d be able to be there for Sehun in the way he had already been there for him, and he knew once he’d become king, he’d keep the boy as near to him as he could. 

With the palace coming in sight, however, Baekhyun paused in his tracks. Sehun took another step or two before he realised the prince had stopped, and when he turned there was such a clear look of worry in his eyes that the omega laughed. 

But instead of explaining how he was okay, how the boy didn’t have to be concerned, he did what he had paused for to begin with. 

Stepping closer, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the beta’s waist and pressed his face to his shoulder, hugging him in a way he really needed. It was a thank you, but it gave the prince courage too. 

As Sehun’s arms wrapped around him in return, very lightly and without any intent, the warmth of his body brought life back to Baekhyun’s cold limbs. It fuelled his veins with the fire needed to face his father, to return to his chambers. 

“Thank you, Sehun,” the prince murmured against the stable boy’s shoulder before he stepped away again, the arms around him easily falling away as he moved back, “go back home now. I’ll let you know how things went, okay?” 

After a nod of understanding, Baekhyun waved and finally turned, ready to walk the final bit up to the gates by himself. He didn’t want Sehun to get involved in this, watch him get arrested and interrogated, and so he’d have to make it to the end alone. 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for the first guards to spot him, and the gates were opened for him upon his arrival. 

People began to run whenever they’d catch sight of him, off to share how the prince had returned, but Baekhyun didn’t stop for any of them. He walked with straightened shoulders, his chin up high, as he crossed the courtyard towards the throne room, where he knew his father would be. 

The guards there looked startled to see him, especially with no entourage in tow, and they scrambled to announce his presence to the king. It came as no surprise that he was immediately granted access.

The doors opened, and Baekhyun walked up the final set of stairs before he stepped inside with his gaze straight ahead, looking at his father and no one else. Not at the council members that all turned to look at him, not at any of the staff standing by. 

The king rose from his throne, his face showing a twist of anger and relief, but Baekhyun looked away from it so he could get on his knees and bow to him properly. 

“My king, I am sorry I have worried you,” he spoke, hands on the floor as he surrendered, “I returned immediately once I heard of the search. It was never my intention for things to go that far.” 

“Get up, my son,” the king ordered, voice definitely holding a tinge of fury, and when Baekhyun rose again he could tell how the relief had quickly disappeared to make place for outrage. He was about to get a scolding.

“You are the heir to the throne, carrying the next in line, and yet you think it is smart to disappear on all of us and leave us questioning your safety?!” 

There it was, the disapproval of his choices. 

The prince knew it was only because of his title, of the baby in his womb, that his father had cared about his well being. Had he been anyone other than the crown prince, the man would not have bat an eye at this. It wasn’t Baekhyun he had missed, it was everything he stood for.

“I am sorry, father, but I needed some alone time. I do not wish to speak about it amongst the council, but if I need to, I will explain myself,” Baekhyun offered, his eyes still cast down respectfully.

“You are a fool for love, crown prince,” the king spoke then, “I already talked to your alpha. He was the last to see you, and he told me of your fight. I did not think you to be so reckless, so intent on finding a partner. Your love should be for this country foremost, not for any alpha.” 

If this conversation had happened a month ago, Baekhyun would have wanted to argue so badly. But now he knew his father was right. His love had been denied, and he had lost track of what mattered most through it. 

“I apologize, father,” the prince muttered, “but I have come to the same realisation, so please, let all of this go. I will return to my place and work hard for you and this country.” 

The king remained silent for a moment, contemplating whether to let it slide or to make a bigger fuss of the prince’s disappearance. In the end, he deemed the issue resolved. 

“I am sending Minseok over to check up on the baby. God knows what happened in those two days,” it was an order, not a suggestion, and so Baekhyun only gave a nod. 

“Fine. Release the alpha,” were the king’s final words.

They made the prince’s head snap up, ears picking up on the sound of chains coming from the other side of the room. He let his gaze trail towards the source, finding how one of the guards was undoing the bonds around Chanyeol’s wrists, releasing the alpha from the heavy confines he had been put in. Like a prisoner, being released once it was clear he had not harmed his mate. 

Baekhyun locked eyes with him, noticing how the alpha had been watching him instead of the guard. He wanted to smack himself for thinking he saw guilt in those eyes, that the twitch of lips was there because Chanyeol was happy to see him. They were probably figments of his imagination anyway. 

So he ignored it all, every part of him that wanted to fall into his lover’s arms and make things right. 

He turned away, closing off his own heart for once the same way Chanyeol had done countless times before, and he walked out of the throne room without waiting for the shackles to finally hit the ground. 

\---

Coming back to his room was hard, but Baekhyun held himself with the same poise he had handled the confrontation with his father. 

Minseok was already waiting for him there, his eyes filled with questions that Baekhyun wouldn’t provide the answers to. 

He was entirely too quiet as he let the maids undress him, taking off the gown he had been wearing for days now, and when he crawled on the bed for the physician, Chanyeol’s scent hit him hard. 

The blankets smelled of him, the alpha’s pheromones too strong even after days of him having been away. Before he did anything else, he asked the maids to bring him fresh ones, lots of them, and they bowed and rushed off to do as he had asked.

Once done, Baekhyun managed to switch his attention to the man waiting for him there.

Only as the prince got down on his hands and knees, knowing exactly what was expected from him here, the physician began his interrogation.

“My prince, did anything happen to you while you were away? Was it stressful, did anyone touch you?” Minseok asked, all of which the omega answered with a clear ‘no’. 

Hands found his skin, being the first intimate touch Baekhyun had experienced in weeks, and he closed his eyes and sighed as Minseok checked on his baby. 

Funnily enough, with everything going on, Baekhyun wasn’t worried about his child. It was the only stable factor in his life right now, and he knew he hadn’t done anything to cause troubles. His baby meant more to him than all of the world combined. 

Yet he allowed for the beta to confirm this to him. It didn’t take long, especially not because by now the physician knew exactly where to touch, “everything feels fine. I’m glad things are okay.” 

Baekhyun didn’t say much in reply, only put back on his clothes before getting up and away from the bed, away from Chanyeol’s scent. 

But before Minseok left him, the man turned to the prince and bowed as he explained, “I understand things are rough between you and your alpha, your grace. I won’t ask why, but as your physician, I have to tell you… you need him. You need him to get through this pregnancy.” 

The prince knew this. He knew that mates needed each other, but he couldn’t make things any better than they were. He’d done everything in his power. 

“Thank you for your concern. I am aware of this and there’s no reason for you to worry about it,” Baekhyun tried to assure the physician, even though he was lying through his teeth. 

But it worked. It made Minseok bow a little deeper before he straightened himself, grabbed his bag and turned around so he could leave. Baekhyun watched him go while he sat down on the steps leading up to his bed, hands on his belly as he finally took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He had done it. He had faced his father and Chanyeol at the same time, and he had allowed Minseok to check up on his baby. He’d done it without breaking down, without crying and showing any weakness, and he was proud of himself for doing so. 

Now, in the privacy of his room, he finally got to let go again and slip back into his skin without thinking about every move he made. 

His alpha surely wouldn’t be joining him in his room, not after their fight, and so Baekhyun would have all the space he needed to recharge for another day of pretense. 

It would be tough to stay so apathetic for too long, which was why he was glad to have some alone time where he could let the entire act slip away and bring forth his true emotions. The raw pain, the sadness, he would only allow them to come out in the solitude of his bedroom from now on. 

Once the maids finally returned with a fresh set of blankets, Baekhyun buried himself under them, head only half visible as he tried to have them swallow him up completely. 

Stupidly enough he still lay on the side of the bed he had taken up every night, a space left next to him where Chanyeol always used to be before he had put an end to his act, sharing the harsh truth within his heart. 

Baekhyun shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget all about the man that had refused him. He was simply on that side of the bed because he enjoyed the spot, not because of anything else. 

A mate? He had none, just like Chanyeol had said. 

“Your grace,” his head lady asked from far away, which made Baekhyun poke his head out enough that he could see her, “it’s rather early to sleep. Shouldn’t you have dinner first?”

The prince sighed, not in frustration but in sorrow, “that’s okay, I’m not hungry. Besides, I’ve eaten plenty today. I’ll be okay.” 

It looked like she wanted to press on, perhaps mention the baby and how he needed to take care of himself, but she remembered just in time that she was not there to argue with him. 

Still, her words reminded him of the care of a mother. Of Baekhyun’s mother as she’d force him to eat whenever he wasn’t feeling well, telling him omegas had to be strong. 

Thinking about her made him tear up so fast he couldn’t even stop the sob that left him even though he tried. It ripped from his throat, the sound so despairing that the head lady turned back to look at him with worry.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he only cried painfully as everything came out at once. Tears dripped down his temple, onto the sheets, and he wiped at them with the palm of a hand even if they were back only a second later. 

He missed his mom, wished he could go back to the days where he had been younger and all he’d do was run around playing with his brothers and sisters. He missed her warmth, her loving hugs and her whispered words that would always reassure him. 

And in that moment, Baekhyun thought of how much pain Chanyeol must be feeling having nothing but memories of his mother. Not being able to go and see her when he felt this sad, never getting another embrace or a kiss to the head, that hurt to imagine. 

The prince understood it so well. He couldn’t ever fully relate, but he could grasp the impact it would have. He wondered how he would have been if he hadn’t had his mom around, if the pain of that loss would have made it hard to ever love. 

But he banished the thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about love any longer. He’d given up, the way Chanyeol so badly wanted him to, and he’d let the man be from now on. 

Eight more months without going through his heat, he wouldn’t need the alpha for anything. He wanted him around, but he didn’t need him. Having him in the other room was close enough for his heart to be satisfied, and so it would do. 

Minseok’s words rang clear in his head, but he ignored them. Right now wasn’t the time to fret any more. All he wanted was to sleep it off.

Wrapped in sheets that smelled of roses instead of strong alpha pheromones, Baekhyun closed his eyes. Wet lashes touched his skin, but the tears stopped eventually, as the omega slowly slipped into a restless slumber. 

His dreams were wild and vivid, left him whimpering as he twisted and turned, but it took him so long to snap out of them that by the time he woke up it was pitch black and his forehead was covered in sweat.

He sighed in relief, feeling the air in his lungs as he breathed, and his heart calmed down little by little, bringing back all his other senses one by one. 

It was only then, as his eyes had gotten used to the darkness, that Baekhyun noticed the shadow inching towards the other side of his bed. 

The blankets lifted, a body crawled in, and the prince lay as still as he could, pretending to be asleep while he tried to make sense of what was happening. 

As the shadow settled, facing Baekhyun with the blankets pulled up around its shoulders, the prince caught a whiff of pheromones that had him choke up immediately.

Chanyeol had crawled into bed with him, acting as if nothing about that was strange, and Baekhyun’s entire body was responding to it even though he stayed very still and tried his hardest to pretend he didn’t know he was there. 

The alpha had to know he was awake, though, as he was certain his own scent was just as overwhelming as Chanyeol’s had been, but Baekhyun refused to ask why he was there. If he could ignore it, he would. 

The blacksmith exhaled loudly, his body on the far end of the bed, but even with all the space between them he felt way too close, “your grace.”

Again, Baekhyun didn’t speak. He only squeezed his eyes shut and rolled onto his side, back towards the alpha. If that wasn’t signal enough that he didn’t want to talk, then he didn’t know. 

Yet Chanyeol pushed, the sheets rustling as he moved a tiny bit closer through the sea of blankets. The omega was certain he could feel a hand hovering right above his shoulder, but it never touched him. 

Things remained tense, but Baekhyun didn’t dare move or speak in any way. He hadn’t been the one to ruin everything, he had nothing left to say, so if Chanyeol wanted anything it had to be his doing. 

“I’m sorry,” the words were whispered into the quiet of the room, lingering in the empty space between their bodies, “Baekhyun.” 

The prince felt his heart shrivel in his chest, the words doing nothing to ease him, and as he remained quiet, the alpha didn’t try again. He stayed where he was, back in the spot where Baekhyun had always wanted him, but the omega couldn’t be happy about it. They were broken, possibly beyond repair, and the prince didn’t want to think of it. 

He wanted to sleep, not analyse how real Chanyeol’s apology had been, and thankfully his slumber dragged him under again soon after. 

This time, there were no dreams.   
  
  
  
  


# Scene 21: 6 weeks and five days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday 

  
  


Waking up was warm and confined and nothing like he had expected. 

He opened his eyes to find his face pressed against a chest, as the rest of his body aligned with the one against him from top to toe. 

Legs tangled together, fingers dug into his hair and strong pheromones breathed deep into his lungs. Everywhere he looked, he saw Chanyeol, and everything he felt was the alpha’s body wrapped around his.

The taller was holding him tightly in his arms, the omega molded against him perfectly, and Baekhyun thought of how they must have found their way to each other in their sleep without realising. 

However, neither of them was asleep any longer. 

The fingers in Baekhyun’s hair were moving, brushing through the strands and massaging his scalp, the only sign Chanyeol was actually awake already. Which brought on a whole lot of questions. 

Why was he taking care of the omega after having neglected him for weeks? Why was he acting as if none of it had happened, like he hadn’t admitted he had only been there to fulfill his duty? Holding his pregnant omega wasn’t part of that, so why? 

The lips that pressed to his forehead upon noticing that the prince had awoken, made the smaller blurt out exactly that. 

“Why?”

A slow exhale, another kiss to his nose, the arm around his waist tightening. No immediate answer, only silence, as Chanyeol gathered his thoughts. Until Baekhyun was about to pull away in annoyance.

The alpha tugged him in even closer then, Baekhyun’s head coming to rest under his chin, and a leg curled around the omega’s hip almost possessively.

“Don’t,” he ordered.

Even though the prince wanted to disobey, he couldn’t. There had been such finality to the word that his limbs wouldn’t move when he tried to force them. He was frozen in Chanyeol’s embrace, too weak in nature to fight it. 

“Do you have any idea,” the alpha finally spoke when he knew he had the prince’s attention, his voice raw and deep as he confessed, “how worried you got me when you stayed away? I had no idea where you were, how to find you, or if anyone had hurt you or not.” 

Baekhyun wanted to huff and call him out on his bullshit, but Chanyeol didn’t give him any chance to do so.

“I searched all over town, went back to the disgusting alpha that wanted to take you, I went through every hiding spot in the palace, asked anyone whether they knew where you had gone and I didn’t stop until the king had me arrested.” 

The prince closed his eyes, hating how his heart responded to the news that Chanyeol had looked for him, that he’d been concerned about his safety. He told himself he had only done so out of guilt, because if they hadn’t fought, Baekhyun would have never run. It would have been his fault if he had been harmed. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine now, you can let me go,” the omega whispered, hoping to convey how there was no need to be upset any longer. He could let go of the guilt and go back to ignoring Baekhyun the way he had done before their fight. 

But Chanyeol didn’t loosen his hold. In fact, he got his hand a little lower, tugging on Baekhyun’s back until their stomachs were pressing together, the omega’s little baby belly pressed right against him. 

“I don’t want to,” the alpha argued, “I don’t want to let go ever again.”

Baekhyun was desperate for love, sure, but not desperate enough to believe Chanyeol’s words even a little bit. Was this just another pull before a push, worse each time it happened? Because he was tired of it, way too tired. 

“Yeah, right,” the omega pushed at the alpha’s chest, and this time Chanyeol let go. 

The prince rolled away on the bed and sat up, dizzy from the sudden move but glad to finally be breathing again. It was so overwhelming, being so close to Chanyeol and feeling his heart literally beating out of his chest, but he’d taken the bait often enough to know how it would poison him. 

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but I won’t fall for it again,” he shook his head, back turned to the alpha so he’d actually be able to go through with this, “you made it clear I’m nothing but a task to you, so don’t even- don’t say that stuff.” 

“Baekhyun- Baek,” the alpha tried to cut him off, bringing back his attention, but the prince refused to listen. Not until fingers touched his back, trailing up and down so softly, not demanding at all but asking, and Baekhyun turned his head.

Chanyeol had rolled over to the prince’s spot, and he lay looking up at the omega, eyes pleading for him to listen. 

“I know I don’t deserve anything from you, not after how I treated you, but even if it’s the last thing you’ll give me, please,” the alpha’s fingers came to rest on Baekhyun’s lower back, “let me say my piece.”

The prince found himself in doubt, the weakness of his heart becoming clear once again, and he sighed as he caved, turning his entire body so he could both look at Chanyeol as well as keep his distance, “fine.”

Having been given permission, the blacksmith sat up and folded his hands in his lap, eyes never leaving Baekhyun as he settled and looked for where to begin his story, “I didn’t lie when I said I’ve been worried sick. I have been, but I understand why you don’t believe me.” 

Chanyeol swallowed visibly, his fingers nervously twitching together in his lap. Baekhyun could sense his anxiety, and it got him to feel anxious as well.

“Over the past weeks I haven’t been fair to you. Heck, I don’t think I’ve ever truly been the nicest, but especially over the past weeks… I’ve just been really,” his voice broke on that word, a weird high pitch to it, “really struggling with everything.”

Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the man’s hand for support, showing him he was there, but he held back. So far, this didn’t change anything. It didn’t change that fact that the omega had given him plenty of chances, all of which he had wasted.

“The news of your pregnancy, how fast things were going, they made me panic. You were right about that, absolutely, but I didn’t want to show it. I wanted to be man enough to be able to handle it, but I wasn’t,” finally, it appeared as if Chanyeol was owning up to his mistakes, and Baekhyun held his breath as he waited for more of it.

“I realised how I never once talked to my father about finding a mate and everything that would come with it. I wasn’t prepared, and that’s no excuse for my behaviour, but it explains part of it,” the alpha paused then, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. 

He held a look of pure honesty, and the omega gave a nod to show he accepted the explanation. 

“With it all came the anniversary of my mother’s disappearance,” this brought back the pain in the alpha’s face, as well as in his voice, “I was struggling with the knowledge that she’d never get to see me become a father, that she’d never be able to tell me the things to look out for during your pregnancy. She’d never see our child…” 

Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip, stopping as tears welled up in his eyes, and Baekhyun heard himself gasp as finally the alpha talked about his mother and the grief he was living with.

The omega couldn’t hold back any longer. He grabbed his alpha’s hand, held it between both of his own to show he was listening, that he’d stay there and support him through it. 

Thick tears rolled down Chanyeol’s cheeks, showing such a delicate side of him, and in that moment Baekhyun actually felt his age. 

They were still so young, both of them, and Chanyeol had already lost his mother years ago. He’d been missing guidance throughout the most important years of his life, and Baekhyun’s heart cried along with him.

“I got scared, but alphas shouldn’t fear anything, right? Shutting you out was easier, but I never expected for things to go this far,” the blacksmith cried, tears never stopping, “I felt you drift away and I only pushed harder. And then you were really gone, like completely gone, not just not speaking to me.” 

Chanyeol’s shoulders were shaking with the intensity of his sobs, and the words were blubbered, deep breaths taken between each sentence as it became harder to speak.

“I was terrified, running around mindlessly and crying out for you. And all I could t-think was how years ago a younger m-me had run through the streets the same way, crying for my- my mother.” 

The alpha was so shaken up that Baekhyun didn’t know what else to do but tug him down against him, hugging him tightly as he bawled his eyes out. 

A dam had broken inside of Chanyeol, and now a waterfall of emotions was pouring out like they had nowhere else to go. His disappearance had been the final drop needed to crack it, and as he hushed Chanyeol, he felt grateful for Oh Sehun once again. 

Because without him, he would have never found himself with a weeping Chanyeol in his arms, coming clean about everything that had stood between them for so long. And even if things would never be whole again, at least they would be able to heal from it. 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” the prince whispered, his chin hooked over the alpha’s shoulder as he leaned on him, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry.”

But Chanyeol shook his head, pulling back from the embrace because he wasn’t done, “I should have told you. I should have- but I couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t tell me what?” Baekhyun asked, his hands still on Chanyeol’s arms as he tried to keep him close, providing any kind of reassurance he could. 

The alpha wiped at his face, clearing his cheeks from tears, and it took some time before he answered. Baekhyun let him, knowing how difficult it must be for him to share all of this, and pushing it wouldn’t help. 

“How disgusted I was with myself when I realised I was falling in love with you,” the words were both like a slap to the face as well as a kiss on the lips, “because I am. I’m in love with the crown prince, and I hate myself for it.”

Baekhyun’s heart ached, pounding painfully against his ribs as he realised this was a confession, albeit a painful one, “you- you hate it?” 

Chanyeol nodded, grabbing one of Baekhyun’s hands from his elbow and entwining their fingers, “yes. It’s some sick twist of fate. For a son to fall in love with the child of the man who murdered their parent.”

The prince’s wires were ticking, trying to make sense of it, and when the words finally made it through the fog inside his mind, all the blood drained from his face.

All of it fell into place, piece by piece until the image on the puzzle was as clear as a picture. Chanyeol’s father going berserk at the mention of the palace, Chanyeol’s reluctance to get picked as his mate and everything that had come after.

The king had been the reason Chanyeol had to live without a mother, and the reason why the two of them had never been able to be happy together. 

It was all due to the king. 

“My father,” Baekhyun whispered once the realisation dawned on him, and as he said it Chanyeol began to nod his head, “what happened?” 

The alpha kept his eyes on their hands, his voice soft as he shared the final missing link that got everything to click, “a few years ago, during the short civil war that took the king by surprise, my father was ordered to create new weapons for the army. That’s when he taught me everything, because I needed to help him get everything done.”

“But even though we worked day and night, until our fingers were bleeding, even beyond that, we couldn’t finish the entire order. It was simply impossible, and my father got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness. He promised to work as hard as he could to get it done as soon as possible,” Chanyeol sniffed from time to time, as if he was back in that moment watching his father on his knees.

“The king agreed, but not before he took my mom. He said that he’d take her, for leverage, and that if we ever wanted to see her again we’d get the job done within two more days. And we did. It wasn’t our best work, but we did it for mom. Except… she never came back.”

To hear the alpha’s story, watch him cry, it broke Baekhyun’s heart in a million pieces. Because yes, Chanyeol had hurt him, but god, had his family hurt the Parks, too. 

They had taken his mom, and then Baekhyun had decided Chanyeol was the one he wanted for a mate, stealing a part of their family yet again. He had forced the alpha to live in the palace, the very place where his mother’s murderer lived too, and Baekhyun had been mad when the alpha hadn’t been excited about it. 

How Chanyeol had even managed to be with him for so long, sharing moments of brightness together, he didn’t know. If it were him, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to be so courteous. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispered, and he felt as if his entire body had gone cold. He felt like he was guilty of the crime his father had committed, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why the king had done such a thing. 

“I was surprised he didn’t seem to recognize me when I first came here as one of the five alphas up to become your mate, because I expected him to see me and take me off the list immediately, but puberty must have changed me,” Chanyeol said, adding to Baekhyun’s shock still. 

“I tried so hard not to like you. I wanted to be harsh and make you hate me, so you’d never ever want me as a mate, but I couldn’t. And then you brought me here, and I got to see how you are nothing like your father. How you are soft and kind, and how unloved people have made you feel. The first time I kissed you was because I felt your pain, because I knew the same. We had both been hurt by your father, and we had nothing but each other.” 

Baekhyun remembered how he had been on his knees, giving Chanyeol permission to leave. He should have taken it. Knowing this story, he should have, but he hadn’t because of Baekhyun. He’d wanted to leave because of the king, but he had stayed for _him._

The omega raised one hand, placed it on Chanyeol’s cheek and forced him to look into his eyes. The blacksmith did, telling him through dark brown irises how much he had meant every word, but still Baekhyun asked, “you really love me?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol’s answer was immediate, eyes big and honest, “I do. I know I never properly showed-” 

Baekhyun cut him off, lips crashing against the alpha’s with a dark need that made everything feel like it was on fire. His heart was burning for the man in front of him, for the pain he suffered, and it was the answer he had needed to hear to make him push through. 

Letting go at once, the prince got up on his feet, leaving behind a spluttering alpha, “Baekhyun, please, don’t leave me.” 

He held onto the omega’s hand in desperation, tugging slightly in the hopes Baekhyun would sit down again, but the prince reassured him with another swift kiss, “I’ll be back. After I’ll make things right, I’ll be right here to kiss you again.”

“Don’t- it’s okay, you know now, that’s all that matters,” Chanyeol began to protest, not wanting Baekhyun to mention it to anyone, but the omega shook his head. 

“I will not let this slide so easily. My father will know why our first child will only have one grandmother instead of two,” the prince promised, his fingers tracing Chanyeol’s jawline once more before he pulled his hand from the alpha’s grip.

In his nightgown he rushed out of his room, not even caring whether anyone would follow him or not. The only thing on his mind was getting to his father and demanding an explanation as to why he had torn apart a family like that. Because who said this had only happened to Chanyeol? 

It angered him so much knowing the king had abused his power like that, playing with lives to save himself, and he swore to himself to never resort to such violence to stay in power. Never. 

“Your grace, the king is still asleep, maybe-” his father’s eunuch informed him, but Baekhyun ignored every word and ascended the stairs leading to the king’s chambers. 

The guards seemed unsure as to what to do, but even when one of them tried to hold the prince back from entering, Baekhyun didn’t stop to think. He pushed the man aside, a rough shove not having been expected, and it was all that was needed to give Baekhyun the room to throw open the doors. 

As he entered, his father sat up in his bed, having woken up from the sound of commotion, and when he saw his son there his confusion made place for anger. 

“Baekhyun? How dare you wake me up like this, coming in here without permission?” the man yelled, voice loud and dark, clearly filled with disapproval. It didn’t hurt the prince even one bit.

“How dare _you_ tear apart a family for your own gain? How dare _you_ kill my mate’s mother because her family worked themselves to the bone for you? What kind of king are you?!” he knew he was being disrespectful, but he didn’t care. 

“What?” his father’s eyes widened and he pushed himself up out of bed, looking absolutely stunned that he was being accused of something so vile, “don’t you know your own father? I am a better king than that.” 

Baekhyun huffed, his hands balling into fists at his sides, “you are? Then explain to me, my king, why my mate no longer has a mother. When you were the one that took her, simply because you couldn’t appreciate just how hard her family had worked to provide you with ammunition.”

The look of confusion on the king’s face stayed, his eyes darting left and right as he tried to think of anything like that happening. 

“Chanyeol and his father, blacksmith and son, who you placed an order with during the civil war? Back when I was seventeen years old? Does that ring a bell yet?”

Finally something clicked, as a flicker of recognition sparked in the king’s eyes, “I remember now. I followed the prime minister’s advice and held her at the palace to speed them up on the order. But she was released, I have been told they let her go.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t place the feeling that he got upon hearing this news, didn’t know whether he could trust his father to be honest or not. 

“She was? Well, then why did she never get home again?” he questioned, “something does not make sense, and whatever it is, you’re going to fix it. If she’s alive, you’ll find her, and if she’s not, you’ll find her as well and give her a proper funeral. That is an order.”

The king’s eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline, “an order? I am the king, you have no right to order me to do anything.” 

“Yes, and I am the crown prince,” Baekhyun threw back, “so either you listen to me and fix this, or you will never see me or my baby ever again.”

“You aren’t being serious,” the king fumed, his eyes hard and dark as the prince’s carelessness angered him, “all for that stupid alpha? I told you, you’re a fool for love.”

“Yes, and I’d rather be a fool for love than to cast aside the ones that love me more than anything,” Baekhyun argued, raising his own voice as well, “maybe it was easy for you to let mom go, but I’m not like you. I will fight for Chanyeol.” 

The king went quiet at that, the fight draining out of him as if the comment had actually reached him. He straightened himself, gaze dropping to the floor, and Baekhyun figured his job was done.

“I’ll hear it when you’ve found her,” he concluded with, before he gave a short bow of his head and turned back around, leaving his father as abruptly as he had entered. 

His heart was in his throat as he returned to his chambers, the idea that maybe Chanyeol’s mother was still alive somewhere bringing him hope, but he decided not to share it with his mate yet. 

The last thing he wanted was for Chanyeol to fill with the same hope as him and have it all be taken away from him with a snap of his fingers.

No, it was better to keep that piece of information to himself for now. He’d better put his energy into nursing their relationship back to health, finding ways to start afresh with all of their cards now on the table. 

He knew when he walked back into his room and found Chanyeol still on his bed, his face red from crying, that they had finally reached the tipping point in their relationship. 

So, when he walked up to the bed and the alpha reached out for him, he let himself be tugged down into that pair of strong arms, lips finding lips full of yearning. He let Chanyeol kiss more apologies into his skin, and their fingers found each other as if it was the first time they touched.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 22: 11 weeks after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


In the month that followed, everything changed. 

To begin with, Chanyeol moved into Baekhyun’s bedroom fully, sharing his bed every night as if he had never left at all. He made an effort to get home in time for dinner, started calling the omega by his actual name, and he touched Baekhyun like he truly wanted to. 

They had shared many more moments of honesty, having every stupid foolish act make sense, and slowly, the cracks in his heart had begun to heal. 

Baekhyun remembered so vividly the first moment Chanyeol had placed his hand on his tummy, his expression one of wonder as his palm caressed his skin, “can’t feel a thing yet, but to know it’s there…”

“I know, I can’t wait for my belly to grow,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, feeling his heart go warm in his chest as Chanyeol even went as far as to dip down and leave a kiss right below the omega’s belly button. 

His fingers drew figures all over his skin, and he grew quiet the longer he lay there, staring at the prince while he was lost in thought. 

“What’s on your mind?” Baekhyun asked, letting his own fingers tangle in Chanyeol’s hair, brushing through it all the way to the longer ends at the back of his neck. 

The alpha sighed, lying down so he could rest his cheek on the prince’s stomach, facing him instead of his non-existent baby bump, “nothing, I was just thinking of how stupid I’ve been. Just how long I’ve been hurting you.”

Baekhyun shook his head, fingers tracing his mate’s jaw as he felt the need to stop those negative thoughts, “hey, no. It’s okay, we talked it through, that’s all behind us. I don’t want you to feel sad about it.”

A small smile and Chanyeol turned his head to kiss the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers, a sign he knew what the prince was doing, “it’s okay. It’s just that so many things have started to finally make sense since we did.”

“Like what?” the prince asked, unable to stop the curiosity that the alpha’s words brought.

“Like why I’ve never had any serious relationships, and why I’ve been so against claiming,” Chanyeol admitted calmly, “that must have hurt you too. Knowing I wasn’t going to mark you.”

Baekhyun hated how it reminded him of the sadness he had felt before he had chosen Chanyeol. When the alpha had told the king the man did not need to worry about anything. He would not be claiming the prince. 

“I- it’s okay. A claim mark doesn’t necessarily change much. It would help with other nosy alphas, but yeah…” the prince shrugged, trying to bring back the light atmosphere from before.

But Chanyeol wouldn’t let it go. He trapped Baekhyun’s hand against his face, thumb stroking across the prince’s knuckles, as he dared to ask, “would you let me do it?” 

The omega swallowed, the question startling him, and he almost withdrew his hand. Almost. 

“I mean, it’s fine. I- I know you don’t want to, so I try not to think about it,” Baekhyun shrugged, his fingers slowly pulling back from the alpha’s hold, but Chanyeol stopped him.

“That’s not an answer to my question, my prince,” he replied, one eyebrow cocked in the flirty way with which he often talked to Baekhyun now. 

It caused a blush to blossom on the prince’s cheeks, his eyes cast away from his mate’s intent gaze, and he finally muttered a barely audible, “I- yeah, I would.”

Chanyeol sat up, letting Baekhyun’s hand slip from his grip, and he smiled brightly as he inched up the sheets so he could lean down and kiss the omega’s lips. 

There was an excitement with which he kissed Baekhyun, as if the answer pleased him extremely, and the prince found himself barely able to reciprocate it before the alpha had pulled back again. 

“Why- what?” the prince was still flustered, and he had stuttered out his words more in the past few minutes than he could remember ever doing before. He couldn’t help it, though. Chanyeol was such a charmer. 

“Nothing,” the alpha retorted, biting his lower lip for a second before he released it with a ‘plop’, “you won’t believe me if I say.” 

He moved away again, sitting up next to the omega where he began to play with the threads in his robe. It looked almost like he was the one that was shy now, but Baekhyun knew better than that. Chanyeol was still very much playing with him.

“Oh, come on, really now? That’s just flat out mean,” he huffed, crossing his arms like a little child, “you won’t know if I do or not unless you tell me.” 

Chanyeol’s gaze moved up, but his head remained lowered. It were only his eyes that locked with Baekhyun’s, clear hesitation visible in them, and the prince was so incredibly curious as to why he was being this mysterious. 

He sent back his best pout, eyes wide and sad, and he was about to beg with a cute little ‘please’ when the alpha sighed and gave in. 

“Remember way, way back when that disgusting alpha tried to claim you in front of my eyes?” the blacksmith began, reminding Baekhyun of the day where Chanyeol had first gotten intimate with him, and the omega cleared his throat.

The memory sent a flash of heat up his skin, the back of his neck on fire, but he nodded, “of course I do. Not something that’s easy to forget.”

He remembered the mess of slick, the knife against the alpha’s throat and then Chanyeol’s tongue on him. He remembered riding a horse back home, being carried around the palace until his alpha had left him in his room, demanding for the maids to help him. 

“Well, I had never experienced such anger before, it was bizarre,” the alpha went on with his story, “and when I got you here, it took me so much effort to not push you down on the bed and- well, you get the picture, right?” 

Baekhyun remained quiet. Did Chanyeol mean he had wanted to breed him back then, that he had run because he wanted to take the omega weeks before his birthday? 

“I didn’t realise until after my fight with the other alpha that those symptoms of heat that you had suddenly shown, they had triggered symptoms of rut in me,” Chanyeol spoke as if that revelation should have been enough for it all to make sense. 

It didn’t.

“Okay?” Baekhyun blinked at the alpha, “what does that have to do with marking me, though? Was that what made you realise you should perhaps do so?” 

Chanyeol shook his head, but back was the sudden shyness in his posture, as if he didn’t want to voice his thoughts too loudly, “no, that wasn’t it. I was reminded of the talk I had with my mom when I first presented as an alpha. She told me of how bonds work and how she had found her destined mate.”

Instantly, Baekhyun’s world shrunk, as he was taken back to that fateful day. Suddenly he recalled Minseok’s words, spoken to him that night, and he remembered thinking how agitated Chanyeol had been when he had returned a day later.

_‘early heat symptoms are commonly seen in destined mates. The problem with this explanation is that it’s not just early heat symptoms that are supposed to happen. Like you, Chanyeol would have to be showing signs of early rut, too.’_

“We weren’t mated, yet we triggered each other so badly. And they always say that destined mates won’t find each other easily. They have to endure the tests of time,” the blacksmith was back to playing with his robes, not looking at Baekhyun, “well, we sure fit that description. So, what if… if we’re destined?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe he was actually hearing this. Chanyeol had considered the possibility that they were destined mates? After all his reluctance, his big talk about sleeping around and never wanting to have a mate, he had actually contemplated the thought of claiming the prince? 

The alpha took his silence as a bad thing, his eyes filled with panic as he looked up and began to take back his words, “I mean, it was just a thought. Destined mates are so difficult to find, and there’s never a way to be certain unless you mark your mate…”

“You know,” Baekhyun interrupted, taking a moment until he was certain his mate was going to let him speak, “Minseok had the same thought, except we thought you were fine. You left, so he couldn’t check on you, and I didn’t notice.”

They sat in silence for a moment, as Chanyeol took in the prince’s words, realizing that Baekhyun hadn’t been quiet because he felt the idea was ridiculous. 

“So do you think… we could be…?” he asked eventually, voice soft as his fingers tried to hook under Baekhyun’s. 

The prince took a shaky breath, finding it hard to believe this was really happening, but then he smiled and turned his gaze on Chanyeol, “we could be… maybe. But even if we’re not, you make me happy. Even if we end up not being destined mates, I’ll take as much time with you as you’ll give me.” 

It made the alpha chuckle, and he squeezed Baekhyun’s hand in his as he laughed, “look at my cheesy omega, stealing words I was meant to say. If I hadn’t gotten you pregnant, I would have questioned your second gender right now.” 

The prince hit his mate against the arm, mouth parted incredulously, but Chanyeol only laughed louder before he sat up and pinned the smaller down against the bed. 

They kissed like that, any fight having drained from their limbs, and soon enough the soft press of their mouths turned a little more demanding, tongue slipping between parted lips. 

Chanyeol undressed him slowly, kissing down his body and biting at all the right places. He cherished him, made him squirm until he whined, and when he slotted his body between Baekhyun’s legs, their heartbeats aligned. 

The alpha kissed him on every thrust, their love making slow and intense, and Baekhyun felt so immensely full that his heart was overflowing. 

To think this could be his destined mate, sucking a bruise into his neck, fingers wrapped around his length, it made his skin buzz with emotion. 

Quiet ‘I love you’s were whispered into each other’s skin, bodies glued together as sweat turned sticky, and with his legs around his alpha’s waist Baekhyun fell apart. 

A moan in the shape of Chanyeol’s name spilled from his lips as he came, his alpha following right after, the warmth of his release heating him to the core. 

When he pulled out, Baekhyun’s cheeks went red at the feeling of cum seeping from his hole, but Chanyeol spread him wide and tongued him clean until the prince was whining from overstimulation. 

They lay down together after, with Baekhyun’s face pressed into his mate’s chest, wrapped tightly in his arms. It was the nicest feeling in the world, to have him there, and he knew that by the time he’d wake up in the morning, he’d still be there, holding him near. 

\---

He wondered if he’d ever get used to the warmth of waking up, of just how good it was to feel so protected. 

No matter how they’d end up come morning, there would always be a part of their bodies touching. Whether he was fully enveloped in an embrace, had an arm slung around his waist or a leg thrown across his thigh, they’d always be too close.

But Baekhyun woke up that morning feeling a little different than usual. Like there was an itch under his skin, one that he couldn’t quite scratch, but the closer he got to his mate, the less profound it was. 

Yet he kept twisting and turning, Chanyeol still deep asleep next to him. 

Something was bothering him, and as he caressed his little bump, a thought came to mind. 

He sat up in bed, mind whirring, and the more he thought about it, the better it felt. It even forced him out of bed, feet stumbling as he looked around the room for the perfect spot. It wasn’t there though, nothing felt right. 

It wasn’t until he opened the doors to the adjoined room, staring at the large wooden tub, that he felt a little lightbulb go off in his head. “Perfect.”

As he rushed back into his bedroom, he called for his servants, who came in from the hallway immediately. His loud talking made his alpha stir in their bed, but Baekhyun couldn’t quiet down even if he tried. 

“Get me as many blankets and pillows as you can find, now,” he ordered, after which the girls were off to do as they had been asked. 

The doors closed again, and behind him a drowsy sounding, “what are you up to?” drew back his attention. 

Chanyeol had pushed himself up, leaning on one arm as a hand came up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked cute and sweet like that, and it made Baekhyun go so soft that he walked back to the bed. 

Sitting down next to him, he drew his mate into a good morning kiss, their lips dancing together for a moment before he retreated, a bright smile on his face, “it’s going to be perfect. It’ll feel so good.” 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, but the prince had already gotten up again, walking back to the tub so he could check if it had properly dried after their last bath. 

The sound of feet shuffling closer could be heard, but Baekhyun kept his gaze on the wooden structure even once a pair of arms snaked around his waist and lips found the back of his neck, “come back to bed, please? Whatever it is, we can do it later.” 

But Baekhyun shook his head, turned in the circle of Chanyeol’s arms and then stared up at him, right into those heavy-lidded eyes. He smiled, fixing the mess that was the alpha’s hair, “I want to nest. I need to nest.”

Chanyeol blinked a few times, as if he thought the omega in front of him was only a mirage, but when he realised the prince was serious, his lips parted in surprise, “already? You’re two months in, and yet…” 

Right then, they were interrupted by the return of the maids, and Baekhyun quickly pushed off Chanyeol’s arms so he could take the first set of blankets from them. “We’re going to need a lot. They’re all to fill up this tub. Please go get more.” 

As expected, they bowed in understanding and rushed off again. They left behind an excited Baekhyun, who began to fold the first blankets over the edges of the tub, creating a protective outer layer. 

It would take quite some time to fill it up, but Baekhyun was willing to put in the work to make it perfect. As long as it would soothe the ache in his body, he’d do anything.

“Do you want me to help?’ Chanyeol asked as he had remained standing there, trying to comprehend exactly what was happening, and the omega paused to think about this. 

“If you want to,” he ended up saying, sharing a look with his mate, who smiled softly as if he adored how freakishly weird his omega was being right then. 

And so together they filled the tub with blankets and pillows, until they were pouring out over the edge whenever they tried to add more. 

Chanyeol took one of the fallen pillows and threw it at Baekhyun, who dodged it right in time. The alpha laughed, eyes squinting as he did, and it left him unable to anticipate the prince’s counter attack.

The pillow hit the alpha right in the face, and this time it was Baekhyun that was laughing, clutching his stomach as a shocked Chanyeol caught the thing in his arms before it fell.

“Oh, it’s on,” his mate growled, making butterflies flap their wings inside Baekhyun’s tummy, and the prince waited in bathed excitement as the alpha rushed to him. 

He yelped when steady arms lifted him, hand behind his knees, and Chanyeol ascended the steps leading up to the tub with him in his hold, “what are you- Chanyeol!”

The prince tried to stop him, but it was no use. The alpha stopped at the highest step, and after a moment of anticipation, he dropped the omega in the sea of blankets that filled the tub.

Baekhyun felt himself sink into the first layer, but before he could make himself at home, Chanyeol had joined him there. He sat on top of the omega, their lower bodies slipping between layers of silk, and after a kiss to his forehead, his cheeks and his chin, finally his alpha’s lips landed on Baekhyun’s. 

They made out for a little, very innocently, as Chanyeol tugged on the corner of one of the sheets and dragged it over their bodies. Baekhyun felt so warm and comfortable, and slowly the itch under his skin made room for a feeling of utter contentment. 

Curling his arms around his alpha’s waist, he was about to order for them to sleep some more, when someone cleared their throat, bursting the little bubble they had been in. 

It was Baekhyun’s head lady, and she stood at the tub holding an envelope with the royal seal on it, “your grace, a letter from your father. It’s a private matter.” 

The omega sat up, feeling Chanyeol roll over to make room for him, and although he didn’t get up fully, he created some space between them so he could read the letter without the alpha looking.

He already knew what it would be about, before even breaking the seal, because every week or so he’d receive the same kind of envelope. It always held the latest news on the search for Chanyeol’s mother. 

After Baekhyun’s falling out with his father, the man had gotten a group of his best men together to try and figure out what had happened after she had left the palace. He wasn’t doing it for Baekhyun, only cared because he wanted to prove how he wasn’t the cruel ruler his son had claimed him to be, but at least something was happening. 

Yet even now, weeks later, he kept receiving letters with disappointing news. By now they had searched half the country, but Chanyeol’s mother hadn’t been found yet, and Baekhyun felt more upset each time he opened another to find the same kind of let down.

This one was no different. It only informed him of the places they had searched, if they had found any trails, and confirmed any previous trails to be dead ends. Wherever this woman had gone, she had been secretive about it. Either that, or she had never left the palace at all, which would be bad news on its own.

With a polite smile, Baekhyun handed the letter back to his head lady, and with a bow she excused herself again.

Gone was the playful atmosphere, but even though Chanyeol stared at him with questioning eyes, he never actually questioned him, and Baekhyun loved him for it.

He snuggled back into his mate’s side, tangling their legs together and tipping his head back in a silent request to be kissed. 

Chanyeol obliged, of course he did, and as Baekhyun felt his warmth near once again, he prayed for life to be generous to them just once. He prayed there would be closure, of any kind, for the man he loved.

  
  
  
  


# Scene 23 [TW blood]: 18 weeks and 2 days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


The darkest day of Baekhyun’s life came in the fourteenth week of his pregnancy. 

Chanyeol had gone off to work, knowing the prince would be busy, but they had promised to go for a walk together once he’d return. It was one of those things the alpha would suggest to make sure he’d stay fit during the pregnancy, but the company was what had Baekhyun looking forward to more than anything. 

As was usual by now, he retired to his chambers in the late afternoon to take a brief nap before his mate would get home. He’d need the energy to actually walk, because now almost a third into his pregnancy, he felt drained a lot.

His nest awaited him, the piles of blankets already folded in such a way he could easily slip in. The curtains that had been hung up around the tub were pulled shut, and as he walked up to it he already felt the comfort of being home. 

The maids helped take off his clothes, leaving only the white dress that had been underneath his black robes so that the prince would be comfortable and protected. 

He crawled into the nest like that, instantly sighing in relief as the blankets caught him, and he settled onto his back and came to a stop like that. 

Like always, his hands found his belly, and he rubbed it through his dress as he closed his eyes. His bump was starting to grow, finally, and now instead of looking bloated, he actually looked pregnant.

He had yet to feel the baby kick, but he was hopeful it wouldn’t be too much longer now before that would happen. When it would, he wanted Chanyeol to be there. He wanted no more moments lost between them. There had been too much of that already.

Thinking of his mate, Baekhyun fell into the most wonderful dream. He was sitting in the forest with his alpha, eating fruits and drinking wine, as they watched their daughter run around the field chasing a bird of some kind. 

Dream Chanyeol smiled and leaned in to kiss him, their fingers linked on the blanket they were sitting on, and he confessed to the prince with a sugary sweet voice, “I love you, Baek.” 

Baekhyun could feel his heart beat in his throat, his insides twisting as his stomach erupted in a kaleidoscope of butterflies. The insane happiness that he felt made him dizzy, and he lost himself in it so much that by the time he looked up, their daughter was no longer anywhere to be found. 

Upon realizing it, the omega felt every bit of joy drain away instantly, chest filling with worry instead, and he pushed himself up from the ground so he could twirl around in a circle. 

But no matter where he looked, he could no longer see the little girl.

Chanyeol long forgotten, he began to run, searching for their child wherever he could. He pushed aside the branches of trees, ducked under little nooks and checked behind every trunk. All without result.

The longer he searched, the more desperate he became, but he kept on running, kept on crying out, and there came no end to his suffering. 

His stomach hurt so badly, jolts of pain shooting up his spine and down his legs, as if something was tearing him apart from the inside out and it couldn’t be stopped even though he begged for it to be over.

Without warning, the forest ended behind him, and he stepped straight into the depths of a lake. The water swallowed him fully, pulling him under until his lungs filled with water and he was panicking, trashing his legs against nothing. 

In his head, he could hear his own voice curse at him, taking him back to the night of the fertility rite where he had felt that same lack of air. 

“ _you shouldn’t have prayed for love. You should have chosen your baby._ ” 

His panic made him gasp for air, lungs filling with more water, and before he knew it, the world was spinning above him. Spinning and spinning until it all went dark.

Baekhyun shot up in his nest then, wide awake and with his heart beating out of his chest. He felt for his tummy, immediate relief filling him when it was still there, but he could instantly tell that something wasn’t right. 

For one, it was too hot in his nest, and his body temperature was the clear cause of it. Maybe it was just the dream, but he felt a feverish shiver run up his spine, combined with a more searing pain. 

His back hurt, as if he had twisted weirdly in his sleep, and when he sat up a little straighter the room was spinning like things had done in his dream as well.

But the clearest warning sign was the slightly metallic smell that reached his nose, and as he tried to place it, he felt his heart sink deeper and deeper. 

Hands grabbed on his dress, hoisting it up, and Baekhyun didn’t even have to take it off to see. His hands were trembling, tears rapidly springing in his eyes, and he heaved a sob as his entire world was shaken up.

Because the perfect white linen dress was now red, blood having seeped through the fabric and stained it, and all the omega felt was that same panic he had experienced in his dream. Like he had lost something precious, and now without it, his world was crashing down around him.

“Someone get Minseok,” he cried out loud enough for every maid in the building to hear, “get Kim Minseok, now!” 

Once he heard the servants move, he let the first sob wreck his body, and his quivering fingers came up to undo the ties on his shirt. He needed to get it all off, see how badly he was bleeding, even though he knew it would only make him more desperate. 

And it did.

He climbed out of his nest, crawling on the floor as he tried to make it to his bed, where he could lie down properly. But it hardly helped. 

With his hands covered in blood, he begged for all of this to be a nightmare. A false alarm. A weird side effect of some sort. Just anything except for him losing his baby. He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with something so painful. 

He was wailing loudly by the time Minseok arrived, which couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, his bloodied hands clutching his belly as if that could change anything. 

The physician didn’t even have to ask why he had been called over, he got on his knees instantly, voice soft as he tried to call the prince back to the present and asked him to spread his legs. 

“Your grace, breathe,” he ordered, his voice stern enough to sound like a command, and the hand on the omega’s shoulder squeezed to force him to comply. 

Baekhyun inhaled shakily, one breath of air definitely not enough to calm him down, but Minseok helped him by demonstrating each inhale and then exhale, until the prince was drained of all energy but his heartbeat had slowed considerably. 

He lay motionless, as if his soul had left his body, and the tears still made it down his cheeks even though he didn’t notice them. 

“My prince, you’re going to have to let me feel, okay?” Minseok spoke then, his voice not betraying any emotion, no good no bad. The lack of reassurance though, that was what made Baekhyun already expect the worst. 

Mindlessly, he pushed himself up, until he was resting on hands and knees, and as Minseok sat down behind him all the prince felt was misery. He wanted to stay positive, hope it was just a bit of stress, but the dream he had had felt like a bad omen. 

The fact that Minseok could easily get a finger into his birthing canal, was another one. 

The physical went by in a blur, Baekhyun didn’t feel a thing, not even the hand on his lower back that told him the man was done. His body responded without his brain having properly told it to do so. 

“Your grace,” there was a heaviness to the physician’s words, but he waited for the prince to lie back down and face him before he delivered the news, “I’m afraid- I’m afraid you miscarried.” 

Baekhyun swore in that moment his heart stopped beating, sinking into complete shock, and everything around him ceased to be entirely. The world was silent, as still as the night, and that’s when it all came crashing down. 

He had lost their baby. 

For some inexplicable reason, he had miscarried. His body hadn’t been able to care for the life growing inside of it, and after fourteen wonderful weeks, he had lost the reason for his happiness. Just like that, out of his control.

“Judging by the amount and colour of the blood, it must have happened a few days ago already. Your body must not have started passing the tissue yet,” Minseok explained, but Baekhyun raised a hand to stop him from speaking.

The tissue? That’s what he called their baby? Their bundle of joy that had been the reason Chanyeol had finally opened up to him and broken down every wall that had been left standing between them?

The child that was supposed to be the proof that even through pain, one could find happiness? And now their shimmer of hope was gone? He couldn’t quite believe it.

“My prince…” Minseok began again, but right then the severity of it all hit the omega at once.

Baekhyun leaned away as he threw up, his entire body protesting the news he had received, but the most important parts of it had failed him in protecting him from such a thing. The very thing that made him an omega, it had neglected him. 

The smell and taste of bile only made him feel worse, and the wail that ripped from his throat was despairing in a way that would make anyone’s heart ache. 

He felt like he was losing himself, and the only person that could actually hold him together wasn’t there. Chanyeol wasn’t there with him.

He went through the pain all alone as it attacked his heart, leaving him paralyzed with grief in a way that he had never felt before. Not even when Chanyeol had first denied his love had he felt such agony. 

It destroyed everything, numbed every nerve in Baekhyun’s body, and in the distance he could hear Minseok calling out his name, but he could no longer respond.

One by one, all the lights went out, leaving the omega to float in an endless darkness where nothing else existed but pain. 

\---

When he came to again, he was no longer alone. 

His upper body was resting against someone’s chest, strong arms wrapped around him to keep him in place, and for a moment his brain felt fuzzy and confused as he tried to make sense of where he was and what was happening. 

It wasn’t until he could smell Chanyeol’s scent that everything came back to him. The room, the blood, the pain… 

And before his mate had fully realised he had woken up, Baekhyun was wailing again. As if he had never passed out, with tears back on his face within seconds, and Chanyeol had to tighten his hold to make sure the omega wouldn’t break free from his grip. 

“Baekhyun, baby, take a breath,” the alpha spoke, but even though he tried to sound like he had the upper hand in this, his voice was just as fragile as Baekhyun felt. 

The prince kicked his legs out, sliding down against Chanyeol’s body as he fought against the hurt, and he grabbed his alpha’s thighs, squeezing painfully hard while the most despairing sounds left his throat. 

All the alpha did was clasp his hands together around the omega’s waist, holding him up under his arms, and hooking a leg around the prince’s thigh. It left him unable to move any longer, and that just made things worse.

Because as his body slumped, all the pain settled back in his chest, and his cries became louder and louder. He gave up entirely, eyes falling back shut, and Chanyeol held him through it. 

He rocked Baekhyun side to side and made hushing sounds that would end in his voice running too thin each time he’d run out of air. He was an anchor, making sure the omega wouldn’t get lost at sea all by himself, refusing to let him drown. 

Slowly, as Baekhyun returned to his body, he rolled sideways. Until his cheek was pressed against his alpha’s chest, his ear over his heart. It was beating crazily fast, every thump loud and piercing, exactly how everything felt. 

The prince tipped back his head then, silent sobs still shaking his core, and he looked up at his mate feeling utterly lost. 

Chanyeol’s eyes were filled with sorrow as they stared back at him, but seeing him somehow calmed the omega in a way he hadn’t expected. To know he wasn’t alone in this, that he had his mate right by his side, it reassured him. 

They would both have to go through the grief, would both have to find ways to overcome the overwhelming emotion that came with this loss, but they would have to get through it together. 

They had been separated for so long, never truly honest with each other, but they had found each other right in time. Because Baekhyun was sure he would not survive this if he were to be alone now.

“Chanyeol,” he croaked, voice barely there, but his alpha heard him. He heard, and he hummed to show he was listening. 

“Our baby…” the omega swallowed, a fresh wave of misery washing over him as he’d have to admit how he had failed. Failed at being a crown prince, being an omega, but most of all being a mate. 

The fear that Chanyeol would hate him for it was immense, but chances were that the alpha already knew what had happened. Someone must have told him, or else he wouldn’t have seen it coming how the prince would try to fight him off.

Yet, as he mustered up the courage to admit to his failure, he couldn’t look at his alpha. It was too much to see those gorgeous eyes hold the same agony as he felt in his heart, and so he squeezed his shut as he breathed out, no friction to the words, “I lost them.” 

Immediately, Chanyeol pulled him in closer, hugging him so tightly that the omega’s cheek pressed to his chest again. Warm hands rubbed his back, lips dropping to his head to leave small kisses, and as Baekhyun began to quietly cry again, Chanyeol whispered, “I’m sorry, Baek.” 

The prince clutched his mate’s shirt, shaking his head as well as he could in the man’s embrace, and he cleared his throat so he’d be able to actually make himself be heard as he argued, “no. _I_ should be sorry, _I_ lost it. _I_ wasn’t good enough to carry it. It’s _my_ fault.”

Clearly Chanyeol did not accept this, as he forced them apart just enough that he could look into Baekhyun’s eyes. 

One of his hands was on the omega’s face, cupping it gently as his gaze roamed every inch of the prince’s expression. “It’s _not_ your fault. It’s no one’s fault. It just… happened.” 

Baekhyun could barely look at him, finding it so hard to come to terms with what had happened and his own guilt, that he couldn’t believe how genuinely sweet the look in Chanyeol’s eyes was. 

“We’re strong. We’ve already taken so many blows in our lives, and we’ve survived each one,” his alpha’s thumb pressed against his chin, keeping his focus on him, “we’ve got each other now, and we _will_ get through this. Together.” 

Before Baekhyun could argue in any way, Chanyeol lowered his head and pressed their lips together in a soft, delicate kiss. It took the omega’s breath away, and although it definitely couldn’t fix the hole in his chest, it made him feel just the tiniest bit lighter. 

“But my father… the people…” Baekhyun whispered eventually, feeling a lot less frightened now with Chanyeol near, “they all knew. They’re going to be so upset.”

“They have no right to be. It’s not their loss, it’s ours. Yours, most of all,” his alpha threw back instantly, not allowing the prince to even think that far ahead, “we’ll just… stay here until the world has shut up about it. We don’t need anything from them, we only need each other.” 

Baekhyun wished he could, but he was afraid things weren’t so easy. He feared his father’s reaction, feared all the looks full of pity that would be sent his way from now on. He’d be the sad omega prince that had failed to provide an heir. 

And apparently, the worst wasn’t over yet, either. 

“My prince,” Chanyeol went on, “I talked to Minseok when I returned, and he told me that the bleeding was just the start of the- the miscarriage. Your body will have to go into labour to pass… our baby. If you don’t, it could kill you.”

It took a bit of time to process all the words that had come out of his mate’s mouth. As if he had heard them letter by letter and was still piecing it all together. But when they made sense, the prince froze completely. 

“Wh-what?” Baekhyun asked, his heart dropping into his stomach, “no, Chanyeol, no.” 

“You’re going to have to be strong, okay?” the alpha held him a little more tightly, as if he could feel the omega was about to come apart again, “I’ll be here with you. We’ll get through it together.”

“No, no,” Baekhyun shook his head, eyes widening the longer he thought about it, “I can’t. I can’t. Don’t make me do this, don’t make me-”

He stopped, fresh tears leaking from his eyes, and gone was any of the reassurance he had felt. Because how could they expect him to still give birth to his baby knowing it wouldn’t be alive? How could anyone deal with that much pain?

“You _have_ to,” Chanyeol pressed, “I’m not going to lose you too, Baekhyun.”

“I don’t care! I can’t- I won’t be able to take it,” the prince cried, “I’m not that strong, okay?!” 

But Chanyeol wouldn’t agree with him no matter what, “yes you are! You pulled through when I treated you like you were nothing. You braved every disappointment in your life, and they didn’t turn you bitter. You’re so much stronger than you think, please give yourself some credit, my prince.”

Baekhyun released the breath he had been holding, finding himself unable to argue any longer, but it didn’t change how he felt. Chanyeol may have a point, but even if he was strong enough to pull through, it would still be the hardest thing he’d ever do. 

“Where’s Minseok?” the prince asked, his voice small and low as he turned to look around the room. He needed the physician to explain everything to him, but he wasn’t there. 

“Minseok left to get the needed medication. He said he’d be back by midnight. We need to get you ready before then,” his alpha answered, and that made Baekhyun finally break from his grip.

The prince stumbled on his way up, too wobbly on his own legs, but he refused to remain passive any longer. Maybe if he denied it hard enough, it wouldn’t have to happen.

Deep inside his heart he knew. He knew that fighting it was pointless. And yet he held onto whatever piece of furniture near him, a hand pressed to his belly, as he walked towards the adjoined room. 

He wanted, and needed, to crawl back into his nest and pretend everything was not as severe, even if it was just for a little while. But when he reached it, he found the tub void of all the blankets and pillows that had been in there.

The maids were there, slowly throwing in bucket after bucket of hot water, the steam rising from the surface. It was half full by then, the water already past the prince’s knees, and he curled his fingers around the wooden edge and demanded them to, “stop! Stop!” 

The two girls that stood there, buckets in hand, paused to look at the prince as he lost his calm, “drain it. Drain it and bring back the blankets. This is my nest, this… you can’t do this… you can’t-” 

Arms tugged him back into a chest, nose pressed to his ear as Chanyeol’s despairing voice drifted into it, “Baekhyun, stop.”

The omega tried to fight his hold, tried to fight against it all once more, but Chanyeol’s words drained the fight out of him.

“It’s over. I’m sorry, but it’s over, okay? You can’t stay in denial now,” his alpha begged of him, “we need you to be focused. The water, it will help with the pain, and we need it to clean your body as you-”

“As I get rid of our baby? As I birth what was supposed to be the beginning of our family?” Baekhyun was screaming, kicking the side of the tub like that would in any way help, and then all energy drained out of him at once. 

Chanyeol caught him as he slipped, going down on his knees with the prince in his arms, and as Baekhyun cried out inconsolably once more, the alpha did everything he could to be there for him. 

It was just that no matter what he tried, the omega couldn’t let go. He couldn’t find it in himself to accept the truth; that his dream had come to an abrupt end, and that this nightmare, it had only just begun.


	6. Part VI - Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loneliest moment in  
> someone's life is when they  
> are watching their whole  
> world fall apart, and all  
> they can do is stare blankly.
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!! There is a trigger warning on these two scenes which are the scenes of the miscarriage. You can continue with the next chapter if you don't want to read it.

Part VI - Despair

# Scene 24 [TW blood]: 18 weeks and three days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


As promised, Minseok returned to the palace around midnight. He rushed into the room as if he hadn’t stopped running from the moment he had left, and Baekhyun was certain that was true. 

From what Chanyeol had explained, it had become clear that his life could be at stake here. Because as there was no saying how long the baby had been dead already, they couldn’t tell just how fast they had to act. 

It was evident, however, that the longer he waited to pass their baby, the higher the risk of severe internal bleedings. Worst case scenario: he could bleed out and die. 

A miscarriage was dangerous for beta women and female omegas, but they were especially risky for male omegas. His body was way more sensitive to changes, and if he refused to do as Minseok ordered, he could either die or never get pregnant again, neither of which he wanted.

And so, even though it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, Baekhyun agreed with the physician to start the procedure. 

He was lying between Chanyeol’s legs, his alpha holding him as close as he could, as Minseok explained what was about to happen to him, “your grace, you will have to take this medication to help your body to expel the tissue. It will induce labour, which is how we’ll get it to pass.” 

Minseok was holding out some kind of pill, but Baekhyun was scared to take it from him. His hands curled around Chanyeol’s arms, locking them tighter around him, and he blinked in unease as his physician went on.

“You will experience painful cramps and a lot of bleeding, so please be prepared for that. This will hurt, I cannot lie about that, but it is good you have your mate here. It will make things a little better.”

To show how he was there, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the omega’s head, one the prince didn’t even notice as he was so tense.

It felt so incredibly wrong to consider going through with this, because he couldn’t quite believe their baby was actually dead. He wished he could feel it, feel a difference in his body, or hear the lack of a heartbeat. But he had to trust Minseok with all he had, and as a protective, pregnant omega, that was difficult.

Yet he knew the bleeding hadn’t been good, he knew that if Minseok was lying about the condition of his baby, the king would have his head. That was why he managed to push through the feelings of uncertainty and accept his fate. 

“Give it to me then,” Baekhyun requested, hand outstretched already, “I’ll take it and we can get this over with so I can finally mourn in peace.”

Minseok pulled back his hand, looking sorrowful as he turned to his bag, eyes not on the prince as he admitted, “your grace, these are not pills you will need to swallow. I- I’m sorry, but I will need to insert these into your birthing canal.”

Instantly, Baekhyun went even colder than he already was. 

Really? They had to be inserted in _there_? It was the one place he wanted no one to touch right now, the one part of his body he wanted so desperately to hide. To endure Minseok’s touch again, he couldn’t.

Shaking his head, he showed how he couldn’t accept what the physician had planned. He couldn’t speak, could only keep shaking his head left and right, wildly, hoping the man would understand he wouldn’t be able to take it.

The beta stared at him, eyes pleading as they locked with the prince’s. It was clear Minseok didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable, but he found no other way to do this. Until Chanyeol budged in.

“Can’t I do it? Perhaps my touch will be more soothing?” 

Minseok blinked at him, unsure, but Baekhyun had stopped shaking his head at the suggestion. It didn’t feel as wrong if it would be his alpha that would get to touch him there. After all, the prince had been touched by him so often now that his skin knew the difference. Chanyeol was no intruder. 

“Alright,” the beta agreed, probably having thought the same thing, and he dug through his bag some more, “you’ll have to insert four of these. Try to get them in as deep as you can, okay? As close to the womb as possible.”

Chanyeol pushed at the prince’s back, getting him to sit up, and as he moved away from behind him and left behind a cold space, Baekhyun whined quietly. 

But the alpha never strayed far, kept his hands on him at all times, and he helped Baekhyun to roll over onto his stomach, getting on hands and knees, “come on, baby. You can do this, you’re perfect.”

His fingers tickled the skin of his back as he pushed the prince’s silk pyjamas up, revealing his skin to the room. Despite the rather mild late August nights, the sudden change in temperature made the omega shiver slightly. 

Chanyeol kissed down his spine as he undressed the prince, knowing that it’d be best to get him naked before he’d start bleeding, and his voice was as loving as ever as he told his omega, “hold on for me, okay? We’ll help you through it.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, head dropped between his shoulders, and he waited with a heavy heart for the moment he’d feel the first pill slide into his body. 

His alpha’s touch was gentle and felt good, really good, which made the prince feel ashamed. How could his body dare to respond with excitement when it had killed the life growing inside of him, he couldn’t understand. 

But even Chanyeol wasn’t able to soothe the discomfort of having fingers breach his birthing canal, not when it was still so tight. It wasn’t his heat, nor was he actually going into labor yet, so nothing was supposed to get inside. 

The intrusion of pills was another reason for his uneasiness. Although they weren’t too big and couldn’t be felt on their own, he could definitely tell there was something inside his body that didn’t belong there. 

Chanyeol grazed his fingers against his prostate once he had inserted all four of the pills, hoping the touch would alleviate some of the ache, and Baekhyun allowed it for a moment until it became too unbearable. 

“Stop,” he ordered, one hand having slipped between his legs to grab at his alpha’s wrist. He didn’t have to ask twice, though, Chanyeol immediately pulled his fingers out of him upon request. 

He helped the omega to lie down, and once he had, he cocooned him from behind again. If Minseok hadn’t been there, maybe Baekhyun could have imagined they were only lying down to get to sleep. Him the small spoon, Chanyeol the big one. 

“Your grace, it should take about 45 minutes for the pills to work,” Minseok tore him from his dream, “I advise you to lie down for as long as you can, because I’m sure sitting or lying down won’t be comfortable at some point later on. Try to rest, I will be right here if you need me.”

Then he got up and left the two on the bed, taking a spot in the far end corner of the room. Baekhyun appreciated the little bit of sort-of privacy that they got, and he used it to curl himself into Chanyeol’s embrace even farther. 

To know that he had started the process of really losing his baby, it made him feel so incredibly small, and again he was reminded of how he had failed as an omega.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hoping Chanyeol could even hear him, “I’m sorry I lost our baby. I know, you said it’s not my fault, but still. We were finally so happy and now...” 

The alpha nuzzled the spot behind his ear, consciously rubbing it as he knew it would calm Baekhyun down. He was every bit the patient mate that he had to be in this situation, with his omega in pain and going through all this stress. 

“Now, we will fight for your life and then mourn our baby together,” Chanyeol ensured, “we won’t let it push us apart, instead let it draw us in closer. And once we’ve grieved enough, we will try again.”

Baekhyun wasn’t too sure he could, or if he’d be ready again any time soon, but right now wasn’t the time to think about that anyway. They hadn’t even properly begun their grieving yet. 

“My prince, our baby was not the sole reason for our happiness. It won’t be gone so suddenly,” Chanyeol assured him then, which was a hard thing for Baekhyun to believe. 

“Well, you can’t deny things were awful before my pregnancy. Maybe they still would have been if I hadn’t gotten pregnant,” the prince argued.

“True as that may be, it doesn’t change all the progress we have made. That won’t be undone just because our baby-” Chanyeol paused, and then he sighed quietly, “I love you, Baekhyun. Don’t tell me you really think I’ll unlove you for this.” 

The omega struggled to breathe, but even though his head was telling him to continue the argument, he knew in his heart that he didn’t truly believe his own words. 

It was just easier to think that Chanyeol was going to leave him for this, that it wasn’t only his baby he was losing. That way, nothing else could hurt him.

It didn’t matter if it would end up becoming reality or not, he would be prepared for the worst. And the worst was definitely being left, not him dying.

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun admitted, “I don’t want to go through this. I don’t want more pain, I just want to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. Why can’t I ever be at peace?” 

Chanyeol placed his palm against the prince’s chest, keeping him near and feeling for his heartbeat, “because life isn’t easy. It doesn’t care about how much pain you’ve been through or how many people you’ve lost already. It doesn’t care how you feel, or what you want, it just… happens. Fighting it is no use, I’ve learnt that much.”

The prince went quiet then, thinking for a moment about how painful this must be on his mate as well. For Baekhyun, this was the first proper loss he’d get to experience. It was the worst kind of loss, sure, but not the only kind. 

Chanyeol had been struggling so much with not having his mother around, trying to get comfortable with the idea of becoming a parent himself, and now that too was ripped away. Lost his mother, now his child. 

This was truly _their_ fight, not just Baekhyun’s. They were really in this together, even if it was the omega that went through the physical pain of the loss, and it wasn’t fair of him to disregard his alpha so easily.

Slowly, he turned over in his mate’s arms, tipping his head back so he could look at Chanyeol’s face and the emotion in his eyes, “I’m sorry. You’re right, we’re in this together.” 

He grabbed the alpha’s hand, linked their fingers and squeezed tightly to let him know he was serious. To show he needed him, more than ever now. Chanyeol squeezed back. 

“Rest now, my love,” his alpha whispered, “you’ll need your strength later on.” 

Baekhyun leaned up for a kiss, a single press of lips that was the reassurance he needed before he could snuggle into the taller’s chest, basking in his warmth for as long as he could. Soon he’d be in pain, cramping and losing blood, and he’d have to be strong from now on. 

Chanyeol’s embrace always made him feel full of love, like he was protected from the world and nothing could hurt him, and he tried his best to soak up as much of that feeling as he could, eyes closed as he slowly drifted off into a dreamless slumber. 

\---

When he woke again it was because of the same kind of pain which had alarmed him hours before. A stabbing feeling in his lower stomach, stirring him from his sleep, and it made him blink his eyes open. 

It took a mere second for him to be back to the present, realising where he was and what was happening, and Chanyeol was instantly alarmed by the movement of his mate. 

“Minseok,” he brought out, informing the physician of how Baekhyun had awoken. 

The prince could feel the alpha move next to him, as if planned. Chanyeol sat upright, repositioning himself so he could help support the omega by having him rest against his chest again. 

It was definitely needed, because the second wave of cramps that hit Baekhyun was so painful that he could hardly breathe, and the only thing keeping him upright were Chanyeol’s arms. 

“Oh god,” the prince let out, the words shaky and thin as they left his lips. 

His unsteady hand found his lower stomach, and he pressed his palm against the skin in an attempt to soften the ache that bloomed from there. 

It didn’t work, not even a little, and the prince groaned in frustration, “how long has it been?” 

He needed to know how far into the cycle he was, so he would know how much more of this suffering he would have to take. 

Minseok was by his side a second later, feeling for his temperature and handing him a glass of water as he answered him, “it’s been three and a half hours. Guess it’s taking longer than expected for your body to react.” 

Baekhyun swallowed down half of the water before he couldn’t take any more, and he groaned as he handed the cup back, “longer? How? Why?” 

The physician sighed, turning to the maid behind him to give her the cup and instead fetch the hot water bottle she was holding out for him, “I’m sorry your grace, I can’t make it pass any faster. This has to happen at your body’s pace.” 

The omega grabbed Chanyeol’s outstretched hand as the beta’s words were followed by more pain. He squeezed his alpha’s fingers, body curling in on itself as another painful cramp made his insides clench. 

It was excruciating, worse than any heat he had suffered alone. In fact, he’d take his heat every day of his life if it meant he could stop feeling this way, “I can’t- can’t do it, it hurts so much. Please, you have to make it stop.” 

Minseok forced the prince to stretch some, creating enough room to settle the warm water bottle against his stomach, and his words were spoken with a certain determination that the omega didn’t have, “stay strong now, my prince. The next few hours will be uncomfortable, but you will make it through.” 

Baekhyun felt a heaviness spread through his entire body at the idea that he’d be feeling like this for the next couple of hours, perhaps even worse than this as things progressed, and he began to sob in despair again. 

Hot tears of helplessness rushed down his cheeks, and Chanyeol used his thumb to wipe at them as he tried to hush his mate. Baekhyun could smell him, could reek his distress, but even then, it wasn’t hard to see how he really tried to stay calm for his omega. 

The prince wished it would help, that feeling his alpha near would alleviate some of the pain, but if this was alleviating he didn’t want to know what this would feel like without the help of an alpha. No one would survive such a thing. 

“Is this- don’t tell me this is- what birth feels like,” the prince huffed, taking deep breaths that puffed up in his cheeks before he forced it out again. His womb was clenching painfully before relaxing again, time and time again, and he wondered if these were what contractions were like. 

“It is,” Minseok replied, “with the big difference being that when you give birth, your body will be ready for it. Right now, we’re trying to get it ready when it isn’t, which is a hundred times more painful.”

Chanyeol’s hands were rubbing his arms as Minseok talked, his touch heavy and warm, but even that didn’t help. The prince felt too overwhelmed, too locked inside his own skin, and so he pushed at everything in his way and tried to get up on his knees. 

Minseok easily moved aside, but Chanyeol kept fingers curled around the omega’s wrist, “Baekhyun, what are you-” 

“I need to stand,” he threw back, voice raised as he stumbled to his feet. 

Finally the alpha let go, and Baekhyun shuffled around the room hoping it would help him breathe a little easier. Anything to soften the straining of his muscles. 

However, it didn’t change anything, except relieve some of the back pain that lying down had left him with, and he came to a stop minutes later with both hands resting on the edge of the tub in the adjoined room. 

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Baekhyun breathed in deeply through his nose, smelling the sharp scent of mint from the water, and as he closed his eyes and focused on the wood under his hands, the ground under his feet, he felt the first bit of tissue pass. 

It was a strange sensation, feeling something actually happen after yet another intense contracting of his womb, and while it hurt knowing this was their baby’s home he was tearing apart, the relief of getting one step closer to this being done with, overruled that by far. 

But just as he caught a small glimmer of optimism with that first passing of tissue, it instantly turned pitch black again. The pain intensified quickly, blood trickling down his thigh, and he cried out in surprise at just how stabbing it felt. 

Holding onto the tub was hard, he barely managed to remain upright as the pain paralyzed him, but the hand on his back kept him stable enough not to fall down. 

Chanyeol was by his side again, no other parts of him touching the prince except for that hand on his lower back, and it was all that was needed for Baekhyun to keep just a section of his brain focused on the people around him. 

“Let’s get you in the water,” Chanyeol suggested when the omega appeared to have calmed down some again, but he still waited for Baekhyun to nod, not wanting to touch him without permission.

Once the prince had given it, the alpha didn’t waste any time in lifting him up to his chest and climbing the steps leading up to the tub. It was reminiscent of the first time they had entered their nest, bathing in the love for their child, but now it was to say their goodbyes. 

“You can’t stay in too long, my prince,” Minseok warned from outside of the water, but Baekhyun ignored him as the warmth enveloping him finally made the demons under his skin pause their rabid hunt, “this will thin your blood. Staying in too long will increase the risk of more blood loss than we can afford.” 

The omega only hummed, his eyes closed as he leaned into Chanyeol’s embrace, experiencing the first bit of comfort in hours. It was almost as if he wasn’t hurting whatsoever, a brief lull of peace.

But even in the water, things only stayed calm for so long. The heat of the tub indeed made him lose blood faster, which made things less painful, but didn’t make the tissue he had to pass any smaller. 

For the next two hours or so, things were so awful that Baekhyun actually floated in and out of consciousness several times. Like falling asleep against his own will, ears whizzing and world spinning. 

They took him out of the tub, put him down whenever he’d no longer be able to stand, and they followed him closely whenever he tried to walk by himself. He couldn’t sit still, couldn’t lie down, and for a while he swore he was dying.

From time to time he begged for it, for death to come to him. He’d wish for it to release him from this hell and just take him out, as anything would be better than the way he was feeling at that moment. 

But eventually, the contractions stopped being as extreme.

When things began to slow down, a good nine hours into the process, Minseok forced him to down yet another cup of water. Baekhyun had emptied his stomach too many times to count, and he had filled it with water each time. 

By now, the floor was covered in streaks of red. There were traces of blood that showed how Baekhyun had walked in circles, not to mention the colour of the water in the tub, which was no longer clear whatsoever. It looked like someone had been murdered, and quite frankly, that felt true in a way. 

It was difficult to know that this was his child he had lost, that it had taken this long for his body to part with it. As if it knew how wrong it was to do so, not wanting to say goodbye either. 

Around the tenth hour, Baekhyun was completely drained, his body too weak to fight the contractions that would still shake him up from time to time. He clamped onto Chanyeol’s arm, who noticed how tired he was right before the omega’s legs gave in. 

He caught the prince with ease and with Minseok’s help, they carried the omega back to bed. 

Pulling back a fresh set of sheets, they helped an overly exhausted Baekhyun lie down, allowing him to finally sleep. 

Chanyeol stayed by his side, softly brushing the hair out of his face as he slept, while Minseok directed the maids to begin cleaning. 

All of it passed him by, even the way his alpha leaned in and kissed his forehead, telling him, “I’m sorry, Baek. I love you.”

\---

  
  
  


Waking up hours later was strange. 

It was light outside and the room felt so much more quiet than it had done before he had passed out. 

Everything was clean, from his clothes to the sheets, to the floor. Minseok was nowhere to be seen, and next to him, Chanyeol was fast asleep as well. It was almost as if nothing had happened, even if the soreness of his body proved otherwise. 

The way he stirred got the alpha next to him to wake up with a startle, eyes filled with the same kind of emotion that Baekhyun had opened his eyes with, and after a moment of disorientation his eyes settled on the prince.

“You’re awake,” he concluded, to which the omega hummed, and Chanyeol awoke even more, “how are you feeling?” 

The alpha pushed himself up on one arm, looking down at his omega, but Baekhyun didn’t dare move yet. He was too afraid the pain would be back, too scared he’d find not everything was over yet. 

“Weird,” he admitted, “like my entire body has been pulled apart and put back together again. How long was I out for?” 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol replied, turning to look around, “I couldn’t stay awake any longer either. Minseok must have left since then. It’s okay, though, I’m sure he’ll be back.”

Baekhyun remained quiet, the heaviness in his chest now back, and he hesitantly reached for Chanyeol’s hand, trying to dig his fingers under his mate’s palm. The alpha understood, and he turned his hand so he could help them link their fingers. 

His gaze moved back to the omega, and one glance told him exactly how Baekhyun felt. A thumb brushed past his index finger, trying to soothe him while Chanyeol lowered himself down again, “hey, it’s okay. We can start grieving now.”

Baekhyun nodded, knowing his mate was right, but he still wished he didn’t have to. He wished he could place his palm against his stomach and feel that excitement of knowing his baby was right there, growing steadily. But he didn’t, because he wasn’t ready for that feeling of emptiness. 

“You did so well, my prince,” his alpha whispered, “you stayed so strong. I couldn’t love you any more.”

The words should be comforting, but Baekhyun was entirely numb. Although he wanted to say a lot of things, he remained quiet. He didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to cry or demand an answer as to why Chanyeol was so calm under this, how he could be praising him for losing their baby. It was pointless. 

No one but him would be able to feel this kind of loss. As the carrier, he felt like he was now missing a piece of himself, and there was no proper closure for it. It was something he would never fully be able to let go of. 

He couldn’t blame Chanyeol for trying to make him feel better about the pain, it was only human to want to do so. But Baekhyun didn’t want to talk, he only wanted to be, “just hold me for now, okay?” 

The alpha pursed his lips, worry back in those eyes, but he nodded before scooting over. His arms were warm and made the omega feel protected, as if finally he was no longer in danger, and he could let go inside this little cocoon that was his mate’s embrace. 

Neither of them were surprised when Baekhyun began to cry, soft whimpers leaving him from time to time, and Chanyeol made up for it by pressing the sweetest kisses to his head and making sure there was no space left between their bodies. 

For so long it had been Baekhyun tending to his alpha’s wounds, the loss of his mother and the distance between them. But this time it was him giving up, and Chanyeol was right there to hold him through it. If he had ever been scared of things still going wrong, he no longer had any reason to. If he’d stay through this, he’d stay through anything. 

It was something that should make Baekhyun feel at least a little more at ease, but it hardly made a difference in that moment. 

“Your highness,” sounded through the door, his guard letting him know how he was about to announce someone’s presence, “your mother has arrived.”

His mother? Why was she here? 

“Let her in,” he instantly answered, and he pushed at Chanyeol’s chest to get up before he wiped his face dry. 

He had barely finished doing so before mama Byun had rushed inside, her feet carrying her to the bed immediately. 

“Baekhyun, my baby,” she spoke, her eyes wide and filled with a panic that got the prince to match her expression within a second. 

For a moment the prince wondered if something had happened to her, or to his father, until she grabbed his hand and asked, “what happened? My sweet boy, are you okay? You look so pale.” 

She was there for him.

The omega blinked, letting Chanyeol help him sit up so he could properly face his mom. She was frowning, eyes taking in every inch of her son’s complexion, as if looking for signs of pain of distress. 

“Mom, how- why are you here?” he asked instead of answering, finding himself at a loss for words to see her back at the palace right now. Clearly she knew what had happened, or else she wouldn’t be asking, but how? 

“Oh, baby,” she spoke in such a motherly tone, making Baekhyun feel much younger than he was, “Chanyeol sent out a note telling me what had happened, that you’d need to take pills and that he felt I should be there. I came as fast as I could, but you know the trip takes forever.”

The prince couldn’t answer. He felt choked up for an entirely different reason than the loss of his baby. It wasn’t just the fact that his mother had come to him because he was in need, but mostly it was how Chanyeol had been the reason she was there.

Chanyeol, who had no mother of his own to ask for anything, knew that Baekhyun had needed his near for this. 

A quick glance over his shoulder showed him his mate with a small smile on his face, as if to say he hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t be mad at him for doing this behind his back. As if he didn’t know just how much his heart had swelled in his chest. 

For a moment he was able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Knowing he had someone to pull him through the worst of times, someone who hadn’t even done so because of a claim mark that practically forced him to, it warmed him immensely. 

“Mom,” he spoke then, turning back to her as he released all of the pent up thoughts on his mind, “I- I lost my baby, _our_ baby. How do I live with myself now? How do I move on? What if I’ll never become a parent again? I’m scared, mom.” 

Mama Byun’s frown only increased, and she pulled her son into a hug, her chin hooked over his shoulder as she whispered her apology into his ear, “I’m sorry, son. I’m so sorry.” 

With her arms around him, Baekhyun noticed how her hugs had changed. They no longer felt as comforting as he remembered them being, not as warm and loving as Chanyeol’s, and that too made him overcome with emotion.

“It’s okay, my baby, this happens. You’re not the first omega to lose a child, and you won’t be the last,” she reassured him, “I know no one else who wants a family as badly as you, my boy, and so it’ll come to you. Whenever you’re ready again. Trust me.” 

His mother told him the exact same thing Chanyeol had done, “take your time overcoming this loss, okay? Don’t rush anything. You have your alpha, let him support you. Give your body the rest it needs, and then, when your mind has found peace and your heart has wished upon a star again, you can try a second time.” 

Hearing the sincerity in her voice and feeling Chanyeol’s presence right behind him, it made him finally accept the words for truth. It would certainly take time for him to even reach any of those things, but he was willing to try now.

Happiness was something worth fighting for, and the ones he loved dearest both believed he could get there again. They trusted he would make it, and so he had to have faith in himself as well. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” he promised, to both of them, and in answer two pairs of arms squeezed him a little tighter. 

He felt the ghost of a smile on his lips, which sadly lasted for barely a few seconds. It was gone by the time the doors opened and Minseok walked back in, carrying a small wooden box in his hands with extreme care. 

Baekhyun looked at him from over his mother’s shoulder, glad to be in her embrace still, because one look at the box and the cloth covering it told him exactly what was in the physician’s hands. 

Upon clearing his throat, mama Byun let go of her son and turned to look up at the beta. When she realised this was her son’s physician, she got up and made room for him. Chanyeol however, stayed right next to him. 

Minseok kneeled down at their bed first, his eyes down to the ground in a respectful manner, and then he held out the wooden box towards the prince, “your grace, I am sorry for your loss.” 

Baekhyun had trouble getting his arms to move, but after a brief glance at Chanyeol he reached out and took the box from Minseok’s fingers. 

It wasn’t hard to see it was a very small coffin. The box was rounded, shaped like an oval, and the small quilt that had been draped over it was embroidered with delicate flowers. It barely weighed anything, but it was heavy enough to tell the prince something was inside. 

Chanyeol’s small gasp from next to him told the omega he too knew that the prince was holding their baby, and the sound made Baekhyun freeze entirely.

Did he want to look? Did he want to see how far their baby had grown before it had passed, or did he want it to forever remain a mystery? 

“Yeol…” Baekhyun whispered, as if to ask him for what to do, but he didn’t get an answer. Not a verbal one, anyway. The only thing the alpha did was lean his head on the omega’s shoulder as if to let him know he was there whatever he’d decide. 

Slowly, the prince put the box down, pulling the cloak off as he did, and now all that was left was the lid that separated him and his baby, and the finality of the moment hit him square in the chest. 

Because lifting the lid would make this all real. It would confirm his womb was empty, that he was no longer pregnant, and the thought was so overwhelming that any kind of relief he had felt minutes earlier had long since disappeared again. 

But still, even though he was extremely afraid of what he’d see, he was more afraid of the regret he could end up feeling years down the line if he didn’t look at his baby right now. This would be the only time where he’d be able to see it, and even though it wasn’t the happy first meeting he had hoped for, he had to do it. 

Which was why, with careful fingers, he reached out for the lid and lifted it up slowly, revealing a sight he would never be able to unsee. 

In the box he found a bed of soft pink silk, protecting what lay on top of it. Two tiny feet, ten even tinier fingers, all entirely too translucent. A tiny head, with its eyes, nose and mouth not yet fully developed. A small torso to hold it all together. 

It was so little that it would barely fit in the palm of his hand, yet it looked so perfect. 

Baekhyun’s heart ached at the sight. It ached with both pain and love, the most remarkable mix of emotions he had ever experienced, and he cried with both sadness and pride filling up his heart.

“My baby,” he whispered, feeling Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder as the two of them stared at the tiny human they had created together, “so beautiful.” 

He looked at Chanyeol then, finding the alpha with tears in his eyes much like Baekhyun, and the omega felt suddenly grateful. To be there, all three of them, even for a little longer, was all he needed to put the past day behind him. 

To have a proper goodbye, it was the first step of grief, and he felt it as Chanyeol kissed his lips, lightly and without any purpose other than comfort. They had to go on, together, for their baby. 

“Your grace, we have prepared a burial mound for your child right here, inside the palace walls,” Minseok let him know, still on his knees on the ground, and Baekhyun nodded in understanding. 

He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, checking in with him, and as their eyes met he dared to smile, albeit sadly, “will you take me there so we can bury our baby?”

His alpha looked back at him with uncertainty in his eyes, as if the suggestion had been a ridiculous one. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” he asked, still so concerned about Baekhyun’s state, which the prince understood. Because was he? Was he really?

“No,” he admitted, “but I want to see the sun as we do this. Want to feel its warmth on my face, to make everything seem a little less grey. Our child deserves some brightness.”

Chanyeol scanned him for signs that would tell him the prince was lying, that he didn’t want to go through with this, but when he couldn’t find any he agreed, “okay.” 

Once the decision had been made, Baekhyun picked up the lid of the box again, and he took a final look at their child before he put it back on. Chanyeol slipped the cloak on top, making it all look so much more innocent than it really was, and together they handed the coffin back to Minseok. 

Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to carry it himself, but he’d need his strength to get out of the room and so he left it in the physician’s hands. 

“My son,” mama Byun spoke then, having remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal but wanting to make a point now, “I will go get the king.” 

When she saw how Baekhyun’s eyes flared at her words, she added words of understanding, “I know he’s not the best father, but he deserves to be there too. After all, you’re still his first child.”

The idea of seeing the king, of watching his reaction to everything that had happened, the omega did not like it. He knew his father would blame him for the loss, perhaps he’d even yell, but he too knew this wasn’t a moment to exclude him from. 

“Fine,” the prince agreed, not wanting to argue right now anyway, and after he had done so, his mother left the room to do as planned. 

Once she had left, Chanyeol helped him up, his hand around the prince’s waist to help him walk, and together they followed Minseok out of the room, starting their child’s journey to their final resting place. 

Baekhyun knew that even though the worst was over, things would remain bad for a while. He just hoped that with Chanyeol by his side, he’d be able to get through it. 

After all, he had prayed for love that one fateful day, and if he were to lose it after this, he’d surely wouldn’t survive. 

  
  
  


# Scene 25: 21 weeks and three days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


In the weeks that followed, they grieved the loss of their baby. 

The nation turned black for three days of national mourning, with candles lit in every house to share the prince’s sorrow, and some people even travelled all the way to the palace to pay their respects. 

In those weeks, the prince was rarely seen. He stayed in his chambers, going back and forth between not doing anything at all or doing far too much at once. A prisoner of his own mind.

There were days where he felt almost normal, where he read the rolls filled with requests written by the public and went to wave off Chanyeol before he went to work. And there were days where he was completely stuck to his bed, unable to get anything done whatsoever.

His mother had stayed after the funeral, having settled in Chanyeol’s old room for the time being, and she had been taking care of her son since that day. 

She would make sure he would eat and drink at times when Chanyeol was away, and sometimes she’d force him along on a walk just to get him out of bed for a little while. 

Her support had been absolutely wonderful, more than Baekhyun could have even hoped for, but even though she did everything she could, the one that helped him through the pain the most was Chanyeol. 

Although he went back to work after the first week, knowing he couldn’t let his father just fend for himself no matter how badly he wanted to be with Baekhyun, whenever he was there, the omega felt most at ease.

With Chanyeol, it didn’t matter whether he was smiling or bawling his eyes out, the alpha would hold him all the same. He’d either kiss his puffed-up cheeks, or would thumb away the tears, never bothered by any of it. 

The omega would only have to snap his fingers and he’d have the alpha running, he was that dedicated to making him feel better. But even though he was focused on taking care of Baekhyun, the prince knew the alpha was hurting too. 

It made him fight harder, wanting to be there for Chanyeol the same way his mate was there for him as well. So whenever Baekhyun felt himself spiralling, he’d make sure to ask the blacksmith how he was feeling, and hearing him talk would always make things better.

By the time three long weeks had passed, they had somewhat found their footing again. 

Baekhyun woke up that first morning of the third week feeling light and calm. As if he was floating on an ocean of slowly-moving waves, which carried him farther out into endless waters. 

In reality, he was lying in bed watching the sun peeking through the windows, and when he rolled over he didn’t see a blue, ceaseless sea. What he saw instead was his mate still asleep next to him, lips parted and eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks. 

The prince smiled, the sight softening his heart until it was nothing but a puddle of goo, and with that grin on his face he turned over on his side so he could snuggle closer to his alpha, watching his face twitch deep in sleep. 

He was absolutely beautiful, Baekhyun realised once again, and his smile grew as he sneaked a hand around the man’s waist and settled as closely as he could.

It warned Chanyeol of his presence, made him stir in his sleep, and Baekhyun waited patiently for the man of his dreams to open his eyes for him. 

When he did, drowsy looking pools of brown darting around the room, the omega kissed his mate’s chin and whispered to him, “good morning.” 

“Hmm,” the taller hummed, groaning a little as a yawn escaped him, “Baekhyun?” 

The smaller chuckled, his eyes rolling in their sockets as he jokingly said, “of course it’s me, you idiot. Who else did you expect?” 

But the prince understood why he was confused. Because most times Chanyeol would wake up before him, and if he was the one to wake his alpha, it was usually because of a nightmare. To find him smiling up at him, that was highly unusual. More than that, to find the omega so closely tied to him was even weirder. 

Of course they had touched, but physical closeness wasn’t something Baekhyun felt too comfortable with yet. Holding hands was very different from cuddling, and seen as they hadn’t done this in a long time, Chanyeol was left surprised. 

“I- no one, but,” he stuttered, eyes slightly widened as he looked down at the prince, “what happened? You seem... different?” 

Was he? Baekhyun felt much the same, except less heavy, and maybe that changed more than he had expected. Maybe it was his smile. When was the last time Chanyeol had seen it? 

“I do? Oh,” the omega tilted his head, his leg pushing between his alpha’s, and he tried not to overthink it, “I saw the sun on your face and felt my heart do a little jump. I didn’t realise that was such an odd thing.” 

His alpha was left looking like a fish out of water, lips parting and closing every other second.

“No, no,” he instantly stuttered, trying to tell Baekhyun that it wasn’t weird, “please don’t apologize. I was just startled by it, that’s all.” 

The prince didn’t bother answering, he remained curled into the alpha’s body, waiting for arms to come up around him to hold him tighter. It only took a handful of seconds for his wish to be granted. 

Chanyeol’s lips could be felt on his forehead, soft and sweet as they left a loving kiss against his skin, “looks like it could be a nice day, though? I don’t have to work today, so we can stay in bed for as long as we want.” 

He was trying to let Baekhyun know that if he wanted to, he could stay hidden under the covers until the sun would disappear again. But for once the prince had other plans. 

“I thought maybe we could…” pausing for a moment, he took his time to rethink the decision again. But even now, after nearly an hour of thinking it over, it still felt like the right thing to do, “bring some flowers to our baby? I mean, we could go for a walk first, pass through the garden and pick a little bouquet and-” 

He stopped again when he felt the tension coming from his alpha, and in doubt he pulled back from his embrace so he could look up at him, “Chanyeol?” 

Was it too soon for his mate? Had he been stupid enough to ruin their day by bringing up the grave so casually? Why else could Chanyeol be so tense?

The alpha locked eyes with him, staring deep into the prince’s as if he was trying to find an answer there. As if he thought Baekhyun was crazy for even talking about this. 

“Are you sure?” was what he asked, which was exactly the kind of question to ask a crazy person, right? 

The prince frowned, starting to pull back as he began to change his mind, and yet he argued before he gave up, “why would I suggest it if I wasn’t sure? Come on, Chanyeol, I’m not _that_ weak anymore.”

It wasn’t that anyone had tried to hold him back from visiting their child’s grave, not at all. It had actually been the prince who had been against visiting it. The pain had been too fresh, the memory of the funeral still bringing him to tears each time he had recalled it. But today felt right somehow. Today felt different. 

“I never said you were,” the alpha replied, eyes still flitting between Baekhyun’s to make sure he wasn’t just saying it to please anyone other than himself, “but I didn’t expect you to ask for it. I-”

“You think I’m not ready for it yet?” the prince finished the question for him, turning it to one of his own that he hoped Chanyeol would answer honestly. Maybe if the alpha thought it was a bad idea, he would make up his mind.

“No, I think it’s good. I think it’s really good,” his mate said instead, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth, “but it’s still overwhelming. It won’t be easy going there, I don’t think, but if you want to we can do it, of course.” 

Baekhyun hummed, knowing Chanyeol was right about that. It wouldn’t be easy, not at all. Even if three weeks had stopped the bleeding, he still had wounds that would perhaps never heal. Easy wasn’t a word he would ever expect to use when describing his feelings. 

But he was at a point where he knew that if he didn’t push himself to pick back up his life, he might never. 

He couldn’t continue to wallow in self-pity for eternity, because no matter how sweet people were now, there would come a day where they would no longer tolerate his sadness. He wanted to stop before Chanyeol would reach that point, before he’d get tired of him. 

Visiting the grave was probably the best way to start his journey to healing. By going there, he would be forcing himself to face his fears, to trust his own heart to not break him any more and to give life a chance again. 

Chanyeol had, and even though this loss was indeed way harder for omegas than it was for their alpha counterparts, it hadn’t been easy on him either. But Baekhyun hadn’t even tried, not until today at least.

“Have you… have you been there?” the prince asked, hesitant to hear his mate speak about it, but curious at the same time.

In answer, the alpha took a deep breath, one hand moving up so he could tangle his fingers in the prince’s lovely long locks. His eyes held a sadness, his soft smile a stark contrast, and somehow that was a familiar expression. It was how Baekhyun felt whenever he thought about their baby. 

“I have,” Chanyeol admitted, his fingers playing with the strands of hair in his hold, “a few times, actually.” 

Baekhyun didn’t get why that made him upset, but it did. Perhaps it was the fact that he felt guilty. For how his mate had visited their baby more than he had, because he had been too weak, too afraid, to go himself. 

“What is it like?” the prince asked, his voice entirely too small, and Chanyeol picked up on how nervous he sounded. It was why the fingers in his hair moved to his scalp, massaging gently in an attempt to calm him down. 

“The grass has started growing, making it look a little brighter. There are these tiny white flowers peeking through as well, and even though it is small, it’s so easy to spot from a distance. No one could ever walk by and not stop for it.” 

Baekhyun felt his mouth twitch, either the beginning of a smile or the sign of oncoming tears, but neither made it through. 

“I want to see it, too,” the omega announced again, this time with more conviction than he’d had at first, and Chanyeol knew now that he was serious about it. 

“Okay, we can go. We’ll go. But let’s have breakfast first,” his mate agreed before he dropped a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips, “you need food to be strong.” 

There had been times where the prince had fought against eating, where he hadn’t wanted anything to do with it, and Chanyeol’s words reminded him of all the times where he would have refused. But today, he nodded, “okay.” 

Baekhyun stayed in bed as Chanyeol got up to order the maids around, and he basked in the warmth and the smell of his alpha while he was alone. 

He finally had that domestic life he had been dreaming of for so long, and even though a baby would have made that picture absolutely perfect, he knew to cherish what he had. 

They had come such a long way from their first meeting to this, and the prince would be stupid to forget as much. 

To have Chanyeol by his side was the biggest gift life had given him, ups and downs included. It had helped him get to know himself, had taught him how to care for others, and through it he had grown into a better person. And wasn’t that what love was supposed to be like?

Love. 

Watching Chanyeol move around so seamlessly, having grown into this life, too, was incredibly touching. It made Baekhyun miss him suddenly, realizing how although they had been emotionally close, physically they had been miles apart. 

He longed for a perfect kiss, to feel that weightlessness that came with it. Eyes closed, lips locked, the world around them nothing but background noise. He missed it, and his heart ached for a different reason than the loss of his child, for the first time in nearly a month. 

When his mate returned to the bed, carrying the tray of food the maids had brought in, Baekhyun ignored the delicious smell coming from the bowls and instead tugged the alpha down with him. 

Chanyeol could barely push the tray out of the way so he wouldn’t spill anything before he fell into the pillows and Baekhyun’s body, their lips crashing together harshly. It was a clear demand to be kissed senselessly.

For whatever reason, the alpha didn’t even question the prince’s motive for deepening their kiss, the omega’s fingers tightening in the collar of the blacksmith’s shirt. He simply let it happen, giving back whatever the smaller asked for.

It felt like breathing, even though his lungs were straining on every inhale, and he forced his eyes shut as his heart pounded harder and harder in his chest the longer it lasted. 

His alpha caught up quickly, holding himself up above the omega, and he hungrily took whatever he was offered. Baekhyun’s parted lips, the soft skin of his waist, a bared thigh. 

It felt like it lasted forever, neither wanting to pull away at all, but it had to come to an end sometime. When it did, Chanyeol kissed the tip of his nose, the softness of his cheeks and ended with another peck on his lips, “uhm, what was that?” 

He sounded surprised, but in the good sense, and Baekhyun felt his face flush with heat as he thought of what to say. How to explain himself. 

“That was me, missing your lips,” he ended up mumbling, eyes averted as if it was the first time he had kissed his mate like that, “realising how little we’ve done this since…” 

He didn’t finish. Didn’t have to.

“My silly prince,” Chanyeol chuckled, nose brushing the omega’s, “don’t you know I’d wait for you forever?” 

Baekhyun loved how that made his heart skip a beat, loved how he became all flustered. 

See? Love. 

He watched with admiration as Chanyeol laughed and sat up, pulling the tray back towards him so he could get their food, and Baekhyun silently thanked whatever force out there had made him wake up feeling this good. 

It had been a while since he had last seen Chanyeol smile this way, not walking around on eggshells around him the way he had been doing for weeks, and seeing it helped lift a heavy burden off his shoulders. 

“Here, eat,” the alpha ordered then, handing Baekhyun one of the bowls with their breakfast. And together, they ate. 

\---

Roses. A large sunflower. Peonies and tulips. 

Baekhyun picked as many beautiful flowers as he could, handing them to Chanyeol whenever he had plucked them from the ground, and the alpha made a nice little bouquet from it. 

Colour was most important, as his eyes were drawn to soft pinks and reds, bright yellow and orange. He wanted it to stand out, wanted anyone passing by to stop and stare at the bouquet and smile a little because it brought them happiness. 

Yet he didn’t overdo it, feeling bad for stealing so many flowers from the garden and worried perhaps the king would be angry with him for it. 

Chanyeol let him carry the mismatch of shapes and colour as they began their short walk from the gardens towards the grave, and with every step he took, they felt heavier in his hands. 

He wondered if maybe it was a bad idea, and was scared that seeing the grave wouldn’t help him at all. He was afraid instead of things getting better, everything would be going downhill again. But Chanyeol kept walking, and so he followed. 

The little bump was visible from some distance away, the hill now green and looking like a much nicer place than it had been when he had last been there. It was like the difference between night and day, or between the sun and a monsoon. 

As they got closer, Chanyeol reached for his hand and linked their fingers, squeezing softly to let him know he was there. He didn’t speak, only handed over the reins to Baekhyun, and although the prince could have stopped and turned back around now, he didn’t. 

He walked all the way up to the mound, stopping a mere steps away from it, and then waited for his beating heart to settle before doing anything else. 

The memory of the funeral was poking at his brain, trying to lure the omega into the past, but he fought against it as he took in the scenery in front of him at that very moment.

A small cherry blossom tree had been planted behind the mound, having yet to grow big and majestic, and as Chanyeol had said, tiny white flowers had popped up in the grass. 

There was a single rose at the foot of the grave, its sender unknown, but Baekhyun felt warm knowing he wasn’t the first one to bring their baby flowers. 

He felt uncomfortable then, fighting the urge to just pour out every thought and emotion as if they weren’t allowed to come out. But even though he fought it, he lost that battle the moment he touched the grass with his fingers as he put the bouquet down.

“Hi, my love,” he whispered, voice trembling as if he were about to burst into tears, “I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here. I’m here for you.” 

Chanyeol didn’t laugh, he didn’t answer either, knowing the words weren’t meant for him. He simply wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulders as he straightened himself again, like the rock he could lean on. 

Blinking his eyes, Baekhyun expected tears to flow, but they never showed. His heart felt heavy, but not too heavy that he couldn’t carry it. It was hard, really hard, but in a good way. This was the part of the road to healing he had been stuck on, and it felt good to finally be moving. 

His alpha dropped a kiss to his temple, being the same support he had been from the start, and Baekhyun felt grateful. Thankful to be standing there, to have someone love him unconditionally even through his worst, and he wrapped an arm around his alpha’s waist to hold him closer. 

“Chanyeol?” he asked, his cheek pressed to the taller’s chest, eyes still on the flowers that lay on top of the mound. 

“Yes, your grace?” the alpha replied, an ease to the words even though he spoke formally, and Baekhyun lightly pinched his mate’s arm to show him there was no need to. 

Chanyeol laughed quietly, the sound echoing in his chest and vibrating through the omega’s head. It was such a wonderful thing, to hear him smile, and with a soft sigh Baekhyun let the corners of his mouth curl up. 

“I’m sure of it,” he spoke, feeling nauseous with nerves as he thought of what he was about to admit to.

“Sure of what?” his alpha asked, his chin coming to rest on top of the prince’s head, his lips pressed to the smaller’s hair once he had finished speaking. 

Baekhyun dug his fingers into his mate’s lower back, feeling the sturdiness under his hands that made him feel proud to confess, and then he released the words in one single breath “that you’re my destined mate.” 

He tipped his head back once they had left his mouth, wanting desperately to look at Chanyeol as he took in the words, but the shock he had expected to find on the taller’s face wasn’t there at all.

Instead there was warmth in his smile and a sparkle to his eyes, as if he had been waiting for this moment, and he kissed his answer into Baekhyun’s lips, dire and clear. 

Tingles shot down his spine, making him shiver all over as the kiss was such a loving one. It brought out emotions too overwhelming to deal with, and finally tears made it to his face. Which was when Chanyeol broke away.

Baekhyun inhaled sharply, irregularly, trying to catch his breath after the lack of air the kiss had left him with. The sounds coming from his chest were a warped sort of laughter, matching the confusion he felt. Because he felt both happy and sad at the same time, such a weird mix of emotions, and he couldn’t explain what it was like. 

Luckily, Chanyeol didn’t ask. He only wrapped the prince in his arms a little tighter, kissing his forehead and whispering to him, “I love you, my mate. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

And he was. 

Despite the pain, he wasn’t falling apart. He was still breathing, still standing, and that was very different from what things had been like a few weeks ago. He was coping, and things weren’t perfect, but no one expected them to be. 

He had won the very first battle, and he had come out on the other end with the love of his life right there by his side, feeling the exact same way as he did. If he couldn’t make it, then who could?

The future was looking bright, brighter than it had done even before the darkest day. He’d find the light again, eventually. And when he would, he’d face it with a proud smile, and the memory of their first child always right there, in his heart.


	7. Part VII - Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a place in my heart  
> no one else could ever have
> 
> \- f scott fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more trigger warnings, but as expected there will be mentions of grief. Just as a heads up.

Part VII - Happiness

# Scene 26 [M]: 30 weeks and four days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  
  


Three months after his miscarriage, Baekhyun’s heat returned. 

It was Chanyeol who noticed first, this cheeky smile on his face as the prince had asked for another bowl of food. The fourth bowl of the night. 

“What?” Baekhyun had demanded after he had politely swallowed another ladle full of soup, emptying his mouth before speaking.

His alpha had only chuckled and booped the prince’s nose with the tip of his index finger before he had voiced, “you’re gaining weight. You know what that means, right?” 

Baekhyun had laughed it off then, saying it was just because he was doing more work again and that made him eat more, but his alpha had shaken his head in disagreement. 

Not even a week later he was proven right. 

The omega woke up in the middle of the night with a demanding fever and his entire body feeling like it was on fire. The desire pooling in his gut was all the confirmation he needed that it was his heat, and he could only surrender to it. 

“Chanyeol,” the prince called needily, his hands on his mate’s shoulders as he shook him awake. Baekhyun hated how he had to wake Chanyeol up for this, but the itch under his skin was simply too bad to ignore until morning.

“Hmm?” the alpha frowned in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing together darkly, and he stretched his arms above himself as a yawn escaped him. Then he blinked his eyes open, already searching for Baekhyun’s face through the heavy fog of slumber. 

Just as Chanyeol’s eyes finally focused on him, the omega blurted out a shocked sounding, “you were right. My heat, it’s here.”

He bit his lip, waiting for his alpha to respond to those words, but even when his mate was awake enough to make sense of things, all he did was stare at the prince with uncertainty in his eyes. 

Chanyeol blinked as he pushed himself up on his elbows, and it took so long for any reply to leave his mouth that Baekhyun momentarily wondered if he was actually still asleep somehow.

“Your heat?” The alpha managed to sound surprised, as if he hadn’t predicted this days ago, and Baekhyun whined lowly in the back of his throat as it took so long for his mate to understand what he needed from him. 

“Chanyeolllllll,” he cried out, his hands curling into the blacksmith’s shirt as if he was going to rattle him. Instead he merely tugged on it, which made the alpha’s eyes flash in alert, and finally the man responded. 

He pushed at Baekhyun’s arm, rolling him onto his back so he could get the upper hand by climbing on top of him. As if there was a risk the omega would try to get away if he didn’t hold him down now.

“How bad is it?” the man asked, which was the most foolish question Baekhyun could think of at that moment. Could he not smell him? 

The omega groaned in displeasure, which was all the answer Chanyeol needed to realise he was being an idiot. What followed was a kiss, hard and needy, as the alpha gave him the relief he so needed. Baekhyun immediately closed his eyes and tugged him closer to demand more of it. 

Being loved by his alpha made angels sing in his head and his heart beat wildly in his chest, like a drum of war. He felt like every main character in every romance novel he had ever read. It was thrilling, dizzying... home.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t touched at all over the past three months, not at all. They’d been close, but the intimacy required to satisfy his heat was very different from that. He hadn’t been touched _there_ since that day, and it was as if both of them remembered this at the same time. 

They broke their kiss and Baekhyun looked up as his alpha stared right into his eyes, checking in with him and trying to read his thoughts, “are you sure you’re ready for that? I mean... mentally?” 

The omega felt so warm inside, tingles travelling all the way to his fingers, and he inhaled deeply before he breathed out, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Chanyeol stared at him a moment longer, clearly trying to decide whether it was okay to proceed or if he should stop this before anything bad could happen, but then he used a knee to get the omega’s legs to part. 

He had made up his mind.

Soon after, the other followed, which made it possible for his alpha to settle between his spread thighs. He stared his mate down from there, eyes trained on his face with every move he made, and Baekhyun stared back at all times. 

He stared back when hands worked on the ties of his nightgown, making the fabric fall away from his skin to reveal his heaving chest and soft stomach. When fingers slowly traced a path down from his collar bones to below his belly button, where desire was pooling and growing with every passing second. 

His cock was half hard, resting against his hip, and it twitched in excitement as light fingertips grazed across his loins, right there but not even close to touching. 

Then their stare broke, as Chanyeol dipped down and placed a kiss right over the prince’s heart, as if to check it was still beating for him. 

Baekhyun had to resist the temptation to tangle his fingers in his alpha’s hair and push his face down to where he really wanted him. Because although he loved being teased, during his heat it was much harder to hold back for that. 

His mate could tell he was getting impatient, and yet he didn’t rush. He kept kissing his way across the omega’s chest, sucking on one of his nipples until it was hard and perky before licking a trail around his belly button and moving on to the other side. 

Baekhyun whined, pathetically thrusting his hips up as far as he could, but a hand pinned him down easily, making him feel guilty for disobeying. 

Luckily, Chanyeol wasn’t about punishment, at least not always, and he knew tonight was not a night to play around with their dynamics. Tonight was fragile, and it showed in the way he treated Baekhyun like he could break any moment. 

Hesitant fingers traced down a thigh, down his balls until they were prodding between his cheeks to feel how ready the omega was for his alpha’s cock. 

Baekhyun spread his legs apart as well as he could to accommodate, and when Chanyeol finally got the first knuckle inside of him, he sighed in relief. 

The touch had him gushing, the sound of his alpha’s fingers curling inside of him filling the air along to their breaths, and Chanyeol paused his kisses to check in with Baekhyun as his hand stilled. 

“Your grace,” he asked, wanting the prince to meet his eyes, and when he did there was a silent question in those dark brown orbs. A request for permission, for an honest answer.

All Baekhyun did was nod his head a little too fervently, breathing already ragged, and the words were hardly audible as he voiced, “go on.”

But Chanyeol could read him perfectly, and only moments later his finger slid in past the first knuckle until it had disappeared inside his body completely.

It took three tries for the alpha to find his prostate, which was only because it had been so long since he’d last done this, and when he brushed it with the pad of his finger, the prince’s entire body jolted. 

A shock of pleasure travelled through every nerve, still faint because of how little stimulation it was getting, but it left him with a pleasant tingle that sparked his hunger for more. 

The alpha repeated the touch, another digit having slipped into the omega’s wetness alongside the first, but Baekhyun could barely feel the stretch of it. No amount of fingers could compare to an alpha’s cock, and so Baekhyun whined in a silent request for his mate to get moving. 

Chanyeol bit down on the perked little nub he had taken into his mouth, and immediately the prince hissed at the small surge of pain that shot through his chest. It was a pleasant kind of pain, the kind that made him arch his back while his pussy dripped more slick in response. And of course his alpha noticed. 

What followed was a game of sucking and biting, lips closing around the other nipple each time Baekhyun would make these sounds that would suggest he was liking it a little too much. 

It was driving him crazy, mostly because with each bolt of pleasure that shocked him, his pussy felt emptier and emptier. Chanyeol’s fingers were far from enough to keep him satisfied. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begged, head tipped back and eyes closed as he finally used his hands to get his mate’s face away from his chest, “please, my alpha.”

Chanyeol growled low in his chest, and the prince knew it was because he loved it when he called him that. His alpha. Completely and fully his. 

Dark eyes lifted to stare at his delirious expression, taking in raw bitten lips and droopy lids, before he felt a pair of thighs clamping around his hips to pull their bodies flushed together. 

Chanyeol chuckled at the omega’s daring moves, his upper body the only part he could still move by himself, and he used that power to completely cage Baekhyun's body against the bed. 

He kissed the omega’s lips again, slowing things down considerably, and even though tiny whines left the smaller’s mouth, Chanyeol did not rush it whatsoever. 

“You’re beautiful,” was whispered before a kiss was dropped to his jaw. 

“You’re sweet,” another kiss, on his cheek this time. 

“You’re everything I could ever need and more,” his chin, lower lip. 

“And you’re so damn sexy, your grace. So sexy,” lips on lips, parted by a wet, hot tongue that got the omega to melt into the sheets entirely. 

Because as Chanyeol kissed into his mouth like that, a hand slipped between their bodies, and with its help the alpha’s cock slid home. 

Their bodies locked, and Baekhyun choked on air at the feeling of being filled up. It had been so long since Chanyeol had last been inside of him that he had forgotten how good it felt. How wonderful, how connecting, how much love was conveyed through it. 

It was everywhere, his alpha’s kisses dizzying his mind as his cock had Baekhyun’s entire body go pliant. 

He was waiting for the moment things would go wild, where the only sounds in the room would be those of skin slapping on skin mixed with moans dripping from their throats. He was waiting for nails to dig into his skin, for his legs to be folded over so Chanyeol could pound into him harder, but none of it came. 

Instead, his alpha went slow. 

Hips rolling smoothly, he moved in and out of Baekhyun so agonizingly slowly that it was difficult to stay still. His heat wasn’t meant for soft lovemaking, it was meant for rough and wild and animalistic, yet soft was exactly what Chanyeol was giving him. 

His body ached in need of more, but the moment he began to splutter against it, his alpha had a hand on his throat to stop him. 

“No,” he spoke with a finality that had Baekhyun trembling, and it was only because he saw the strain in Chanyeol’s own face that he stopped fighting. 

“It’s been far too long, so heat or not, I’m not risking this being painful,” there was more to his words than just that. Baekhyun could hear the unspoken worry of this being distressing, something the omega would come to regret. 

And even though the vein in his alpha’s neck looked like it was close to popping, he managed to keep his thrusts slow and deep. Baekhyun went mum instantly. 

Without the rapid slamming of hips against ass, every other sense seemed heightened. Each touch he noticed, each press of lips left flames licking at his skin. As if everything was playing out in slow motion. Everything except for their breathing. 

With his eyes closed, Baekhyun felt like he was drowning in water, a tornado of desire having turned it into a whirlpool that had the omega turning round and round, and round. 

His legs fell away from Chanyeol’s waist, spreading on the sheets as the alpha slowly rocked his hips into him, and even though the ugly monster that was his heat roared its head in hopes for more, Baekhyun shut it up.

Because this was more than sex meant to alleviate his ache. This was more than a race to get off. It was his alpha showing him all the love he held for his omega. It was Chanyeol inking his love into Baekhyun’s skin.

Never before had he felt this close to his mate, and as Chanyeol linked their fingers together, it was as if the sun and moon aligned at the same time, the clouds clearing and showing the clearest of skies. 

Their hearts were beating as one, anticipating each and every move and playing along to its game. Like the destined mates they believed they were, entirely in sync. 

“Yeol-ah,” the prince whispered, head tilted back as his alpha kissed down his throat, and he gasped as he felt a bruise being sucked into his skin. It wasn’t until the alpha had let go that Baekhyun continued, his voice still low and breathy, pausing between every two words, “I’m sorry. It’s been. So long.” 

In answer, Chanyeol grabbed one of his wrists and pinned it down above the omega’s head, making him feel even more exposed. He could feel dark eyes trained on his face, but he didn’t dare look back. He knew what he’d find: disapproval of his apology. 

Part of him expected Chanyeol to stop moving altogether, to teach him how he shouldn’t think such pointless things, but all his mate did was bury himself even deeper into Baekhyun’s heat.

Their chests touched, the alpha’s face against the prince’s neck, back of his thighs feeling the warmth of Chanyeol’s waist. It was intimate enough to move Baekhyun to tears, his arms curling around his mate’s neck to keep him near.

And he wouldn’t let go. Not even when he could feel the alpha’s knot begin to form, when Chanyeol tried to shy away and leave him dissatisfied. 

“I’m yours,” the prince brought out, eyes squeezed shut as his body tried to stay relaxed, waiting for the knot to fit, “always have been, always will be.”

It was meant to show how nothing had changed, how he wanted Chanyeol to treat him just the same, and from the way his alpha trembled in his embrace he could judge the man had understood this.

Yet he struggled, feeling like it was wrong to enter his birthing canal, knotting him with the chances of him getting pregnant again. And although it was indeed scary, although it made him feel extremely nervous, everything just felt right.

This could never feel wrong, because it was them. It was Chanyeol and Baekhyun, blacksmith and prince, destined mates that had found each other in the most peculiar of ways.

But it worked, they worked, and so when Chanyeol finally came to a stop with his knot buried deep against the prince’s womb, all the omega could do was smile and kiss him some more.

Kiss him like it was a first time, shy and sweet and absolutely perfect. Like they were too, after all they had been through. 

  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 27: 35 weeks after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  
  


The news came completely unexpectedly. 

Of course he had known it was a possibility, but Baekhyun had not thought his body would have been ready for it yet. Not at all. 

Yet Minseok smiled as he finished his physical, waiting for Baekhyun to sit down as he cleaned up. He smiled as if he had never been as happy, ready to blurt out the words the second the prince was dressed and seated again. 

“Your grace, you’re- you’re pregnant.”

Baekhyun couldn’t quite believe the words, could understand Minseok’s excitement even less, because to him it wasn’t good news. To him it was a reason for an extreme feeling of anxiety.

The beta saw the panic in the omega’s face instantly, and his smile made place for a frown, an unsure tilt to his voice, “does this not excite you, my prince?”

The question made him shake his head, feeling torn between emotions, and he wished Chanyeol was there to help him make sense of exactly how to feel about the news. The fact that he wasn’t there just made everything worse. 

“Well, it’s only been a few months. How will I know I won’t be going through the same thing? How can I feel happy when there’s always a chance I will lose my baby… again.” 

He felt a bit hopeless, worried it was doomed from the start, but Minseok wasn’t going to let him think badly of it, “there’s always that chance, for everyone, and it’s always the same for each pregnancy. You’re not at a disadvantage just because you lost your first baby. In fact, with how quickly your body has picked back up, it only shows you’re as healthy as ever.”

All were good arguments, sure, but Baekhyun couldn’t see past the worst. He needed Chanyeol to talk some sense into him. 

“Where are you going?” Minseok asked as he watched the prince get up, turning away to the door without saying anything. 

“To see my mate,” was the only answer he gave before he threw the doors open and walked past his guards, into the hallway that would lead him outside.

They followed immediately, not even giving him a moment to himself to let everything that was happening register. And so he rushed on, passing through the courtyard towards the stables, where a surprised-looking Sehun was brushing the mane of the prince’s horse.

“Your grace, what are you-” “Ready my horse, Oh Sehun.” 

The beta blinked only once before he dropped the brush and began to untie the reins that had kept the horse in place. 

Baekhyun held out his hand, waiting for Sehun to hand them to him, and when the stable boy had done so he ordered, “get your own horse, too. You’re accompanying me today.” 

In his shock, Sehun didn’t even ask any questions, he simply did as he was told while the prince informed his entourage of where he was headed towards. 

Not even ten minutes after Minseok had delivered the news, they were off on their horses to get to town. On their way to find Chanyeol, his mate, who was still completely unaware of what had happened and how their lives had been knocked upside down again.

But he would be the first to hear the news, and this time they would do things right from the start. Or so he hoped, he really did. 

“My prince, careful,” Sehun yelled from behind him, clearly worried about the way Baekhyun kept urging his horse to go faster. Yet the prince didn’t listen, he wanted to get to town, and if Sehun couldn’t keep up then it was his own problem.

The trees surged by in a flash, an endless flow of evergreen that passed at the speed of light, and the wind in his hair felt so good that his heart was light and beating as fast as the drumming sound of hooves on the ground.

And although they moved as fast as they could, it still felt like an eternity had passed by the time he reached the edge of town, the place where he would have to leave his horse behind. 

He almost flung himself off when he came to a standstill, feet barely touching the ground before he began to run instead. 

“Baekh- my prince!” Sehun yelled, way behind now, but the omega continued to run as fast as his feet would carry him, hands lifting the hem of his dress so he wouldn’t trip.

If anyone were to pass him now and stare at his dress for a moment too long, they’d know it was the crown prince that was running around the streets. There was a real risk to him being here, and yet he didn’t stop for anything. 

He cut off a group of ladies that just turned the corner and he ducked into an alley when he saw a group of noblemen down the street. It was thrilling, which made him forget all about the message he was about to bring his mate.

The excitement lasted all the way up to the moment where he threw open the door to the blacksmith’s shop and scared his mate to death. His alpha jumped so badly that he burned himself on the iron he had been forging.

“Ouch- what the-” Chanyeol began, eyes wide as he brought his hurt finger up to his lips, but then he caught sight of the omega in the doorway and he uttered a worried, “Baekhyun?” 

Suddenly, everything dawned on him again.

Out of breath and slightly lightheaded, the omega finally came to a stop, as did every bit of adrenaline in his body. He was back to reality, his alpha’s concerned frown bringing him down to earth and to the news he had come to bring.

His smile trembled, slowly dying down, and he stared at Chanyeol’s concerned face a moment longer before he just blurted it all out. Carelessly, as if it didn’t hold half the impact he knew it would have. 

“I’m pregnant. Chanyeol, I’m pregnant. Already. Again.”

The blacksmith was frozen. His finger remained pressed to his lips, his eyes not even blinking, and he stared at Baekhyun as if he was a ghost and this hadn’t been real.

But it was, and the tears welling up in Baekhyun’s eyes at rapid speed were what made Chanyeol snap out of it. 

“You are?” he asked while he closed the distance between them, pulling an emotionally overwhelmed omega into his arms, “what wonderful news.” 

To feel Chanyeol’s warmth, to inhale his scent and to hear his soft voice in the shell of his ear made Baekhyun finally break down. Tears flowed freely, down his cheeks and into his alpha’s shirt, and he closed his eyes and pushed his face against the taller’s collar bone. 

Arms pulled him in tightly, lips pressed to his head, and he was rocked side to side gently as he let out all the tension that had been building up inside of him. 

It seeped out of him slowly, leaving him a bag of bones being held up by his mate, and Chanyeol felt his weight against him and asked, “are you okay, my love?” 

Baekhyun only managed to shake his head, his sniffing the only sound leaving him, and Chanyeol loosened his hold which forced the prince to carry his own weight again. 

“Are you not happy?” The alpha asked, voice filled with an uncertainty that made it sound as if he couldn’t understand why Baekhyun was struggling with this. How could he not feel the same?

The omega sighed, eyes cast down to where their feet were aligned, “no- I mean yes, but- how can you not feel the way I’m feeling?” 

Chanyeol pushed a strand of hair from the prince’s face, trying to get him to meet his eyes as his voice stayed smooth and soft like butter, “and what is it you are feeling?” 

Back were the tears, lining his eyes and making the alpha look like nothing but a blurry outline behind a backdrop of fire. His breathing was shaky, and he didn’t know how to word everything that coursed through him, but for Chanyeol he would try. 

“Fear... insecurity… my stomach is twisting and I want to both tear out my insides as well as cry with happiness,” his lower lip trembled, “and then there’s the guilt that makes me want to go to our baby’s burial mound and bow in apology until the end of time because we moved on so quickly.” 

His alpha kissed his forehead, a hand at the back of his mate’s neck, and he smiled down at the omega while he remarked, “you beautiful soul.” 

Baekhyun didn’t understand why he’d say that, and so he pouted and cast his eyes back down again. 

“My prince, you’re the softest, kindest soul I’ve ever met. You’re thinking about everyone else, but think about yourself for a moment, okay?” Chanyeol went on as Baekhyun stayed quiet. 

“You’ve been through enough pain already. Life has taken enough and people have been praying for your happiness for months, yet you’re surprised you have been given it?” 

It made sense, surprisingly so, and yet Baekhyun didn’t care about any of the people Chanyeol had mentioned. He only cared about one. 

“Are you happy then?” 

The alpha seemed startled by the question, his eyes big and lips parted, as if he hadn’t been clear enough so far. 

He laughed too, bright and bubbly, his hands squeezing the omega’s hips while he brought their heads closer together, “of course I am. I have my destined mate by my side and he’s _pregnant_. You’re going to make me a dad, again.” 

The fact that he added that ‘again’, showing how in his heart he already was, made Baekhyun’s emotions run high. And ultimately, it was what made a feeling of happiness push back the fear he had felt initially.

If Chanyeol was happy, if his alpha could see it as a blessing, then he had to as well. Because above all, he trusted no one the way he trusted his mate. Absolutely no one. 

“Okay,” was all he knew to say, no new arguments leaving his lips, and Chanyeol knew then that he had won him over. He tugged the prince into his arms and kissed him, mouths locked as he claimed the smaller’s heart yet another time. 

There was a lightness to the way Chanyeol held and kissed him, as if he was unsure of how fragile Baekhyun still was, which was why the omega pushed closer all by himself. 

The alpha’s back hit the table, and Baekhyun tipped up so their chests touched one another as he kissed the taller a little harder. It was almost a bit too improper for this moment, but Baekhyun’s heart was beating out of his chest with the desire to love. He felt completely alive, nerves and sparks creating a dangerous cocktail in his abdomen that could explode any second. 

Chanyeol held him at the waist, making sure he wouldn’t fall over in this state of unbalance, and for a little while the world ceased to exist around them. Until Baekhyun broke the kiss, still out of breath due to the entire trip that had led him to the shop. 

He turned his head and lay it on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his eyes closed and arms snaking around his strong body to hold him tightly. 

“So,” he asked, wanting to hear the pride in his mate’s voice a second time, “you’re happy with the news?” 

A hum drifted into his ear, followed shortly by the sweetest-sounding, “of course I am. I love you, and I’m ready to conquer anything with you.” 

Baekhyun loved how each time his alpha reassured him this, his heart felt a little less heavy. It was almost impossible now to think back to why he had cried over the news before. 

“Besides, your mother has taught me a lot of things about how to take care of you,” Chanyeol continued, “and this time, I’m going to be there for you right from the start.” 

“You swear on it?” the prince asked with a small voice, head tilted back enough so he could look in the alpha’s eyes. 

The taller was smiling down at him, eyes filled with so much love that it was hard to breathe with their gazes locked, “I’ll do more than swear, my love. Soon.”

Baekhyun wanted to ask what that meant, but Chanyeol kissed him again, as if to make sure he wouldn’t be able to question it. As if he knew the prince really wanted to satisfy that curiosity.

Of course, the omega returned his kiss, allowing his lips to be claimed while his mind whirred with thoughts of the future. 

Thoughts that, within the protective embrace of his alpha, didn’t feel half as scary anymore. 

  
  
  
  


# Scene 28 [M]: 53 weeks and two days after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


Rose petals on the ground. Candles lit in every little nook and on every possible flat surface. And finally, half naked, god-like glory draped over the sheets of their bed, awaiting him with bated breath. 

Baekhyun walked into their chambers with his jaw slack, confused as to why he had found this fairytale-like scene in front of him, but his heart instantly responded to the sight of his alpha beckoning him over. 

Chanyeol was seated on the bed, shirtless with nothing but a soft pair of trousers to cover his lower half. He looked like he had come straight out of the romance novels Baekhyun used to drool over, entirely too sexy for his own good, and for a moment, he was certain this was nothing but a dream.

The prince took in the gorgeous swell of his alpha’s upper arms, the obvious strength of his shoulders and the wonderfully subtle lines of his abs. It was all too inviting, an alluring sight of absolute perfection, and Baekhyun sighed dreamily.

His alpha was, and would always be, the most amazing vision the omega would ever get to lie eyes on. And he belonged to him, through some inexplicable twist of fate. 

Praising himself lucky, Baekhyun began to undo the heaviest layer of his royal dress. It hadn’t gone unnoticed how the room was void of maids, which meant that Chanyeol had planned for alone time. From the provocative vision in front of him, he could tell it was not of the innocent kind. 

“What is this?” the omega finally asked as the fabric fell down his shoulders, messily draping on the floor at his feet, but he didn’t even look at it before he stepped out of it. His naked legs didn’t embarrass him, and in nothing but his underdress he approached his mate.

Instead of answering his omega’s question, Chanyeol held out both hands for him in an invitation to join him. He waited for Baekhyun to cross the distance between them and place his palms in his alpha’s before he uttered another word. 

“Come,” the blacksmith whispered, helping the prince on the bed as if he couldn’t do it by himself. Which was a fair point, considering he was twenty weeks pregnant.

It had to be visible in his face, the way he was questioning everything that Chanyeol was doing, but even though he looked at the alpha with eyes full of wonder, the man didn’t just spill the answers he was dying to find. 

“How are you feeling? How are our babies?” Chanyeol began, hand placed against the omega’s ever-growing bump.

Yes, babies. Plural. 

He was carrying twins. Minseok had confirmed this two months into his pregnancy, as he had noticed Baekhyun’s body was growing way quicker than it had before. 

Two babies, into their twentieth week, and things were still okay.

“They’re doing just fine. One has found my ribs as a new kicking spot, the other is actually quite calm. Can’t believe we’ve reached the halfway mark,” Baekhyun replied. 

Chanyeol played with his hands while he listened, and he linked their fingers as he gave an understanding hum, “I know. Me neither.” 

A brief silence fell then, where they did nothing except touch and stare at each other, but Baekhyun could only hold back for so long. His curiosity won it eventually, “but… what’s going on? Why did you turn our room into this romantic display?”

Chanyeol looked suddenly shy once the question had been asked, and he averted his eyes as he shrugged, unsure of how to explain, “I wanted to do something nice for you. To celebrate us, fifteen months down the line.” 

Fifteen months? Oh. 

Their anniversary. An anniversary Baekhyun hadn’t ever expected to celebrate, but here he was, being surprised by his alpha regardless. 

“Oh- you- _Chanyeol_ ,” the omega stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence as he felt so overwhelmed with love. 

His alpha pressed his lips to the prince’s knuckles, having heard the stammer in his voice, and he followed it with a smile, “yes, your grace?” 

But Baekhyun didn’t know what he could possibly say to convey the emotions in his chest, which was why he resorted to the one thing that could explain it without the use of words. 

Leaning in, he kissed his mate, who met him halfway the second he realised what Baekhyun wanted. It started off soft, gentle, but with a needy undertone that quickly took over. 

Hands fumbled with buttons and drawstring, trying to get access to the treasures that lay underneath useless pieces of fabric. Chanyeol got both of them naked like that, and once they were, he dragged his omega into his lap and nosed at his jaw. 

Baekhyun’s bump was pressed to the alpha’s stomach, stealing all the space left between their bodies, and it felt so perfect that his heart skipped a beat, entirely unsuspicious of what was about to hit him.

But even if he had known, he would never have been able to stop the warmth that exploded behind his ribcage the moment his alpha took his hand and told him, voice absolutely dripping with adoration, “Baekhyun, I want you to be mine.”

It shouldn’t have been a big thing, because in some way, Baekhyun already was his. Yet it was the look in his eyes, the shy little smile, that told the omega he meant it differently this time. 

“I’m already yours, my alpha,” the prince told him, wanting to hear Chanyeol actually say what he meant by it, needing confirmation of the thoughts on his mind. 

The alpha shook his head, laughing quietly before he let go of Baekhyun’s hand so he could cup his face instead, and his words were still as much of a riddle, “no, you’re not. Not really.” 

Baekhyun stared back with wide eyes, and he was certain Chanyeol would be able to feel his heartbeat through the pulse points below his jawline. He wasn’t even ashamed of it. “I’m not?” 

“No. And you won’t be until I’ve marked you,” the alpha replied without as much of a stutter, his eyes trained on the prince’s face as he wanted to read his mate’s response to the words with utmost care.

But if he was waiting for a moment of doubt to flash in the omega’s eyes, he wouldn’t find it. He wouldn’t get anything but love, acceptance and devotion. 

“Are you saying you want to mark me, alpha?” Baekhyun whispered his question, not wanting to sound opposed to it, “when well over fifteen months ago you ensured me at our first meeting you would never take a mate?” 

Chanyeol swallowed visibly, and his eyes dropped down for a moment before he forced them back up again. It was clear from his expression that he felt the need to explain himself again, when that wasn’t the point.

“You know about everything that was holding me back, how the pain of losing my mother made me refuse any kind of love. But being with you has changed everything, and after all that we’ve been through, I want you as mine. I want everything that a claim mark will give us. I want that closeness, and I want eternity, with you.” 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped and then surged back up again, a mix of emotions similar to Chanyeol’s filling him up completely. Especially because the alpha had mentioned his mother. Fifteen months later, she was still a mystery.

By now, the king’s men had been searching for her for almost a year, but there had been no news of her at all. The hope Baekhyun had held to find her alive and well was almost completely gone, the letters sent to him becoming fewer and fewer. He couldn’t bear to tell his alpha, and it hurt to see his mate still so affected by the uncertainty of her story. 

Yet he pushed those thoughts away, knowing that it wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted him to focus on right now. This wasn’t supposed to be a sad moment, they had left those in the past. This... it was meant to be their happiest. 

“I want eternity with you, too,” Baekhyun whispered, unable to hold back some of the pain of the past that had seeped into his voice. 

Chanyeol kissed it away, his hands tilting the omega’s head in a dizzying way as he pressed that much closer. Because even laced with sadness, his words had been agreeing, meaning he wanted the same. 

Hands moved from his face down his back, caressing the swell of his ass to the front of his thighs, going back up until uncertain fingers reached his bump. The kiss broke then, but their noses touched still as they breathed the same air. 

Baekhyun felt the hesitation in every move his alpha made, as if he wasn’t quite sure he had truly heard him right. Which was why, with more conviction than before, the omega proclaimed, “I want to be yours, Chanyeol. Make me yours.”

When their eyes locked, if just for a moment, everything fell into place. After another single breath, they were kissing again, the touches a lot more dominant on Chanyeol’s side, and the prince let it all happen. 

He closed his eyes as the fingers tracing his spine slowly dipped lower. As his alpha lay back down on the bed with his omega still on top, all as to not put any weight on his bump. 

Baekhyun gasped into the alpha’s ear as those curious fingers dipped into his wetness, all made worse by his pregnancy, and it wasn’t long before he was dripping slick down his mate’s sturdy thighs. 

It was the prince who moved to sheath himself on his alpha’s cock, feeling him all around him, which made everything so much more intimate. It was him who leaned down and presented his neck, awaiting a mark that didn’t yet come. 

Chanyeol kissed him first, from his sternum all the way up to his jaw, following the veins in his neck that had to be standing out from the exertion of their bodies. He moved his hips in line with his kisses, driving the omega delirious with want, and then he pushed himself upright. 

With Baekhyun seated in his lap, their bodies folded like a lotus, it was much easier to reach his neck. It also got the omega to sink down on his cock a little deeper, which made the smaller moan and his eyes roll back in his head. 

It was perfect, like floating on a cloud that enveloped him in warmth on all sides, and the higher it floated, the more breathless he became, lost in complete ecstasy. 

He was so out of it that Chanyeol had to call him back to the present, his nose at his mate’s jaw as he breathed out, “Baekhyun. My love, tell me you want this.” 

The omega shivered all over, the sound of his alpha’s sultry voice combined with all the pleasure coursing through his veins making it hard to think straight, let alone speak. But he did, almost without realising it, he begged for it.

“Please, my alpha, mark me. Do it. Make me yours. Please.” 

He tipped his head back, letting it rest between his shoulders, and when he felt his alpha’s lips press hard against his skin in a final kiss, he held his breath and waited. 

Chanyeol took his time, letting his lips linger for so long that the omega wondered if time would ever start moving again, but right as he inhaled with another plea in his throat, the words died on his tongue.

A sharp pain was followed by immediate endorphins, causing Baekhyun to release a breathy moan while the both of them climaxed at the same time, hard and messy and divine. 

Chanyeol kept rutting into him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, his body stilling completely, all while the alpha’s mouth was still at his neck. It was difficult to explain what it felt like, but the blissful feeling remained even when the alpha eventually pulled away, as if a part of him was still there and would always be. 

They stared at each other, secret smiles shared between them, and then Baekhyun laughed quietly and broke the spell between them. 

Chanyeol held him, arms around the omega’s waist, and as they laughed they toppled over to the side. It made Baekhyun giggle even louder, limbs numb as his alpha positioned himself above him. 

But the laughter stopped as he looked up into his mate’s eyes, finding an expression of amazement that got him to quiet down immediately. 

Chanyeol looked at him as if he had just made the most incredible discovery, and so the omega asked, “what?” 

The alpha’s gaze roamed across his face, and then he licked his lips, “do you feel that, too?” 

He placed a hand against the omega’s chest as Baekhyun looked at him questioningly, and after a second or two he explained, “it’s like our heartbeats aligned.”

The prince tried to become aware of his own, as if that would help him feel Chanyeol’s, but he didn’t have to feel it in order to believe it. 

“Destined mates,” he whispered, lifting his head to speak the final word against his alpha’s lips. It lured him in easily, like magnets attracting each other, and Baekhyun closed his eyes as he was being kissed again. 

The leg he wrapped around Chanyeol’s hip was a sign that he wanted to go for round two, but the alpha groaned into their kiss to show his disapproval of this. 

“Not like this, too risky,” he said when their kiss ended, causing the omega to pout for a moment. Until the alpha showed him his most devilish grin and ordered, “get on your hands and knees then, your grace.” 

Baekhyun swore that grin stole away all the oxygen in the room. But with their bodies entangled in a heedless heap of lovemaking, he found that the thing that was keeping him alive wasn’t oxygen anyway.

It was Chanyeol. And it always had been. 

  
  
  
  
  


# Scene 29: 70 weeks after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday

  
  


Only a handful of weeks before Baekhyun got to reach the 40th week of his pregnancy, their lives were thrown upside down a final time. 

The letter arrived while he was at the stables, seated on a bale of hay as he waited for Chanyeol to come home to him. 

His alpha was onto his final days of work before he’d stay back at the palace, there to support his omega at all times and sharing the space of his nest in anticipation of the birth of their twins. 

The prince expected him to be back any moment, but his impatient staring in the distance had been interrupted by a guard who had bowed to him and handed him a royal envelope moments later. 

Without saying anything, the man disappeared again, and Baekhyun left no time before breaking the seal and pulling out the folded sheet of paper. He had a feeling he knew what it could be about, and considering he hadn’t had any letters regarding this in a while, he hurried to read it.

His eyes roamed across the words, finding them hard to take in, but the more he read them, the easier it became to understand the message that had been brought to him. After three tries, it finally registered. 

They had found Chanyeol’s mom. 

Alive. 

It had taken over a year, which was an eternity if you looked at everything which had happened since then, but finally there was an ending to the story. Incredibly enough, it appeared it would be a happy ending.

Immediately, Baekhyun pushed himself up from the barrel of hay and began pacing, even more impatient than before. Because now what was he supposed to do? When and how was he going to tell Chanyeol? 

Should this be something he should be excited to share? To just blurt it out the moment he arrived? Or should he wait a little longer for the right moment to present itself? After all, Chanyeol hadn’t been aware of this search in any way, and dropping a bomb like that shouldn’t be so abrupt.

No, that felt wrong...

His alpha had been without his mom for so long already, having missed her presence through the most important moments in his life. He deserved to get her back as soon as possible. But then how to tell him?

Right as he forced his brain to come up with ways in which to bring the topic up, he heard hooves hitting the grass, the sound of a gallop filling his ears which signalled Chanyeol’s arrival. 

As he looked up he saw his alpha rush closer, his hair blowing in the wind as he travelled with speed, as if he knew Baekhyun had news for him and he wanted to be back as quickly as he could. 

The gallop turned into a walk as he got closer, the horse slowing down until it stopped right in front of the omega. Chanyeol dismounted with a grace that made him look like the prince he could now be considered as, and he smiled when he locked eyes with his mate. 

There was no hesitation, not a sliver of worry as he stepped closer to pull Baekhyun into a dazzling kiss. Cold leather touched the omega’s cheek, but his lips were warm and loving.

Chanyeol hadn’t caught on to the omega’s nerves yet, as he broke apart with a grin still on his face, and Baekhyun watched him drop to his knees next, unsurprisingly.

“How are my babies doing?” The blacksmith asked, like he did every day. He’d kiss Baekhyun’s belly in the morning before he’d leave and then again when coming home. Always asking how he was feeling, like the caring mate he was. 

“Babies are fine,” the prince managed to bring out with a small smile, but those few words were enough to alert Chanyeol of the tension his omega was experiencing. Baekhyun could tell from the man’s frown.

He straightened himself, moving closer into Baekhyun’s space, and with his hand on his omega’s waist and their foreheads nearly pressed together, he asked, “my love, what’s wrong?” 

The prince shook his head in answer, hoping it would assure him nothing was wrong, but he doubted Chanyeol would believe him without an explanation. Which was why Baekhyun figured there was no use in waiting to share the news. It would never come as less of a shock, anyway.

“This is probably not the best place or time to tell you, but I know you won’t stop bothering me until I tell you, so… Do you remember how the morning you told me everything, about your mom and all that her disappearance had meant to you, and I went to see my father to yell at him?” He began, needing to explain this part first before throwing out the news. 

Chanyeol gave a hard nod, his jaw set and eyes a lot darker than they had been a moment ago, “of course. That was over a year ago, and we’ve moved past that, right?” 

Baekhyun hummed in answer, and his alpha blinked before he added a confused-sounding, “then why are you bringing it up?” 

The prince worried on his lower lip, eyes cast down as he swallowed once before he continued his story, “I didn’t tell you anything back then, about what my father said, but it’s time I do.”

The look on his alpha’s face changed, from concerned to fearful with a snap of his fingers. As if he was afraid of bad news, and Baekhyun guessed he could understand that. 

“That morning, my father told me that back in the days, he had ordered for your mother to be released, not killed. He looked extremely confused and swore he truly didn’t know what had happened to her. But I was angry, and so I ordered him to find out, which he made his top priority as he would not have this story smudge his reputation.” 

He could see the way his mate’s eyes widened at just this part already. Hearing his mother hadn’t been killed by the king was a big shock, but the news that she had been found would trump it without a doubt.

“I told him that alive or dead, she would have to be found, so that your family can be at peace either way. Yet since that day, all I’ve gotten was no news, which is why I never shared it. I didn’t want to hurt you or give you hope if there wasn’t any. It appeared as if there was no trace of her to be found. Until today.” 

Chanyeol let go of the prince at once, his hands dropping to his sides as he took a step back. His eyes had never been bigger, filled with anxiety that was clearly due to the uncertainty of whether she had been found dead or alive. 

“Baekhyun…” he spoke, as if that would tell the prince how he felt, but he didn’t have to. Their bond was stronger than words, and so the omega could feel his alpha’s nerves added onto his own. It was impossibly nauseating. 

“She’s here, at the palace,” the prince reached out for Chanyeol’s hand, wanting to hold it as he’d share that final word that would make everything clear, “alive.” 

The moment that confirmation left his mouth, the alpha squeezed his hand and let his knees buckle, as if all his strength had been in their entwined fingers and he’d lost it like that. 

His body caved, giving in to the emotions he had locked away for so long. Relief mixed with the memories of years of pain that could have been prevented, and what followed was a roller coaster of thoughts and feelings.

From intense happiness to complete confusion. Baekhyun could feel the change in his mate’s body as if it was running from Chanyeol’s fingers through his own. 

He felt the uncertainty there too, the need for answers to his questions in order to make sense of this. If she was alive then why hadn’t she come home? It had been the first question on Baekhyun’s mind as well, and it surely was the one on the alpha’s as well. 

“You’re not joking, are you? This is real?” Chanyeol asked, sounding incredulous, and the only way the omega could prove it was through the letter.

He pulled it from his robe and handed it to his alpha, who grabbed it with both hands and took a minute to read it, completely silent as he did so. If it hadn’t been for their bond, Baekhyun would have not been able to read him. He wouldn’t have felt the love of a child for their parent in such a way.

It awoke something inside Chanyeol’s soul, something that had been dormant for years, and it showed his vulnerable side, the side that had missed his mother dearly. The part of him that had been tucked away behind walls since her disappearance. 

“Do you- do you want to go see her?” Baekhyun asked eventually, unsure if this was something that was up to him to even suggest, but he asked anyway. Because he wanted to be there for his mate, in any way he could, and if that meant helping him through this then he would. 

Chanyeol remained silent a little longer, as if he was still trying to make sense of it, and all that came out in the end was an anxious sounding, “yes?”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything else, only waited as he felt like perhaps the alpha hadn’t fully meant it. From the way he didn’t move, it was very clear he at least hadn’t fully processed the information yet. 

At the same time, the question was if he would ever be completely ready for this moment. It wasn’t something he had ever expected to happen, because in his eyes, his mother had been dead. To find out she wasn’t, would remain a shock no matter how long he took to think it over.

So instead of speaking, Baekhyun held out his hand in a silent invitation to lead him. If Chanyeol couldn’t get himself to move, then the prince would be his support, returning the same kindness that the alpha had shown him after his miscarriage. 

The hand landing in his own was warm and clammy, and Chanyeol squeezed it as if it was the only lifeline he had. He looked a little panicked, as if he wasn’t completely sure this was the right thing to do, but when the omega began to move, he fell in line. 

Slow steps, no rush to their movements, led the two towards the courtyard. Neither spoke, but Baekhyun was constantly trying to read his mate’s body language, smelling his scent to check if he was still okay. And although his nervous pheromones were overwhelming, it stayed at that. 

Chanyeol’s breathing was loud and irregular, quiet inhales followed by shaky exhales, and once they reached the throne room Baekhyun paused at the steps to turn around and look at his mate.

Wide eyes darted around before settling on Baekhyun’s face, and the prince took both of his alpha’s hands and gave them a small squeeze, “you can do this. Remember how you told me how strong I am, how I’d get through all of… _that_? Well, you will get through this. It will be a happy moment, I’m sure of it.” 

Chanyeol swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and he gave a nod before looking past the prince to the doors of the throne room. It was all Baekhyun needed to know he was ready, but before he turned, he wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist and hugged him tightly. 

Loving arms held him close for the moment it lasted, and as Baekhyun squeezed his mate, he whispered, “I love you so much.” 

The, “I love you too,” that followed lacked depth, but the omega didn’t judge him for it. Chanyeol’s mind was somewhere else entirely, and this wasn’t the time for meaningful confessions. This was a time to get answers.

Baekhyun walked up the stairs first, waiting for the guards to part for him and to announce his presence. His alpha was right behind him, he could feel the way in which he was using the prince’s body as a shield from the room they were about to face. 

When the doors opened, even the prince himself felt a rush of nerves course through him. It paralyzed him for a moment, until he felt Chanyeol’s hand at his lower back, and only then did he take the next step. 

Everyone in the room had turned to face him, heads bowed in respect, except for his own father who was seated on his throne. 

Baekhyun walked up to him with Chanyeol by his side, hands coming together in front of him to bring his greeting, “my king. I am here because of the letter you have sent me. Tell us, where can we find my mate’s mother?” 

The room was dead silent, as if this was the first time they were hearing about it, but the king didn’t seem fazed by it. He ignored the whispers of his men and directed his attention to his son, eyeing him momentarily before he replied.

“Crown prince, my son, she is being kept in confinement,” the man offered, casually, as if he was talking about the weather. “One of the palace guards will follow you there.”

For a second there was only the cold, deadly silence, and then it was as if a bomb had detonated in that very room. A fire ignited by fury.

Chanyeol’s anger hit him before Baekhyun’s own could, and when they fused, the prince felt himself explode for the both of them, “she is where?! How dare you put my mother-in-law in jail? Have you no heart?” 

The king rose from his chair, his face showing the displeasure caused by his son’s unruly behaviour in front of every important person in the palace, “mind your words, crown prince. I ordered so because we wanted to ensure she would not run away again. Be grateful for the work I put into your request instead of acting like a brat.” 

Baekhyun would have said more, but he could feel Chanyeol was about to pounce and that would do neither of them any good. It was why he turned, a hand on his alpha’s chest being the thing to stop him, and before anyone could bother them more, the prince had pulled him away from the scene.

Back outside they went, this time moving a lot quicker than before, and the omega began his trip to the confinements before any guard had stepped up to lead them. 

Chanyeol rushed to follow him, the prince’s hand still curled around his wrist, and even though the alpha called out his name, Baekhyun didn’t stop. 

All he wanted was to free his mother-in-law, their babies’ grandma. He wanted his mate to be reunited with the woman who had raised him, the person he had missed more than anything, and any minute she’d spend in confinement was one too many. 

“Release her! Release her!” was all he yelled as they approached the building, checking every cell he passed to see who was inside. 

Two of the guards jumped at the sight of the crown prince running around, and they seemed to know exactly who he was talking about as they both ran towards the same door, keys jingling in hand.

Baekhyun rushed over as they worked on the lock, Chanyeol having stopped a few steps behind him without him realising. But the prince had only one goal and that was to free her from the bars of a jail she was not supposed to be in. 

One of the guards threw open the door, and the omega took one step inside and immediately fell to his knees. Eight months pregnant, with a belly that prevented him from going down in the deep bow he wished to give, he sat on his knees and offered his most earnest apology.

“As the crown prince of this country, I condemn my father’s actions and hereby give my sincerest apology for the damage we have caused to your family. I will forever try to make up for these mistakes, in any way I can, as I love your son with all my heart. Please, accept my confession.” 

He was close to tears, just praying that he could make this right, for Chanyeol. For the man that deserved more than Baekhyun would ever be able to give him. It was all for him.

When there came no answer, the prince looked up, only to see a woman in tears looking at a spot above where Baekhyun was kneeling. 

It took only another moment before hands were on the prince’s back, urging him to stand, and he understood what her gaze had been trained on, “my love, please get up for me. You’re weeks away from giving birth, you shouldn’t be-” 

Chanyeol didn’t need to say more, Baekhyun got back up with his help, and he watched as his alpha finally locked eyes with his mother. After years, they were finally reunited. 

“Chanyeollie,” the woman spoke, the name holding such a tone of relief and happiness that Baekhyun could feel it in his own heart. 

The world paused for a second, barely a second, before the alpha released a shaky, “m-mom,” that got everything back to moving again.

They fell into each other’s arms, and Chanyeol lost every piece of composure that had kept him together. He sobbed, his knees giving way, and he slid to the floor with his mother’s arms around him like a protective blanket that would keep out all the evil of the world. 

She cried along with him, brushing her fingers through her son’s hair as he weeped against her shoulder. And just like that he was a child again, looking small in a way Baekhyun had never seen him, and the prince had to bite his own lip to hold back his own emotions. 

For minutes Chanyeol cried, as if years worth of tears now made it out onto his face, releasing every bit of pain he had stored in his heart. And through it, his mother never once spoke or tried to calm him down. She simply let him. 

“My sweet baby, you’ve grown so much,” mama Park praised him, her thumb wiping away Chanyeol’s tears, and as she did so his crying slowly quieted down. 

He looked right at her smile, her pride evident in everything, and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. Like a newborn baby opening its eyes to the world, Chanyeol listened to her voice without uttering a word.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long, Chanyeol,” the alpha’s mother explained, voice still soft and soothing, “but I had my reasons. Important reasons. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Sniffing loudly, the alpha wiped at his own face before he sat up, moving away from his mother’s embrace slightly, “you’ll tell me, though, right? You’ll explain what happened to you?” 

“Of course,” she confirmed, nodding her head to show Chanyeol she meant it, “I’ll tell you every little thing that has happened, but it’s so much, I wouldn’t even know where to start. I guess, perhaps it is best I should let you ask the most important questions you have first.” 

This made the alpha’s eyes dart around, as if he was trying to pick a question that had been written in the sky above him. Yet this was where Baekhyun jumped in. 

“Mayhaps,” he began, drawing in their attention, “we should find a more suitable place to sit and talk than on the floor of a prison cell?” 

Chanyeol’s mother was the first to nod, and as she got up she helped her son up with her, “I’d like that. This place doesn’t exactly hold the nicest memories.” 

The alpha looked like he wanted to ask, but he kept it in for now. Instead of talking, he followed his mother out into the courtyard, where Baekhyun was already waiting for them. 

The crown prince felt slightly uncomfortable, as not being by his mate’s side felt strange. He had to walk the path towards their chambers all by himself, as his alpha’s arm stayed wrapped around his mother the entire way. But even so, the discomfort had nothing to do with jealousy. 

Baekhyun was happy for the mother and her son, happy he could give them this moment. 

Looking over and seeing his alpha’s pride clear as day in his smile, noticing how much he looked like his mother, they were all reasons for that happiness. 

It made the omega caress his belly, both hands sliding across his bump as he prayed one day their children would look at them like that, too. 

But thoughts of the future were brought to a halt when they sat down in the garden outside their chambers, maids rushing in to provide them with tea and food. It was back to the past, back to the time when mama Park had disappeared. 

“What was it like in the palace? Did they take good care of you?” Chanyeol asked the second his mother had made herself comfortable, looking like a child that wanted to know everything about the world.

His mom smiled as if she was thinking that exact same thing, but she didn’t slow her son down, even if her answer was much more relaxed than Chanyeol’s. 

“Being at the palace wasn’t that nice, and I never expected it to be,” she shrugged, “I wasn’t here to drink tea with the queen, I was here to put pressure on you and your father. So they made sure that once I’d leave, I’d be able to share stories that would never have you take this long again.” 

Fear mongering, that’s what it had been. Scaring the people of this country to force them to serve their king. What kind of ruler would do that? Not Baekhyun. 

“But did they feed you? And did anyone hurt you? Because I swear I will hurt them all the same,” Chanyeol growled, sounding much more like an alpha now, and his mother placed a hand on his arm. 

“My baby, don’t. I don’t want you to take revenge for past mistakes. I survived just fine, that’s all you need to know.” 

Baekhyun felt it itch then, the desire to know, and so the next question was his instead of Chanyeol’s. “The king, he said he released you. Did he? And if he did, why did you not return home the way you were supposed to?” 

His alpha nodded quietly, showing how he too wanted to know the answers to this, and mama Park sighed as she knew this was the very most important part of her story. 

“Indeed, the king ordered for my release, but the person that came to let me out is the person that ended up threatening me, and the reason I never came home,” she began. 

Chanyeol folded his legs underneath himself, turning his entire body to his mother to pay close attention to her story, while Baekhyun only blinked as his mind was running to come up with theories on its own. 

“He told me that if I’d return to you before the war was over, he’d find me and would mate my son off in front of my eyes. He said that the war would last much longer and they’d need more tools, and keeping me locked had been exactly the motivation my family had needed to get things done.” 

Baekhyun was starting to feel sick to his stomach listening to the threat that had been made by someone here, inside the palace walls.

“I couldn’t risk it. So when I got out, I ran. I started a life in a town not too far away, knowing I couldn’t stay away and not check up on you, but I never showed myself whenever I did.” 

Chanyeol swallowed, both understanding and sadness in his eyes, and he sounded so extremely vulnerable as he mentioned, “but the war ended years ago, why didn’t you come back then?” 

The little sigh that left mama Park’s lips suggested things weren’t as easy as they thought them to be, and her explanation confirmed it. 

“I tried once, but I was followed. That god awful man… he was there again, and he stared at me with this wicked laugh that was meant to remind me of the promise he had made. And war or no war, I knew he meant it,” she shook her head quietly. 

“So I went back into hiding, waiting for the moment you would claim a mate, so that this crude man had nothing left to threaten me with, but then you never did,” she laughed a little at that, “as if your pride wouldn’t let you.” 

Baekhyun stared at his alpha, remembered all their talks about claiming. He hadn’t wanted to because of his mom, yet it was exactly that which could have brought her back to him sooner.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol brought out, having realised the same thing, “I’m sorry it took me so long. You could have been back with dad for much longer if I hadn’t-“ 

“Don’t you dare apologise, my Chanyeollie,” she said with such a stern voice that her son immediately went quiet, “none of this was your fault. The only one to blame is that awful man, the prime minister.” 

Baekhyun’s blood ran cold as she revealed the man that had caused the Park family all this pain had been the prime minister. Not his father, but his right hand man had been the one to dirty the king’s reputation. 

“But if I hadn’t fought it so much I could have claimed an omega right away. We could have had you back if I had simply settled,” Chanyeol argued, which left a stabbing pain in Baekhyun’s chest. 

Would he really have settled for just anyone if it had meant he had gotten his mother back? 

If he had done that, he would have never been chosen as a possible candidate for the crown prince, he would have led a very different life with a very different person as his mate, and mama Park knew this too. 

“Yes, but you would have never met your destined mate,” she told him, her eyes now trailing to Baekhyun, “you would have claimed someone who could never love you the way he does.” 

To see her look at him with such acceptance in her eyes, it warmed the omega to his core. Her smile held a silent thank you, her outstretched hand an invitation to join their little circle, and so Baekhyun did. 

“The only thing I want to hit you over the head for,” mama Park said, “is how long you left this man walking around without a claim mark. How even a threatening alpha was not enough to snap the idiocy out of you.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the memory, and he breathlessly stuttered, “you- you saw that? You were there?” 

A soft chuckle sounded, after which mama Park squeezed her son’s cheek lovingly, “my boy, I’ve watched you from a distance all this time. I’ve always kept an eye on you.” 

When Chanyeol stayed quiet, shocked by this, she went on, “I’ve sneaked through the woods so often, listening to the two of you talk while you rode into town or back to the palace. It didn’t take a genius to tell you were holding back. But even when he got pregnant you did not mark him.” 

Baekhyun wanted to join in, place a hand on his hip and cock it so he could go, ‘see, I wasn’t the only one thinking you’re a fool’, but he knew it was pointless. None of this mattered anymore. 

“I never got to see the prince marked, as he hasn’t been out in weeks. So when palace guards caught me, I thought this was it. I thought I’d lost after trying so hard to make it worth it,” mama Park then said, and her gaze turned back to Baekhyun. 

“But when you found me in my cell, the first thing I saw was the mark in your grace’s neck, and I knew I had made it. Finally.” 

Baekhyun felt compelled to tip his head to the side and show off his mark. He wore it proudly, his love for Chanyeol bigger than ever before, and it had to be visible to the world. 

His alpha was tearing up again, an overwhelming amount of emotions that had all been sparked by his mother’s story now coming out at once. “But dad, and I- I missed you so much. I needed you, he needed you, we were nothing without you,” he cried, which made mama Park laugh out loud. 

“Now come on, you survived just the way I did. No, it wasn’t nice, but I hope it’ll remind you of how you have to cherish the ones you love at all times. We’ll make up for lost time, my boy. And how, too… I’m about to become a grandma.”

Her excitement was exactly what they needed to get their hearts out of the gutter, and Baekhyun felt himself smile as he touched his belly. 

Mama Park had something about her, this air of positivity that was so infectious that it got you to feel so much lighter. Not even Chanyeol could ignore it, while his heart was still heavy in his chest. His pride won. 

“Yes, Baekhyun is carrying twins,” he showed off, which made the omega smile even brighter, and when mama Park gushed over this, he took her hand and guided it towards his belly. 

“Here, you can feel them kick,” he told her, to which she gladly agreed. She sat with a sparkle in her eyes, as if she herself had long since moved on from the pain that had been inflicted by the prime minister. She had every reason to be happy now. 

Reunited with her son, getting to experience the last few weeks of her son-in-law’s pregnancy from up close, how could she be thinking of wasted years? 

They were still on Chanyeol’s mind, although not at the forefront anymore, and they were still on Baekhyun’s as well.

Locking eyes with his alpha, he hoped he could let him know how revenge would be sweet. He’d ensure the prime minister would get to feel the pain he had put the Park family through. If not with his father’s help, then through his own reign. 

Justice would be served for the love of his life and the woman that had put him on this earth. For in his heart, nothing else mattered. 

  
  
  
  


# Scene 30: Two years after Baekhyun’s 21st birthday 

  
  
  
  


“Hajoon, don’t bother your sister!” Baekhyun groaned, taking the rattle from the baby’s hand before the little monster could reach out and hit his baby sister again. 

It was too late, though, as Haeun had already started crying. She kicked her legs in the air and pulled the ugliest crying face she could, and Baekhyun picked her up from their little playing mat to hold her up against his chest.

“What will I do with you two, huh?” the prince chuckled, shaking his head while he rocked his baby in his arms, watching the rascal that was her brother from over her shoulder, “you little demons. Stealing my sleep and every ounce of my patience.” 

Haeun burped, this tiny but comical sound, and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. Hajoon looked at him in shock, startled by the sharp sound that filled the air, but as the omega continued to laugh the baby gurgled along with him quietly. 

Baekhyun felt warm inside, his pride overwhelming as he stared at the two little bundles of joy that were his babies. His flesh and blood, with eyes like Chanyeol’s and smiles as bright as his own only nine months into their lives.

Nothing could have ever prepared him for this, absolutely nothing. The pure happiness of having a family, a _complete_ family, for the first time in his life, was magical. His alpha and his children by his side, with their mothers being all the support he could ever need. 

Not a day went by where he didn’t wake up with a smile on his face, not even the days where the twins had kept him up at night. Because no matter what, he had his alpha to lean on, and his heart was overflowing with love. 

Chanyeol, who had fully taken over his father’s shop since his mother’s return, had grown as much as their twins had. Not only in size, but also in muscle, and most of all: emotionally. 

Having his mother back in his life had brought out a permanent softness to his smile, a wrinkle at the corner of his eyes, and he kissed Baekhyun more now than ever before. He was more open, more affectionate too.

Over the course of two years they had grown into the picture perfect couple of destined mates, the ones you’d read about in every romance novel out there. It made every bit of pain worth it, as he now got to live life to the fullest. 

With the fondest little smile, Baekhyun got up and placed Haeun in the pram before he lifted up her four-minute-older brother and placed him next to her.

“Come on,” he said with a grin, “let’s go wait for your daddy to arrive.”

Without waiting for an answer from the two gurgling babies, Baekhyun began to push the pram across the grass, back to the cobblestone path that would lead him towards the stables. 

He’d often go there to wait for his mate to arrive, but it never felt the way it did today. Because today, it wasn’t like any other day. Today was special. 

Baekhyun hummed a song as he walked, ignoring his entourage as they followed at a safe distance, and he kept glancing at the two curious faces inside the pram whenever he could. 

Hajoon yawned tiredly, while Haeun subconsciously waved her tiny hand back and forth as if she was actually trying to greet her father. 

“You two could not be more different if you tried,” the prince mumbled under his breath, feeling a bit awkward for talking to himself, and so he laughed to relieve some of the tension. 

He giggled at himself until he turned a corner and his eyes moved up to the path, which was when he went quiet immediately. He paused, right there as he turned, and he stared ahead at the grass-covered hill in the distance.

Another deep inhale, and he pushed the pram along with him, approaching the grave with slow but deliberate steps and his demeanor much calmer. Only when he stopped in front of the mound did he allow himself to smile. 

With a polite bow he greeted his first child, taking a moment to accept the freshly-picked bouquet of flowers that one of the maids had been carrying, before he got to his knees and put them down on the grass.

“Hello my little star,” the prince cleared his throat, “I hope you’re shining brightly today, looking down on us like you always do. We’re doing fine. Your baby brother and sister are getting bigger every day, and I can’t wait for them to learn more about you.” 

With his fingers, he drew a little heart in the earth, “We’re on our way to see daddy now. He’ll be home from work soon. I’ll tell him hello, but I’m sure he’ll come by himself soon. You know we miss you… every day.” 

Baekhyun remained seated for a little longer, as if he was certain if he waited long enough he would get an actual answer, but his heart didn’t bleed anymore the way it had done back when the loss had been fresh. 

This was his little star, and if he’d look up at the sky at night, the brightest twinkle he could find, that was where their baby lived on. Forever in their hearts, and forever in the sky. 

After a kiss of his fingers, which he pressed to the ground, Baekhyun got back up on his feet. One look inside the pram told him the twins had both fallen asleep already, and with a final smile at the grave, he continued on his way. 

He felt a little giddy as he walked on, as if his heart knew how with every step he took he’d get closer to Chanyeol. It was exciting, as nerve wracking as it had been the first time, but now he knew he’d for sure be greeted with a kiss. 

It made him subconsciously lick his lips, his fingers curling around the handle on the pram a little tighter, and he took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on the trees in the distance as he walked in their direction. 

The omega had barely reached the stables when the sounds of horses approaching could be heard from far away. Loud and heavy, like the beating of his heart in his chest as he waited in anticipation.

Baekhyun could feel his mate’s presence before he could even see him, but when he did, his breath stocked in his throat. It had been stolen, by the most handsome man in existence, who appeared to be moving in slow motion as he neared the omega.

The fact that his alpha’s beauty could still take his breath away wasn’t that surprising, but today he was left breathless for an entirely different reason. Because his mate was dressed in royal robes, the ones he would always refuse to wear as he did not consider himself a member of the royal family. 

The soft silk looked gorgeous against his skin, made the strong features of his face stand out even more, and Baekhyun loved the way his hair danced in the wind, no tie keeping it together today. 

It was longer than it had ever been, his front bangs reaching his chin, and Baekhyun was so in love with him that he could faint in that moment. He was absolute perfection, to the prince at least, and to know this man had been his for exactly two years made love surge in his chest. 

Chanyeol had caught sight of him instantly, changing course and riding up to his mate as the guards that had accompanied him stayed behind. 

It wasn’t until he came to a stop that he smiled, this big smile that reached his eyes, and he sounded out of breath as he greeted him, “good day, my love.” 

Baekhyun smiled back, fingers itching to touch his alpha, but the man remained seated on his horse. Yet, the chuckle that escaped him showed the prince that he was more transparent in his thoughts than he had expected. 

An outstretched hand coming into view startled him, and Baekhyun looked past it to question his alpha with his eyes. The hand moved in answer, as if to say ‘come on, trust me’, and Chanyeol told him, “please, I have a surprise for you.” 

Baekhyun looked at their babies in the pram, both still fast asleep, and his alpha spoke before he could even argue, already having caught up on his train of thought, “your entourage can take them back to our room. This surprise is just for us.” 

The prince sucked on his lower lip, nervous about leaving his babies alone with his servants, scared perhaps something bad would happen. It’s why he called out the name of the one person he trusted most next to his maids, “Oh Sehun?! Oh Sehun, where are you?!” 

It took a few seconds, but then a dazed looking beta appeared from the stables, rushing over to the prince to bow to him, “I’m here, your grace. What can I do for you?” 

Baekhyun let go of the pram and pushed it forward, until it was in Sehun’s reach, and he explained, “Chanyeol wants to whisk me away, so please, take the twins home for me. I trust you to protect them.” 

Sehun bowed even deeper, a sign of gratitude that the prince would entrust him with his biggest pride and joy, and he promised to take good care of them before he took a hold of the pram. 

Feeling finally reassured, Baekhyun grabbed hold of Chanyeol’s hand, clinging onto it while he placed his foot in the stirrup of the man’s horse. With help from his alpha, he managed to get on, seated behind his mate with arms wrapped around his waist and a cheek pressed to his shoulder blade. 

He watched Sehun smile and wave, other hand on the pram, and then the world began to move as Chanyeol ordered the horse to walk. Off they were, leaving everyone behind them as they sped down the grounds and out of the palace gates, straight into the forest. 

Baekhyun felt calm and at ease with his alpha’s warmth and scent so close to him, and time flew as the wind carried them past what felt like a million trees. 

When it stopped, the horse’s gallop turning into a slow walk before coming to a complete standstill, Baekhyun couldn’t yet see the scene in front of them. Not until Chanyeol threw his legs over to one side and jumped down. 

With him gone, the space was no longer blocked from view, and Baekhyun felt his jaw drop as he took in the display waiting for them. 

They were in the middle of the forest, and set out for them was a little picnic setting, with thick, royal blankets spread out on the grass. There were pillows for them to sit on and a basket filled with everything his heart could desire, like a proper, romantic date. 

“Well, are you going to come down, your grace?” A chuckle brought him back to the man by his side, who stood there with his arms open and outstretched as he waited for his mate to jump into them. 

Baekhyun didn’t have to think for long, no thoughts on his mind to tell him this was a bad idea at all, and so he slid down the horse’s back and let himself be caught by strong biceps and large palms. 

Chanyeol’s arms encircled his waist, holding him above the ground, and they twirled in a circle like that before the alpha eventually put him down. When he did, Baekhyun stepped towards the blankets as his mate went to tie their horse to a tree, making sure it wouldn’t get away. 

“Did _you_ prepare this?” The prince asked, wonder in his voice as he waited to be joined again by the love of his life. 

“With a little help, yes,” came the answer, along with a hand on his hip which pulled him into the alpha’s body. 

When Baekhyun twirled and tilted his head back for his mate, they shared their first kiss since that morning. It was soft and short, a more intimate ‘hello’, and they both smiled when they broke apart. 

“Let’s sit down now, shall we?” Chanyeol suggested, to which the prince nodded. 

He got to his knees on the spot his alpha had pointed out for him, while the blacksmith settled on the other end in between all the things they could possibly need for a romantic forest dinner.

Chanyeol poured them a drink first, filling two cups with rice wine before handing one to Baekhyun, “alright, first things first, though. It’s time for a toast.” 

The prince gave a nod and lifted the cup while he watched his alpha do the same. With eyes locked, the taller spoke, “to us, to two years of being together. And to you, for growing another year older. Happy twenty-third birthday, your grace.” 

Baekhyun chuckled at the words and he briefly rolled his eyes at the birthday wishes, but he still smiled as he downed the first cup of liquor without really noticing the burn of the alcohol.

“Thank you, but let’s stick to this day being about us rather than just me,” he offered as he put the cup back down on the blankets, wordlessly demanding a second serving. 

Chanyeol only hummed in reply before he went to refill their cups, his smile warm and affectionate. That was when Baekhyun allowed himself a moment to watch. 

Before, the prince hadn’t been able to properly see the gown his alpha was wearing, but now he could. It was dark blue of colour and had matching patches of gold to Baekhyun’s, just a lot smaller and holding a different meaning. 

His belt had the same pattern of jade as Baekhyun’s did, and for the first time he didn’t just feel like the prince’s mate, he also looked the part. 

With hair having grown past his shoulders, the front bangs still loosely framing his face, he looked like actual royalty. It made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat in joy, but even though he looked handsome like this, he’d always been beautiful. 

The omega remembered the first time they had met, how he had been drawn to that wild spirit and rebellious look, and he smiled as he thought of how well it had represented the Chanyeol of then. 

Angry, a little resentful, insecure and most of all, filled with sadness. The one he had been rebelling against was the person he had been deep inside his heart. 

Now, everything was different. 

Subtle changes had happened over time, but the biggest changes had occurred in the past year. After Chanyeol’s mother had been found and their babies had been born, things had happened almost overnight. 

Sometimes Baekhyun was still shocked by how fast his alpha had adapted to royal life once his pain had been soothed, and how easily he had slipped into the role of a loving father. 

Then again, everything with the twins had been easy from the start. With hearts and minds in sync it would never be difficult either. 

“What are you looking at?” Chanyeol stopped his train of thought by poking at the prince’s knee while he asked the question. 

Blinking a few times, Baekhyun finally managed to focus on his mate’s face, taking in his warm smile. He looked curious, as if he had called out the omega’s name a handful of times without having gotten a reply, and Baekhyun blushed. 

“Oh, I- you-“ he stuttered, causing a frown to appear in his forehead, “you’re just so… beautiful.” 

The way Chanyeol’s smile grew made butterflies erupt in his stomach, and the omega pulled up his shoulders as his mate leaned in playfully to kiss his cheek. 

“So you think I’m beautiful, hmm?” His lips tickled, making the prince tug up one shoulder a little more to get away from the peck, and a little huff left his lips. 

“You already know how handsome you are, why do you need me to confirm it still?” Baekhyun asked, not wanting to give in to the overly confident alpha. 

But instead of pushing it, Chanyeol moved away from him again. He sat back, the cutest pout on his face as he stared at his mate, and Baekhyun felt like cupid had shot an arrow through his heart. 

“Because if you don’t, I won’t give you your present,” the alpha teased, sounding like he knew he had the upper hand in this dispute even though this was the crown prince he was dealing with.

Said crown prince, well, he was very much in love. And that meant that he’d let his alpha embarrass him in any way possible, as long as it meant he’d be happy. 

Which was why, after a sigh, Baekhyun pushed himself up on his knees and leaned in to get his hands on Chanyeol’s face. He stared deep into the alpha’s eyes as he spoke, drawing out every word, “you are the most charming, most breathtaking man I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

He got a bright smile in response, which the omega couldn’t help but kiss, and then he sat back and put up both hands with his palms facing up, “now… My present, please.”

Fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke, it was impossible for his alpha to refuse him anything. So with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, the blacksmith’s hand disappeared inside his robes, searching for something he had hidden inside. 

“What do you give a prince that has everything one’s heart could desire? When he’s got a mate, a claim mark and children to complete the picture? When he has the most amazing clothing and every type of diamond one can name,” Chanyeol began to sum up, making Baekhyun even more curious about what he was about to get.

It was a genuine curiosity, the playfulness of the moment gone as his alpha had gotten serious with him, and in order to keep him talking the prince replied with an honest, “not a clue.”

“Exactly,” Chanyeol replied, “and I wanted to give you something memorable. This is our first anniversary as parents, the first milestone since I claimed you. The only thing I could think of was something one of a kind, something crafted from the heart with a meaning only special to us.” 

Baekhyun’s palms felt the weight of something on them a moment later, and when he looked down he saw a silk cloth which had been wrapped around an object he could not yet fully see.

Dragging his gaze back up, the prince asked for permission with his eyes, not wanting to fold away the fabric unless he had been given it. Chanyeol only smiled, his eyes wrinkling with a fondness Baekhyun loved to see in him. 

“Happy birthday, my love, the center of my universe,” he whispered right as the omega uncovered the jewel in his hand. 

Again, his alpha managed to steal the air from his lungs, making every fiber of his being explode with love and gratefulness, and what left his throat was a sound of complete surprise. 

Chanyeol had created a necklace, a delicate string of silver with a handful of tiny beads that sparkled in the light. In the very middle were the sun and moon, united in each other's arms with on their left a single diamond, while on their right there were two. Baekhyun didn’t have to ask to know who they represented. 

He had started calling their unborn child ‘little star’ not long after they had lost it. And now, with the twins in their lives, they had two more little stars they could call their own. 

The sun and moon, they represented the love between the alpha and his omega, destined mates for life. And although Chanyeol always called him his sun, Baekhyun always swore he was the moon, as he only got to love because of him. 

Today, though, Baekhyun would not argue about who was which. Today, all he could think of was how this was his little universe. This was his world, the reason night turned into day, time and time again, and his heart was full. 

He recalled a young omega boy running around the palace gardens, wearing the most beautiful dresses and jewelry as he imagined he was about to get married. Ever since he had been young he had dreamt of love, of being loved and finding purpose outside of his title.

Now, with Chanyeol sitting across from him, he was certain he had found it. This was that dream, that fairytale of a happy ever after, and as he looked at the blacksmith he thought of how there was no one in the world he would have rather done this with than him. 

“Yeol…” was all he managed to say, emotions running too high to put into words, but Chanyeol didn’t pressure him. He held Baekhyun’s hand in his own, fingers curling around fingers as they stared at each other and spoke without words.

It was almost too overwhelming, feeling the affection through just a glance, and so the prince was relieved when their eye contact broke when his alpha took the necklace and moved so he could put it around his lover’s neck. 

The omega’s heart was beating in his chest as the jewel was put into place, with soft lips at his ear as the clasp was fixed. 

“Every day, I find ways to love you more than I did the day before. Every morning, I wake up and wonder, why the universe brought me to you. And every night, I try to understand how two souls can live so perfectly, inside just one body.” 

Baekhyun turned to look at his mate, who stared at him with the most sincere eyes, and when their gazes met, the alpha concluded their story by declaring, “you are my universe. And in every life I’ll get to live after this, I will look for you again. I will search for you, until I will find you again.”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far: thank you for taking the time to read this monster of a fic. I hope you liked the ride and if you did, please leave a comment or a kudo to show your appreciation.   
> Thanks for making me a proud writer!


End file.
